El camino a seguir
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: El tiempo pasa, la vida sigue, las flores emergen y la felicidad se tambalea en un hilo delgado entre la existencia y la extinción. Todo cambia, para bien o para mal y justo como Sasuke acababa de comprobarlo, no le quedaba más opción que seguir la senda frente a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bien, el concepto estaba todavía en creación incluso antes de que creara Moon Eyes. La cosa es que, cuando estaba conceptualizando se me ocurrió mejor hacer algo más místico por así decirlo y lo dejé de lado. Ahora que finalmente he terminado el proyecto del lobo introduciré un poco de drama cotidiano. A veces me dan estas rachas, cabe decir y las ganas de explotar diferentes conceptos se asaltan, por lo que espero que sea bien recibido, jiji.**

 **Este es un drama familiar, pero no por ello menos maduro con ustedes un drama con el toque caracteristico de Yume no Kaze:**

* * *

 **El camino a seguir.**

 **-1-**

 **Hora.**

* * *

 _Dos horas después._

El bolígrafo de Sasuke cayó completamente cuando el hombre frente a él dijo la consiguiente frase. Sus ojos resplandecieron con un deje de incredulidad y al mismo tiempo el color pareció ir y venir de su rostro.

—¿Qué? – quería que lo repitiera puesto que la noticia había llegado de golpe sin tener tiempo de digerirla.

—Soy Nara Shikamaru de servicios especiales, el motivo de mi visita, Uchiha-san, es para informarle sobre el accidente automovilístico que ha puesto en riesgo fatal la vida de Haruno Sakura. En estos momentos se encuentra en el área de terapia intensiva del Hospital General de especialidades de Tokio, por lo que, sin más tutores legales prescindibles, acudimos a usted para solicitar se haga cargo de la tutoría de la infante Haruno Sarada. Así lo estipula el decreto de la línea para protección de menores y derechos humanos, es necesario que usted, al ser la referencia más cercana aparente responda al llamado de…

—Espere. – Sasuke se levantó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Sakura tuvo una hija? ¿Tuvo un accidente? – parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Por qué no se lo pide a sus padres? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Haruno Sakura desde nuestro divorcio.

—Lamentablemente los padres de Sakura-san no se encuentran disponibles.

—¿Ah no? – Sasuke gruñó ante esto.

—No, el matrimonio Haruno perdió la vida hace un año en un accidente ferroviario, junto a diez víctimas más. – la noticia pareció sorprender aún más a Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué no su esposo?

—Sakura-san es soltera. – dijo para su asombro. —Escuche, Uchiha-san, si hemos acudido con usted es porque no tenemos más opción. Investigamos el caso, no hay nadie más a quien podamos acudir, intentamos contactar a los señores Uzumaki, los cuales perfilan dentro de las referencias de Sakura-san, pero no se encuentran en el país, también intentamos con la señorita Yamanaka Ino, pero al parecer ella tampoco se encuentra en la ciudad, según su registro está de vacaciones fuera, la única persona y que se encuentra como una referencia proporcionada a la aseguradora por parte de Sakura-san es usted, Uchiha Sasuke, como tutor de la niña en cuestión.

—¿Por qué? – bufó. —Me gustaría ver a Sakura.

—Creo que no fui claro. – Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de Sasuke. —Sakura-san está en el pabellón de cuidados intensivos del Hospital General de especialidades de Tokio, si desea visitarla será en el horario que compete al hospital, por ahora necesito saber su confirmación para otorgarle la tutoría de Haruno Sarada.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—De ser así la pequeña será trasladada a las oficinas gubernamentales para la protección a la infancia, se quedará en una unidad hasta que Sakura-san se recupere o en su caso…

—Entiendo. – apretó los puños y miró los documentos sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y bien? – el abogado no parecía especialmente encantado de estar ahí, pero habría de apresurar las cosas. No podían mantener a la pequeña retenida por mucho tiempo en las oficinas y tampoco podían dejarla sin un proceso.

Sakura miró a Shikamaru con la frialdad característica de los Uchiha y después de ello suspiró.

…

 _Diez horas antes…_

La alarma sonó insistentemente mientras el sonido de una melodía ya bastante conocida, pero en vez de ser lanzada por los aires, como comúnmente sucedía, la dueña del aparato simplemente lo silenció mientras terminaba de escribir las indicaciones del paciente en turno. Respiró agotada mientras terminaba de redactar todo y una enfermera esperaba impaciente a su lado.

Finalmente terminó de redactar, imprimió rápidamente, firmó y se lo entregó a la mujer. Ésta le agradeció con una reverencia y se apresuró a integrarla en su carpeta. Sakura estiró los dedos mientras se quejaba ligeramente al sentir la cadena adolorida.

Con esta ya completaba su tercer día de dobles turnos. Se había quedado en el turno nocturno faltando al menos dos horas para iniciar la nueva jornada diurna. Había hecho un trato con el director del hospital en donde trabajaba para poder tener unos días extras de vacaciones, por tal motivo, la doctora Haruno Sakura debía literalmente partirse el lomo para obtener un poco más de beneficios.

Si bien las cosas no parecían ser demasiado justas, generalmente por las noches no había tanto trabajo, pero aquella guardia parecía haber sido desafortunada. En Tokio los accidentes pasaban continuamente, así como casos de intoxicación, asalto a mano armada, etc. Su trabajo era sencillo en realidad, pues debía valorar todo paciente que entrase por las puertas de urgencias con dolor en la barriga o algún órgano fuera de su cuerpo.

Era cirujana y estar en un quirófano siempre sería su pasión, desgraciadamente ahora estaba tan agotada como para regresar al campo de batalla y más ahora que parecían haber problemas en su piso de encamados. Esa noche había llegado un anciano quejándose de un terrible dolor abdominal, cuando Sakura llegó a la escena no tardó en percatarse de que se trataba de una perforación intestinal, no tardó mucho en establecer todo, rápidamente llamó a su equipo para entrar a quirófano y realizar el procedimiento.

Para cuando se abrió paso descubrió un panorama nada agradable por lo que la reconstrucción tardó más de lo predicho. Cuando pudo desocuparse volvieron a solicitarla en el servicio de emergencia, donde afortunadamente se trataba de una falsa alarma. Cansada y con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco fue a un sitio tranquilo, pero cuando estaba por pegar el ojo recibió una llamada de su practicante, el cual informaba sobre un paciente bastante grave en encamados, el cual necesitaba su valoración inmediata.

Casualmente era lo que estaba terminando de hacer. Después de estabilizarlo tuvo que cambiar sus indicaciones médicas debido a su inesperada evolución. Ahora, que al parecer había terminado miró su reloj con lamentación, pues rogando por que no pasara nada más, pidió de favor a sus practicantes la cubrieran por una hora más.

—Por favor. – suspiró Sakura mientras miraba insistente su reloj. —Tengo algo muy importante que hacer, si necesitas algo te dejaré mi número.

—Está bien, Sakura-sensei. – dijo el muchacho. Apuntó su número y la vio retirarse al elevador. Sentía los parpados sumamente cansados, incluso llegando a quedarse dormida unos pocos segundos, mas su motivación principal la hizo volver a la tierra.

Salió a paso seguro por las puertas principales y su primera parada fue una cafetería frente al edificio. El dependiente, que ya la conocía, llenó un vaso portátil con café y Sakura dejó el precio exacto en el mostrador.

—Gracias, Shiro.

—Que tenga un buen día, Haruno-sensei. – ella sonrió y caminó al estacionamiento. Casi se bebe la mitad en el camino a éste. Encendió su auto con algo de dificultad, últimamente parecía tener fallas en cuanto al arranque, pero una vez que lograba hacerlo andar todo parecía ir bien.

Le ardían los ojos por la falta de sueño, pero aun así se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que la pillara un directivo, aunque para estas horas todos estarían dormidos o duchándose para comenzar el día. Cruzó las calles mientras bebía más café. No le importó mancharse la bata, la cual no se había quitado, pues tan sólo quería llegar a su destino. Miró el reloj digital de su consola y suspiró, iba treinta minutos tarde, pero aún alcanzaría a hacer el desayuno y ducharse.

No tardó en ver su departamento. Hizo señas al portero con las luces delanteras y éste le saludo con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba entrar. Sakura le regresó la sonrisa. Se sentía agradecida y afortunada de haber podido conseguir aquel departamento. Había sido una ganga y lo mejor era la seguridad del lugar. La renta era ligeramente más alta del presupuesto acordado pero el sitio superaba con creces el aumento.

Se estacionó, ya se había acabado su café, por lo que lanzó el vaso en un gran cesto de basura afuera de su puerta. Tardó unos segundos buscando sus llaves y entró. Para entonces la casa continuaba en profundo silencio y oscuridad. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina, encendió la estufa y sacó algunas cosas, miró el reloj que tenía en la pared y asintió, tal vez se había retrasado un poco, pero aún estaba bien de tiempo. Cocinó rápidamente algo, estaba tan abstraída en la mecánica del proceso que dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió un tirón en su bata.

—Mamá. – la pequeña Sarada se había levantado al oler el desayuno y había ido donde su madre, como era costumbre. Tan sólo tenía cinco años, pero al igual que ella estaba adaptada al ritmo de vida que tenían.

—Buenos días, Sarada.

—Buenos días. – bostezó y se talló un ojo. —Llegaste tarde.

—Lo sé, cariño. – Sakura bostezó, contagiada por su hija. —Ve a vestirte para la escuela, ayer te dejé todo listo.

—Está bien. – ella dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación. Mientras Sakura terminaba de cocinar y corría a la ducha. No tardó ni cinco minutos, lo hizo verdaderamente rápido, ella también ya tenía la ropa lista, previendo que no tuviera que atrasarse por nada en la mañana.

Las cosas eran bastante aceleradas en su hogar y en el hospital. Sakura trabajaba casi los siete días a la semana, siendo el domingo el único libre para compartirlo con su hija. Trabajaba en la mañana, por las noches tres días a la semana y turno completo diurno y vespertino los sábados. En verdad trabajaba mucho, pero debía ser así para poder subsistir en la gran ciudad.

Últimamente no había tenido mucha suerte. Después de la muerte sus padres, Sakura había tenido las cosas de mal en peor. Con prestaciones de aquí para allá, alquiler, facturas y demás se veía obligada a trabajar para la manutención de su hija y la casa, sin contar la propia. Además, como no era especialista con antigüedad en las instituciones donde trabajaba, debía conformarse con trabajos extras para compensar sus gastos y prestaciones.

Llegando el momento y percatándose de que podría ser necesario, Sakura había contratado un seguro de vida en uno de sus días de vigilia, además de eso, tenía problemas con el automóvil desde su adquisición, puesto que al parecer tenía uno que otro detalle de fábrica, pero debido a su ocupada agenda y decidía, no había ido en forma para internar su coche, más con el estilo de vida tan apresurado.

—¿Terminaste de comer, Sarada? – le dijo mientras entraba al comedor, en donde la niña miraba televisión mientras masticaba.

—Mamá, ¿No vas a desayunar? – Sakura asintió y se sentó a su lado. Agradeció por los alimentos y comenzó a comer en silencio. En verdad estaba agotada, pero no podía rendirse tan fácil, todavía debía cubrir su turno habitual. —Mamá… - Sarada volvió a llamar en medio del silencio.

—¿Umm? – Sakura la miró mientras se llenaba la boca, el huevo le había quedado un poco crudo, admitió con pesar.

—La siguiente semana tengo vacaciones. – Sakura tragó al escucharlo y asintió. —¿Iremos al campo verdad? – no faltaba ni un día en el cual no le preguntara eso. Sarada había nacido en Konoha, su ciudad natal y lugar en donde había pasado toda su infancia. Ella había vivido ahí hasta la muerte sus abuelos, época en la cual su madre pareció incomodarse con el lugar que la vio nacer y decidió mudarse a Tokio dadas las ofertas de trabajo. Ya hacía un año que no regresaban y Sakura, después de pasar su luto, decidió que sería bueno ir en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y disfrutar de un pequeño descanso después de tanto esfuerzo. Por lo que, se le ocurrió comentarle a Sarada su idea de ir a Konoha y la pequeña quedó encantada.

—Claro. – Sakura sonrió, sintiendo que todo su sacrificio sería bien recompensado. —Nos iremos a primera hora. – logró sacarle una risa de felicidad a su hija.

—¡Sí, le presumiré a mi clase que iré al campo!

—Está bien, sólo ten cuidado, no te ensucies. – Sakura se inclinó ligeramente para limpiarle la boca. Volvió a mirar el reloj, si no salían ahora se retrasarían. —¿Terminaste? – la niña asintió. —Está bien, toma tus cosas, te llevaré al colegio. – ella recogió su plato y lo llevó al fregadero.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, a pesar de trabajar tanto no tenía apetito, tan sólo deseaba dormir, pero aún no podía hacerlo, no hasta la tarde. Se sirvió café en su recipiente personal y se apresuró para abordar su auto. Revisó su teléfono celular y al no ver llamadas de su practicante se sintió más confianza.

—¿Ya? – instó a su hija, quien se acomodaba en la espalda su mochila para la escuela.

—Sí. – se subió rápidamente y colocó el cinturón, Sakura sonrió ante esto, era un hábito que le había enseñado hasta el cansancio y parecía haber resultados.

—¿No olvidas nada?

—No.

—De acuerdo. – encendió el auto después de bombear un poco y emprendió camino hasta la escuela. Estuvieron en el tráfico unos minutos y después se apresuró para aparcarse en la entrada.

—Mamá, ¿Hoy vendrás tarde también?

—Intentaré llegar temprano, cariño. – desabrochó el cinturón de la infante para que pudiera salir.

—Bueno. – se alzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente, hija. – Sakura también regresó el beso en la frente y despidió a su pequeña mientras entraba a su salón correspondiente. Luego de esto volvió a inmiscuirse en el tráfico y conducir hasta el hospital.

…

 _Diez minutos antes._

Sakura respiró agotada mientras sentía las piernas pesadas. Finalmente acababa de entregar a todos los encamados y verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Había conseguido dormitar una hora, pero el trabajo activo de la mañana era todavía más demandante y debía interrumpir sus descansos para sacar a flote los pendientes de su servicio hospitalario.

Pero ahora, mirando su reloj con ahínco firmó su salida para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Tan sólo quería pasar por su pequeña y dirigirse directamente a su cama. Estaba demasiado cansada pero un tirón más no habría de matarla, ¿O sí? Se subió a su automóvil y lo encendió. Emergió a la autopista y aspiró su nariz mientras intentaba no adormecerse. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela de Sarada, mas el destino pareció empeñarse en arruinar sus planes. Estaba a punto de cruzar una glorieta cuando su auto se detuvo por completo.

Sakura chaqueó la lengua molesta, la calle estaba concurrida pero no demasiado como para causar un embotellamiento. Bombeó varias veces intentando encender el motor sin éxito. Se sacudió la cara, estaba tan adormecida y exhausta que no tenía ni ánimos de ponerse de mal humor. Hizo las cosas sin pensar, con automatismo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para salir y llamar una grúa o pedir ayuda a algún conductor, mas todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Estaba a punto de tomar la manivela de la puerta cuando el impacto llegó a una velocidad alucinante para aquella calle concurrida. La sacudida vino de acompañada de un empujón monumental. No reaccionó suficientemente rápido debido a sus sentidos adormecidos, pero al momento que las partículas de cristal le hirieron el rostro alcanzó a ver a un gran tumulto de personas mientras una de ellas, al parecer una mujer, gritaba escandalizada. Estaba tan aturdida y el olor a gasolina no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, pero claramente alcanzó a percibir un dolor punzante en su abdomen y rostro, la vista se le nubló y no precisamente por un desmayo, sino más bien un líquido cálido que ella conocía de sobra.

—Sarada. – fue lo último que logró decir antes de perder la noción del tiempo y espacio.

—¡Señorita! – llamaron a lo lejos y después una sirena, pero no fue capaz de responder. Todo se volvió tan negro como la noche.

 _Como sus ojos…_

…

 _Dos horas y media después._

Los piecitos de Sarada iban y venían al filo de la silla. Su madre ya hacía tardado demasiado. Generalmente llegaba por ella una hora después de las clases, pero en esta ocasión ya se había tardado demasiado, más de dos horas y comenzaba a parecerle raro. El turno vespertino había entrado y la directora había insistido en que se quedara en su oficina. Al parecer alguien importante le había llamado y comentado algo interesante que la involucraba a ella, pues desde ese momento se había dirigido a ella con el rostro contrito e informado que alguien vendría a recogerla más tarde.

Tenía bastante hambre. A pesar de comer su colación, ya era más de medio día y dado a su metabolismo ya comenzaba a padecer ante el gruñido de sus intestinos. Comenzaba a molestarse, generalmente era muy paciente pero esto ya era una exageración. Apretó sus puños y decidió bajar, ir con la directora y pedirle que se comunicara con su madre, pues al parecer ya no podía aguantar más tiempo en ese lugar.

Mas su plan se vio interrumpido aún en elaboración cuando escuchó pasos en su dirección. Se impaciento por saber si era su madre y estaba a punto de asomarse cuando reconoció la voz de su directora.

—Ella está aquí, ¿Me dijo que protección infantil se comunicó con usted?

—Sí. – Sarada prestó especial atención en la voz masculina que había respondido a la interrogante de la profesora.

—Bien, ¿Puedo confiar en usted, Uchiha-san?

—Descuide. – la puerta se abrió tras la confirmación del hombre. Sarada casi respingó ante la fuerza inusual de la maestra. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con él. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y sintió que su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo habitual. El ambiente se tornó tenso, tanto que podía sentirlo.

Sasuke por su parte apretó su gesto. Casi como si su corazón diese una punzada extraordinaria intentó no perder la compostura. El rostro de la niña era demasiado como para fingir que no pasaba nada. Su corazón dolió debido a su descontrol y por un instante una gota de sudor resbaló en su sien.

La directora iba a hablar pero Sasuke se apresuró. Dio un paso al frente y se detuvo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver mejor a la niña. La pequeña Sarada elevó su barbilla, siguiendo sus ojos, sin perderlos de vista. El olor a su colonia y la severidad fue lo primero en entrar en contacto con ella, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Ese hombre imponía mucho respeto.

—¿Sarada? – ella asintió. —Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Yo seré tu tutor a partir de ahora por un tiempo indefinido. – ante aquella información la niña frunció el ceño y Sasuke supo conocer aquel gesto tan singular.

—Pero… Mi mamá vendrá por ti, ¿En dónde está mi mamá? – preguntó rápidamente a la directora, quien no pareció poder responder con libertad.

—Sarada, hija, ella… - la mujer desvió la mirada, impotente.

—Ella no vendrá. – Sasuke respondió con fuerza y seriedad, Sarada le miró intrigada.

—¡Uchiha-san! – la mujer reclamó con reproche por su frialdad.

—Sarada. – Sasuke casi pudo deletrear el nombre de la niña. —Tu madre ha tenido un accidente, se encuentra en el hospital, por lo que… ahora yo cuidaré de ti.

—Pero mamá trabaja en el hospital.

—Tu madre está internada, Sarada. – intentó explicar Sasuke, con tosquedad.

—Oh. – entonces lo comprendió. Conocía la palabra "internar", su madre constantemente la usaba para referirse a sus pacientes. Sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente. —¿Pue-Puedo verla? – no quería llorar, no frente a aquel hombre que le imponía miedo.

—Lo siento, mi amor, no será posible. – la mujer se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla, pero la cercanía para con Sasuke le causó un temor inexplicable.

—Andando. – fue rudo y sin mucho tacto, pero no era por que intentara serlo en verdad, sino más bien porque sentía que la única manera de mantener sus sentimientos a raya antes de volverse loco era con la frialdad que le categorizaba.

—¿Seguro que usted estará a su cargo? – la directora seguía mostrándose escéptica y no era para menos, dada su actitud.

—Sí. Si no me cree puede hablar con asuntos infantiles. – volvió a dirigirse a Sarada. —Toma tus cosas, Sarada. – ella asintió en silencio, con sus ojos acuosos. Bajó de la silla y le siguió de cerca. Sasuke asintió a forma de despedida hacia la mujer y caminó firmemente siendo la cotilla de todos los alumnos y maestros.

Estando casi a la entrada se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Sarada ya no estaba a su lado. Iba a apresurarla pero simplemente no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo. La niña se había pasado de repente intentando secar las lágrimas mudas y pueriles que emergían de sus ojos, tratando a duras penas de acallar sus pequeños sollozos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiró, se había comportado como un bruto al darle la noticia con gran peso, sin tacto alguno. No importaba que ella fuese el producto de algo que hasta la fecha continuaba hiriéndole, tan sólo era una niña e inocente de todo error. El hombre se acercó a ella la cual no hizo amago de elevar su vista. Hipó ligeramente y el hombre suspiró para extenderle la mano. Ella le miró atorando sus gemidos en su garganta.

—Vamos. – ella reprimió las ganas de gritar y llorar a sus anchas, acercó su manita temblorosa a la del caballero y cuando estuvo sobre la de él se cerró a su alrededor, brindándole la protección que tanto necesitaba.

Sarada continuó llorando, mas a Sasuke no le importó, caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Sarada?

—Cinco. – dijo ella, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimitas que insistían en salir. Sasuke apretujó sus dedos contra los de ella.

—Ya veo. – suspiró. —¿Tienes hambre? – asintió todavía con los ojitos hinchados. —De acuerdo, vamos a comer algo.

Aunque no fuera el caso, él también estaba muriendo de hambre, después de todo ya era la hora del almuerzo.

…

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Sasuke que cruel! Je, je. Bien, como podrán ven esto oculta mucho más trasfondo del aparente. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría remarcar es que la jornada de Sakura no es por menos inventada. Los profesionales de la salud, al menos en mi país muchas veces deben cubrir jornadas extenuantes de trabajo para mantenerse en un nivel socioeconomico medio-alta o sólo medio. Debido a la economía entre otras cosas. Lo que hace Sakura pasa comunmente e imagino que no es sólo en referencia a México, sino a demás paises ya sean latinoamericanos o no.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Tutoría

**En este capitulo veremos mucho SasuSara, en el buen sentido claro está. Sasuke interectuará con la pequeña y veremos como crecen en su relación, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Tutoría.**

* * *

Sarada observó el automóvil de Uchiha Sasuke, era nada más y nada menos que un BMW Sedan 2014, de color negro, con asientos de piel, comodidad electrónica, amplia y automatizada con la opción de control estándar si así lo deseaba el portador. Sasuke la liberó de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor, quedándose Sarada todavía parada fuera y observando si entrar a la cabina del copiloto u optar por la de pasajero.

Uchiha la miró en silencio y después ella se subió a la de pasajeros. Sasuke también hizo lo propio y cuando vio que ya estaba acomodándose frunció el ceño.

—Sarada. – ella le miró rápidamente, todavía con el rostro inflamado por el llanto. —No seré tu chofer, vendrás conmigo al frente. – dijo con un tono estoico y monocromático, ella hipó un poco, se limpió la nariz y salió de la parte trasera para acudir rápidamente al asiento del copiloto.

La vio entrar en silencio, dejó sus útiles escolares en la parte de atrás, después, ya estando sentada pasó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y por primera vez Sasuke pudo sonreír un poco. Había estado molesto toda la mañana y ya en la seguridad de su propio auto podía relajarse un poco, quizá incluso gozar la compañía.

—¿Estás lista? – preguntó un poco más tranquilo y ella asintió, para limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su blusa escolar. —De acuerdo. – encendió el motor, el cual ronroneó a la primera, cosa a la cual la niña no estaba acostumbrada. Uchiha pudo percatarse de ello, el cómo observaba abstraída la cabina del coche.

—Sasuke-san… - se atrevió a preguntarle con un tono claro y temeroso. —¿Cuándo saldrá mamá del hospital? – por un instante sintió una punzada de compasión hacia la pequeña.

—No lo sé. – dijo tranquilo mientras se incorporaba a la calle.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Tampoco lo sé – no tuvo más opción que ser sincero con ella y al ver el peso de sus palabras la pequeña volvió a descender el rostro, aguándose y amenazando de llorar nuevamente. —¿Qué te apetece comer? – preguntó de improviso, tanta melancolía comenzaba a afectarle. Ella le miró de soslayo y encogió los hombros.

—Escogeré entonces yo. – no es que supiera mucho de la alimentación de los niños, pero seguramente algo tradicional y comercial sería suficiente como para animarla. Llegó a una zona de restaurantes y comenzó a buscar algo que llamara su atención. Inmediatamente localizó algo interesante, un restaurante de comida fransesa que algunas veces solía visitar. Se apresuró a detenerse, el valet yacía afuera con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señor. – lo saludó y después fijó su vista en Sarada. —Hola, encantadora damita. – ella le miró sonrojada por el cumplido y rápidamente lanzó una mirada a Sasuke.

Por regla general, su madre le había enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos, dado que ahora no estaba con ella y Sasuke era la única persona que al parecer tenía poder sobre ella, se valía de él para pedir permiso. Por lo que lo buscó con la mirada pero Sasuke no pareció estar igual de conectado con ella como solía ser con Sakura.

—Sarada. – la llamó para que no perdiera tiempo y bajase de ahí. Ella se apresuró y ya estando en la banqueta esperó a Sasuke para que se acercara a ella. El hombre, alto, apuesto y sereno caminó hasta su lado. La pequeña lo miró hacia arriba, ya no tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, pero a la vista de Sasuke lucía tan indefensa que consiguió conmoverlo un poco. Le indicó con el rostro de que le siguiera y ella, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer con su madre, se apresuró a darle la mano. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas y llevó su vista hacia el agarre de la pequeña, quien al parecer se sentía más segura así.

Sarada sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y al sentirlo quieto volvió a encontrarse con él en silencio. Uchiha le miró con algo que no supo interpretar debido a su edad, no obstante se dio cuenta que miraba atentamente su agarre. ¿Acaso había hecho mal? Hacía un momento la había tomado de la mano y guiado a su automóvil. El agarre de la niña comenzó a hacerse menos, estaba a punto de soltarle cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Buenas tardes, señor, señorita. – los saludó a ambos y ellos prestaron atención al recepcionista. —¿Mesa para dos?

—Sí. – Sasuke no hizo más hincapié en la toma de manos, simplemente comenzó a caminar con Sarada detrás de él.

—Por aquí, señor. – los guio a través de mesas hermosas, gente final y camareros bien vestidos. Sarada tan sólo caminaba automáticamente siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke, pero lucía distraída viendo a tanta gente ir y venir y vestida de forma elegante.

Nunca antes había ido a un sitio como ese. Cuando su madre y ella salían a comer fuera eran restaurantes más sencillos, algunos infantiles, otros con temática, pero no tan prestigiosos como ese, por lo cual, estar ahí era toda una novedad. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se detuvo y chocó contra sus piernas desacomodando sus anteojos.

Sasuke la miró rápidamente y la vio intentando acomodar sus lentes con una sola mano. Iba a decirle algo pero el recepcionista los interrumpió.

—¿Esta es de su agrado? – el adulto miró el panorama y le pareció lo suficientemente privado como para quedarse ahí. Asintió y le indicó a Sarada que se sentara.

La niña continuaba luchando con sus cristales, los cuales ahora estaban sucios por el ajetreo. Se los quitó y los limpió con su ropa, inmediatamente después se los colocó y comenzó a acomodarse la vestimenta. En todo momento Sasuke la contempló, en un silencio casi sepulcral. El mesero no tardó en llegar y entregarles la carta.

—¿Desean algo de beber mientras esperan su comida?

—Para mí un Martini por favor.

—De acuerdo señor, ¿Y para usted, señorita? – el hombre le dirigió una mirada sonriente y la chica alzó su perfectamente peinada cabeza.

—Agua, por favor. – dijo con educación. El caballero se enterneció.

—¿No quieres un zumo de frutas mejor? – intentó ser amable pero la niña negó nuevamente con delicadeza.

—No, gracias. Agua está bien. – Sakura le había enseñado a ser respetuosa y decir siempre gracias y por favor. Sasuke apreció eso y sonrió un poco pero disimuladamente.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, te traeré la mejor agua de la casa. – inclinó medio cuerpo en forma de reverencia y se fue de ahí. Ahora los dos quedaron solos. Sasuke miró a Sarada que jugaba distraídamente con una servilleta, cabizbaja.

—Sasuke-san. – lo llamó entonces y él prestó atención, observándola y haciéndole ver que la escuchaba. —¿Usted… es amigo de mi mamá? – era una pregunta genuina y llena de curiosidad. El adulto simplemente respondió.

—Fuimos amigos, sí.

—¿Naruto-Ojisan no estaba? – continuó interrogando, evidentemente sin malicia.

—¿Naruto? –Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a Naruto, la última vez fue desde su boda con la chica Hyuga, después en su boda, algunas veces esporádicas y después nada.

—Sí, o tía Ino. – ella parecía genuinamente intrigada.

—No, ellos no pudieron venir.

—¿Por qué?

—No estaban en la ciudad. – se limitó a decir.

—¿No se saben su teléfono? – insistió ella.

—No.

—Pero, si Sasuke-san es amigo de mamá… ¿Por qué yo no lo había visto antes? – la conversación parecía estar tomando más confianza y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sarada. –ella prestó atención. —Iremos a tu casa por tu ropa.

—¿Mi ropa?

—Sí, vivirás conmigo a partir de ahora.

—Pero… - reprochó con cierto temor. —Mamá me dijo que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en la casa de alguien más sin permiso.

—Ahora yo seré tu tutor.

—Pero mamá…

—Escucha, Sarada. – la interrumpió. —Hasta que tu madre se encuentre bien, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿Entiendes? – ella negó con la cabeza. —Significa que seré responsable de ti, yo te daré permiso si quieres algo y vivirás conmigo hasta entonces.

—¿Usted?

—Sí.

—¿Algo así como si fuera… mi papá? – el sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante aquella pregunta.

—Más bien… como… como… - ¿Qué decirle? No sabía con qué podría remplazar dicho pensamiento. —Como tu padrino. – fue lo que alcanzó a imaginar sería buena opción.

—¿Padrino? – ella parpadeó. —¡Oh, como tío Sai!

—Mmm, sí. – desconocía al sujeto, pero aún afirmó. —Recuerda, Sarada. Debes obedecerme, yo soy tu tutor.

—¿Tutor?

—Ya te expliqué lo que es.

—Oh, está bien. – el camarero llegó con sus debidas, sonrió y se retiró. Bebieron un poco y el mesero regresó listo para tomar la orden.

—¿Ya van a ordenar?

—Sí. – le señaló el artículo. —¿Tiene la salsa especial? – el mesero asintió. —Entonces con esa.

—De acuerdo señor, ¿Y para la pequeña? – Sarada observaba la carta más bien buscando los dibujos, ella oteó al mesero y después a Sasuke. —Sasuke-san, ¿Qué es…? – se agachó para leer mientras acomodaba sus ojos sobre las letras. —¿Qué es… ca-nario a loranja? – regresó la vista al pelinegro y éste alzó una ceja.

—Déjeme ver. – el camarero se acercó amablemente a ella. —Ah, es pato a la naranja, pequeña.

—¿Pato? ¿Pero por qué no dice pato?

—Está en francés. – rio el camarero, Sasuke enrojeció ligeramente. —Su hija es muy simpática.

—Él no es mi papá… - contestó Sarada antes de que Sasuke abriera la boca. —Es mi tutor. – corrigió al hombre.

—Ah, entiendo, entiendo… - decidió terminar con ello. —¿Vas a querer pato a la naranja, pequeña?

—No lo sé, nunca he comido eso.

—Es muy delicioso.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Puedo pedir eso? – ignoró al camarero y fijó su vista en el hombre.

—Si es lo que deseas. – se volteó al mesero. —¿No tendrá algo menos condimentado?

—Puedo traerle una hamburguesa si lo desea.

—Eso podría ser.

—De acuerdo. – sin prestar más atención a la pequeña se retiró. Sarada lo vio partir.

—Sasuke-san. – lo llamó nuevamente y él la miró. —Yo… no tengo dinero.

—No te preocupes.

—Pero… es que mamá siempre paga y yo no…

—Está bien, Sarada. – Sasuke suavizó un poco el gesto. —No te preocupes. – al parecer era una niña de buenas costumbre, bien por Sakura.

El pensar en Sakura lo hizo sentirse desolado. Hacía aproximadamente cinco años que no se veían, quizás un poco más y la realidad era más dolorosa de lo que habría podido imaginar, sin olvidar que aún sentía aquella ira ardorosa cada vez que pensaba en la mujer de cabellos rosados. Las cosas eran tan hermosas entre ellos, pero como dice el refrán, caras vemos… corazones no sabemos; y él lo había aprendido de la forma más asquerosa y dolorosa posible.

El silencio abarcó a ambos mientras Sasuke removía el martini y Sarada bebía lentamente de su agua. La miró fijamente, sin que ella se percatara y desmanteló los rasgos de Sakura en ella, así como los más evidentes, como su cabello y sus ojos. Era linda, pero desgraciadamente esa lindura tan sólo le hacía ver más evidente las cosas.

La comida no tardó en llegar y cuando la niña vio la hamburguesa abrió sorprendida los ojos. Era más grande de lo que creía y seguramente no podría terminársela. Sasuke por otra parte comía su platillo sin mayores especificaciones. Sarada lo observó comer en silencio y después dirigió su vista a los panecillos. No creía que fuera capaz de tomarlos con sus manos, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle el favor a Sasuke-san para que le cortara en trozos más pequeños la hamburguesa, por lo que tomó con cuidado cada extremo y lo alzó para llevárselo a su boca. Le dio una mordida, pero sólo consiguió en recorrer la carne, mordió un trozo de pan y lechuga.

Ella apreció que la salsa de la misma se escurría entre sus manos y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ensuciarse y parecía estar condenada a hacerlo. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió lo mejor posible, volvió a intentarlo y pasó lo mismo, ya tenía medio trozo de carne fuera.

—Espera. – Sasuke se percató de su batalla campal. Acomodó los panes y el relleno, tomó un cuchillo y lo cortó en cuartos.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san. – ella sonrió para después tomar más fácil la comida.

—De nada. – el regresó a lo suyo, vigilando de cerca lo que hacía.

El resto de la comida no tuvo mayores problemas, terminaron de comer, hicieron sobre mesa, cabe decir que en silencio mientras Sasuke revisaba su teléfono celular. El camarero trajo la cuenta y él se levantó primero. La niña lo observó en silencio, el carácter frio y sobrio de Uchiha era por demás atemorizante para ella y que hiciera las cosas tan rápido y de forma rígida la ponía nerviosa. Con un simple vamos, Sarada caminó a su lado y se apresuró por tomar su mano.

Sasuke estaba caminando tan rápido que ella no alcanzó a hacerlo y en su desesperación aceleró lo que conllevó que cuando él se detuvo para abrir la puerta chocara contra sus muslos. La pequeña se tambaleó y fue detenida por el hombre, quien la sostuvo de un hombro.

—No corras. – ella se sonrojó ante esto y asintió mientras lanzaba la cabeza al suelo. El valet llegó más rápido de lo que pensó, ambos montaron su automóvil y de nuevo salieron a la calle. —Necesitamos ir a tu casa por ropa. – dijo él. Cuando el abogado de servicios infantiles había acudido con él le había sugerido que la niña estuviera bajo su completa supervisión al menos hasta que tuvieran a otro contacto en caso que él decidiera remitir su cuidado.

Por lo que, si iba a quedarse con él la mejor opinión decía que fuese por sus cosas y para ello debían ir a su hogar.

—¿A casa? – le miró interesada.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

—Avenida Shigure, conjunto Hokka. – dijo rápidamente, como si anteriormente lo hubiese ensayado tanto hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Sasuke asintió, impresionado a pesar de no admitirlo en voz alta. Desvió su automóvil y se apresuró a tomar las calles correctas. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba en la avenida Shigure y cuando encontró el conjunto departamental la pequeña se mostró sonriente, reconociendo el terreno.

—¿Qué número? – dijo como lo más obvio, pero la pequeña le miró en silencio, procesando su pregunta. —El número de tu casa.

—Ah. – se ajustó los anteojos. — Número 23. – él se estacionó frente al sitio y lo contempló. No se veía muy grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, seguramente Sakura había buscado algo con un ambiente familiar para criar a su hija. Recordaba que ella era muy risueña y le gustaban las cosas hogareñas, con grandes patios, amplios corredores, habitaciones justas o espaciosas, pero sobre todo decoraciones significativas.

Ambos estaban frente a la puerta y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Sarada abriera la puerta, pero nada sucedía, la niña también estaba de pie, sosteniendo su mochila entre sus manos, esperando algo igual.

—Sarada.

—¿Umm? –ella le miró rápidamente, ya no lloraba ni se veía triste, eso era bueno.

—¿No vas a abrir la puerta?

—Yo no tengo llave, mamá la tiene. – el peso de sus inocentes palabras cayeron sobre sus hombros y Sasuke sostuvo una carcajada sarcástica. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la frente para acariciarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes llave? – gruñó y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá es quien la tiene. – ciertamente por su edad Sakura no le había dado una llave, después de todo era ella la que se encargaba de recogerla y llevarla a todas partes, Sarada no tenía autorizado andar sola por las calles de Tokio.

—Pensé que la tenías. – bufó Sasuke, suspirando.

—¿Sasuke-san no tiene la llave? – entonces comprendió.

—Olvídalo. – Sasuke volvió a respirar para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué haremos, Sasuke-san? – entonces ella se mostró preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. Algunas cosas están en la casa. Me quiero bañar. – dijo lo último como un extra.

—Bueno… - Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño. Cuando aceptó cuidar de la niña no había pensado en ese tipo de cosas tan técnicas. Simplemente en cosas como, comida, colegio, sentimientos… no en cosas tan sencillas e importantes como ropa, deberes escolares, baño, productos personales...

—¿En dónde voy a dormir? – Sarada verdaderamente se sentía preocupada.

—En mi casa.

—Mamá dice que no debo ir a dormir a la casa de los demás.

—Ahora soy tu tutor, puedes estar en mi casa. – dijo intentado quitarle peso al asunto.

—Está bien. – lo hizo algo insegura, mientras aferraba las tirantes de su mochila.

—Bueno, si ni tú o yo tenemos llave, no veo por qué debamos estar aquí.

—Pues, no sé. – se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. – murmuró resignado. Dio media vuelta y Sarada le siguió. Volvieron a subirse a su auto y cuando Sarada cerró la puerta escucharon el sonido de una tela rasgándose. Ella se quedó quieta y después miró su suéter de lana, el que usaba como parte de su uniforme, el cual se había quedado atrapado entre la puerta y ella, rompiéndose un poco.

—Mi suéter. – se lamentó para halarlo un poco.

—Espera, Sarada. – Sasuke alargó la mano y la liberó. —Está roto.

—Oh… - Sarada volvía a ponerse triste y sus ojos acuosos. Miró a su tutor con ojos de cordero.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Me gustaba mucho. – hipó. —Mamá me dijo que era bonito y ella… - apretó los puños, intentando contenerse. —Me lo tejió.

—Umm…- Sasuke tomó la ruptura y frunció el ceño. Él no sabía cocer, por lo que probablemente no podría arreglárselo, además, si estaba tejido a mano lo más seguro sería que una persona que supiera además tejer lo arreglara. Pensó inmediatamente en su madre, pero desafortunadamente no podía contar con ella.

—Estará roto para mañana. – expresó Sarada y Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo. Sin la llave y sin el acceso a su casa no podrían recuperar su ropa y tenía dos opciones, o lavaba y secaba sus prendas para el día de mañana, dejándola completamente desnuda o bien, conseguía ropa para ella pero ya. Refunfuñó en su propio yo. No le gustaba salir de compras, mucho menos con una mujer, le daba pena el sólo pensar que tendría que esperar e ir de un lado a otro buscando ofertas, pero al ver a Sarada llorosa y triste algo en su interior se removía.

Además que sería demasiado desalmado como para dejarla sin nada para vestir y según las normas sociales y su deber como tutor de la pequeña menor de edad era proveerle de un sostén mientras Sakura recuperaba su salud.

Sakura. Pensó que sería buena idea verla, después de todo y por más rencor que le guardase no podía evitar sentirse apenado por su situación.

—No llores. – dijo él, animándola. —Te compraré más ropa.

—¿Comprarme ropa? – la niña pareció sorprendida y no era para menos. Ninguna persona que no fuera su madre y en alguna ocasión sus abuelos, le había dado algo, incluso la tía Ino no solía regalarle muchas cosas, aunque lo cierto era que no la veía tan seguido.

—Sí, no puedes andar por ahí con ese suéter roto y además, mañana debes ir al colegio.

—Pero es que tengo ropa. – señaló la casa.

—Pero no una llave.

—Mamá la tiene. – insistió.

—Sarada… - el tono de Sasuke volvió a sosegarla.

—Bueno… - agachó la cabeza.

—Supongo que… tenemos que ir a un centro comercial.

—¿Centro comercial? – eran de los lugares que más le divertían, sobre todo por las tantas cosas que siempre encontraba.

—Vamos. – encendió el auto y echó camino, irían al centro de Tokio, a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes, tal vez él no tuviera idea, pero encontraría a alguien que le ayudara a escoger ropa y si no, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

…

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la ceja derecha de Sasuke cuando entró en una parte del lugar para comprar ropa de niños. Ver los lúcidos colores, los gritos empedernidos de muchos niños, las madres que entraban y salían cargando más y más bolsas; incluso la sección de prescolar, en donde había más llantos que ropas lo dejaban precipitadamente estresado.

Sarada estaba parada a su lado, mirando de un lado a otro, en silencio y Sasuke admiró que ella no se comportara como la mayoría de los malcriados de ese lugar.

—Buenas tardes, señor. – se acercó entonces una joven uniformada y supuso que debía ser una vendedora. —Bienvenido a Mundos y Castillos, ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? – el semblante de la joven parecía ser bastante liviano para ese lugar y al momento de contestar, la notó sonrojada, seguramente no tardaría lo suficiente como para coquetearle.

—Necesito ropa para ella. – le dijo señalando a Sarada con la vista, al mencionar a la niña la chica cambió su ángulo hasta la pequeña y pudo notar una ligera aura de decepción.

—Oh, por supuesto. – se agachó hasta la altura de Sarada. —¿Qué clase de ropa te gusta?

—La que sea está bien. – respondió la niña un tanto insegura. La mujer miró a Sasuke buscando más aclaraciones y él suspiró.

—Tal vez una pijama, ropa interior, pantalones, algo así.

—Claro, síganme por favor. – ella continuó comenzó a caminar y los dos le siguieron. Los llevó a la sección de niñas e indicó los sitios en donde podían encontrar lo que desearan. Cuando quedaron solos, Sarada se acercó a Sasuke.

—Sasuke-san. – ella haló ligeramente de su pantalón y él le miró expectante. —No necesita comprarme ropa. – susurró timorata.

—Necesitas ropa. – reiteró él. —¿Qué te gusta? –

Sarada guio su vista hacia los escaparates y se acercó lentamente para ojear lo que fuese bueno. Comenzó a ver los estampados, la tela, los detalles en general. Sasuke estuvo de pie detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Miró un poco alrededor y algo consiguió llamar su atención, se acercó a un depósito con ropa en ganchos, ya ahí comenzó a recorrerlas hasta encontrar algo inesperado.

Tomó un juego completo de blusa y pantalón corto de algodón, un pijama blanco con lindos dibujos y elástico iba a girarse para buscar a Sarada cuando se la topó atrás de él.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó al ver que cargaba un vestido de cuerpo completo con flores de sakura adornadas.

—Me gusta este vestido. – dijo con inocencia.

—Mira lo que encontré. – le mostró la ropa que había encontrado y ella sonrió.

—Es linda. – sonrió también.

—Toma. – se la entregó. —¿Es todo lo que te gusta? – la niña asintió. —¿Tienes ropa interior? – negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, vamos. – caminó dos pasos y después se detuvo antes de ser atropellado por un niño, bufó fastidiado y continuó caminando. Llegaron al departamento de lencería, en este caso las señoras que se encontraban junto a sus hijas no tardaron en mirarlo sospechada mente. Sasuke se sonrojó ante esto y cuando Sarada se posó a su lado pareció que todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Necesita ayuda? – no tardó en acercársele alguien.

—No, gracias. – Sasuke retrocedió.

—¿Busca algo para su nena?

—Mmm, sí. – se incomodó, prácticamente se le lanzaba como hienas hambrientas.

—Sasuke-san. – Sarada lo llamó y él lo tomó como excusa para deshacerse de aquellas mujeres.

—Con permiso.- esquivó la concentración y se acercó a Sarada quien estaba frente a pequeñas pantis de algodón. Ella le señaló dos y él asintió.

—Son lindas. – lo eran, además de sus dibujos de ositos y flores. Sasuke asintió y la apresuró.

—Vamos a pagar, necesito salir de aquí. –se sentía mareado de tantos gritos, coqueteos y colores. Sarada le miró y sonrió divertida.

—De acuerdo.

…

Sarada se quedó de pie y con los ojos bien abiertos a la entrada del apartamento de Sasuke. El lugar era bastante amplio y elegante, más de lo que estuviese acostumbrada y el sentirse tan pequeña a la casa ajena la hizo quedarse quieta en la entrada, con pena de pasar.

—Adelante, Sarada. – invitó Sasuke, ya más relajado es estar en su sobrio apartamento. La niña asintió y caminó lentamente hasta quedar en el recibidor. Miraba a todos lados y veía los muebles pulcramente acomodados, poca decoración, sillones de piel, una barra y comedor con tonos grisáceos, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado que se sentía aprisionada y con temor de causar algún imperfecto si se movía.

—Sasuke-san. – ella le llamó todavía de pie en el recibidor. —¿Me puedo sentar? – aquella pregunta inocente y temerosa conmovió un poco el corazón del pelinegro.

—Sí, pasa. – ofreció la sala y ella caminó cargando su mochila y bolsas de ropa. Se sentó ahí y se quedó muy tranquila, mirando a todas partes y aún intimidada. Sasuke la miró y se sintió igualmente incómodo, no sabía que así que se sentó frente a ella, ambos en total silencio.

Hubo un carraspeó por parte de los dos y la pequeña cruzó los brazos, intentando distraerse, Sasuke por su parte se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y cruzó sus dedos frente a su boca, un gesto muy común él. Pero igualmente ninguno de los decía nada.

—¿Puedo usar su baño, Sasuke-san?

—Claro. – se levantó. —Ven. – la condujo por el gran departamento y abrió la puerta. —Ten cuidado con el escalón. – después cerró la puerta. Volvió a la sala y se sentó nuevamente para suspirar sonoramente. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido que aún no podía entenderlo. Sarada era una niña dulce y educada, pero ver aumentaba su constante rencor y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse con un inexplicable regocijo que lo removía cuan si fueran nauseas.

¿Qué hacer por esa niña? Necesitaba hablar con Sakura pero el abogado que lo había visitado le había dejado muy en claro que el estado de la mujer era grave. No obstante, intentó rememorar paso a paso lo sucedido. Según el agente una tal Ino Yamanaka era referencia en caso de la custodia de la niña, así como la familia Uzumaki. Lo entendía, Naruto y ellos habían sido amigos desde niños, seguramente Sakura continuó en contacto con él, cosa que no había hecho una vez que firmaron el divorcio. Sólo de vez en cuando se comunicaba con Naruto y se había al menos dos veces en los últimos cuatro años, pero a diferencia de ahora se sentía tremendamente confundido.

Deseaba mil veces que Naruto o esa mujer Yamanaka cuidase de Sarada. No es que le desagradara la pequeña, pero no tenía ni idea de los cuidados que debía tener un niño, sumándole a eso la constante memoria que venía a él de hacía cinco años atrás. Naruto y su esposa tenían niños, ellos hubiesen sido los más indicados, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

—Sasuke-san. – Sarada lo llamó entonces una vez fuera del baño.

—¿Listo? – preguntó de improviso. Ella asintió. Se veía cansada. —¿No tienes deberes escolares por hacer? – de nuevo volvió a asentir. —Está bien, hazlos, necesito salir. – se levantó y fue por un abrigo, por si se le hacía tarde. —Siéntate en la mesa. – invitó. Se percató de las constantes miradas que lanzaba a la pantalla de televisión. —Puedes ver televisión cuando termina, ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió. —No salgas de la casa, tampoco le abras a nadie, no contestes mi teléfono y no… -se cortó de abrupto, estaba sonando como un carcelero en vez de un tutor. Suspiró. —Sólo no te metas en problemas, regreso en una hora. – tomó las llaves de su auto y dio un portazo a continuación.

Sarada lo vio partir y miró a todos lados nerviosa. Sus ojos se aguaron inevitablemente al sentirse tan sola y desprotegida, no obstante tomó aire y se limpió las lágrimas, fue por sus cosas y sus cuadernos. Era una niña responsable, pero no por eso fría como su nuevo tutor, hizo su tarea mientras sorbía su nariz y evitaba llorar con fuerza, intentando resistir el nuevo cambio que albergaba su vida.

…

Sasuke tomó aire en sus pulmones mientras veía la entrada al hospital. Cruzó despacio la puerta corrediza y llegó directamente con la recepcionista, la cual parecía ir y venir en su silla con ruedas enviando y registrando entradas electrónicas y físicas. Mas cuando Sasuke se posó frente a ella fue suficiente para interrumpirla.

—¿Le ayuda en algo? - no parecía contenta y aun así se había tomado la diligencia de hablarle.

—Fui notificado esta tarde por el abogado Shikamaru Nara sobre el accidente de la doctora Haruno Sakura, estoy aquí para recibir la información como… tutor de sus actividades mientras ella esté indispuesta.- no encontraba la forma más elegante de decirlo más que de esta forma. La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño y después asintió, para buscar entre sus papeles el teléfono.

—¿Es familiar de la paciente? – tomó la bocina del aparato y se preparó para marcar los dígitos.

—No, pero… yo asumiré el papel de representante legal en el proceso.

—Ajá. – después marcó en promedio tres teclas y alguien contestó al otro lado. —Sí, sí, es por la paciente… - se apresuró a leer en los registros. —Haruno Sakura. Sí, su nombre es… - rápidamente lo vio pidiendo mudamente la información.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Uchiha Sasuke. – repitió la recepcionista. —Dice que fue convocado por… bueno, fue designado por un abogado para tomar la responsabilidad legal de los procesos implicados en la paciente. – de nuevo hizo una pausa. —Está bien. – colgó. —Uchiha-san, en un momento el doctor Hizaki lo verá, por favor, tome asiento. – el asintió y así lo hizo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos, el médico apareció por una de las puertas que llevaban al interior de la infraestructura.

—¿Uchiha-san? – preguntó al verlo sentado.

—Sí. – rápidamente le dio la mano.

—Es un placer verlo, soy el doctor Hizaki. Me ha dicho la señorita que usted se encargará como presentante legal temporal, ¿Es correcto?

—Sí. – no había mucho que decir más que asentir.

—¿Tiene algún parentesco con la doctora Haruno?

—Fue… fue mi amiga de la infancia.

—Comprendo. – el médico no parecía estar muy convencido, pero acepto aquello. —No es el lugar indicado para que le dé información, por favor, pase a mi oficina. – Sasuke le siguió por pasillos, enfermos, mobiliario y finalmente un elevador. El médico no sólo era el cirujano que había antes, sino también el director de la institución.

Llegaron a su oficina, un piso superior a la entrada y tras ofrecerle amablemente una taza de café lo hizo sentarse para presentarle el caso.

—¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

—Haruno-sensei no tuvo mucha suerte, por lo visto. – se le veía cansado, ojeroso y algo estresado. —Recibió un impacto directo de dos direcciones, al parecer no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, el impulso, los cristales y el metal dañaron considerablemente su cuerpo. – sentado tras el escritorio, el médico acomodó algunos papeles para darle más orden a su oficina. —Hicimos la extracción manual de piezas que se alojaron en su cuerpo, desde los brazos, las piernas, la cara… incluso el abdomen. Una laparotomía exploradora también, como lo dictamina el caso en donde encontramos una severa laceración hepática, daño considerable al colon y perforación del uréter izquierdo. Además de eso el traumatismo craneoencefálico fue moderado sumado a su estado hipovolémico… - calló al ver el rostro rígido de Sasuke, seguramente no entendería mucho de lo que estaba diciendo. —En resumidas cuentas, Uchiha-san, ella se encuentra en estado crítico. Logramos reparar la mayoría de los daños, incluso usamos toda la sangre que teníamos a mano en el banco, pero en estos momentos Sakura-san, su vida, pende de un hilo.

—Comprendo. – Sasuke no podía percibir más, todo lo anteriormente descrito lo había dejado anonadado, aunque sus facies no lo expresaran abiertamente. —¿Su pronóstico… es malo?

—Me temo que sí. – el cirujano expresó con lamentación su afirmación. —Existe la posibilidad de que mejore, sí, pero… el coste es muy grande, incluso ahora es dependiente de un respirador artificial, hubo daño torácico leve, pero temíamos que una vez sin anestesia decayera rápidamente.

—Lo entiendo. – Sasuke apretó los puños, todo se escuchaba muy mal. —¿Podré verla?

—Por el momento no, Uchiha-san, está siendo ampliamente vigilada en el pabellón de cuidados críticos, no aceptamos visitas. Pero le mantendremos informado, ¿Hay un número al cual pueda llamarle?

—Sí, tome. – rápidamente lo escribió en un papel. —Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho.

—No, por favor, es mi deber de médico y más para una compañera de trabajo. – el Dr. Hizaki suspiró. —Sé que Haruno-san tiene una hija, ¿La niña está…?

—Conmigo. – no tardó en decir Sasuke.

—¿Ella sabe de lo ocurrido?

—Sí. Pero no le dado detalles.

—Mejor así. – suspiró. —Me gustaría por favor que llenase algunos formularios y consentimientos informados, por favor, tome su tiempo.

—Gracias.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en llenar todos los papeles necesarios, una vez que terminó los entregó y agradeció nuevamente al director por su amabilidad. Después de esto se despidió de él y salió, se encontró con la recepcionista y asintió de forma cordial.

Una vez en su automóvil se colocó el cinturón y puso las manos en el volante. Su corazón hacía rato no dejaba de golpear contra su pecho, una desesperante sensación de pérdida se agolpó en sus ojos, como aquella vez, hacía cinco años, cuando su mundo se derrumbó por completo. Las memorias iban y venían contra sí, golpeándolo con dolorosa pleitesía y planteando viejas metáforas que ahora le parecía ruines comparaciones.

Pensó en Sakura, pensó en Sarada, en él mismo y en Itachi. Después en sus padres y finalmente en Sakura. Era complicado admitirlo pero temía por ella, le parecía inverosímil y a la vez un trago amargo el saberla en aquel estado de salud tan desvalido. Juntó su rostro con el volante y respiró intentando calmar sus ansias, no quería conducir así.

La información del médico había sido más abrupta de lo que creyó podía manejar. Teóricamente le había dicho que Sakura se estaba muriendo lentamente y no podrían detener ese proceso. ¿Qué podía hacer ante tal decreto? Se sentía impotente y a la vez la peor persona del mundo al traicionarse a sí mismo. Pensar que alguna vez le deseo la muerte… ahora que ello sucedía se arrepentía de mil maneras.

—Lo siento tanto. – dijo para sí mismo y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos mientras ejercía más fuerza en su auto. —Maldita sea, realmente esto no debió ser así. – apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza, su cabello cubrió su rostro. —Eres una molestia, Sakura, una autentica molesta… - entonces una lágrima cayó sobre la alfombra al lado del acelerador.

 **Continuará…**

 **En verdad hay un pasado algo turbio entre ellos y al mismo tiempo lleno de otras emociones.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Remembranza

**Wow este sí que me quedó largo. Antes de comenzar: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Realmente me sorprendió la aceptación y gusto expresado por este fic, se los agradezco mucho y espero ustedes lo hayan disfrutado igual. La nueva entrega llegó :D**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Remembranza.**

* * *

La puerta del departamento se abrió dándole paso al dueño. Sarada, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo televisión viró rápidamente hacia Sasuke cuando éste hizo acto de presencia.

—Sasuke-san. – lo saludó educadamente para levantarse del sillón, mas él la detuvo.

—No es necesario que te levantes, ¿Qué estás viendo? – se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado al otro extremo del mueble.

—Es un video de caballos. – comentó con simpleza. Pero no era cualquier video, era un documental que explicaba la evolución de los mamíferos hasta su composición actual. Sasuke miró con una ceja alzada a Sarada, para ser una niña que viera videos de contenido científico le parecía interesante.

—Un documental. – profundizó él.

—Sí, creo que sí. – ella se acurrucó en el rincón del sofá. Sasuke asintió y enfocó su vista en las imágenes. Pero más bien no parecía especialmente entretenido con lo que informaban sobre los animales, sino en el interés particular de Sarada, lo cual parecía entretenerla realmente. Permanecieron en silencio un rato y los créditos del programa anunciaron el final del reportaje.

Después hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual Sasuke se levantó y fue a la cocina. Sarada permaneció sentada pero sin hacer ruidos, miró a Sasuke quien parecía preparar café. Era tarde y seguramente quería un poco de cafeína para pasarla, como solía hacerlo su madre. La pequeña detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, si comenzaba a pensar en Sakura se pondría triste y le daba pena frente a Sasuke, porque le decidió tragárselo todo y continuar viendo el nuevo reportaje sobre un hombre que podía entender a los animales, en realidad extraño.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo esta vez cargando su taza de café, tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales, casi como si Sarada no estuviera ahí. Finalmente llegó a un noticiero, pero le pareció vano y volvió a cambiar, llegando a un canal de dibujos animados. Los ojos de Sarada resplandecieron, pero desaparecieron tal y como habían llegado, pues Sasuke cambió tan rápido como logró ver los personajes. Chaqueó la lengua, en realidad no le apetecía ver televisión, tenía demasiada tensión como para entretenerse con algo.

—¿Quieres ver algo en particular? – se dignó a preguntar a la pequeña, la cual encogió los hombros. —¿No quieres caricaturas o algo así?

—No lo sé. – en realidad no sabía si podía verlas, generalmente su madre le dejaba ver televisión, pero cuando lo hacía las dos disfrutaban de alguna película o serie en compañía de la otra, era una costumbre arraigada y hermosa a su parecer.

—Bueno. – Sasuke volvió al viejo canal en donde estaba al principio. —Sólo baja el volumen, ¿Quieres? – tomó su café y caminó a su habitación, tenía muchos deseos de tomar un baño y relajarse un poco. Al llegar ahí tomó algunas cosas del armario y aprovechó para terminar de beber su amargo trago de realidad. Respiró más tranquilo una vez que se aventuró al baño, encendió la ducha con un calentador eléctrico y se reconfortó en el suave masaje hídrico.

Pensó en Sakura durante su baño, pensó en el pasado y en cómo no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado a este punto, pero, además, fuera de la realidad, en cómo pudieron terminar y que aparentemente las cosas serían, bajo su visión, diferentes.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza salpicándose un poco y después alisó su cabelló con la toalla. Se vistió rápidamente y dejó que el vapor escapara. Observó a Sarada, que seguía viendo televisión en el mismo canal que al principio. Se acercó a ella y miró el reloj de la pantalla, eran las siete de la tarde, ¿Tanto había tardado en el hospital?

—Sarada, ¿No quieres tomar un baño? – invitó con delicadeza, ella le miró y asintió. —Muy bien, el agua todavía está caliente.

—Sasuke-san.

—¿Umm?

—Terminé mi tarea… mamá siempre la revisa al final, ¿Us-Usted también la quiere ver?

—Hmp, está bien. Ve a bañarte y mientras yo lo hago.

—Bueno. – ella bajó el sofá y caminó al baño, pero una vez que llegó pareció visualizar todo de forma desconocida. —Sasuke-san.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke se había sentado en la mesa para leer de su libreta.

—¿Esto es un baño? – no era de extrañarse que se sintiera tan intimidada. El baño era enorme, tenía una tina y una ducha electrónica de diferentes velocidades, la ducha de su casa contaba con una sola tina y una regadera con dos manivelas, algo como esto estaba fuera de su comprensión.

—Ah, déjame ver. – Sasuke se levantó. —Ese sitio es el cuarto para dejar la ropa sucia, este para secarse, sólo ten cuidados con los escalones, ya te lo había dicho. – ella asintió. —Si quieres agua caliente presiona este botón, los jabones están aquí y… - la miró y la niña no parecía perder ningún detalle de su explicación. Por un instante Sasuke se perdió en aquellos ojos negros y se sintió abrumado por la familiaridad. —…Y allá están las toallas. – tragó saliva.

—Está bien. – la niña parecía haber entendido todo a la primera. —¿Puedo estrenar mi pijama?

—Claro. – Sasuke salió del baño. —Si necesitas algo, grita.

—Sí. – ella se apresuró a tomar su ropa y entró a la habitación.

—No corras, recuerda los escalones. – volvió a mencionar Uchiha.

—Sí, Sasuke-san. – la niña cerró la puerta. Él suspiró y comenzó a leer. En realidad no era complicado, le habían puesto a escribir un resumen de un cuento y el identificar las tres partes esenciales de una trama. Comenzó a leer convencido de que ese sería un trabajo sencillo, sin mucho que resaltar dado que era una niña pequeña pero la verdad es que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad Sarada sí había captado la trama e incluso, pese a algunas faltas de ortografía, lo cual había perdonado al no ser tan grave, todo estaba en orden.

Una pequeña sonrisa emergió de su frio rostro y cerró el cuaderno para reflexionar en lo que vendría después. No fue hasta que escucho un grito provenir del baño que se alertó se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta, tocó un poco.

—¿Sarada? – la llamó con voz tranquila, pero ella no respondía. —¡Sarada! – insistió más fuerte.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-san? – al fin respondió.

—¿Todo está en orden?

—Mmm, sí. – dudó en que su voz saliese con mucha confianza pero lo dejó pasar.

—Bien, cuando salgas ven a que te revise la tarea.

—Sí. – casi percibió un gimoteo, pero de nuevo, lo dejó pasar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del baño se abrió destilando vapor. El pelinegro alzó la vista desde el sofá a lo que se percató de que la pequeña Sarada emergía temblorosa y sonrosada.

—¿Todo bien?

—Creo… que mojé un poco las cosas. – soltó a lo que Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees? – se levantó y caminó hasta ella, Sarada tragó saliva cuando él se posó a su lado. Sasuke miró su baño lleno de vapor y efectivamente mojado, la alfombra frente al retrete estaba mojada, el espejo, incluso el techo, sin mencionar el piso alrededor de la ducha y la bañera. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, así que por eso había gritado, en algún punto había perdido el control de la ducha eléctrica.

—Lo siento. – ella bajó la cabeza.

—Hmp. – dio media vuelta y se aproximó a un cuarto de conserjería, en donde tenía escosas, trapeadores y cubetas tomó una franela y un trapeador. Se acercó a Sarada y le entregó la franela. —Me ayudarás a secar todo, si no se enmohecerá.

—De acuerdo. – no le quedó más remedio que asentir. La limpieza fue rápida y silenciosa, cuando ambos terminaron de exprimir Sasuke dejó las cosas en su lugar, cerró la puerta de baño y señaló a Sarada que fuese a la mesa, para explicar sus errores. No fue nada fuera del otro mundo, simplemente le señaló sus equivocaciones ortográficas y algunas gramaticales, la niña asintió aceptando sus correcciones y lo hizo rápidamente.

—¿Quieres cenar, Sarada? – ella le miró en silencio y asintió. Sasuke se dirigió a la alacena y buscó algo que fuera adecuado para un niño, evidentemente nada. Sabía que a los niños les gustaban las cosas dulces, pero solo tenía productos amargos y sin mucha imaginación. Buscó algo en el refrigerador y tomó unas cuantas frutas que ahí había, se las mostró a la niña y ella dijo que le gustaban, entonces cortó la fruta en pedazos y ambos comieron en silencio.

Sasuke volvía a mirar el reloj, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, el solía desvelarse, pero supuso que ahora tendría que levantarse un poco más temprano para llevar a Sarada al colegio.

—¿Cuál es tu horario, Sarada? – le preguntó mientras llevaba los trastos al fregadero.

—Entro por las mañanas a las ocho y mi salida es a medio día.

—Muy bien. – hizo una nota mental de preguntar a sus maestros sus horarios y necesidades escolares, le gustaba que todo fuese ordenado después de todo.

—¿Sasuke-san?

—¿Umm?

—¿En dónde voy a dormir? – Sasuke se quedó quieto un segundo. Ciertamente no había pensado en eso, miró alrededor y pensó en su habitación, pero después concluyó que era demasiado ya en sí que compartiera su cama con ella. Miró el sofá.

—En el sofá, por ahora. – sí por ahora, por que sospechaba que Sakura no estaría poco tiempo y la opción de ir por Sarada a su departamento y después llevarla por comida y esas cosas era muy ambigua y cruel. No es como si la niña tuviera la peste o algo, el hecho de que guardara un inmenso rencor al hecho que propicio su existencia no significaba que debiera descargarla con ella, por lo que tendría que acogerla con el mínimo cariño que pudiera brindarle, además que legalmente era responsable de ella. Tendría que conseguirle más fuera de la poca ropa que le había comprado.

—Oh. – ella asintió, no muy convencida.

—Después conseguiré algo para ti. – le dijo él, para consolarla.

—Está bien.

Sasuke pensó detenidamente en el curso que tomaría ahora, si bien era cierto que su departamento no era lo suficientemente cálido para una niña, podía adecuarlo, de alguna manera. Podía arreglar una parte vacía, quizá mover el estudio, no, ese se quedaría ahí, pensó. Tal vez podría adecuarle una habitación provisional en una habitación libre, su departamento era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a unos cuantos, por lo que algo se le ocurriría, no por nada era un hábil hombre de negocios.

La hora de dormir llegó, le provisionó de una almohada y una manta caliente, forró el sillón de cuero con una cobija sedosa, la más que encontró y le colocó una mesita en donde pudiera colocar sus anteojos. La pequeña Sarada estuvo seria en todo el proceso.

—Me levantaré al alba, ¿Desayunas en casa o te dan de comer en la escuela?

—Mamá siempre me prepara el desayuno.

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que estés lista, yo entro a trabajar un poco más tarde, pero puedo hacer eso por ti, espero no tengamos contratiempos.

—¿Qué es contratiempo?

—Mmm, problemas.

—Ah, está bien.

—Buenas noches Sarada. – Sasuke le entregó la manta y ella se arropó, después Sasuke se despidió de ella en silencio y fue a su propia habitación.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.

Las luces se apagaron y el tic tac comenzó. Sarada escuchó cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró. Después se acurrucó contra el respaldo del sillón e intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin quererlo demasiado pensó en su madre y en las noches frías de invierno cuando ambas dormían juntas en Konoha, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza y la apegaba a su pecho al son de tarareos amenos.

—Mamá. – susurró al vacío cerrando los ojos y orando por que todo estuviera bien, sólo había pasado un día y ya la extrañaba demasiado.

…

— _Te lo dije Sasuke, te dije que era una mentirosa._

— _¡Desearía no haberme enamorado de ti!_

— _¡Y yo de ti, de una mujer descarada y ruin!_

— _¡Eres un idiota, si eso es lo que piensas no veo porque estar juntos!_

— _¡Postergamos lo obvio entonces!_

— _Itachi ha muerto, Sasuke. Lo lamento mucho…_

— _Todo es su culpa. Todo es culpa de ella… desearía que ella hubiera muerto y no él._

 _Desearía que ella hubiera muerto y no él… que ella hubiera muerto… muerto…_

Sasuke abrió los ojos en un solo movimiento mientras se crispaba ante la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba sudando entero, no recordaba lo que soñaba, pero sí algunas palabras y entre ella una conversación que habría de campanear en su cabeza hasta el desosiego.

Se llevó las manos al rostro mientras intentaba limpiarse el sudor, tenía las mantas revueltas y los pies descansos, la boca tan seca como si estuviera hecha de cartón y los latidos de su corazón que no dejaban de tintinear en su pecho. Se levantó agitado y sosteniendo un pequeño mareo por hacer tan rápido. Miró el reloj y se percató que eran las tres de la mañana, enfocó su vista al frente y caminó en silencio hasta la cocina. Encendió la luz y tomó un vaso con agua.

Dejó salir un aire pesado y errático mientras se tranquilizaba. Después enfocó su vista hacia la sala y en ese instante recordó a Sarada. Dejó el trasto en el fregadero y caminó lentamente donde ella, gracias a la luz de la cocina podía verla bien. Su rostro pueril bañado con aquella esencia tan natural que le recordaba demasiado a Sakura pero al mismo tiempo… a _él._

Sintió algo de vergüenza consigo mismo por portarse tan prepotente con la niña que apenas tenía conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mucho menos de su pecado. Suspiró, sería muy inmaduro vengarse con ella, más cuando ahora sufría la pérdida de su madre, por lo que pensó en que no podía presionarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir, apagó la luz y caminó hacia su dormitorio, volvió a recostarse y suspiró amargamente. Todavía era joven, pero no por ello tonto e ignorante, a estas alturas de la vida, en donde las responsabilidades formaban algo más cotidiano darse el lujo de flaquear lo dejaba en mucha desventaja, tanto para su mundo laboral, como personal.

Durmió, pero no sin antes dedicarle un último pensamiento a la persona que ahora causaba un remolino en su perfecto océano de triunfos.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?_

— _Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun, nada me haría más feliz._

…

Sasuke se levantó muy temprano, fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer ruido mientras cocinaba algo rápido para Sarada, generalmente él desayunaba más tarde, dado que solía hacerlo más tarde, pero ahora parecía haber adquirido la responsabilidad de tener a un infante a su cuidado, por lo que ello lo motivaba.

Sarada se despertó con el jaleo de la cocina y asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con Uchiha quien calentaba algunos panes y al mismo tiempo freía un huevo.

—Sarada, sé que estás despierta. – ella dio un respingo al escucharlo, puesto que le daba la espalda. —Vístete para la escuela, deje la ropa de ayer en mi habitación.

—¿Mi uniforme?

—Sí, ayer lo metí a la lavadora y secadora. – él se volteó. —Anda, ve. – ella asintió y caminó hasta el lugar. Ciertamente Sasuke era igualmente organizado y pulcro como parecía lucir su departamento así que la niña se topó con la imagen de su uniforme perfectamente acomodado en la cama y sus zapatos lustrados. Se vistió rápidamente y buscó un lugar en donde peinarse, así que se acercó a un espejo pequeño de su cuarto, al hacerlo contempló una mesita con dos fotografías, en una se contemplaba a la familia de Sasuke, cuando era un niño y en la otra a él en un porte bastante formal, como si fuese una fotografía expedida para algún tipo de certificación. Escuchó la voz de Sasuke y tras apremiarla se alisó el cabello con un peine rápidamente, le hubiese gustado dedicarse más tiempo, pero no quería molestar a su nuevo tutor.

La mesa estaba servida y Sasuke estaba sentado al otro lado con una taza humeante de café. Se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento, contempló el huevo frito y lo inspeccionó, le había puesto salsa de soya, no demasiado encima. No era que le disgustara, pero le parecía un detalle interesante.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta el huevo frito?

—Sí, me gusta. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san. – tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer en silencio.

—Sarada.

—¿Sí? – terminó de tragar para responder.

—Ayer yo me encargue de preparar tus cosas, pero es necesario que tú también te hagas responsable. – ella asintió seria y temerosa por su mandato estricto. —Mañana antes de dormir alistaremos todo para el día siguiente.

—Mañana es sábado.

—¿Y?

—No tengo clases. – Sasuke parpadeó.

—Bueno, entonces el domingo.

—Sí, Sasuke-san.

—Compre un cepillo de dientes para ti. – le extendió aun en el envoltorio.

—Gracias, Sasuke-san.

—De nada, termina tu desayuno.

—Sí. – volvió a comer en silencio, pero entonces hubo algo más que llamó su atención. —Sasuke-san, ¿Usted no comerá?

—Desayunaré más tarde.

—Oh. – su boca formó un letra o perfecta. —Mamá siempre desayuna conmigo. – Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su comparación, pero después relajó su rictus.

—Siempre desayuno en la oficina. – respondió como justificación.

—¿Sasuke-san a qué se dedica?

—Trabajo en una empresa familiar.

—¿Una empresa?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene un escritorio y una silla para usted solo?

—Así es.

—¿Y que hace ahí?

—Leo formatos, facturas, planeaciones…

—¿Qué son planeaciones?

—Son… cosas que harás en un futuro. – no quería meter mucho idioma técnico, si no se ganaría más preguntas.

—¿Cómo viajes y eso?

—En parte.

—Ah… - alargó la vocal y sonrió un poco. —Mamá y yo íbamos… - pero entonces guardó silencio, como si acabara de decir una grosería.

—¿Umm? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Nada… - continuó comiendo y él decidió no meterse en lo que no le importaba.

—Termina tu desayuno, debo llevarte al colegio, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, Sasuke-san. – masticó más rápido.

En unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban a la entrada del colegio, en donde casualmente la directora esperaba a Sarada en la entrada con una cara angustiada.

—Buenos días. – Sasuke se había bajado con ella y no es que a Sarada le molestara, es sólo que su madre no solía hacerlo por las prisas.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san. – la mujer se inclinó un poco. —Sarada, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien señorita. – ella se veía normal, sin rastros de tristeza o represión. —¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien, hija. – sonrió y después miró a Sasuke, quien lucía tan serio como el otro día. —Ha llegado temprano.

—Tengo que presentarme a trabajar. – comentó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—La siguiente semana iniciarán las vacaciones, por lo que la escuela estará cerrada. – un comentario agrio era en realidad una forma de decirle a Sasuke que la escuela no era una guardería, por si pensaba deshacerse de Sarada lo más posible.

—¿Vacaciones? – miró a Sarada con una ceja alzada, ella no se lo había comentado.

—Sí, Sasuke-san, se me había olvidado.

—Entiendo. – suspiró. —De acuerdo, vacaciones. – miró su reloj de pulso. —Debo irme, se me hará tarde. ¿Puede darme por favor los horarios de Sarada y lo que necesitara a su regreso de vacaciones?

—Claro, pase a mi oficina por favor.

…

Sasuke arribó a su oficina en el centro de la ciudad, en una de las edificaciones más amplias del sitio, dada la versatilidad de las corporaciones. El saludo de su secretaria fue inmediato y dada la extraña confianza que mantenía con su jefe, ella no tardó en preguntar sobre lo de ayer.

—Llega más temprano de lo normal, jefe. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, nada fuera de lo normal. – Sasuke y Tenten no eran precisamente amigos, pero la comunicación entre ellos era amena.

—De acuerdo. – ella suspiró al saber que no respondería más de unas simples líneas. —Llegaron algunos documentos sobre los materiales que ordenó hace un mes, las facturas ya están en la mesa junto a los contratos de los nuevos trabajadores, además de…

—Tenten. – Sasuke al interrumpió. —¿Puedes pedirme el desayuno?

—Ah, claro. – ella soltó el aire en sus pulmones, había memorizado casi todo lo que tenía que decirle y con esa petición logró sacarla de orden.

—Estaré en mi oficina leyendo los… - el teléfono de Sasuke los interrumpió y se apresuró para contestar en privado. —¿Diga?

—¿Sasuke-san? – era el médico de Sakura. —Soy el Dr. Hizaki, el médico que atención a su amiga Sakura.

—Sí, sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – se puso tenso, espera que no dijera nada negativo.

—El día de hoy tomaremos una tomografía computarizada y haremos una prueba para suspender el anestésico, si es posible quitar el respirador, pero necesito a alguien al pendiente de Sakura-san… - la petición estaba en el aire.

—¿Ahora? – miró los documentos en su trabajo.

—Si es posible señor, ahora.

—¿A qué hora puedo llegar?

—Bien, por orden jurídica necesito a alguien disponible para entregar información al menos una vez al día y que esté al tanto en caso de ser necesario, además que necesito donadores de sangre disponibles en caso necesario.

—¿Donadores?

—Sí, Sakura-san ha perdido mucha sangre y me temo que continúa en anemia, hemos remplazado y hecho gran cosa con líquidos aparte, pero necesito disponibilidad.

—Entiendo, sí. – suspiró. No podía tomarse vacaciones, no ahora que estaba en medio de algo importante, pero tampoco podía desentender a Sakura, era humanamente grosero.

—Por el momento hay sangre disponible en el banco, pero será necesario remplazar los paquetes globulares utilizados, por cuestiones intrahospitalarias, necesito su autorización también por ser un procedimiento invasivo. Además, para la realización de la tomografía debemos moverla y quitarla de los equipos que la mantienen con vida, eso también necesita su autorización.

—Está bien… - respiró resignado. —Llegaré allá en diez minutos.

—Le agradezco su comprensión, Sasuke-san, cuando esté en el hospital le entregaré más información.

—De acuerdo. – colgó y pegó la frente contra su teléfono, no pensó que algo así podría pasarle a él, ahora su mundo estaba viéndose en una encrucijada y todo por su ex esposa a la cual había odiado.

Emergió de su habitación y Tenten ya estaba con el desayuno listo para entregárselo, él tomó un jugo y lo bebió con avidez.

—Tengo que salir.

—¿Qué? Pero, los documentos…

—Es una emergencia, debo ir al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Le ha pasado algo a su tío?

—No, no es él. – suspiró. —¿Cuánto es el plazo para la revisión de los documentos?

—Deben entregarse mañana, señor.

—Haré lo posible para entregarlos a primera hora. Tal vez me ocupe más tiempo.

—Sí, como diga.

Sasuke salió de su oficina y para colmo sin desayunar.

…

De nuevo se encontraba en la oficina del Dr. Hizaki, el cual le había entregado los consentimientos e información. Según el médico Sakura estaba estable pero en un estado delicado, esa tarde iban a retirar la sedación para intentar extubarla, pero no había muchas garantías de nada. Sasuke se mantuvo serio durante toda la explicación, también le dijo que habían hecho la tomografía y los resultados habían arrojado edema cerebral sin especificar grado, por lo que dudaban que pudiera responder adecuadamente y la prueba duraría unas horas en pos de aprovechar el tiempo en caso de avances.

Finalmente y cuando pensó que sería todo el hombre le ofreció algo que lo dejó perplejo.

—¿Desea verla, Sasuke-san? – sus ojos se ancharon un poco y después reprimió toda emoción, asintió y más que nada con un morbo insoportable decidió seguir al médico.

Lo llevó entre pasillos y camas de hospital, pasó de largo por zonas que no era capaz de reconocer y llegó a la puerta que ponía arriba la leyenda de "Cuidados Intensivos". Tragó saliva. No había visto a Sakura en cinco años y verla después de tanto en condiciones deplorables le hacía sentirse confundido y ansioso.

—Adelante. – invitó el hombre y Sasuke se tragó sus pensamientos para entrar. Lo llevó a una cama y en ella se encontraba Sakura la cual descansaba en una ancha, con barandales llenos de circuitos y botones, tenía una manta sobre ella y varias sondas que emergían de sitios que no sabía identificar o más bien, no quiso. Observó el respirador y el tubo que la mantenía con vida, así como el montón de venoclisis que drenaban medicamentos y líquidos.

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, seguro por la anemia. Tenía vendajes y véndeteles tanto en el rostro como en los brazos, sus labios, aquellos que los recordaba carnosos y rosados, ahora estaban inflamados y heridos, su nariz con un poco de sangre excedente que nadie se había molestado en limpiar. El sonido constante del monitor llamó su atención y leyó la cifra 98 en éste.

—Su corazón late adecuadamente y se mantiene un poco elevado por los medicamentos. – explicó el médico. —Ahora el doctor Yakushi es el encargado de Sakura-san. – le presentó entonces al clínico, el cual parecía revisar anotaciones de otro paciente. Le miró y asintió para después acercarse.

—Señor Uchiha, soy el doctor Yakushi Kabuto, encargado de Terapia Intensiva. Imagino que el Dr. Hizaki ya le ha dado detalles, ¿Tiene alguna duda?

—No por ahora. – pasó saliva y le supo difícil de tragar.

—Me alegra. – Kabuto miró a Sakura. —Tuvo mucha suerte, un poco más y no salía adelante. – suspiró. —El día antes del accidente Sakura-san lucía muy cansada, había hecho doble turno y supe que estuvo muy ocupada entonces. Es lamentable cuando la fatiga nos juega una mala pasada.

—¿Se durmió al volante? – preguntó Sasuke, el abogado no quiso darle muchos detalles acerca del evento.

—Según los testigos Sakura-san fue embestida por dos autos, al parecer uno de los conductores estaba ebrio y el otro simplemente perdió el control. Desgraciadamente impactaron contra ella y bueno… - el cirujano suspiró. —Su auto quedó irreconocible.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke miró a Sakura nuevamente y sintió un escozor en su pecho, ese espectro que tenía al frente no se parecía en nada en la mujer que una vez fue su esposa.

—¿Es familiar de Sakura-san? – preguntó Kabuto, de improviso.

—Ella… era mi amiga de la infancia. – sí, ambos se conocieron desde niños en la escuela y conforme avanzaron sus caminos se encargaron de cruzarse repetidas veces hasta que el amor surgió en ambos.

—Claro. – Kabuto se acercó y leyó sus parámetros. —Es una lástima que no tengamos a un familiar más cercano, por lo que confiamos en usted. – se retiró después de ello.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta? – cuestionó Hizaki.

—No, muchas gracias por todo.

—Lo mantendremos informado, me gustaría de ser posible viniera diariamente.

—Lo intentaré.

—Muy bien.

Sasuke miró por última vez a Sakura y cerró los ojos rogando por que la imagen de la mujer no se grabara tan vivida en su mente.

…

Cuando arribó a la oficina cerca de las doce del día Tenten lo esperaba con varios mensajes. Mas él no lucía dispuesto y pasó directamente a su oficina. Se sentía tan cansado y ansioso, definitivamente no eran sus mejores días.

—Jefe, ¿Necesita algo? Se ve cansado y creo que no ha comido nada.

—Tenten. – Sasuke miró a su secretaria desde su silla, quien estaba parada a la entrada. —Necesito tomar vacaciones.

—¿Eh? – la chica parpadeó.

—Dame mi agenda, tomaré vacaciones.

—Pe-Pero… los contratos y los formatos por llenar, no le dije antes pero su tío habló por teléfono y preguntó por usted, le dije que estaba en el baño pero creo que no me creyó. Prometió hablar más tarde… aunque no dijo para qué…

—Yo me encargaré de él.

—¿Esto es por la visita del abogado de ayer? – una luz resplandeció en los ojos de su secretaria. —Jefe, no me diga que van a meterlo a la cárcel.

—¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. —¿Qué cosas dices?

—Bueno, lucía muy enojado cuando se marchó y el abogado tenía una cara de fastidio total.

—No, no es por eso, bueno… en parte sí.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—No.

—Mmm… es malo, jefe.

—Sólo has lo que te pedí, ¿Quieres?

—Está bien.

La chica no tardó mucho en traer la agenda que ella guardaba celosamente en su escritorio, Sasuke la oteó lentamente encontrando sus compromisos. Tenía algunas reuniones y días libres espaciados, ciertamente podría cancelar algunas y otras posponerlas, para ellos tenía que avisar con tiempo y no habría muchos problemas, según estimaba. Estaba también un periodo libre en donde se daría inicio posterior una de las obras a la periferia de la ciudad, por lo que nadie esperaba esos proyectos hasta dentro de al menos tres semanas, eso también podría saltearse o esperar, finalmente llegó a una nota en donde se mostraba una cena ejecutiva con funcionarios del gobierno y aliados comerciales, no estaba tan seguro que esa podría posponerla o incluso faltar, pero para entonces faltaba una semana.

—Jefe, ¿Si se va de vacaciones… podré irme yo también? – Sasuke la miró con esmero silencio. —Oh bueno, al menos podría salir más temprano.

—Enviaré a un sustituto de medio tiempo y las cosas importantes puedes preguntármelas a mí. – dijo Sasuke, regresando su vista a la libreta.

—¿Entonces es un no?

—Tenten, tus vacaciones están programadas hasta verano, tú lo decidiste así. – reclamó él, con seriedad.

—Sí, bueno, pero en vista de… - de nuevo la mirada seria de Uchiha la hizo desistir. —Está bien, está bien, no es como si mi esposo y yo tuviéramos muchos planes. – Sasuke la ignoró. —Nee, jefe, ¿Y cuándo serán sus vacaciones y por cuánto tiempo?

—Tal vez una semana o dos.

—Está bien, ¿Cuándo?

—A partir de hoy. – cerró la agenda. —Diez días hábiles, así que entonces no me molesten. – tomó su teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente.

—¡¿A partir de hoy?! ¡Pero los ejecutivos… debo notificarles y…!

—Será mejor que lo hagas de una vez. – expresó él, mirándole de soslayo.

—¡Eso no es justo jefe, me pedirán explicaciones y…!

—Anda, Tenten, estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono. –y sin más la sacó de su habitación.

— _¿Diga?_ – por la otra línea la voz del licenciado sonó por demás perezosa.

—Hola, Kakashi…

— _Oh, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué sucede?_

—Hay algo… de lo que quiero hablar contigo y necesito tu ayuda… ahora.

— _Mmm, a juzgar por tu desesperante voz imagino debe ser algo realmente importante, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?_ – dijo con un extraño humor.

—Tiene que ver con… con lo que pasó hace cinco años y algo más.

— _¿Hace cinco años?_ – el hombre hizo una pausa, posiblemente recordando. _—Ah, ya. ¿Qué ocurrió_?

—Ella está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente.

— _Espera, por lo que me dices quiero entender que el hecho de que me hables no sea para ayudarte a zafarte de una condena por intento de homicidio_.

—Por supuesto que no, tonto. – miró a la puerta y se acercó a cerrarla con seguro, para hablar con libertad. —Tenemos que hablar… más a fondo.

—Te escucho.

— _Sakura… podría morir… -_ y la conversación se extendió por unos minutos más.

…

La campana repiqueteó y Sarada comenzó a colocar sus cosas en su mochila despacio. Las clases se habían pasado volando y ciertamente no tenía prisa por irse como el resto de sus compañeros. Más ahora que todos iban felices a pasar sus vacaciones en sitios llenos de atracciones y compañía con amigos y familia, ella en cambio tenía que soportar estar con un hombre que hasta cierto punto le daba miedo.

Estaba tan distraída metiendo sus cuadernos que un lápiz resbaló hasta el suelo y rodó lentamente. Se apresuró a recogerlo pero unos dedos tomaron el utensilio con delicadeza y se lo extendió. Sarada miró la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke con un aura sepulcral, como siempre.

—Sasuke-san.

—¿Estás lista? – nunca antes habían venido por ella tan temprano, simplemente le parecía sorprendente.

—Sí, ya casi.- tomó el lápiz y cerró los cierres de su maletita escolar. —¿Iremos a su casa?

—No, finalmente conseguí la llave de tu departamento, así que iremos por tus cosas Sarada.

—¿A mi casa?

—Sí. – él comenzó a caminar y ella, a su lado se posó rápidamente. Se despidió de sus compañeros y mientras avanzaba contemplaba la ancha espalda de Uchiha Sasuke, quien por cierto se veía tan grande y fuerte como un coloso.

La llegada a su casa fue rápida y al estar frente a la puerta una tensión extraña apareció en ambos, Sarada por una parte se sentía ansiosa de entrar y reconocer aquello tan familiar, Sasuke por su cuenta sentía una tremenda desesperación al saber que entraría a la casa de Sakura y podría descubrir cosas que no quería ver.

Entonces se apresuró, abrió la puerta y la casa se dejó ver de par en par. Miró distraídamente las paredes y la sobriedad de la sala, guio su vista a la cocina, que aún tenía rastros del último desayuno, las sillas del comedor, que estaban desplazadas, probablemente por las prisas y finalmente algunas cosas sobre los sillones, como toallas y mantas.

—Ve por tu ropa.

—¿Qué debo tomar? – ella le miró con interrogante.

—Lo que necesites.

—¿Cómo si fuera a irme de vacaciones?

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

—¿Me llevo mi cepillo de dientes?

—Si quieres….

—Es que usted me compró uno nuevo.

—Como gustes, Sarada.

—Bueno. – bajó la cabeza y dio dos pasos. —Sasuke-san. – él la miró, no se había movido de la entrada. —Pase, puede sentarse. ¿Quiere agua o té? – él parpadeó.

—No gracias, así está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, puedo esperarte.

—Pero sería incómodo que estuviera de pie, ¿No quiere sentarse?

—¿Para qué?

—Mamá me ha dicho que sea amable con las visitas. – él alzó una ceja. —Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, me invitó a comer y estuve de visita en su casa… - él comprendió su cortesía y sonrió un poco.

—No te preocupes, Sarada, ve por tus cosas, yo te esperaré.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Está bien. – corrió a su habitación. Sasuke se sintió con más confianza y caminó hacia adentro, sentándose en la sala. Miró alrededor y finalmente contempló unas fotos que estaban sobre una mesita junto a la pared. Se acercó a ellas y contempló primeramente una foto de Sarada recién nacida. Estaba envuelta en mantas y vestida con un mameluco, guantes tejidos a mano y un gorrito, seguramente hacía frio. En otra se encontraba ella dando sus primeros pasos y en otra… estaba Sakura.

Sasuke la miró atentamente y la imagen de ella en aquella cama de hospital vino de repente. La Sakura de la foto se trataba de ella al parecer hacía poco tiempo, sonriendo, en compañía de sus padres en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de navidad, tenía a Sarada entre sus brazos y sonreía como nunca. Su cabello lucía largo y sedoso, brillante por no decir y la pequeña Sarada, no muy enterada de lo sucedido también reía y volteaba a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos, imaginó la vida de Sakura y Sarada, su vida y los eventos del pasado, el rompimiento y el inicio, el día en el que se conocieron y cuando prometieron no verse nunca más.

La vida daba muchas vueltas y entendía que todo tenía que pasar, pero aun así, por más odio que pudo haber acumulado hacia Sakura, por más dolor rancio que insistía en clavarse en su corazón, ver la foto de aquella mujer que en su época fue la única para él, en medio de un goce familiar y que actualmente se rebatiera en una cama de hospital entre la vida y la muerte, tan sólo y paradójicamente, le hacía volver a un momento preciso de su pasado en donde, afortunadamente era un ignorante y feliz jovenzuelo.

— _Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, ¿Tú eres el chico que se acaba de mudar al lado de mi casa, no?_

— _Hmp. Uchiha Sasuke._

— _Es un gusto, Sasuke-kun, espero que seamos amigos. – dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano._

— _Como sea._

 _..._

— _Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, Sakura._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Creo… que te quiero. – ella se sonrojó terriblemente._

— _¿Enserio?_

— _Sí._

— _¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!_

— _¿Querrías… ser mi novia? – él también estaba muy apenado._

— _¡Me gustaría, sí! – lo abrazó rápidamente._

— _Oye, cuidado… - ambos cayeron al suelo en aquel hermoso parque un día de verano._

…

— _¿Qué tienes?_

— _Es que… mañana será nuestra boda y… estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo de que esto no… funcione y…_

— _¿Tienes miedo? –Sasuke rio un poco. —Haruno Sakura, la chica más terrible que he conocido, con una fuerza sobrehumana y chillona de todos, la Sakura que se la pasa molestándome noche y día, ¿Está asustada?_

— _Oye, Sasuke-kun, no te burles de mí… - reclamó irritada. —No soy molesta además._

— _Claro que sí. – la tomó de la cintura. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nada malo pasará. Si tienes miedo confía en mí, relájate, piensa en otra cosa y respira. – Sasuke unió su frente con la de ella. —Después de todo, yo también acepté casarme contigo y si estamos los dos en este, saldremos airosos._

— _¿Tú lo crees? – una lágrima emergió de sus ojos, conmovida._

— _Sí. – bufó. —Ahora deja de llorar._

— _¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, nunca eres tan tierno! – ella lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. —Está bien, Sasuke-kun, si tú lo dices… entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, saldremos adelante._

—… _Sí, descuida. – él la miró ligeramente sonrojado y rodando los ojos, quizá sí había sido cursi, pero por un lado confiaba en que sus palabras la habían motivado, porque, pese a que él también tenía miedo y estaba nervioso, confiaba en que nada en el mundo habría de poder contra sus sentimientos._

…

Pero se equivocó.

…

—Ambos confiamos Sakura… - suspiró mientras observaba la imagen y por sobre todo, la sonrisa de Sakura. —Pero quizá, yo confié demasiado.

La puerta de la casa se cerró en un azote, al compás del viento.

 **Continuará…**

 **Un poco más sobre la relación de estos dos enigmaticos personajes, un poco más de avance, nuevos personajes y una vista al pasado, ¿Que tal? ¿Les agradó?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Confrontación

**Lamento mucho la tardanza y voy a ser totalmente honesta con todos. Me la he pasado haraganeando, sí, como lo oyen. Hubieron algunas cosas en estos días, salí de vacaciones, me despedí de buenos amigos, regresé a mi casa, etc. Así que, no los aburriré y espero disfruten de esta nueva entrega. Por cierto y antes de olvidarlo mis más humildes agradecimientos, de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Confrontación.**

* * *

Un violín sonó particularmente fuerte y el sonido acompañado de un piano hizo eco en aquella tarde de lluvia. Sasuke sacudió su cabello una vez que logró llegar debajo de aquella lona con una leyenda escrita en él. Bufó, justo cuando tenía aquella importante entrevista de trabajo el destino se empeñaba en marcarle el paso.

Las cosas no parecían ir bien, últimamente no dormía como debía, tampoco comía lo adecuado. Desde que su padre había enfermado muchas de las responsabilidades de la casa habían pasado a ser de él y su hermano mayor y en esta ocasión en especial, el deber de conseguir un trabajo para solventar el gasto familiar a su edad de 17 años, en trámite para entrar a la universidad y recién egresado del bachillerato, el clima frustraba sus intentos por salir adelante.

Sasuke sacudió su mochila con sus documentos dentro, afortunadamente había envuelto en plástico los más importantes, por lo que su currículo y acta de nacimiento no saldrían heridas. Miró detrás de él y encontró un ambiente ameno y solitario en aquella singular cafetería. Miró el reloj ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y la entrevista había sido pactada a esa hora en punto. Abrió y cerró la boca con aspereza, en verdad que disfrutaba del café y le gustaba sentir el amargo sabor en su lengua y garganta. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, no antes de la entrevista. Así que regresó su vista al frente y buscó algún taxi disponible.

Finalmente visualizó uno y estiró la mano ansioso, pero entonces alguien más se le adelantó. Un cuerpo menudo, ligero y casualmente familiar. Chocó con él en medio de una embestida no premeditada y libros, lápices y un sombrero cayeron al suelo.

—¡Perdón, no me fije…! – la voz cantábile de la mujer no pudo más que hacer tintinear su cabeza en un recuerdo lejano. Sasuke gruñó y elevó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes. La chica parpadeó y abrió entonces sorprendida sus orbes.

—Sakura. – dijo él, no en su saludo, sino en afirmación.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – casi tartamudeó. —¿Eres tú? – él asintió.

—Oigan, ustedes dos. – frente a ellos ronroneó el motor del automóvil mientras, con cara de pocos amigos, el chofer encendía un cigarro. —¿Van a subir?

—Sí. – ella se alzó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Sasuke le ayudó por cortesía. —Es una sorpresa encontrarte, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres o cuatro?

—Cinco. – comentó él, mientras le extendía un libro de texto.

—Me alegra haberte visto, quizá podamos reunirnos, ¿Me das tu número? – con esa acción Sakura sacó su teléfono celular y espero. Él lo dictó rápidamente. —Gracias. – ya de pie se adentró en el auto. —¿A dónde vas?

—Las oficinas del transporte metropolitano.

—¿Quieres compartir taxi? – agregó ella, sonriendo.

—Seguro…

…

Tras cerrar la puerta del departamento y cargando consigo algunas maletas, Sasuke suspiró mientras Sarada se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y abrochaba su cinturón. Sasuke contempló a la pequeña mientras se ajustaba y veía un tanto abstraída al frente.

—¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Sasuke, intentando sonar casual. Entrar a la intimidad de la casa de Sakura y ver todos esos recuerdos le causaban una extraña sensación, como si algo hubiera removido en lo más profundo de su cerebro y esta misma resplandeciera cuan foco parpadeante pero sin llegar a comprender de qué se trataba.

—Sí. – ella fue concisa.

—Iremos a comer y después por una cama.

—¿Cama?

—¿Prefieres dormir en el sillón?

—Pero tengo un futón, Sasuke-san, lo empaqué. – eso lo sorprendió un poco.

—¿Piensas acampar en mi casa o algo? – ella se encogió de hombros. —Te compraré una cama. – finalizó y echó a andar el automóvil. Tal y como había prometido el mayor, comieron algo rápido y después fueron a una mueblería. Con tan sólo pisar el sitio Sarada se mostró emocionada. Ver tantos muebles juntos y perfectamente acomodados era singular y para ella, una niña pequeña y con imaginación despierta, todo parecía ser parte de un castillo.

—Buenas tardes, señor. – saludó el vendedor. —¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Necesito una cama para ella. – señaló a Sarada que estaba sentada en un sillón de exhibición. —Sarada, baja de ahí. – pidió calmado y la niña asintió rápidamente para posarse a su lado.

—Tenemos camas a la medida e individuales con colchones de espuma… - señaló el vendedor mientras los guiaba la sitio. Tal y como él dijo perfilaban varias, desde literas, tamaños grandes y pequeñas, cunas e incluso futones. —¿Alguna elección en particular?

—No realmente. – miró a Sarada, quien parecía abstraída observando todo. Iba a decirle algo cuando su teléfono sonó. —Disculpen. – se dio media vuelta y leyó el identificador, su tío llamaba tal como era de esperarse. Contestó esperando lo que fuese a decirle:—¿Diga?

— _Sasuke._ –la voz sombría y bastante cabreada de su familiar lo saludó al otro lado. — _Llamé a tu oficina esta mañana y no te encontré. ¿Tu secretaria te dio mi mensaje?_

—Sí, tío. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

— _Asuntos._ – dijo él, con un deje que no supo identificar. — _¿Puedo saber qué asuntos?_

—Nada importante. – había algo en el tono de Sasuke, algo que no terminaba de convencerlo.

— _Ah, claro._ – Sasuke también pudo darse cuenta que no le había creído del todo. — _Bueno, casualmente me enteré que has decidido tener vacaciones…_

—Sí, eso también.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Creo que necesito un descanso.

— _Un descanso… ¿Hay algo que te presione?_

—No realmente. – suspiró.

— _Tu suspiro me hace pensar lo contrario. Dime, ¿No será tienes algo entre manos? Alguna mujer quizás._ – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No lo creo.

— _¿Seguro?_ – y eso colmó su paciencia.

—Sí, seguro y ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado.

— _No me cuelgues._ – ordenó sereno y malhumorado. — _Escucha, has dejado todo plantado en la oficina. Hablé con un socio hace unos minutos, están esperando los contratos firmados por ti desde hace horas, ¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto? No soporto la ineficiencia, Sasuke, lo sabes._

—Hablaré con ellos los tendré en unas horas más.

— _Sabes que esos contratos son importantes._ – refunfuñó él al otro lado.

—Lo sé, tío. No tienes que tratarme como un niño.

— _Me sorprendería de ti que tuviera que hacerlo._ – Sasuke apretó el teléfono en su mano. — _Llegaré mañana a Tokio. Hablaremos mejor en persona._

—¿Acaso debo darte explicaciones de algo? – bufó él.

— _Sí, sobre tus vacaciones_.

—Te he dicho que necesitaba un descanso.

— _Hablaremos mañana._

—¿Por qué no me crees?

— _Eres blando, Sasuke. Quiero asegurarme de que esta empresa funcione adecuadamente, no quiero fallas._

—¿No confías en mí? – la conversación se estaba volviendo más acalorada de lo que imaginó y lamentablemente estaba elevando la voz, tanto Sarada como el vendedor le miraban intrigados.

—… _Claro que sí, es sólo que temo que seas tan… frágil como tu padre o tu hermano_.

—¿Qué? – apretó los dientes. Ahora sí que estaba molesto.

— _Mañana podremos conversar abiertamente, ¿Te parece?_

—No quieras cambiar el tema. Aleja tus palabras de mi hermano o padre, ¿Has entendido?

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No tienes por qué molestarte tanto._ – colgó el teléfono y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Su rostro estaba contraído en furia y tanto la niña como el vendedor perfilaban callados cerca de él.

—Ejem, si gusta señor, puedo dejarlo ver los modelos, llámeme si necesita algo. – el hombre huyó de la escena dejando a Sasuke y a la niña a solas. La pequeña Sarada tragó saliva y se frotó las manos entre sí, nerviosa.

—Sasuke-san… - murmuró desde su posición. —Si quiere no tiene por qué comprarme una cama…

—Hmp. – suspiró y guardó el móvil. La miró algo cohibida y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. —Toma alguna, no te preocupes.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. – sus facies volvían a ensombrecerse.

—Está bien. – caminó despacio entre los muebles y Sasuke miró la senda que tomaba la pequeña, visualizando desde atrás el porte de la niña, recordando para su pesar pasajes que hubiera preferido olvidar.

…

El sonido resonó en los oídos de Sasuke una vez que subieron a su auto y encendió el radio. Una pieza particular y bastante nostálgica que ahora comenzaba a darle un toque de belleza y cinismo a sus propios recuerdos. La música los transportó a una época pasada, cuando joven y recién egresado de la universidad, había decido acompañar a su novia a la ceremonia cordial que se había organizado entre familiares y alumnos.

Todos yacían sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Sasuke estaba en la de Sakura, está en particular era su graduación, la suya había sido hacía tres días. El Danubio Azul resonó con grácil sintonía y las parejas no tardaron en alzarse para bailar un poco. Sakura miró a su pareja con cierta emoción y le ofreció con la mirada una invitación más que cordial para unirse a los demás. Sasuke la miró sin comprender del todo y no fue hasta que el padre de Sakura le dio un empujó que lo supo.

—¿Bailamos? – invitó ella, más textualmente. Él asintió y se levantó ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Vamos. – dijo con tranquilidad mientras avanzaban a la pista de baile. Ambos hicieron una cordial reverencia y tomaron sus posiciones, Sakura con una mano en la de Sasuke y su hombro y él en la cintura.

Comenzaron a mecerse, con pasos cortos, suspiros entrecortados y miradas cómplices.

—Pensé que no te gustaba bailar.

—No sabía hacerlo. – corrigió.

—¿Y ahora sí? – Sakura se rio un poco.

—Aprendí.

—¿Aprendiste? – él asintió. —¿Para bailar conmigo? – ella se sonrojó enormemente. Era sumamente hermoso viniendo de Sasuke. —Oh, Sasuke-kun…

—No tienes que ponerse así. – se sintió repentinamente acalorado.

—Es un bonito detalle. – volvieron a mecerse y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se sonrojó inevitablemente. El final del vals se acercaba y Uchiha quitó rápidamente la mano de la cintura de Sakura para meterla en la bolsa de su pantalón. La última cadencia resonó y los pasos comenzaron a dar un estribillo conocido, las parejas podían sentirlo. Una última vuelta y entonces, en vez de retirarse se inclinó ligeramente, colocando una pierna en el suelo y muerto de pena susurró en una oración entrecortada.

La idea había sido de su hermano y él, aunque se negó muchas veces dada la pena, concluyó al final que sería un detalle aún más alucinante que aprender a bailar.

—Sakura. – tragó saliva y a juzgar por la mirada de Sakura el desconcierto y la emoción eran aún mayores en ella que en él. —¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura? – el silencio se extendió ferozmente entre los presentes, incluso la música dejó de sonar y Sasuke estaba tan avergonzado que incluso sintió ganas de salir corriendo, no era su estilo, para nada y las personas que lo conocían seguramente estarían tan anonadadas como Sakura.

—Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun. – retuvo un sollozo. —Nada me haría más feliz. – y lo que vino después fue una lluvia de aplausos, un Sasuke totalmente apenado y una Sakura llorosa de felicidad.

…

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse trajo a Sasuke de nuevo, Sarada acababa de subirse al coche y se acomodaba el cinturón. Él la miró un instante y la niña retuvo su mirada al sentirse observada. No hubo palabras de por medio, tan sólo sensaciones, algunas las cuales Uchiha pudo identificar y estrujar su pesar nuevamente.

—Sasuke-san. – Sarada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Cuándo podré ver a mamá? – sintió una sacudida en su establecido temperamento y carraspeó un poco.

—Aun no. – encendió el auto.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ella… - la miró de soslayo y torció un poco el gesto. La preocupación de la niña era genuina, por lo que se sentiría muy canalla el decirle la verdad respecto a Sakura. —Está estable.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se va a curar? – parecía esperanzada.

—Eso espero. – ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno. – el auto ya estaba circulando en la calle. —Espero que se recupere pronto para que podamos ir a Konoha.

—¿Konoha? – era el pueblo natal de ambos.

—Sí, mamá me prometió que iríamos ahí de vacaciones.

—¿Ah sí? – Sasuke apretujó el volante, sintiendo lastima por la niña.

—Sí. Yo nací ahí. – agregó sonriente.

—¿Enserio? – eso no lo sabía.

—Sí, mamá me dijo que en el hospital, una noche con mucho frio. – relató ella y para sorpresa Sasuke prestaba especial atención.

—Sarada. – carraspeó un poco antes de continuar. —¿Sabes cual es el nombre de…?

—¿Umm? – la niña lo observó atentamente.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama tu padre?

—¿Mi papá? – ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. —Yo no tengo papá. – Sasuke resintió sus palabras sin darse cuenta, pues era cierto ella no tenía _papá._

—Ya veo.

—Pero tengo un tío, se llama Sai. Es el esposo de mi tía Ino. Ellos viven en Konoha, con Inojin. – prosiguió.

—¿Inojin?

—Es el hijo de tía Ino.

—Hmp. – asintió. Recordaba a la tal Ino, era una chica de la escuela cuando eran todavía unos niños, una bastante escandalosa a decir verdad. No esperaba que Sakura y ella continuarán en contacto.

Arribaron al departamento de Sasuke, para entonces la cama ya estaba esperándolos. La instalación fue rápida y en menos de una hora Sarada ya tenía un lugar en donde dormir. Sasuke había tenido que desocupar una sala con varias cajas. Limpiaron rápidamente y fue suficiente como para entregarle un lugar a Sarada. Todo fue tan rápido, que incluso al terminar Sarada se acercó al televisor mientras Sasuke revisaba rápidamente los contratos para entregarlos, no obstante se dio cuenta que no podría tenerlos listos para unas horas, así que rápidamente llamó a su socio. El sujeto admitió de hecho que sería mañana el encuentro dado un incidente que había tenido.

Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo, por lo que pudo proseguir tranquilamente. Entonces el teléfono volvía a sonar y esperó que no se tratara de su tío, pero no, el identificador de llamadas nombró al médico de Sakura. Avistó rápidamente a Sarada quien estaba a punto de entrar al baño, respiró más tranquilo, si eran malas noticias no querría enfrentar a la niña con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¿Sí? – contestó con su tono tan particular.

—¿Sasuke-san? Buenas tardes, lamento llamar a esta hora.

—No se preocupe, ¿En qué puedo… ayudarle? – fue cordial y eso le agradó al médico.

—Hoy iniciamos el protocolo para extracción del tubo. Sakura-san al parecer está respondiendo adecuadamente. No estamos seguros si despertará por completo, pero en todo caso, nos gustaría que mañana estuviera aquí… es imperativo tener a un familiar cerca, en su caso a usted, que es su representante legal.

—De acuerdo.

—Se lo agradezco, que tenga una buena noche. – la comunicación se terminó. Sasuke posó el móvil en la mesa y observó el mismo, como si la comunicación de antes hubiese sido un hecho meramente transcendental. Sarada salió del baño y se le acercó, Sasuke la miró en silencio.

—¿Puedo tomar agua? – él asintió. Se levantó y le entregó un vaso de la alacena, que estaba muy alto para ella. —Gracias. – Sarada comentó a llenar el mismo en silencio y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tal vez Sarada no era exactamente el recuerdo más… prudente de su pasado, pero fuera de ello era una pequeña encantadora.

…

— _Me gustaría… una niña. – había dicho Sakura, mientras ambos caminaban juntos._

— _¿Una niña?_

— _¿O prefieres un niño?_

— _Lo que sea está bien… siempre que esté sano._

— _¡Entonces una niña será!_

— _Hmp. Eso no puedes decidirlo tú._

— _Es sólo cuestión de suerte… ¿Apostamos?_

— _Dejemos eso para después… - admitió apenado._

 _Al final, Sakura ganó su apuesta, había tenido una niña, lastimosamente… sola._

…

Sasuke había llegado temprano a la oficina, era inclusive tan temprano que Tenten no había llegado y eso era en verdad increíble, puesto que su secretaría era muy puntual. No obstante, Sasuke no quería tener problemas con su tío, que por cierto insistía demasiado en hacerle sentir miserable desde hacía 5 años, como si el duelo fuese suyo y no de él.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, acomodando el papeleo cuando escuchó la computadora de exterior encenderse y entendió que sólo podía tratarse de su secretaria.

—Tenten. –la chica dio un respingo cuando lo vio.

—Jefe, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? ¿No se iba a tomar vacaciones?

—Vine a entregar en persona los contratos.

—¿No dijo que dejaría a un sustituto? – ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—No pude contactarme con él, por lo que posiblemente mi tío se quede a cargo durante mi ausencia.

—Obito-san. – ella frunció el ceño. —No es por ser grosera, jefe. Pero tiene un humor bastante amargo.

—Aún no se recupera de la muerte de Rin-san.

—Pero… de eso ya van seis años. – él se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías ir por café, Tenten.

—¿Ah? Jefe, soy su secretaría no mesera. – refunfuñó. Sasuke le miró igual que siempre, sin muchas emociones además de las habitualmente frías.

—Ve. – no se molestó en discutir con ella. La chica se fue refunfuñando. Él regresó a lo suyo. Miró su reloj de pulso y después redirigió su vista a una carpeta, iba a tomarla cuando escuchó la voz de Tenten.

—Jefe, no hay café. – ella se asomó por la puerta.

—Lo hay en el almacén. Si no encuentras al guardia ven por la llave.

—¿No sería mejor que usted me diera la llave de una vez?

—Ve. – volvió a cortarla y ella frunció el ceño abandonando el sitio mientras bufaba. Sasuke se reacomodó en su silla y comenzó a revisar los documentos, entonces escuchó pasos nuevamente y esta vez chaqueó la lengua. —¿No encontraste al guardia? – elevó la cabeza y su tonó blando se endureció al ver a Uchiha Obito en la entrada a su oficina. —Tío. – lo saludó mientras asentía un poco.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. – Obito entró con pasos firmes, su porte, como era lo casual, llevaba consigo un hermoso traje refinado de color ébano, zapatos y calcetas acordes, su corbata finalmente planchada, su cabello ligeramente rebelde, conservando en su ojo derecho la cicatriz que habría de marcarlo más que sólo estéticamente.

—Llegó temprano.

—Como es lo debido. – se acercó hasta estar frente a su escritorio y sin ceremonias haló una silla para sentirse. —¿Esos son los contratos?

—Sí, hoy mismo haremos los trámites.

—Umm… - tomó la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla. —Todo se ve en orden. Pensé que harías eso ayer.

—Hablé con Namikaze-san. Tuvo un incidente y dijo que mandaría a alguien por la mañana para recogerlos.

—Claro. – dejó los archivos en el escritorio. —Seguramente es algo importante, Minato-san es muy formal en ese aspecto.

—Seguramente.

Ambos Uchiha volvieron a quedar en silencio, sabía, sobretodo Sasuke, lo que vendría a continuación.

—Sasuke… - inició Obito y fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono del menor, él hizo un gesto para que contestara y así lo hizo.

—¿Diga?

—Sasuke-san… soy el Dr. Hizaki.

—Sí, doctor, ¿Qué sucede? – Obito alzó una ceja al escuchar la palabra doctor.

—Tengo… malas noticias. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de incertidumbre.

—¿Malas noticias? – no pudo evitar repetirlo, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera equivocaciones. Obito se tensó.

—¿Todo está bien, Sasuke? – quizá eso era lo que lo mantenía estresado, pero el pelinegro no respondió.

—Sakura-san tuvo una recaída, no hemos podido extubarla con éxito. Ayer por la noche fue necesaria nueva medicación y recalculo de soluciones. Iniciaremos nutrición parenteral y debo informarle de eso también.

—¿Cuál es su pronóstico?

—Es grave, no puedo emitirlo con soltura, pero se encuentra grave.

—¿Ella… puede morir?

—¿Ella? – Obito carraspeó en voz baja.

—Sí. – la afirmación fue rotunda y Sasuke suspiró al teléfono. —¿A qué hora podría verlo? Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentarle.

—Iré en unos minutos.

—Lo espero. – Sasuke bajó el dispositivo y lo guardó en su pantalón.

—Sasuke. – recordó rápidamente el sitio y la situación que vivía hacía unos segundos. —No puedo evitar pensar que esto es por una mujer. Pero al escuchar aquello… Dime, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Tengo que irme, tío. – se levantó de su asiento.

—Espera, ¿De quién se trata? ¿Es que acaso tienes una novia secreta? – no quería sonar a reproche ni mofa, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—Se trata de… - apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que sea que viniera a continuación. —Sakura.

—¿Sakura? ¿Haruno Sakura? – y ahí estaba, el desprecio de Obito. —¿Qué quiere esa mujer de ti? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Hace unos días tuvo un accidente. – soltó, confrontándolo. —Se encuentra internada en la unidad de Terapia Intensiva del hospital de Tokio.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? – gruñó. Sasuke no contestó. —¿No odiabas a esa mujer?

—Sí. – no vaciló en decirlo.

—¿Entonces por qué la ayudas? – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, Tenten tenía razón, Obito moría de amargura. —Después de todo ella te traicionó, fue por ella que Itachi…

—Basta. – lo calló con su voz alta y pastosa. —Ya es… parte del pasado.

—Itachi murió por su culpa. – reclamó Obito, exaltado. —Te engañó y la ayudarás a pesar de eso.

—No tiene a nadie. – dijo en voz baja.

—Eres blando, Sasuke. – reclamó su tío. —Eres igual que tu padre, igual que tu hermano… igual que yo. – apretó los puños. —Pero será tu decisión, premiarla por su mala vida.

—¡No estoy premiando a nadie! – se enfrentó ahora con los humos elevados. —¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¡Tiene mucho! – ahora era el turno de Obito de gritar. —¡Eres mi familia Sasuke, el único que queda de los Uchiha! No permitiré que tu poca convicción te mate. Fugaku e Itachi perdieron la vida por eso y tú eres idéntico a ellos.

—¡Eso no debe importarte!

—¡Me importa, maldita sea! Si descuidas tu trabajo por esa… esa mujerzuela…

—¡Basta! – Sasuke se acercó unos pasos a su tío.

—Por mujeres como ella…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Los recuerdos viven más de lo que crees. – castañeó los dientes. —¿Acaso su recuerdo no era lo suficientemente asfixiante para ti? Tanto que deseaste su muerte. – Sasuke no supo que decir al respecto. —Eres débil. – siseó Obito. —Si te vas… si te vas de esta oficina…

—¿Me estás lanzando un ultimátum?

—Es más bien una advertencia. Eres un tonto si piensas que esa mujer te volverá a amar y si lo hiciera, sería por mero interés… Seguramente es una treta para aprovechar tu dinero y gastarlo junto a su… - Obito guardó silencio de forma rotunda.

—¿Junto a quién? – Sasuke tensó su espalda.

—Nada.– el Uchiha más viejo caminó hasta una ventana.

—Tío… - volvía a gruñir.

—Necesitas tiempo. – exhaló con un deje de derrota. —Tiempo para aclarar tus ideas. Deja a esa mujer… ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? – le miró terriblemente molesto.

—Legalmente estoy atado.

—¿Legalmente? – alzó una ceja.

—Debo irme. – caminó hasta la puerta.

—Sasuke. – la voz de su tío lo detuvo antes de salir. —No arruines tu vida con alguien tan patética, no seas como tu padre… no seas como yo.

Se detuvo un instante y prosiguió avanzando, pasando de largo a Tenten que sólo le dedicó una mirada significativa pero silenciosa.

…

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y por alguna extraña razón fue como el sentir todos sus temores liberándose en un solo instante. El rostro de Sasuke lucía inescrutable, como si estuviera preparándose para rebelarse en cualquier instante, la imagen de su esposa y su hermano, en la misma habitación, ella semidesnuda, él sin camisa, con ella en sus brazos y sus labios hinchados.

—Sasuke-kun… - la voz de Sakura sonó tan vacía que le costó creer que no estaba asustada.

—Sasuke. – Itachi se enderezó y quitó las manos de Sakura lentamente. —No es lo que… - se acercó a él, intentando tocar su hombro, pero él se alejó inmediatamente.

—No me toques… - gruñó.

—Sasuke-kun no es…

—¿Quieren fingir que no hay nada de por medio? – miró acusadoramente a su hermano. —Sabía que te gustaba… pero pensé que tu honor era más grande. Me lo prometiste. – reprimió su voz con bastante fuerza de voluntad.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero Sasuke… ella y yo…

—No. – sacudió la cabeza. —¡No quiero escucharte! – miró a Sakura, quien rápidamente alargaba la mano para cubrirse con la sabana de la cama. —Y tú… - escupió, furibundo. —Traidora.

—Sasuke-kun, no es… no es… escucha, no pasó nada, él y yo…

—Desde cuando Sakura… desde cuando tú y mi hermano… - sentía que su mandíbula no podría soportar más tensión.

—Sasuke, ella no tiene… soy yo el que… - incluso el mismo Itachi, el grandioso Uchiha tartamudeaba ante el enfrentamiento.

—¡Cállate! – se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa. —¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! – lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo.

…

Sasuke miró su puño cerrado una vez que se sentó en la oficina del médico. El Dr. Hizaki entró con parsimonia y cerró la oficina, su rostro detonaba cansancio.

—Me alegra que haya llegado a tiempo, Sasuke-san. – él asintió para verle de frente.

—¿Cuáles eran los detalles que quería decirme?

—Dos cosas solamente. Mantendremos a Sakura-san más tiempo en el pabellón e iniciaremos con nutrición parenteral, así mismo necesitamos su autorización para la introducción de un nuevo catéter central.

—¿Qué es?

—Se trata de un dispositivo, es una sonda delgada que se introduce directamente hasta el corazón. Así mismo al ser un procedimiento que implica punción en la vena subclavia la probabilidad de perforación pulmonar es considerable. Por lo que se necesita una autorización por escrito. El anterior se colocó en quirófano y fue de carácter urgente, pero ahora que la doctora Haruno está a disposición de un representante es necesario su autorización.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. – asintió. —Lo firmaré. ¿Cuál era la otra cuestión?

—Oh, sí. Recibimos esta mañana una llamada a la oficina directiva del hospital, una mujer que dice ser amiga de Sakura-san, ella se ofreció como representante legal de la misma.

—¿Una mujer?

—Sí, dejó su nombre… amm, no recuerdo bien, pero tenía un asentó provinciano. – Sasuke intentó pensar en alguien pero no se le ocurrió nadie. —Por lo que, quería comentar eso con usted, no me gustaría cometer ninguna clase de error.

—No se preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero tengo el nombramiento oficial y los papeles que le convierten en tutor de la menor Haruno Sarada en mi oficina así como responsable de Haruno Sakura en caso necesario. Puedo traerle una copia si lo desea.

—Eso sería bueno, Sasuke-san. – le dio la mano y se despidieron. En esta ocasión Sasuke rechazó el ver a Sakura. La reciente discusión con su tío no lo había puesto del mejor humor así que no quería reavivar viejos rencores con una Sakura crítica frente a él.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él.

—Uchiha Sasuke. – era la voz de una mujer y casualmente con un acento provincial. Se giró lentamente y el azul de sus orbes se encontró con el azabache de él.

—Tú… - intentó recordar su nombre, tenía la sensación de saberlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No me recuerdas?

—Yamanaka. – atinó a decir y ella asintió.

—Así es.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – la estatura de él era considerablemente mayor, no obstante la chica arrugó su frente en una mueca que se visualizaba como una mezcla de frustración, alegría e ira.

—Sarada. – hubo una pausa incómoda entre ellos. —He venido por ella.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡OMG! Ino apareció y no se ve precisamente dócil. En este capitulo en especial hubieron muchas cosas, entre ellas la escena del vals es un regalo para ustedes de mí, jiji. Siendo honesta no me parece que Sasuke haga ese tipo de cosas de forma canónica y odio modificar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, pero me pareció un lindo detalle. Otra cosa, ya les he adelantado un poco de lo que pasó anteriormente y ahora con la aparición de Obito las cosas se han calentado un tanto.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Trascendente

**Bueno, bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez. Quiero pedir una disculpa de antemano por los errores de ortografía, yo ya revisé, pero puede que todavía haya por ahí. Lo que pasa es que escribo muy rapido y a veces no armo bien las palabras o frases, disculpen. Bueno, sin más preambulos:**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Trascendente.**

* * *

La mirada oscura de Sasuke se posó contra Ino, como si lo recientemente dicho fuese una completa grosería o algo altisonante, no obstante no hubo más emociones sino la de una completa indiferencia por parte de Sasuke y tenacidad por Ino. Finalmente Sasuke tomó aire y lo exhaló en una espiración profunda, no movió ni un músculo y Yamanaka tomó confianza de continuar.

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Sakura. – la voz de la mujer se aligeró tras el inicio de su monologo. —Vine lo más rápido que pude. Hablé por teléfono al hospital, pero no me dieron detalles, sólo información básica, como el de su accidente y que su condición es grave. Supe además que su hija, Sarada-chan estaba a cargo de un tutor. Te he visto salir de la oficina del director, así que…

—Asumes que la niña está conmigo.

—¿No es así? – frunció el ceño.

—Lo está. – Ino respiró tranquila y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Podrías… podrías contarme todo lo que ha pasado? – Sasuke inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, preparándose para hablar. —No, espera, no tiene que ser así, podemos ir por algo de tomar, sentarnos…

—No gracias. – Ino parpadeó su hostilidad.

—Bien… - resopló ligeramente molesta. —Aquí, de pie, entonces.

—Sakura sufrió un accidente. – inició a relatar, con voz neutral. —Dos automóviles embistieron el suyo. Fue trasladada de urgencias y se le realizaron algunas cirugías, resultó con daños severos en sus órganos internos y cabeza. Ha estado en coma por 3 días.

—Oh mi Dios. – Ino se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Fui contactado por la oficina de protección infantil debido a que las referencias más cercanas de Sakura no respondieron al llamado inmediato. – ante sus palabras Ino se sonrojó apenada. —La custodia de la menor, Haruno Sarada me fue conferida y la responsabilidad legal sobre la toma de decisiones en cuanto a los cuidados de Haruno Sakura. – la forma tan plástica, carente de emociones incomodó a Ino.

—Entiendo. Tuve algunos problemas para comunicarme pero ya estoy aquí. – se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había emergido. —No tienes de qué preocuparte ahora, yo me haré cargo. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellas. – al ver que Sasuke no decía nada prosiguió. —¿Podrías darme tu dirección? Iré por Sarada en cuanto tenga oportunidad. – Ino sonreía.

—No. – la cual desapareció al escuchar la parca voz del pelinegro.

—¿Qué? – la rubia le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Por orden directa de las oficinas de protección infantil en conjunto con la aseguradora de Sakura, la tutoría oficial de Sarada me corresponde a mí. – la voz de Sasuke azoraba más y más a Ino. —Fui requerido de forma jurídica al no contar con allegados presentes, por lo tanto, en estos momentos la vida de ambas, Haruno Sakura y Sarada, están bajo mi poder.

—¿Qué… qué dices? – no podía creer el cinismo con el que lo decía, era casi como una escena de una película mal contada.

—Que no te daré mi dirección. – hizo un ademán de darse la media vuelta y dejar finalmente todo ese maldito drama, escuchó el taloneo de Ino y sus dientes castañear, por lo que se regresó a mirarla con toda la frialdad que podía.

—¡Eres un sádico! – escupió la mujer, sin importarle si hacía o no una escena. —¡Sarada debe estar conmigo, con alguien que la quiera de verdad!

—Esa decisión no es tuya. – bisbisó Sasuke.

—¡Tan sólo quieres vengarte! – pateó el suelo, cuan toro enardecido. —¡Dejarás que Sakura muera y a su hija en la calle!

—¿Estás acusándome? – alzó una ceja, su posición lo llenaba de poder y más su actitud calmada, sin salirse de sus cabales justo como lo hacía Ino ahora.

—¡Sí! – gritó, las personas alrededor los veían curiosos al punto que la chica se percató e intentó tranquilizarse. —Seamos honestos… - farfulló, aun resistiendo su ira. —Tan sólo te estás aprovechando de la situación para vengarte de Sakura por su supuesta traición. – Sasuke frunció peligrosamente el ceño.

—No estoy para discusiones sentimentales. – finalmente se dio la media vuelta.

—¡Debes dejar que Sarada esté conmigo! – reclamó nuevamente y se aproximó para tomarlo de un brazo con firmeza.

—Si me tocas, Yamanaka, estarás rompiendo una barrera legal. – se quitó la mano de Ino con rudeza. —Si quieres la custodia de Sarada tendrás que verlo en una corte, con abogados y un juez. Fui nombrado como su tutor, te guste o no, así como representante legal de Sakura durante su convalecencia. Cualquier cosa, estupidez, rencor o lo que sea que quieras sacarte de encima, tendrás que verlo con un abogado. No voy a ceder al capricho de una mujer que no fue capaz de responder directamente a un llamado de urgencia. – se acomodó la ropa. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. – con la elegancia propia de un monarca Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente hasta entrar en su automóvil, dejando a Ino totalmente pasmada y con un rostro lleno de horror.

Pues aunque le doliera admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón.

…

Sasuke colgó por enésima vez la llamada de Itachi. Respiró molesto y arrojó el teléfono con ira acumulada. También tenía varias de Sakura y algunos mensajes de texto. Tomó la copa que estaba a su lado y bebió con avidez, la única víctima aquí era él, nadie más. Respiró con reparo mientras recordaba sus votos matrimoniales, el rostro reluciente de Sakura, sus manos colocando el anillo en el lugar debido y finalmente, la resolución de todo con un simple "si". Arrojó la copa también lo más lejos posible y masculló una maldición.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba sonó varias veces, pero no se molestó en levantarse y atender, después de todo deseaba estar solo y había puesto cerrojo para no ser molestado. Tras unos minutos dejaron de insistir y debajo de la puerta se deslizó un papel con un mensaje escrito.

Se acercó tambaleante, por la fatiga y el alcohol y leyó lo siguiente: Necesitamos hablar, Itachi. Tomó el papel y lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una pelota insignificante después lo lanzó lo más rápido que pudo. Se dirigió a su cama de la pieza de uno de los departamentos que había comprado cuando todavía era soltero, una pequeño pero esencial.

Tomó el teléfono y a pesar de que su vista estaba algo borrosa logró marcar con éxito.

— _¿Hola? –_ era Hatake Kakashi, su abogado.

—Kakashi… - casi escupió su nombre.

— _¿Sasuke?_ – él refunfuñó _. —Son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ebrio?_

—Sí, sí lo sé. – dijo con fastidio. —Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— _¿Qué es? ¿Paso algo?_

—Quiero que inicies los trámites para mi divorcio, inmediatamente. – hubo un silencio duradero del otro lado.

— _¿Estás bromeando?_

—¿Te parece que lo hago? – gruñó.

— _¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? ¿Por qué esta repentina… petición?_

—Hablaremos luego, ¿Puedes entregármelos a primera hora?

—Los tendré para mediodía, ¿Está bien?

—Como sea.

— _De acuerdo… y Sasuke…_ \- el pelinegro prestó atención. — _Lo siento mucho, debió pasar algo horrible para que decidieras…._

—No empieces, Kakashi. – colgó.

…

Emitió un suspiro bastante largo una vez que cerró la puerta de su departamento. La discusión con Ino había conseguido acalorarlo bastante y no quería estar de mal humor el resto del día, ya suficiente había tenido con su tío en la mañana. Se acercó a la pesa y haló una silla para sentarse, entonces encontró un desastre. La mesa estaba plagada de crayolas, papeles en blanco y lápices. Función ligeramente el ceño, a él no le gustaba el desorden y seguramente la pequeña Sarada tan se había puesto inventiva.

—Sarada. – la llamó con una voz ligeramente fuerte y ella emergió de su habitación cargando un sacapuntas, al verlo le miró sorprendida y quieta, como si la hubiesen descubierto en una travesura.

—Sasuke-san… - miró la mesa y el rostro de él. —Llegó temprano. – enseñó los dientes en una perfecta sonrisa, pero Sasuke continuaba con su rostro fastidiado.

—¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los colores y papeles.

—¡Ah, eso! – Sarada se cercó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado. —Todavía no terminaba, pero mire, hice esto para usted. – le mostró entonces un dibujo en él se visualizaba una pequeña flor multicolores, un cielo azul, nubes y algo que tenía un aspecto bastante familiar. Contempló entonces una esquina del papel que le había falta color, así como las hojas de la flor.

—¿Para mí? – alzó ligeramente la mirada para verla mejor.

—Sí. – ella se sonrojó ligeramente. —Es que… usted me compró una cama y ha sido muy bueno conmigo, por eso quiero darle un regalo. – se apresuró a terminar de colorearlo y Sasuke la observó atentamente. No tardó ni un minuto se lo extendió. —Ya está, lo terminé. – Sasuke asintió y lo tomó con cuidado, con temor a arrugarlo o romperlo.

Contempló el pueril dibujo y sonrió ligeramente, ciertamente en este día tan caótico no se espera ese detalle. Miró a Sarada y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando levemente sus cabellos y sonriendo ligeramente.

—Gracias.

—¿Le gusta? – preguntó ilusionada.

—Es lindo.

—¡Qué bueno! – sonrió más abiertamente y Sasuke también lo hizo, Sarada era simplemente encantadora.

—Veo que dibujaste un abanico. – señaló una esquina, en donde yacía el símbolo Uchiha.

—Sí, creo que es bonito.

—¿Dónde lo viste?

—Estaba en su oficina, cuando sacamos las cajas.

—Ya veo. – extendió el dibujo sobre la mesa. —Ese abanico tiene un significado. – comentó él.

—¿Un significado?

—Ujum. – asintió. —El abanico pai pai o Uchiwa, de forma más bélica… - relató. —Es un recuerdo de mis antepasados.

—¿Enserio? – emitió admirada.

—Sí. Anteriormente mi familia se caracterizaba por su perfecto dominio en el elemento del fuego. El apellido Uchiha proviene de una extensa línea de herreros, carboneros, cristaleros… - intentó pensar en qué más.

—¿Bomberos?

—Bueno, creo que sólo uno de mis tíos abuelos fue bombero, pero sí, se podría decir que sí.

—¡Wow! Que bien. – casi dio un pequeño saltito. —¿Usted también es bombero, Sasuke-san?

—No, yo me dedico a otra cosa, pero no por ello soy malo para manejar el fuego. – sonrió. —Antes, cuando era más joven solía cocinar en un restaurante y también manejaba dispositivos de alta tensión… eso se me da bien.

—Vaya, usted es increíble, Sasuke-san. – sus ojitos resplandecía encantados y a Sasuke le pareció simplemente tierno.

—No mucho. – se carcajeó ligeramente. —Guardaré tu dibujo, ¿Es un regalo, verdad?

—Sí, sí.

—Muy bien. – se encaminó a su habitación y lo dejó en un lugar seguro junto a viejas fotografías de su familia.

—Sasuke-san.

—¿Umm? – dijo cuando ya estaba de regreso.

—Alguien llamó mientras no estaba. – informó mientras recogía sus colores.

—¿Ah sí? – fue por un trapo húmedo para limpiar la mesa.

—Sí, pero no contesté. Usted me dijo que no lo hiciera.

—Cierto.- le pasó el resto de hojas blancas y ellas las guardó en su mochila. —Voy a revisar el teléfono.

—¿Puedo ver televisión?

—Sí, pero recuerda no muy fuerte, ¿Quieres?

—Sí, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta el teléfono y comenzó a revisar el identificador. Los números eran claros, se trataba de su tío el cual en tres ocasiones había marcado sin dejar ningún mensaje de por medio. Borró el registro y se dirigió a la cocina, ya casi era hora de almorzar así que comenzó a sacar algunas verduras, carnes y ollas para hacer lo propio. Sarada escuchó el chocar de las cacerolas y lentamente se acercó donde él.

La escena del adulto cocinando le hizo recordar mucho a su madre y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, se acercó cuidadosamente y se posó a su lado. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, Sasuke-san?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No, pero… mamá dejaba que la ayudara de vez en cuando. – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué sabes hacer? – encendía la estufa y colocaba una olla con agua solamente.

—Puedo… - observó alrededor. —Puedo pelar las papas. – Sasuke la observó un momento y subestimo que pudiera hacerlo realmente.

—¿Segura?

—¡Sí! – insistió.

—Muy bien. – le entregó una y el cortador. —Hazlo con cuidado, ¿Sí?

—¡Hai! – comenzó a hacer lo propio. Sasuke mientras tanto comenzó a cortar una lechuga en finos cortes, era tan rápido y tan preciso que Sarada se distrajo viéndole, sus dotes con el cuchillo eran similares a los de su madre.

—No veo que le quites la cascara. – dijo él, al notarla quieta.

—¡Oh! – Sarada comenzó a hacer lo suyo y fue hora de Sasuke el analizarla. Lo hacía despacio, demasiado, pero no iba a criticar eso, era una niña y la habilidad para manejar sus dedos seguían siendo muy básicas. No obstante cortaba la cascara con tanta precisión que lo admiró. Su cara estaba completamente concentrada y se empeñaba en hacerlo bien, sonrió un poco y continúo cortando la lechuga.

—¿Terminaste? – la niña asintió. —Pela otras dos más, por favor.

—Sí, Sasuke-san. – le pasó dos piezas y comenzó a hacerlo nuevamente. Mientras tanto Sasuke colocaba la máquina para preparar arroz a andar. —Terminé. – él la miró y asintió, tomó los tubérculos y comenzó a cortarlos en trozo.

—En el congelador hay carne, ¿Podrías alcanzármela? – ella asintió entusiasmada. Tomó un pequeño banco que Sasuke había conseguido para ella y se sumió hasta alcanzar lo solicitado.

—Aquí tiene. – le extendió al menos un kilo de carne de res. El adulto lo tomó y agradeció quedamente, después sacó el producto y lo vertió al agua hirviendo. —¿La va a cocinar solita?

—No, es sólo para ablandarla. – dijo él, mientras justaba los trozos de verdura y sacaba otra cacerola. —¿Te gusta el curry?

—¡Sí! – sonrió contenta.

—Bueno, esta es una receta especial. – presumió y sacó más verdura, después condimento y finalmente salsas. —Haremos una ensalada, arroz y curry.

—Je, ensalada. – ella se rio sin pretenderlo demasiado.

—¿Te parece gracioso? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. Su rostro era tremendamente serio, pero en el fondo la niña sabía que no tenía malas intenciones.

—Es que… suena a mí, Sarada. – ella siguió riéndose. Sasuke continuaba en blanco. —Es que… mamá me dijo, que aunque no es por eso, mi nombre suena a ensalada en inglés.

—¿Ah sí? – lo meditó un poco y después sonrió ínfimamente. —Es cierto, no lo había pensado. ¿Entonces si no es por eso, por qué te llamas Sarada?

—Mamá me dijo que por una diosa.

—Saraswati. – lo susurró para sorpresa de la niña.

—¡Sí, sí, esa! Yo no lo sé decir bien, siempre se me traba la lengua.

—Saraswati es la diosa hindú del conocimiento y las artes. – comentó Sasuke.

—Sí, creo que mamá me lo dijo.

—Es… un nombre especial.

—¿Le gusta? – se le veía ilusionada.

—… Sí, es… un lindo nombre. – concedió finalmente Sasuke. —Bueno, olvidémonos de eso, sigamos cocinando.

—¡Sí!

…

— _¿Qué lees?_

— _Encontré un viejo libro en tu desván. – Sakura se lo mostró._

— _¿Cuál? Oh, era de papá._

— _¿Le gustaba la mitología?_

— _Sí, un poco. – se encogió de hombros._

— _Mira, todos son extraños, azules y con muchos brazos._

— _Es una característica de los dioses hindúes._

— _Oh, esta se ve bien… Saraswati, diosa del conocimiento y las artes escénicas como la música, el teatro… - leyó. —Suena interesante y se ve mucho mejor que los otros._

— _Son muchos dioses. – especificó Sasuke._

— _Mmm, sí pero… esta me gusta. Saraswati, es un nombre raro pero creo que se puede adaptar, ¿A ti te gusta, Sasuke-kun?_

— _Sí, es lindo, creo._

— _Je, realmente no tienes nada de percepción para estas cosas. – el frunció el ceño. —Oh, vamos, no te enojes._

— _Suficiente con eso, tengo cosas que hacer._

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_

…

La tarde transcurrió sin muchos percances, Sasuke estuvo en casa todo el tiempo y de la misma forma que en la mañana recibió muchas llamadas. Entre las que pudo darse cuenta, algunas de su tío y otras de un número no identificado, supuso que podía tratarse de Ino, así que se ahorró el drama y omitía el contestar.

Había pasado mediodía y no parecía haber nada interesante en la televisión. Era la séptima vez que le daba vuelta a los canales y tras llegar a uno de música clásica se percató que Sarada mecía la cabeza con cuidado, mirando por la ventana del departamento. Estaban en un tercer piso y ciertamente lucía bastante alto, pero a la niña eso no la intimidaba y desde hacía unos minutos había estado pegada al cristal, apreciando el exterior. Sasuke se levantó lentamente y se posó a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y oteando afuera, esperando encontrar aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención a la niña.

—¿Qué estás mirando? – cuestionó finalmente. Él no solía ser un hombre de muchas palabras, pero casualmente hablar con la pequeña Sarada se le hacía sumamente fácil. Quizá era por su inocente forma de ser, la pueril mente de su protagonista o el parecido tan _familiar,_ que ignorándolo, la hacía lucir como una adorable criatura.

—Nada. – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—Has estado parada viendo hacia afuera varios minutos… por nada. – suspiró.

—Bueno… - admitió entonces. —Veía a esos niños de ahí. – señaló entonces un parque que estaba frente a su departamento, no era muy grande, pero tenía juegos mecánicos simples en los cuales podía jugar.

—¿Quieres acompañarles?

—No, no, yo no. – negó entonces, apenada.

—Hmp. – Sasuke los miró y vio cómo se retiraban en compañía de un hombre que probablemente era su padre. —¿Quieres bajar? – nació en él preguntar y fue como entregarle un dulce regalo, pues la niña sonrió mucho e hizo resplandecer su mirada.

—Sí. – dijo con emoción contenida.

—Está bien. Ponte los zapatos. – él caminó lentamente a su habitación para tomar las llaves de su casa, su billetera y regresó su vista a Sarada quien yacía a su lado, lista y tomándole de la mano. Sasuke casi olvidaba ese detalle tan arraigado en ella, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, apretó el agarre y caminó.

…

El rostro de Sakura era un poema cuando se presentó, en compañía de Kakashi al departamento que ambos compartían. La frase que había dicho logró conmocionarla tanto que no pudo articular nada de regreso.

—El citatorio será la próxima semana, te mandaré por correo los datos, la dirección de…

—Espere. – Sakura detuvo a Kakashi mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza. —No… No puedes hablar enserio… ¿No lo haces, verdad? – lo último lo dijo con cierta vehemencia.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo. – tenía al menos tres días sin ver a Sasuke, tres días en los que no le respondía, tres días en los que no había logrado estar en paz en su trabajo, tres días llenos de angustia y desesperación, días en los que intentó hablar con él pero nunca abrió la puerta y ahora, después de tanto se presentaba ante ella con una sentencia que bien sabía no podía soportar de golpe.

—Pe-Pero Sasuke… - ella tembló. —Tenemos que hablar, no… no es lo que crees…

—¿Ah no? – el alzó una ceja. Ciertamente tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, él estaba pasando una resaca terrible y además de todo tres días en los que sólo había dormido en promedio de tres a cinco horas diarias.

—Sé… sé que no quieres creerme pero… Itachi y yo no…

—¿Vas a negar que no los encontré en la habitación hace unos días, semidesnudos, abrazados?

—Bue-Bueno, sé que eso no lucía…

—Dime Sakura, contesta esto con total sinceridad… - retó él, conteniendo su ira. —¿Lo amas?

—Pues… bueno… eso es algo… - la vio rehuir de su mirada.

—No tengo más que hablar contigo. Kakashi, vámonos de aquí. – el abogado asintió y se despidió.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura intentó acercarse a él pero para entonces el chico ya había arrancado el auto.

…

Sasuke liberó el aire de sus pulmones, últimamente había recordado demasiado el pasado, algo que ciertamente no le gustaba y la culpa no era del todo suya, sino de las circunstancias que lo habían empujado de llegar ahí. Su rencuentro con Sakura, las palabras de Obito, el enfrentamiento con Ino, todo parecía ir en su contra. Lo trascendente de todo era que, a pesar de tanto odio contenido, tanta rabia y repelús, se había hecho cargo de la mujer herida y su inocente hija, que para bien o para mal, a pesar de ser un recuerdo doloroso en su orgullo, comenzaba a gozar de su compañía.

Sí, compañía, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba. Después de su divorcio había tenido pequeñas aventuras con algunas mujeres, mas su malestar nunca se desvaneció. Era bien sabido, y esto había sido una confesión de su madre antes de morir, que el amor de los Uchiha podía ser tan intenso que, al quebrarse producía un terrible sufrimiento, tanto que era capaz de enloquecer a su portador.

No había sabido entenderlo cuando niño, pero ahora lo había y quizá las últimas palabras de su madre habían dado en el clavo más de lo que imaginaba. Probablemente ese sentimiento había motivado a la mayoría de los hombres de su familia, desde Itachi, hasta Obito, el cual todavía y a través de los años, continuaba albergando tanto rencor y amargura en su ser. Él no era diferente a sus parientes. Ciertamente había amado tanto a Sakura hasta el punto en el que descubrió su traición se llenó rápidamente de ira sin dejar al menos entender razones menores

Las sospechas que desde hacía mucho tenía relucieron como estrellas en el cielo, sus temores despertaron y su vida dio un giro inesperado. Pero, nada de eso se comparó cuando un día, un abogado llegó a su oficina y solicitó su ayuda para los cuidados de Sarada, comentando que, la madre de la pequeña había tenido un accidente que probablemente le costaría la vida. Lo primero que sintió fue odio. Odio al recordar el nombre de Sakura y que aún después de tanto tiempo le causase malestar. Después vino la sorpresa, la angustia y la incertidumbre. Pero cuando el agente mencionó a la niña sintió una punzada equiparable a una espada que se clavaba muy dentro.

El hecho de saber que Sakura había concebido una hija lo atestaba de miseria. Cuando permanecieron casados él insistió muchas veces en tener niños, mas Sakura le negó la oportunidad, puesto que, durante esa época tenía demasiadas tensiones con su especialización médica y el tiempo, las energías y el cuidado saludable de un embarazo serían prácticamente un estorbo. Él la comprendió, por una parte, pero por otra se sintió frustrado.

Antes de casarse lo habían planeado con cuidado, incluso habían decidido el sexo del bebé, pero una vez que Sakura inició su nueva etapa laboral todo se fue al garete. Sasuke también estaba ocupado, de eso no había duda, pero no tanto como Sakura y cuando se reencontraban en su hogar y él quería intimar, la chica estaba destrozada logrando pocas veces convencerla de tener relaciones.

Había veces que era ella la que se ponía receptiva, pero en esas él también estaba cansado. Esa sería quizá la primera prueba de fuego de su matrimonio, pero no era algo que no pudieran superar, se querían y conocían de mucho tiempo, entendían sus responsabilidades y hacían lo posible por soportarlo.

Lo peor vino después, cuando Sakura comenzó a portarse distante, como si algo le preocupara. Él comprendía que su trabajo era difícil, agotador y desgastante, pero también quería que ella confiara en él como lo que era, su esposo. Mas Sakura a pesar de sonreír gastadamente, no dejaba de andar por las nubes, pensando en algo que no le había dicho y él no había querido averiguar.

Finalmente todo comenzó a complicarse, tan sólo había pasado un poco más de un año y su vida era frustrante. No obstante, él se recordaba diariamente que mejores días vendrían y que llegaría un momento en el que se verían recompensados por tanto trabajo. La idea de tener hijos aún no se iba de su mente, pero habría que convencer a Sakura primero.

Sin embargo, sus expectativas se fueron directamente a la mierda cuando, un día, cansado y adormilado por tanto trabajo llegó a su casa y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los zapatos de Sakura y de alguien más en la entrada. Alzó una ceja, le parecían conocidos, pero no quería crearse falsas ideas. Avanzó en silencio y escuchó un ruido que venía directamente de la habitación. Algo no le gustaba, algo estaba fuera de lugar y extrañamente se sentía muy inquieto.

Fue entonces que llegó al umbral de la puerta de su habitación y escuchó los resortes de la cama en un movimiento lento, ¿Se trataría de Sakura acaso? Y de pronto, voces. Las conoció inmediatamente y apretó los puños intentando escuchar lo más claro posible.

— _Por favor… bésame… -_ era la voz de Itachi, la voz de su hermano.

— _Pe-Pero Itachi… ¿Qué diría Sasuke? Estamos en nuestra casa, no me gusta que…_

— _Él… no tiene por qué enterarse, será un secreto… como lo otro… por favor Sakura, quizá… quizá ya no tenga la oportunidad de que…_

— _Itachi…_

— _Te quiero. –_ Confesó y eso fue suficiente. Sasuke entró de golpe y lo que vio lo dejó más que perplejo. Ese recuerdo lo torturaría día y noche, aunque su esposa y su hermano intentaron corregirlo en su cabeza miles de imágenes inventadas iban y venían, cegándolo de odio y rencor, dejándolo tan desvalido y a la vez enardecido, lo que vino a continuación fue lo inevitable y lamentable, pues él quería mucho a Sakura. El divorcio.

…

—¡Sasuke-san! – Sarada lo saludó desde el vaivén del columpio haciendo salir a Sasuke de aquel mar de recuerdos. Parpadeó un par de veces y después ubicó la vista en Sarada, quien saludaba enérgica pero sin soltar las correas del juego. Él le saludó con la cabeza.

El parque estaba vacío y casi no había sol, era la ocasión perfecta además de que Sarada parecía disfrutarlo. Se permitió relajarse un poco y cerrar los ojos, todo lo que había rememorado no era más que eso, recuerdos simples que ya no podían hacerle más daño, al menos eso se decía una y otra vez.

—Sasuke-san. – Sarada había bajado de los columpios y ahora estaba a su lado. —Alguien viene. – le dijo, nerviosa y él se enderezó por completo. Su vista fue a dar directamente con el visitante, quien al parecer no era otro más que su afamado tío.

—Tío. – él se levantó del asiento y al verle tan tenso Sarada atinó a acercársele, tomando la ropa de su pantalón como un bálsamo para su preocupación.

—Sasuke. – le saludó con voz monótona y sus ojos fueron a parar a la pequeña.

—¿Qué sucede, tío?- no tenía ganas de armar otra escena, menos frente a Sarada.

—El negocio fue bien. – dijo despegando la vista de la niña. —El emisario de Minato-san no fue otro que uno de sus hombres de negocios más confiables, le gustó la formalidad de los contratos y sus prestaciones. – miró de nuevo a Sarada. —¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? – había cambiado demasiado rápido de conversación.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Todo el día?

—Sí.

—Ya veo por qué. – dio un paso al frente y la niña, temerosa más que nada por su cicatriz se aferró más a Sasuke. —Es… un placer… - se inclinó respetuoso, extendiéndole la mano. —Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito. – comentó con voz fuerte y temeraria.

—Hola… - Sarada reunió valor y le dio la mano. —Soy Haruno Sarada, mucho gusto, señor Uchiha. – sintió que el hombre le apretaba la mano y después la soltaba casi con repulsión. Alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, casi ladino.

—Eres muy tierna, Sarada-chan. – ella se sonrojó, pero de vergüenza y algo de ansiedad. Se aferró más al pantalón de Sasuke.

—¿Ella es… su hija? – claramente se refería a Sakura. Sasuke asintió.

—Ya veo, ya veo… - chaqueó la lengua. —Se parece mucho a…

—Tío. – reprochó él, a la expectativa.

—Su madre. – dijo con una mirada retadora. —He de suponer que la viste hoy. Dime, ¿Ella mejora? – la intención ponzoñosa era más que clara y ante la mención de su madre la niña buscó presurosa los ojos de su tutor.

—Permanece… estable.

—Sasuke-san. –la niña lo llamó. —¿Todavía no puedo ver a mi mamá?

—No Sarada, aún no. – se limitó a decir.

—Es una pena, ¿Verdad, Sarada-chan? – dijo el mayor, Sasuke le miró con una devastadora mirada. —A mí también me gustaría verla.

—¿Usted conoce… a mamá?

—Ah, pero claro. – sonrió un poco, fingiendo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, la conozco muy bien. – ella sonrió, sin percatarse de su engaño.

—Sarada, vamos. – Sasuke la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar llevándosela con él.

—Pero Sasuke-san, quiero escuchar de mamá… - espetó conmocionada.

—Sí, Sasuke, deja que escuche…

—No. – frunció el ceño. —Vamos Sarada.

—Pero…- iba a protestar y la mirada de su tutor la intimidó.

—Vamos. Ya hablaremos tío.

—Sí, Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo. – él gruñó en respuesta y se llevó a Sarada de ahí.

—Quería escuchar de mamá. – protestó la niña cuando él cerró la puerta tras sí. Sasuke suspiró.

—Ve a tu habitación.

—Pero Sasuke-san…

—Ve a tu habitación. – la repetición tenía implícita mucha ira y la niña se dio cuenta, sintiéndose intimidada y asustada, se resignó y se fue a paso lento. Una vez que la vio entrar emergió de la casa, en dirección a la calle. Obito estaba en su auto, esperándole.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! – cuestionó exaltado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Eres una víbora! – no se apenó en acusarlo. —Esa niña no tiene la culpa de nada, no puedes andar por ahí diciendo tonterías.

—¿La defiendes? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? Esa pequeña es idéntica a Itachi, ¿Cómo es que la aceptas tan tranquilo?

—Es pequeña e inocente, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su madre.

—Ah, Sasuke, eres conmovedor. – ambos se miraban peligrosamente. —Pero supongo que no tienes control sobre ti, después de todo se parece a ella y no dudo en el que debes proyectar tus sentimientos.

—¿Sólo has venido a eso? ¿Has venido a destilar veneno?

—Por favor, no me trates como el enemigo aquí. – siseó. —Yo no traicioné tu confianza.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido?

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

—¿El qué?

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Itachi. Hicimos una promesa, iríamos anualmente a rezar una oración y dejarle flores, vine por ti. – los humos se tranquilizaron en Sasuke y miró rápidamente su departamento, Sarada no estaba en la ventana. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Sí. – subió al automóvil.

—Ya tengo las flores conmigo. – encendió el auto. —Tu rezarás la oración. – él asintió. —Y por favor, no dejes que tus sentimientos destrocen tu razón, Itachi ya está muerto.

—Eso lo sé. No tienes por qué decir cosas obvias.

—Hmp. – arrancaron.

…

La puerta se cerró tras Sasuke, no había pasado demasiado tiempo en el cementerio, quizá sólo una hora y luego, tras otra discusión, como era previsto, regresó a casa resignado y ligeramente perturbado. Escuchó el eco sordo del portazo y caminó unos metros adentrándose al departamento, se sentía fatigado a decir verdad.

—¿Sasuke-san? – Sarada asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su improvisada habitación. Él la miró y ambos quedaron en silencio. Sasuke preció su rostro, en él perfilaban sus ojitos cristalinos y levemente enrojecidos. Como si la pequeña estuviese llorando. Él se acercó un poco a ella, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—Sarada. – la nombró, como si quisiera memorizar su nombre. Algo estaba destrozado en Sasuke, algo que le causaba malestar y una lamentable tristeza. Sarada finalmente parpadeó y juntó aire en su pecho, como si quisiera sollozar, pero no lo hizo.

—Sasuke-san… Us-Usted no quiere estar… conmigo, ¿Verdad? – el se sorprendió al escucharla.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – era impresionantemente inteligente.

—Cu-Cuando estoy con usted… siempre es muy serio… pe-pero luego se ríe y… además… si usted conoce a mi mamá… ¿Por qué yo no…? ¿Está enojado… conmigo? – no sabía expresar sus palabras, incluso le era complicado en entenderse a sí misma, pero Sasuke si lo hacía. La pequeña era un manojo de nervios y sentimientos. Las preguntas iban y venían y ella no sabía cómo expresarlas.

—No, Sarada, no estoy enojado contigo. – suspiró y le acarició la cabeza con su mano. —Lamento hacerte sentir incómoda. – ella comenzó a llorar. —He estado muy presionado últimamente, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por muchas cosas, supongo que estoy preocupado.

—¿Por mamá?

—Sí, también por tu madre. – sinceramente así era.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por mamá. – bajó la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas. Sasuke la miró con pena.

—Descuida… - se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle. —Estará bien. – entonces colocó la punta de sus dedos índice y medio en su frente en una caricia íntima y significativa para él. —Dejemos esto para la próxima vez. – y Sasuke se permitió sonreír en paz, mientras que Sarada, que no entendía claramente a lo que se refería asintió y limpió sus lágrimas.

Si bien eran ciertas las palabras de su tío sobre Sarada, que ella era la hija de Itachi, que el parecido era claro, que no debía hacerse cargo del pecado de ambos, sumándosele además las palabras de Ino: Sarada debía estar con alguien que la quisiera de verdad, a pesar de todo, Sasuke se sentía responsabilidad para con la niña.

¿Qué si no era su auténtico padre? ¿Qué si era el producto de un engaño que le hizo mucho daño? ¿Qué si su exmujer lo había traicionado? ¿Qué si su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Qué importaba que se viera como un completo estúpido? ¿Qué importaba si Ino llegase a tener razón?

El comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por Sarada. La niña era tan dulce, tan tierna y frágil. Era diferente a lo que pensó que sería. Era sumamente inteligente, fantástica, idealista, educada… pero sobre todo, en sus ojos podía ver la chispa de Sakura, su elocuencia, su amabilidad, su alma tan tierna de la cual se enamoró hacía mucho tiempo.

Sarada le traía paz, le hacía pensar que todo lo que había pasado anteriormente había sido un trago amargo que ya no volvería a saborear. Ella era una luz extraña en aquel camino a oscuras que se empeñaba en seguir.

Ambos sonrieron en silencio, creando un lazo inesperado. Tal vez no se conocían, ignoraban cosas el uno del otro, pero muy en el fondo ambos compartían más de lo que creían y eso, para bien o para mal, estaba destinado a trascender.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ahora Sasuke y Sarada comparten más de lo que imaginamos. Más revelaciones sobre el pasado de Sasuke y Sakura, más sobre su relación y nuevamente aparece Obito. Tambien Ino tiene ciertos puntos, esperemos que no se desarrolle una batalla campal por la custodia de la pequeña, pobre Sakura no sabe nada de nada y peor aún, su estado es bastante pauperrimo. ¿Que opinan ustedes? ¿Se salvará? ¿Que sucederá con los Uchiha e Ino?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Amado

**Buuueeeno, he regresado y más rápido de lo que se podría esperar de mí. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y lo gocen al máximo, me gustó escribirlo, jiji, tiene demasiadas emociones.**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Amado.**

* * *

Sasuke miró el rostro de su padre antes de cerrar el ataúd. Suspiró para después voltearse y escuchar el cotejo fúnebre al momento que se lo llevaban. Itachi estaba a su lado, lo sostenía, lo tenía firmemente agarrado del y al igual que él, resistía el impulso de llorar frente a tantos seres queridos.

Caminó un poco, se alejó casi por completo y tras las palabras finales del sacerdote, el cuerpo fue depositado. Vendrían luego algunas ceremonias de santificación y veneración, pero a él ya no le importaban. De hecho, nunca asistió. En lugar de eso permaneció en casa, trabajando, en soledad. Y fue en una de esas tantas facetas en las que recibió una visita inesperada.

—Sasuke-kun. – él estaba recostado frente al mar, en una tarde ligeramente ventosa y que lo había despeinado un poco. Escuchó la voz de Sakura, la joven que hacía un año había reencontrado en una tarde, pero casualmente lluviosa.

—Hola. – dijo, con simpleza.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sí. – le hizo un ligero especio en la banca de acero, con vista al puerto. Sakura se sentí y alisó su falda, nerviosa y también seria, cosa que era poco común en ella.

—Yo… lamento mucho tu pérdida… - comentó y Sasuke no la miró. —Estuve en el funeral, pero… no pude saludarte, te fuiste muy rápido. Tu hermano… me dijo que no te sentías bien.

—Hmp. – ella se quedó callada, comprendiendo su zozobra.

—Quizás quieras estar solo. – él la miró, sin lágrimas ni sollozos, simplemente la miró, mas no fue capaz de descifrar sus ojos. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo sostener su mirada e intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Sasuke la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres… - susurró, soltándola. —Pero no hables más… por favor. – ella se sonrojó un poco, pensando en que quizá pudo haberle incomodado con tanta algarabía, sin embargo aceptó de forma muda y permaneció a su lado.

…

Sasuke miró el rostro pálido de Sakura y el alzar de su pecho al unísono con el respirador. Suspiró con frustración, en verdad no veía mejoría y su estado era cada vez más deplorable. Volteó alrededor, las otras camas alrededor ya estaban libres, no todas, pero sí la mayoría… y ella continuaba ahí.

Le habían acercado una silla mullida para que estuviera a su lado. Independientemente de su internamiento y las políticas del hospital los médicos pensaban que si alguien permanecía más tiempo con Sakura, alguien que pudiera rehabilitarla espiritualmente, como amigos o familiares, habría una ligera mejoría. Algo muy tierno y ciertamente de índole astral, al menos era lo que pensaba Uchiha, pero no podía dudar en que quizá Sakura necesitaba afecto en aquel estado tan peligroso.

Pero sí que se habían equivocado al pensar que él podría darle tal cariño. La mirada de Sasuke tan sólo detonaba lástima, tristeza, frustración, ira, no amor. Hubiese sido mejor que Ino le acompañara, pero ese día no la había visto, aunque los médicos le habían comentado que había estado con ella por la tarde del día anterior.

Así que, sentado a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarla la mirada negra de Sasuke se perdía en sube y baja de su pecho, el repiqueteo de la infusión, en el sonido y los colores del monitor. Miró su reloj, era temprano todavía, pero Sarada seguramente se preguntaría en donde estaba. La había dejado viendo televisión con la promesa de volver con el desayuno, mas ya estaba tardando demasiado debido a que los médicos lo sorprendieron con dicho tratamiento alternativo.

—Los químicos y las cirugías no siempre lo curan todo. – le había dicho el médico. —Quizá si ella lo percibe, podamos tener avances.

Seguramente era una treta, pero no estaba interesado en discutir con el personal. Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura nuevamente, tenía cerca de diez minutos ahí sentado y ni siquiera la había tocado, comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Disculpe, Uchiha-san. – una enfermera llegó donde él. —Solo tomará un segundo, voy a registrar sus signos vitales.

—Adelante.

—Sí, gracias. – la chica comenzó apuntar ciertos parámetros en una tabla y papel, Sasuke la observaba atento, curioso además. —Ya con este son cuatro días desde que Sakura-sensei ingresó. – contó, como si fuera algo normal. Él asintió. —Debe saber que la doctora Haruno es muy fuerte, a pesar de todos los procedimientos ella sigue con nosotros, en verdad ha resistido. – él no decía nada tan sólo escuchaba. —¿Usted no lo crees así?

—Hmp, sí. – la miró nuevamente, sí, Sakura podía estar pendiendo de un hilo, pero definitivamente nunca dejaría de luchar. Eso mismo había pasado durante su divorcio, eso mismo había pasado durante su boda y durante sus adversidades, ella siempre luchaba por el bienestar de los demás y ella.

—Terminé. – anunció. —Vamos, no se apene. – sonrió con ligera sorna. —Puede tocarla, sólo no vaya a desconectar nada, ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Eso es. – la enfermera salió de ahí, dejándolos solos nuevamente. Sasuke la miró de soslayo. Podía odiar a Sakura, pero no era tampoco un insensible y con sumo cuidado intentó tocar sus cabellos. Sintió en la punta de sus dedos, estaba suave, pero no suficientemente sedoso, lo atribuyó a que se debía a su estado, la sangre y todo lo demás. Después, se aventuró a tocar su cara, sentir su piel fría bajo la cálida de él. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar los moretones y cicatrices, así como las suturas y cuando llegó a sus labios, sintió pena al percatarse de los secos y correosos que estaba. Así como había sangre seca en ellos que nadie se había molestado en limpiar.

No le dedicó ni una sola palabra, no la sentía digna, más su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que lo hiciese, que le contase al menos de lo único que seguramente extrañaría más que un viejo amor.

—Sakura. – su nombre emergió ronco, preciso, cortante. Como si dentro de él contuviera algo que no podía contener. —Sarada se encuentra bien. – le dijo en voz baja, para que los demás no lo oyeran. —Es muy educada y se comporta excelentemente. – frunció el ceño. —Pero te extraña, te extraña mucho. – corrigió. —Así que… apresúrate a despertar, porque si mueres… quedará sola. – la frase se repitió constantemente en su cabeza, tanto que las viejas endechas de su pasado lo asaltaban sin querer.

Apretó la mandíbula, ¿Desde cuando perdía el control de sus emociones? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan miserable? Después de su divorcio y la muerte de Itachi había cerrado su corazón por completo. Ni siquiera sus aventuras de una noche pudieron dar paso a un sentimiento cercano al amor. La traición de Sakura y la muerte de su hermano le habían dado tan fuerte, que quizá sólo el tiempo y no precisamente de forma reciente, podría curarlo.

Se alzó de la silla en donde estaba y se dirigió a la enfermera, repitiéndose en la cabeza una y otra vez que si había accedido a sus recomendaciones era por el bien de Sarada y porque no quería mostrarse más arisco de lo que realmente era.

—¿Sucede algo? – la mujer malinterpretó su gesto.

—Lo siento, debo irme. – respiró para tranquilizarse. —Lo siento, se me hace tarde.

—Está bien, Uchiha-san.

—Llámeme si necesita algo. – salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. Avanzó por los pasillos como si los supiera de memoria e iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba frente a él, chocó inevitablemente. —Disculpe, no me fije… - su rostro endureció al ver de quien se trataba.

—Sasuke. – Ino se sacudió un poco, acababa de llegar. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hmp. – no se molestó en siguiera contestarle.

—¡Oye! – él ya avanzaba. —¡Sasuke! – se le acercó tan rápido y lo sostuvo, pero al momento que Sasuke la miró lo soltó. —¿Has venido a verla?

—Tengo una responsabilidad con ella, ¿Recuerdas? Me guste o no. – Ino lo miró con un rostro lleno de resignación y asintió.

—Escucha. – se aclaró la garganta y reunió un poco de valor. —Hablé ayer con Nara Shikamaru, resulta que es un viejo amigo mío. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Resulta… que tenías razón. – suspiró dejando escapar su derrota. —Ciertamente no puedo pedir la custodia de Sarada así como así, por lo que… seguirías siendo su tutor, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda verla. – entonces su rostro desafiante emergió nuevamente. Sasuke bufó un poco. —Debes concertarlo, quiero verla. He viajado desde Konoha por ella y Sakura.

—De acuerdo. – finalmente cedió. No era como si Sarada fuese su prisionera tampoco y si Ino era alguien importante para ella no sería justo negarle el derecho a verla.

—¿Enserio? – sonrió complacida.

—Pactaremos un punto de reunión.

—No es necesario, si estás muy ocupado yo puedo…

—Es eso o nada. – gruñó.

—Bien, tú ganas. – ahora era el turno de Ino de bufar. —¿En dónde?

—Yo te llamaré.

—No tienes mi número.

—¿Segura? – Ino abrió ambos ojos sorprendida. —Deberás estar al pendiente, Yamanaka. – continuó avanzando y mientras se alejaba escuchó una maldición por parte de la chica que en realidad tan sólo lo hizo sentir divertido, adoraba tener el control.

…

No tardó más de lo necesario en llegar donde Sarada, tenía la el desayuno listo, el cual lo había comprado en una tienda. Al llegar encontró a la niña viendo televisión, como era lo normal. Se le acercó al verlo llegar y juntos comieron en silencio en el comedor.

—Sasuke-san. – llamó la niña.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está mamá? – sabía que las salidas de Sasuke era por motivo del hospital y siempre que llegaba la pregunta no hacía falta.

—No ha… tenido muchos cambios. – confesó, intentando no ser muy crudo.

—¿Está… igual que ayer?

—Sí.- dentro de él intentaba hacer que no continuará y Sarada lo comprendió, regresó a lo suyo en total silencio. Se veía desanimada y eso le era bastante lamentable, por lo que intentando aliviar sus humos Sasuke sonrió un poco, si era cierto que Ino y ella mantenían una buena relación, la noticia la contentaría lo suficiente.

—Sabes, Sarada. – comenzó y la niña presto sus oídos. —Me encontré esta mañana con alguien que quizá conozcas.

—¿Quién? – se sorprendió, no es que tuviera muchos amigos.

—Yamanaka Ino. – lo dijo formal y a pesar de ello la niña sonrió encantada.

—¡Tía Ino! – alzó ambos brazos contenta y Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño en despecho, efectivamente las palabras de Ino eran ciertas, Sarada la adoraba.

—La vi ayer y…

—¡¿Está aquí?! – casi salta de su asiento.

—Sarada, ten cuidado. – le recordó algo irritado (celoso).

—Lo siento. – volvió a acomodarse. —¿Inojin también está aquí?

—¿Quién?

—Su hijo.

—Oh, no lo creo, la vi sola. ¿Quisieras verla? – ella asintió. —Está bien… - suspiró. —¿Quieres que la veamos para el almuerzo?

—Está bien. – no podía resistir su emoción. Durante su crecimiento y en los primeros años de su vida Ino se había convertido en un pilar tanto de ella como de Sakura. Incluso era su madrina y Sai su padrino. No fue hasta el fallecimiento de sus abuelos que Sakura había decidido mudarse a Tokio y ya no había vuelto a verla.

El día avanzó y como era lo concertado Sasuke buscó el número de Ino entre algunas cosas que había conseguido de la casa de Sakura.

—¿Diga? – la voz farfullante y desconfiada de la rubia se escuchó al fondo.

—Yamanaka. – respondió Sasuke, de forma fría.

—Sasuke… - ella contestó con el mismo ánimo. —¿Cómo conseguiste mi…?

—No importa. – la interrumpió. —Le dije a Sarada sobre ti, está muy entusiasmada. – pudo escuchar un gemido equiparable a una burla, pero se contuvo. —Almorzaremos, te diré la dirección del restaurante, no llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es? – Sasuke se lo dijo rápidamente, después la comunicación se cortó.

El transcurso fue rápida y Sarada estuvo entusiasmada durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a un restaurante, bastante hermoso, con temas arquitectónicos europeos y un gran jardín en donde en realidad estaban las mesas y un espacio para que los niños jugasen. Se veía bastante familiar y había sido además, un lugar que le habían recomendado a Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Tía Ino! – Sarada corrió a abrazarla cuando bajaron del auto. La mujer sonrió abiertamente y recibió a la pequeña con los brazos alzados.

—¡Sarada! – se arrodilló y la abrazó por completo. —Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Qué tal la escuela? Cuéntamelo todo por favor.

—Hola tía Ino, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar. – sonrió mientras volvía a pegarse en su pecho. —Estoy viviendo ahora con Sasuke-san, es mi tutor. – informó ella, todavía alegre.

—¿Enserio? Que bien, cielo. – rápidamente le dirigió una mirada a Uchiha, quien se acercaba taciturno a ellas. —Sasuke. – lo saludó de formalmente y él asintió ligero, a modo de saludo.

—Yamanaka.

—Tía Ino, ¿Ya conocías a Sasuke-san? – Sarada admiró que ambos supieran sus respectivos nombres.

—¿Umm? Sí, Sarada. Conocí a Sasuke cuando éramos niños. Estábamos juntos en la escuela.

—¡¿De verdad?! – se separó de sus brazos para ver a Sasuke. —Sasuke-san, ¿Usted era amigo de mi tía Ino?

—Algo así. – en realidad nunca lo fueron, al menos no del todo. Ino conocía a Sasuke por que al igual que casi toda la población femenina de la escuela estaba prendada por él. Con el paso del tiempo su obsesión desapareció y su amor pasó a consagrarse con Sai, su actual marido.

—¡Increíble! – estaba sorprendida, no había duda.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos? – apresuró Sasuke, queriendo evitar la necesidad de mostrarse más en público. —Tenemos una mesa reservada. – las mujeres le siguieron y tal como Sasuke comentó, la mesa ya estaba esperándolos.

La comida transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, ordenaron cosas rápidas de preparar y lo que parecía ser un trago alegre para Sarada era una batalla campal para Ino y Sasuke.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sarada? ¿Sasuke te trata bien? – quería sonar juguetona, pero Uchiha podía sentir su tono de riña en medio.

—Sí, tía Ino. – eso la desconcertó y entonces vio sonreír a Sasuke al momento de tomar su bebida. —Sasuke-san me prepara el desayuno, me enseñó a usar su ducha, incluso me compró una cama… - contaba a lo que Ino no podía más que abrir más los ojos.

—¿Una cama? – singularmente sorprendente.

—Sí. Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero Sasuke-san insistió.

—¿Le compraste una cama? – ahora se lo preguntó a Sasuke y él simplemente encogió los hombros.

—Sarada la necesitaba.

—Además Sasuke-san cocina muy rico, ayer comimos curry especial.

—Vaya. – Ino exclamó para después dirigirse a Sarada. —Menos mal que la has pasado bien, cariño.

—Tía Ino, ¿Cómo ha estado Inojin y tío Sai?

—Bien, pero tuvimos un pequeño incidente en casa por lo que ellos no pudieron venir.

—Ya veo. – Sarada respiró hondo. —Me hubiera gustado ver a Inojin.

—Y él a ti, linda. – sonrió. —Oye, Sarada, ¿Por qué no vas a ver los peces de aquel estanque? Toma algo de pan, aliméntalos, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo. – bajó de la silla y miró rápidamente a Sasuke él asintió. Se fue de ahí.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué te miró?

—Le dije a Sarada que como su tutor debe pedirme permiso para lo que sea.

—Mmm… - no pudo más que gruñir, para después aclarar su garganta. —Bien… pues, me alegra mucho que te preocupes por ella.

—¿Creías que sería un tirano, no es así? – no tenía mucho interés en recalcar lo que ella pensaba, pero quería saborear cuando ella se arrepintiera por su equivocación.

—Lo siento. – sí, ahí estaba su victoria. —Es sólo… que después de tanto tiempo, para no haber sido… precisamente un pilar en su crecimiento, el hecho de que te presentes ahora y lo hagas con tanta responsabilidad…

—¿De qué estás hablando? – algo no le sonaba bien en su perorata.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablas como si fuera culpable de algo. – sin darse cuenta había comenzado a fortalecer su defensa psicológica.

—¿Y no lo eres? – fue turno de que Ino frunciera el ceño. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke, ciertamente me sorprendió cuando supe que tú te habías hecho cargo tanto de Sakura como de Sarada.

—Mi problema con Sakura no tiene nada que ver con Sarada.

—¿Ah no? Entonces… - apretó los puños y su rostro se colocaba tenso, iba a echarle bronca eso seguro. —¿Por qué abandonaste a Sarada por tanto tiempo? Ella creció sin conocer a su padre, si realmente la querías…

—Su padre está muerto, Yamanaka. – el humor de Ino se cortó repentinamente tras esta revelación.

—¿Muerto? ¿De qué… de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Sarada no es mi hija. – sentenció y eso sonó más frio de lo que pudo imaginar.

—¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?

—¿Acaso no te lo dijo Sakura? Pensé que eran amigas. – el veneno emergía de la boca de Sasuke con aquel rencor acumulado.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que decirme?

—Ya veo, no te lo dijo. – suspiró. —Sarada no es mi hija, es hija de Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

—¡Eso es imposible! – elevó la voz, llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor pero afortunadamente no de Sarada que estaba unos metros más lejos, viendo a los animales del jardín, pues tenían una pequeña granja en donde podían alimentar conejos y patos.

—¿Imposible? – Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sakura no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Sí, supe que hubo un malentendido entre ustedes, pero…

—Si Sakura no te contó la verdad no es un asunto que me concierna.

—Ella jamás haría algo así. Estaba enamorada de ti desde que eran niños, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de ella?

—Yo también pensé que me quería. – argumentó Sasuke y de repente sonó más indefenso de lo que creyó, endureciendo el gesto rápidamente. —Pero me equivoqué. Amó más a mi hermano y al final… a pesar de casarse conmigo… no resistió la tentación.

—¡Deja de hablar así! Sakura es una persona íntegra, creo en ella…

—Bueno, es sólo lo que tú piensas. – se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta el jardín.

—No puede irte así como así… - Ino le siguió de cerca. —¿Qué quieres de todo esto?

—Nada. – Sasuke le miró por encima de su hombro. —Lo que quise anteriormente lo tuve… ahora no deseo nada. – miró a Sarada que parecía charlar con algunos niños. —Debo irme. Despídete de Sarada.

—Déjala escoger.

—¿Qué?

—Si cuidar de ella es tan penoso para ti, entonces que ella se quede conmigo, que escoja estar conmigo.

—Nunca dije que cuidar de Sarada fuera molesto para mí. – contratacó él. —Tal vez no sea mi hija, pero sí mi sobrina y a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi familia. – las palabras de Sasuke alumbraron a Ino. —Cuidaré de ella… hasta que su madre esté mejor y después… no volveremos a vernos.

—Sasuke… - él ya le había dado la espalda. —No puedes pensar de esa forma, Sakura realmente te amaba.

—Tal vez, pero no lo suficiente. – sin más, caminó hasta llegar donde la niña. La pequeña la miró y sonrió un poco.

—Le lancé el pan a los patos y se fueron volando.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla. —Es hora de irnos a casa.

—¿Tan pronto? Quería estar con tía Ino un ratito más.

—Vamos, Sarada. – la apresuró y ella asintió derrotada. Corrió donde Ino y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mas cuando se vieron las caras para decir nuevamente adiós, apreció un rostro lleno de sentimientos.

—Tía, ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada, cielo. – le acarició el rostro. —¿Te veré después?

—Sí, sí, le pediré a Sasuke-san que almorcemos de nuevo.

—Muy bien. – le dio un beso en cada mejilla. —Cuídate mucho.

—Sí, lo haré. – sonrió y se despegó para ir al lado de Sasuke. Entonces y como era costumbre lo tomó de la mano y él, simplemente se dejó asir. Ino los vio partir y frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo.

Sasuke había amado tanto a Sakura y ella a él, pero por alguna extraña razón, en algún momento de su vida, ese amor se había vuelta tan frágil y quebradizo que no fueron capaces de soportar la más dura prueba. Los miró caminar uno al lado del otro, era tan parecidos que le costaba creer lo que Uchiha le había dicho.

…

— _¿Qué nombre le pondrás a tu bebé? – preguntó Ino, sentándose a su lado._

— _Sarada. – dijo casi sin pensar. —Ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo._

— _¿Sarada, eh? Pues, no suena tan mal… - apreció el rostro aún enrojecido de la recién nacida. —Es hermosa Sakura, no tanto como mi pequeño Inojin, pero…_

— _Deja de ser tan presumida, ¿Quieres? – rio Sakura, para después acariciar a su hija. —Se parece mucho a él…_

— _Sí. – Ino la miró con cierta angustia. —Sakura, debes decírselo… ¿Él sabía que estabas embarazada? – negó con la cabeza._

— _Merece saberlo…_

— _Es tarde Ino. – su rostro cambió repentinamente a uno lleno de melancolía. —Ya es tarde…_

— _Sakura, no puedes decir eso, tiene derecho a saberlo… el padre de tu bebé es…_

— _Sí, sé que debería saberlo pero… es el final. – la miró con cierta tristeza. —No podría enfrentarme a él… la rechazaría por completo._

— _¿Es por lo de tu divorcio? No puede ser tan imbécil como para no aceptar a Sarada sólo porque…_

— _Por favor, Ino, no sigas. – Sakura suspiró triste. —Todo terminó tan mal… No creas que no lo he pensado, pero siempre que intenté llamarlo rechazó mis llamadas, me dijo palabras hirientes, él sólo conoce una verdad y no puedo desenmarañarla. Me odia, no odiará a mi hija por algo que no cometió._

— _Oh, Sakura._

…

Sasuke bebió un poco más de café, ya era tarde pero su gusto jamás se iba por completo. El afán por tomar de aquel líquido de olor adictivo había surgido en la universidad, cuando tenía que desvelarse constantemente para cumplir con su trabajo y después prosiguió como un hábito más.

—Sasuke-san. – Sarada lo llamó y él la miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir?

—No, no es eso… - estaba vestida con una pijama, la misma que le había comprado. —Quería beber un vaso de agua. – él asintió, se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, tomando un vaso de la estantería y entregándoselo. —Gracias. – era muy pequeña como para alcanzarlo y a pesar del banquillo que tenía Sasuke no era suficiente. Bebió con avidez y se despidió de él cortésmente para ir a su nueva cama, Sasuke también lo hizo así.

Sacó su teléfono móvil para verificar si había llamadas de alguien importante, pero nada hasta ahora, cosa que lo impresionaba. Lo dejó de lado y encendió la televisión. Casi no le gustaba verla, pero era más bien la costumbre. Sintonizó las noticias y lo aburrieron, después algún programa interesante y nada. Apagó el aparato y se fue a dormir.

Una vez en su cama las palabras de Ino lo asaltaron una y otra vez. Las referencias constantes de que Sakura era totalmente inocente a todas sus acusaciones y viceversa se agolparon de forma indeseable en su mente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

¿Sería acaso que dijera la verdad? ¿Podría haber visto diferente en los gestos tan cálidos que Sakura le dedicaba a Itachi? Podría ser… pero la forma en la que al final, justo antes de morir ella se refirió a Itachi estaba tan plagada de un sentimiento candoroso, de melancolía y nostalgia, que algo le decía que aquello no era completamente normal y que le escondían algo.

Sí, aún podía recordar la última vez que vio a su hermano… y en aquella ocasión lamentó muchas de las cosas que hizo, pues jamás imagino que algo tan cruel pudiese pasarle al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su mundo se desmoronase tan rápido.

…

— _Sasuke… - era la voz de Obito, le extrañase que le llamara puesto que no estaba en la ciudad debido a los negocios._

— _¿Sí? – contestó de forma monótona, no tenía ganas de contarle a un familiar más de su reciente divorcio._

— _Me… me llamaron del hospital general…- su voz se escuchaba muy turbia._

— _¿Sí? – él aseveró su tono, algo no andaba bien._

— _Es sobre Itachi, me llamaron de su teléfono celular._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? – ahora estaba completamente atento._

— _Itachi sufrió un accidente, me dirijo hacía allá…_

— _Voy saliendo._

 _Sasuke había llegado al hospital y para entonces su tío lo esperaba fuera en la sala, sentado y con el rostro contrito._

— _Tío… ¡Tío qué ha pasado! – explotó muerto de la angustia._

— _Itachi ha muerto. Lo lamento mucho… - sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente._

— _¿Qué? – contestó sin aliento. —¿En dónde… en dónde está?_

— _Dentro. – no quiso escuchar más, entró directamente para anunciar su llegada, su corazón latía desesperadamente y al entrar en la sala en donde estaba Itachi se llevó una desagradable sorpresa._

— _Sakura. – susurró con emociones que no supo interpretar. Ella estaba a su lado, tocando su mejilla en silencio y derramando lágrimas por él. Con ello terminó de creer en su engaño y un fuego interno se apoderó de él junto a los celos más poderosos que alguna vez había experimentado._

— _Sasuke-kun… - ella le vio, tenía su uniforme del hospital y se veía ojerosa. El hombre se acercó rápidamente donde ella y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta sobraba, pero no encontró otra forma de enfrentarla._

— _Yo… lo siento tanto… él… - sus sollozos cortaban su respiración y lejos de conmover a Sasuke tan sólo aumentó su ira._

— _Fuera de aquí. – casi escupió, entonces sus lágrimas fluyeron libres._

— _Oh, Sasuke… en verdad lo siento mucho._

— _Sí, ya sé que lo sientes… - dirigió su vista al cuerpo inerte de su hermano. —Eso lo sé… - no se atrevía a tocarlo, no después del pleito que habían tenido. Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido… ¡Vaya que se arrepentía!_

— _Sasuke-kun. – Sakura intentó abrazarlo pero él se apartó._

— _Ya no somos nada, Sakura. – sufría, podía verlo en su rostro, pero no quería ablandarse, no ahora que estaba intentando salir de aquel pozo invisible que ansiaba tragarlo._

— _Por favor Sasuke… déjame explicarte…_

— _No, tú juraste anteriormente que querías tanto a Itachi que no podrías defraudarlo, pero lo hiciste conmigo… - hipó, por el llanto. —Vete de aquí Sakura, ya no somos nada._

— _Itachi era mi amigo. – se defendió._

— _No, él era tu amante. – contratacó. —Lo querías…_

— _Sí, lo quería pero…_

— _Por favor Sakura, no hagas esto más difícil. Vete… vete de una maldita vez y déjame superar mi duelo. – finalmente se quebró ante ella y a pesar que quería abrazarlo no pudo hacerlo, pues se sentía en deuda con Sasuke de alguna forma. La chica se retiró y finalmente lo dejó solo._

 _Después de un rato entró Obito y se posó a su lado, Sasuke lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el hombre no fue capaz de hablar. Todo había terminado, la vida acababa de arrebatarle finalmente todo lo que amaba._

…

Sasuke se sacudió las sábanas de encima, aquellos recuerdos lo dejaban sin ganas de nada, incluso de dormir. Más que depresión, sentía demasiada ira acumulada. Pero de nuevo, las palabras de Ino venían a su cabeza, culpándose a sí mismo de haber prestado sus oídos a dicha persona.

¿Sería posible que Sarada no fuera hija de Itachi? Eso no podía asegurarlo, pero aparte de todo, también estaba el hecho de que la propia Ino había dudado de la palabra de su amiga, ¿Eso también querría decir algo? ¿Acaso corroboraba sus sospechas?

Giró más en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda, pero sin dejar de ser invadido por palabras al azar y en medio de ellas las palabras del pasado, los sucesos y la extraña temporada en la que Sakura solía llamarle una y otra vez, casualmente después de la muerte de Itachi. Mas lo que tuviera que decirle no le interesaba, ya suficiente había tenido de su ex.

—Maldición. – se levantó, el sueño se había ido por completo de su cuerpo. Carraspeó un poco y se sentó en la cama.

La duda acababa de implantarse en su cabeza, ¿Si Itachi estaba muerto, por qué quería hablar con él? Ciertamente nunca lo supo, estaba tan enojado y triste que no deseaba saber nada de ella. Pero… ¿Por qué Sakura insistía? Y eso lo llevó a otra cosa, ¿Por qué en algún momento de todo ella lo había nombrado como referencia de una aseguradora? ¿Qué quería probar? ¿Qué todavía lo recordaba? ¿Qué esperaba regresar con él algún día? ¿O tal vez por qué, como Sarada era una Uchiha él podía ser su tabla de salvación en alguna emergencia, justo como esta?

Tomó el teléfono, era tarde pero debía hacer una llamada.

— _¿Hola?_ – la voz adormilada de Kakashi contestó al otro lado.

—Lamento la hora, Kakashi.

— _¿Sasuke? No puede ser son las doce de la noche, ¿No me digas que quieres que te divorcie otra vez?_ – se rió, pero él no se mostró empático. — _Ya enserio, ¿Qué pasa?_

—Sobre la investigación legal de la aseguradora, ¿Tienes algo?

— _Ah, sí. Hoy precisamente descubrí algo, iba a llamarte, enserio, pero me surgió un imprevisto y…_

—¿Qué descubriste?

— _Los datos que dio Sakura eran legítimos. Te marcó como una posible referencia, pero casualmente ese seguro de vida no era propiamente de ella._

—¿Ah no?

— _No, era un seguro en conjunto._

—¿A quién más cubría la póliza?

— _A su hija y sus padres. Parece ser que Sakura lo cotizó hace cinco años._

—¿Hace cinco años?

— _Sí._ –bostezó. — _Aparecía tu nombre como una referencia menor, claramente sus padres estaban en primer lugar, pero me parece que fallecieron y quedaste tú como el siguiente en la lista._

—Entiendo.

— _No he investigado más a fondo, pero haré lo que pueda. La aseguradora no revela mucha información a la primera, ya habré de convencerlos._

—Sí, entiendo… Gracias, Kakashi.

— _Buenas noches._ – colgó.

—Sí, buenas noches. – él también. Su conversación le había parecido interesante, ¿Por qué Sakura habría de marcarlo a él como una referencia probable? ¿Sería que ese seguro de vida lo había contratado antes del divorcio? Pero, ¿Si fuere así, por qué colocar a Sarada? Ellos no tenían hijos entonces… ¿O podría ser qué?

Volvió a llamar por teléfono y de nuevo Kakashi contestó, pero ahora malhumorado.

— _¿Qué?_

—Kakashi, ¿Qué fecha tienen esos papeles?

— _Ah, no sé, hace cinco años._

—Qué mes.

— _¿Mes?_ – se escuchó un carraspeó y después el movimiento de los resortes de un colchón, se levantó y escuchó algunos pasos junto al movimientos de varias cosas, entre ellas hojas de papel. — _Umm… Diciembre, ¿Qué quieres comprobar? –_ Sonó exasperado.

—¿Diciembre? – Sasuke hizo memoria, ellos se habían divorciado un mes antes.

— _Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?_

—Yo… - sus ojos vagaron lentamente por toda su habitación, como si quisiera hacer memoria. —No estoy seguro, hay algo que tengo que hacer. – colgó y Kakashi bufó al otro lado.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y corrió al armario, se colocó calcetas rápidamente, unos zapatos cómodos y ropa abrigada, seguramente haría frio así que tenía que salir abrigado. Tomó las llaves del auto, echó un ojo a Sarada, quien dormía dulcemente en su cama, cerró sin hacer ruido y salió por la puerta principal.

Su auto ronroneó en medio de la noche por las calles de Tokio, buscó no acelerar demasiado pero las ansias lo carcomían por dentro. Finalmente llegó a la calle designada y entró a la privada de departamentos, apartó frente a la puerta 23. Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó la llave, no le importó hacer demasiado ruido o que los vecinas escucharan.

Tras cerrar la puerta encendió las luces presuroso, ubicó la habitación de Sakura y su peinador. Verificó sin importar si veía cosas que no le interesaban buscar, lo que quería eran documentos, registros, algo para comprobar su teoría.

Finalmente y tras esculcar entre la ropa de Sakura, encontró un maletín con código numérico. Intentó con números al azar, la fecha de su cumpleaños, la de su boda, la de él… pero entonces pensó en Sarada y recordó la fecha entre sus registros, por lo que la introdujo nervioso. Sonrió cuando comprobó que era la clave correcta, Sakura no había dejado de ser tan sentimental con las fechas por lo visto.

Cuando vio los papeles con datos de identificación civil y copias de registros de Sakura suspiró, no tenía que apresurarse así que oteo cuidadoso los documentos hasta que encontró lo que quería, ignorando por completo una copia del registro de divorcio con su firma en él. Detrás de todo y de forma cuidadosa, encontró lo que necesitaba, el acta de nacimiento de Sarada.

Sasuke leyó con avidez y al llegar al nombre de padres contuvo la respiración… pues en un acto bastante interesante por parte de Sakura, ella había registrado a su bebé con el nombre de su padre, o al menos el que ella decía ser el auténtico.

Sasuke arrugó el papel cuando leyó atentamente las palabras impresas, un cúmulo de emociones lo rodeó y casi de forma milagrosa recibió una llamada: era Kakashi.

—¿Hola? – contestó, su voz ligeramente entrecortada.

— _Sasuke, me quedé preocupado… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué colgaste como si fuese una emergencia?_

—Kakashi… - escuchó un tinte diferente en su voz que le hizo rememorar a la vez que le habló durante aquella borrachera, en la madrugada. —Hay algo que tienes que ver.

— _¿De qué se trata?_ – hubo una pausa. — _Sasuke, ¿Está todo en orden?_

—…Sí. ¿Puedes venir a Avenida Shigure, conjunto Hokka? Es el número 23, encontraras mi auto aparcado.

— _¿Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo malo?_

—Te estaré esperando. – cortó la comunicación. Un suspiró escapó de su garganta y fue como si la vida misma se hubiese escapado por sus pulmones.

…

 **Nombre de la madre:** _Haruno Sakura_ _ **.**_

 **Nombre del padre:** _Uchiha Sasuke._

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como ven, hay muchas pruebas que inculpan a Sakura, pero hay otras que nos hacen pensar diferente, aún así Sasuke parece haber averiguado algo, ya después les contaré a cómo llegó a la conclusión de buscar el acta de nacimiento de Sarada. ¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Misterioso

**?Muchas gracias por los 100 Reviews! ¡Son geniales!**

 **Cielos, tarde más de lo previsto y todo fue por que comencé con un horario mixto, dejandome poco tiempo para mí y mantenerme relajada. Por ende lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo les guste :D**

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Misterioso.**

* * *

Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la hoja escrita. Hizo un gesto con la frente y después la colocó contra luz, para ver el sello de autenticidad expedido por las oficinas del registro civil. Sasuke esperaba a su lado, silencioso y paciente. Finalmente y tras postergarlo más le miró sin ninguna clase de expresión.

—Es auténtico. – dijo y no supo si eso era verdaderamente bueno para Sasuke o no.

—Hmp. – miró el resto del maletín y suspiró.

—¿Has revisado todos los documentos?

—No. – se sentó en la cama, al lado de las cosas, ignorando que se encontraba en la casa de Sakura y que posiblemente no debería hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, si quieres estar más seguro puedo analizarlo con un especialista.

—Confió en tu palabra, Kakashi. – regresó su mirada hacia los documentos y se sintió mal al verlos en desorden. Rápidamente estiró las manos y los alisó contra el fondo del utensilio. Kakashi guardó silencio en tondo ese momento, hasta que finalizó.

—¿Harás la prueba de ADN?

—Eso creo. – sí, acababa de leerle el pensamiento. A pesar de lo escrito en ese papel deseaba afirmarlo con todas las de la ley. Kakashi asintió y dejó el documento sobre la pila que su cliente acababa de acomodar.

—¿Por qué viniste corriendo aquí?

—Estaba… pensando en lo que dijiste.

—¿Sobre lo del seguro?

—Sí, tuve una pequeña idea, pero no muy clara…

—¿Y qué fue? – él también se sentó. Vio a Sasuke cerrar los ojos y tallarlos como si quisiera arrancarlos con lentitud. Después enfocó su vista al suelo.

—Creo que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando nos divorciamos.

—¿Qué? – Kakashi se tensó.

—Estaba pensando en que, hubo una época, después de la muerte de Itachi en la que ella no dejaba de llamarme por teléfono. Incluso intentó concertar una reunión, pero yo la mandé al diablo en todas ellas.

—¿Crees que intentaba informarte lo del embarazo? – él se encogió de hombros. —¿Pero no decías que se cuidaban? Incluso tú afirmaste que ella no deseaba tener familia.

—Sí, lo sé. – suspiró. —Sakura y yo nos habíamos distanciado mucho últimamente. Casi no nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos era raro que llegara a tocarla. Su trabajo era agotador y yo estaba empezando a despegar por lo que…

—Era mutuo. – concluyó Kakashi.

—Así es. – suspiró. No era afecto al tabaco pero en esta ocasión deseaba pegarle una buena calada a lo que fuese.

—Pero sí Sakura tomaba anticonceptivos y ustedes se veían muy poco, ¿Cómo supones que estaba embarazada?

—No lo sé. – frunció el ceño. —Por eso mismo no creía que ella pudiera tener una hija. Cuando el agente de la oficina de protección infantil llegó a mí pensé que bromeaba o algo. Sakura logró concebir a Sarada en algún momento, el problema es que… ella siempre se cuidó, creo.

—Bueno, hay ocasiones en las que los anticonceptivos fallan. – Kakashi miró alrededor, intentando destensarse.

—¿Sería por eso?

—Quien sabe. – admitió.

—Recuerdo que solía tener sus píldoras en el cajón de su mesita de noche, al menos eso recuerdo. – gruñó en medio de un suspiro. —Conmigo se protegía, pero… - los celos volvieron a golpearlo.

—No pensarás que…

—Todavía creo que existe una posibilidad que Sarada sea hija de mi hermano. – esa afirmación pesó en él más de lo que hubiese querido.

—¿Entonces realizarás la prueba cuanto antes?

—Si Sarada es mi hija haré lo propio. – exclamó con convicción.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Es una Uchiha. – apretó los puños. —Al menos de eso no hay duda.

—Ya veo. – Kakashi suspiró. —Será mejor que vayamos a casa, Sasuke. No es precisamente legal que nos inmiscuyamos en la vivienda de alguien más sin ser invitados.

—Hmp. – Kakashi sonrió ante su bufido, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Las pruebas de ADN tienen una validez legal pertinente, si necesitas algo cuando tengas el resultado llámame.

—Lo haré. – Sasuke asintió.

—Ah, y Sasuke. – Kakashi tenía casi medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación. —Permanece tranquilo, yo sé que todo estará bien. – el viejo Kakashi continuaba demostrándose condescendiente hacia Sakura nuevamente.

—Hmp. – volvió a gruñir él para verlo partir. Miró nuevamente el acta de nacimiento y estuvo tentada a tomarla pero mejor la dejó donde debía. Se levantó y el rebote de la cama al perder su peso hizo que el maletín se deslizara hasta caer y despilfarrar los papeles. Él bufó por la hazaña y se agachó para recogerlos nuevamente.

Estaba juntándolos uno por uno cuando un sobre llamó su atención. Él mascullo una mueca indescifrable y tomó lentamente lo que parecía ser una carta. Los datos escritos en ella lo dejaron pasmado como si hubiese visto un fantasma y con curiosidad infame lo apretó entre sus manos para después guardarlo entre sus ropas. Dejó el maletín donde debía y sin más salió de la casa de Sakura para regresar a su departamento. Ya era muy tarde así que tenía sueño, pero además de todo, deseaba llegar a casa y tomar una buena copa de vino.

…

" _Querida Sakura, lo he estado pensando y creo que no me arrepiento de nada en esta vida. No me queda mucho, estoy ahora en un abismo que jamás creí que podría experimentar. Sé que acabas de convertirte en la esposa de Sasuke, que ahora eres parte de mi familia y que sería, por tanto, infame que te pidiera que mientas… pero por favor, Sakura, miente por mí._

 _No encuentro el valor de decírselo de frente, no quiero que Sasuke sufra por mi culpa, tampoco que eche todo por la ventana, tú lo conoces, sé que comprendes mi sentir. Pero en estos momentos de mi vida intento confiar en ti, como alguien más que una amiga._

 _Necesitamos vernos, te he dejado estar carta porque debemos hablar y sé que tampoco puedo interrumpir tu trabajo. Por favor, compláceme y recuerda, Sasuke no debe saber nada de esto._

 _Con cariño, Itachi."_

Era la tercera vez que leía la carta. Estaba finamente doblada y preservada. Sakura se había encargado de ello. No había más que la caligrafía de su hermano y todas aquellas palabras sugerentes. Lo único que conseguía quedarle en claro era que su hermano insistía en ver a Sakura, aparentemente tenían poco tiempo de casados, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento. ¿Qué quería él de ella? ¿Sería que ella fue a aquel encuentro fortuito sin que él se enterara? La curiosidad y los celos lo mataban.

La carta en cuestión nunca había salido a la luz durante su divorcio, de hecho nunca fueron necesarias pruebas escritas cuando él tenía imágenes. Fotografías de Sakura saliendo del hospital con Itachi y mostrándose muy cariñosa con él. En ese momento, en el que Sakura, cansada de pelear respondía con fiereza y se manifestaba ofendida, llegando a molestarse tanto que finalmente firmó el formato de divorcio, le pareció a Sasuke que sólo fingía y que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer a su lado por la estabilidad sentimental y económica que él podía darle.

Itachi intentó convencerlo de no firmar el acta, pero entonces lucía tan cansado, tan triste y arrepentido, que pocas veces se permitió verlo. Entonces, habiendo firmado el papel, tanto Sakura como Itachi desaparecieron de su vida por varios días, hasta que finalmente una llamada por parte de Obito lo acarrearía a una realidad bastante espeluznante, en donde se había dado cuenta que no sólo había perdido a una esposa, sino a un hermano para siempre.

Dobló la carta con lentitud y crudeza. La depositó en el sobre y la dejó en uno de los cajones de su ropa. Era muy temprano por la madrugada, casi no había dormido nada, pues después de tanto jaleo había padecido insomnio. El despertador no sonaba aún pero lo haría pronto. Rápidamente giró sobre el colchón y fue directamente al baño. Se dio una ducha y fue a preparar algo para comer.

Sarada dormía y seguramente lo haría por un poco más. Ya en la cocina comenzó a cocinar y permitió a sus pensamientos vagar un poco más de tiempo.

Se repetía una y otra vez los hechos y sólo llegaba a conclusiones con diferencias leves a las anteriores. Sakura sí se había involucrado con Itachi, la carta y las fotografías lo mostraban. Pero luego venía el hecho de que ella lo tuviese registrado como el padre biológico de Sarada y simplemente no era capaz de desviar su atención de dicho hallazgo.

Si Sarada era su hija le sumaría al mismo tiempo que le quitaba, un peso de encima. Hasta este punto todo parecía lucir muy complicado. Sakura estaba indispuesta y su subconsciente le decía que sólo ella le daría respuestas.

El hecho de que Sakura se hubiese embarazado de Sarada no sumaba ni restaba nada al problema principal, ¿Cierto? Es decir, Sakura había acertado en concebir una hija de él, mas eso no le garantizaba que no era la traidora que siempre creyó. En aquellos días su comportamiento era tan reservado y tenaz, como si le ocultase algo que no podía detener su tren de pensamientos sobre un engaño por parte de su ex mujer. Así pues, si por azares del destino resulta que se equivocaba, ¿Qué era entonces lo que le ocultaba? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué tenía que ver Itachi en todo esto?

Bufó exasperado y apretó los dientes, pensó que cocinar le ayudaría pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

—Sasuke-san. – él reaccionó repentinamente al escuchar a Sarada detrás suyo. La miró distraídamente y la pequeña, aun vestida con su pijama le miraba angustiada. —Se quema su sartén. – señaló como si fuera lo más obvio y él parpadeó un momento para después dirigir su rostro al sitio que apuntaba.

—¡Ah, demonios! – apagó la estufa y lanzó el sartén cuyo fondo lucía tan negro como el carbón para dejar que el agua del fregadero lo enfriara. Sarada tosió por el humo desencadenado y Sasuke se sintió estúpido por su descuido.

—¿Qué estaba cocinando, Sasuke-san? – dijo tras retroceder y limpiar sus lentes.

—Huevo frito. – carraspeó debido al humo. —¿Qué haces tan temprano de pie? – no podían ser más de las siete de la mañana.

—Pues… - ella sonrió un poco. —Quería ver la televisión, pero además el humo me despertó.

—Hmp. – vaya que no se había dado cuenta de que el metal estaba ardiendo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar huevo frito?

—Sí, ¿Te gusta el huevo?

—Sí. – dijo mientras se encogía los hombros.

—De acuerdo… ve a cambiarte de ropa, anda. – señaló con la cabeza y la pequeña asintió para dirigirse a su improvisada habitación. Sasuke la miró partir. Algo en el pecho de hombre pareció nacer repentinamente al verla caminar obediente a su habitación.

La posibilidad de que Sarada fuese su hija pareció conmoverle en lo más profundo de sus fibras sensibles. No era precisamente un tipo de muchas palabras, de hecho, después de la muerte de su hermano y su divorcio todo pareció irse directo al carajo. Su humor se había vuelto más sórdido, rechazaba a todo aquel que se le insinuaba en búsqueda de amistad o un buen contacto, maldecía muy a menudo e incluso bebía de vez en cuando, aunque la mayoría de las veces intentaba remplazar ese hábito con café, dado que su sabor amargo le complacía de manera irracional.

El día que conoció a Sarada estaba furioso, rencoroso, estoico. Cuando la vio por primera vez el dolor se disparó en su pecho al percatarse que se parecía mucho a Itachi, tenía rasgos demasiados acordes a los genes Uchiha que no tardó en pensar que era el producto de aquel episodio tan caótico en su vida. Pero conforme avanzaban los días empezó a comprender algo vital.

Sarada era inocente de todo pecado cometido por sus padres. Incluso aunque fuese un fiel recordatorio de las aventuras de su madre, no podía enojarse con ella. Su sentido de justicia salía a flote cada vez que pensaba de forma insana y la veía tan educada, tan maravillosa y amable. Era una niña encantadora y sin darse cuenta había terminado por colarse en su corazón.

Pero, ¿Qué tanto podría él querer a una criatura como Sarada? ¿Serían esas emociones proyecciones del viejo amor que sintió por Sakura o su hermano? ¿Sería que en realidad la sangre lo llamaba de la forma que menos creyó posible?

Sarada era una buena niña y él una horrible persona, ¿Cómo podía la vida recompensarlo con tan buena alma a su disposición si él estaba podrido?

La niña había regresado y para entonces ya tenía lista la mesa. Sarada le ayudó a servir algunas cosas y se sentó hasta que él lo hizo. Comieron en silencio, nada parecía ir fuera de lo normal. A la niña no le molestaba y a él menos. Pero entonces, como era de esperarse se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono, Sasuke se levantó y contestó de forma monótona, sin esperar nada en realidad.

—¿Sí? – no había visto siquiera el numerador.

— _Hola, Sasuke, buenos días._ – era Ino.

—Yamanaka. – la saludó con su habitual tono de voz.

— _Ejem, hola_. – ella contestó con el mismo tono. — _Quiero hablar con Sarada, ¿Podrías…?_ – intentó dejarlo completar la frase, pero no lo hizo y eso la exasperó. _—¿No está contigo acaso?_

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres?

— _Saludarla._ – bufó.

—¿Sólo eso?

— _Sí._ – gruñó a continuación.

—Estamos desayunando, llama más tarde.

— _Ah, perdón, no lo sabía._

—Sasuke-san, ¿Quién es?

—Yamanaka.

—¿Tía Ino?

—Sí.

—¡Tía Ino! – ella gritó emocionada mientras bailoteaba de un lado a otro. —¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Hmp. – él frunció el ceño y suspiró, derrotado. Le entregó el teléfono a la niña quien saludaba extasiada a la adulta. Frunció el ceño, de nuevo sintiéndose desplazado por aquella mujer que en algún momento de su vida le causó tanto fastidio que en ocasiones lo pensaba dos veces para pasar frente a ella. Mas a Sarada parecía agradarle e imaginó por qué.

Según recordaba Yamanaka y Sakura eran grandes amigas. Incluso había asistido a su boda y no había dejado de acosar a Sakura con lo de su supuesta victoria al haberse casado con él.

En ese instante Sasuke soltó un resoplido, una carcajada casi inexistente, como si el rencor acumulado se empeñara por envenenar hasta el más íntimo recuerdo. Observó a Sarada mientras contestaba preguntas cortas y se expresaba de forma afable, no pudo evitar compararse a él con Ino, aquella mujer que al parecer conocía tan bien a Sarada como para hacerla ansiar su presencia.

Pero luego se dijo, ¿De qué me quejo? Sarada no llevaba ni una semana con él, no podía comportarse de esa manera. ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Importaba que Sarada lo quisiera?

Sí, importaba.

Sasuke recordó el acta de nacimiento de la niña y frunció el ceño mientras veía su rostro distraído y aferrándose al teléfono. ¿Qué pensaría Sarada de él si le confesase que era su padre? O bien, para iniciar, ¿Sería él su padre? ¿Qué tal si Sakura ni siquiera estaba segura quien era el verdadero progenitor de la niña? No podía negar, más que nunca ahora, que tanto ella como Itachi habían tenido algo en el pasado, una aventura, un rollo, algo… por lo que el simple hecho de pensar en Sarada como su hija le removía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Y entonces, la respuesta caía sobre él una y otra vez. Kakashi incluso lo había sugerido; una prueba de paternidad. De pronto pensó, en un atisbo de consideración, si a Sarada le importaría someterse a tal estudio. Es decir, no era doloroso, sólo un pequeño frotis bocal y presto, lo verdaderamente intrigante era que ella cuestionara el hecho. Algo así como un por qué. Y eso era lo que no sabía abordar.

Seguramente Sarada cuestionaría el hecho de llegar a un laboratorio y que le pidiesen abrir la boca mientras introducían algo en su boca o bien, en el peor de los casos debieran sacarle una muestra hemática. No había nada más traumatizante para los niños que una toma de muestra sanguínea, bueno, tal vez no todos, pero Sasuke comprendía que no sería tan fácil convencerla de hacerlo.

Es decir, Sarada era muy inteligente, quizá más de lo que aparentaba y seguramente lo hostigaría con preguntas. Hasta ahora era muy tranquila, pero si era hija de Sakura; y claro que lo era, no lo dejaría en paz con esa forma tan irritante de ella de obtener respuestas a toda costa.

—Sí, sí. – con esas últimas palabras Sarada se despidió de Ino y pasó el teléfono a Sasuke. —Sasuke-san, tía Ino dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—Hmp. – tomó el teléfono. —¿Sí?

— _Quiero ir de paseo con Sarada, si no te importa. Deseo que pase más tiempo conmigo, lo he consultado con Shikamaru, mi amigo, el abogado, ¿Lo recuerdas_? – Sasuke gruñó ante esto. — _Dice que está permitido, así que…_

—Hmp. – no era afirmativo ni negativo.

— _¿Eso es un sí?_

—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer en particular, Yamanaka? – el calor de sus palabras detonaba prepotencia e Ino podía sentirlas a pesar de hablar por el auricular.

— _Sólo quiero estar con Sarada, ella debe estar con alguien más…_ \- pero no terminó la frase.

—Soy el tutor de Sarada, recuerda eso. – estaba tan tentado a colgarle, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

— _Será en el parque de cerezos, iremos a pasear, si no te importa puedo recogerla sólo dame tu dirección…_

—Descuida, la llevaré. – apretó el teléfono con la mano, fastidiado.

— _Almorzaremos allá por lo que no la esperes._ – Ino también parecía reñirle con la voz.

—Pasaré a las cuatro por ella, ni una hora más. – colgó.

—¿Puedo ir con tía Ino? – solicitó la niña, mirando fijamente.

—Sí, ahora… - la miró, sin saber que más ordenar. —Termina tu desayuno.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke-san! – ella le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que pudo esperar y entonces se sentó nuevamente para comer.

…

Las miradas de Ino y Sasuke se cruzaron en un incómodo silencio. Sarada lucía contenta, pero al ver la atmosfera que proyectaban los adultos intentó relajarse, pues lo que parecía ser bueno para ella no lo era tanto para ellos.

—Vendré a las cuatro. – sentención nuevamente Sasuke.

—Sí, Sasuke, lo dijiste antes. – se apresuró a tomar la mano de Sarada. —Vamos, Sarada-chan, daremos un paseo.

—Sí. – se volteó a ver a Sasuke. —Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-san. – el asintió. Vio a la pequeña alejarse de su lado y encaminándose con Ino, quien por cierto lucía tan orgullosa como una reina de belleza. Bufó e ignoró lo último, dio media vuelta y subió a su auto. Ya de por sí era bastante molesto tener que tratar con Ino, verla pavoneándose de la preferencia de Sarada.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a rodar. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora. No es que tuviera un inconveniente, pero no había ido al hospital a ver a Sakura. Dobló en una esquina y después se encontró frente al hospital. Seguramente su subconsciente.

Sin más se estacionó y caminó, tan estoico como siempre hacia la oficina del director, quien por cierto se sorprendió al verlo llegar tarde.

—Sasuke-san, pensé que vendría más temprano.

—Lo lamento, tuve un contratiempo.

—Descuide. – carraspeó un poco y ordenó algunos archivos sueltos en su escritorio.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Pues… - el hombre suspiró. —No ha habido muchos cambios. Su cuerpo continua funcionando, pero ciertamente tememos que…

—Ya veo. – Sasuke no cambió su postura.

—Ayer hicimos algunos cambios en su balance hidroelectrolítico… - y ahí estaba el médico de nuevo hablándole con términos un tanto dispares a su día a día, mas entendía lo que intentaba explicarle. La conclusión de todo era que Sakura continuaría, al menos por ahora, con el ventilador.

—¿Puedo verla? –preguntó con mesura.

—Claro, pase por favor. – lo llevó nuevamente a la sala de terapia intensiva que, al parecer comenzaba a aprenderse de memoria. Como era de esperarse, Sakura estaba un tanto aislada de otros pacientes y el personal encargado se esmeraba con mantenerla a salvo.

Se acercó a ella y al verlo la enfermera del otro día se alegró para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado. Contó los últimos datos respecto a su estado y de nuevo, disculpándose por sus quehaceres desapareció dejándole solo.

Sasuke la miró un poco retraído. Su rostro lucía pálido, como lo habitual y de nuevo venía a él la petición de médico sobre traerle donadores de sangre, que por cierto no había hecho, pero que al parecer no había mucho reclamo, pues no habían insistido con vehemencia.

Su cabello había perdido aquel tacto sedoso que la caracterizaba y sus labios estaban cada vez más secos, como si eso fuese posible. Contempló el vapor que se condensaba en el tubo que emergía desde su garganta. Pensó en lo incómodo que sería y lo que probablemente sentiría una vez que se le retirara. Seguro terminaría afónica. Suspiró espantando los pensamientos que le asaltaban. Entonces, sin meditarlo demasiado acercó la mano hacia su rostro y acaricio levemente una de sus mejillas.

—Sakura. – la llamó, su voz sonó profunda y significativa. —Debes decírmelo… sacarme de esta duda. Sarada… ¿Sarada es mi hija? – susurró los suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no le escucharan. —Vamos, dímelo… - motivó, a pesar que no sería correspondido. El monitor sonó chillante y logró llamar su atención, su frecuencia cardiaca parecía haberse acelerado nuevamente. Él parpadeó, ¿Sakura había…? ¿Acaso podía escucharlo? Endureció el gesto, apretó la mandíbula y alejó la mano de ella, se acercó lo suficiente a su oreja. —Lo resolveré, Sakura. – el aliento bañaba su piel fría. —Resolveré este misterio y cuando lo haga… si Sarada resulta ser mi hija… - fue ahí cuando nuevamente la flama del rencor emergió como si los sucesos del pasado hubieran sido ayer. —Lucharé por ella. ¿Me oyes? – había respuesta, era evidente, Sakura tenía un ligero aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca.

Llamándose casualidad, milagro o lo que fuese, la Haruno parecía tener una respuesta cardiaca, una aumento cronotrópico e inotrópico, una respuesta adrenérgica, a estrés… ella, de alguna forma, reaccionaba a su alrededor y Sasuke lo supo. Lo saboreó tan agradablemente que el repiqueteó de la maquina le hizo recordar, momentáneamente, el pasado.

El día en el que llegó al aquel hospital, en donde Itachi yacía tan pálido como alguna vez lo estuvo su padre y que luego, tras llorar alejado de él lo abrazó en un arranque depresivo, orando porque nada de aquello hubiese pasado y pensando en lo terriblemente cruel que era la soledad.

—Sé que logras sentirme. – arremetió de nuevo contra su oído. —He visto la carta, por cierto. – eso lo dijo con una especial atención. —Mi hermano y tú tuvieron una aventura, ¿Eh? Pero me pregunto… que tan cierto puede ser. – entonces la saturación de oxigeno comenzó a aumentar y eso lo maravilló. —¿Es que sabes de lo que hablo? – sonrió maquiavélico. —Sí, eso parece. – suspiró. —Escucha Sakura, averiguaré que pasó y si llego a saber la verdad… si llegó a saber lo que pasó entonces, si descubro que toda tu traición fue tan vil como siempre lo ha parecido, lucharé por ella. Si Sarada es mi hija… - lo siguiente salió aún más ruin de lo que imaginó. —Te la arrebataré, como tú me robaste a mi hermano y conocerás lo que es la verdadera soledad. – entonces se levantó y tras el ruido de la silla el monitor del ventilador comenzó a sonar como si se hubiese desajustado.

—Permítame. – dijo uno de los enfermeros verificando los parámetros. —Es sólo un aumento de frecuencia cardiaca, probablemente por el efecto de algún medicamento. – monologó y miró a Sasuke quien no parecía enterado.

—Debo irme. – dijo Uchiha mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—De acuerdo. – no se dijo más, Sasuke salió del hospital, recibió más información por parte del médico y se fue de ahí. Sus pasos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su automóvil. Una vez dentro miró el reloj, aún faltaba mucho para recoger a Sarada y ciertamente no tenía humor para ver el rostro de Ino.

Sasuke se recargó en el asiento y repasó lo ocurrido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y aunque pensase una y otra vez lo que le había dicho a Sakura, no se sentía precisamente arrepentido. La ira que había experimentado, el alivio al ver el acta de nacimiento de Sarada y su convicción lo agobiaban.

Uchiha Sasuke borró su sonrisa y apagó su rostro, condujo rápidamente hasta tomar un tramo completamente ajeno a la ciudad. Apretó las manos contra el volante y se apresuró a apartar, el nombre del establecimiento se dibujaba con una famélica sensación de vacío. Sasuke caminó lentamente por las estatuillas de alrededor, pasó de largo a las personas que ya estaban estacionadas y rezando juntas, hasta que llegó al punto el cual deseaba.

El nombre que visualizó a continuación le causó una descarga llena de emociones encontradas. Sasuke parpadeó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Itachi. – mencionó y ante él, el resplandor del epitafio le convenció aún más de sus intenciones. Ya anteriormente había venido a la tumba de Itachi, hacía poco con Obito, pero siempre que venía solo no había más que una pregunta que se hacía constantemente y esa pregunta no podía ser otra más que: —¿Por qué? – tensó la mandíbula y sus sentimientos estallaron. —¿Por qué? – el soplo del viento lo despeinó ligeramente.

…

— _¡Eres mi hermano! – gritó iracundo, una vez que lo lanzó al suelo de un solo golpe. El hombre se dejó hacer, sin importarle su condición física._

— _¡Sasuke, por favor! – Sakura se agachó para sostener a Itachi, quien palidecía cada vez más._

— _¡No lo defiendas, maldita sea! – rugió. —¡Muestra algo de dignidad y honor, Sakura! – se aproximó a ella, con ambas manos extendidas._

— _¡No la toques! – Itachi se alzó defensivo. —¡No te atrevas a tocarla Sasuke! – regañó, como si fuese un niño pequeño. —¡Ella no tiene la culpa!_

— _¡¿No tiene la culpa?! – la rabia volvió a aparecer en su rostro, se aproximó a su hermano y lo tomó del cuello, Sakura gritó ante su brusquedad. —¡Es mi esposa, Itachi! ¡Mi esposa! – lo lanzó al suelo nuevamente y se acercó a Sakura, pero a diferencia de esta vez no intentó rozarla. —¡Eres una traidora! ¡Confié en ti, Sakura! ¡Te amaba, demonios!_

— _¡Sasuke-kun, por favor… también te amo, es sólo una…!_

— _¡¿Una aventura?! ¡Eso es! – Sakura retrocedió, nunca lo había visto tan molesto en su vida._

— _¡No, por favor cálmate, puedo explicarlo todo!_

— _¡Al diablo con tus explicaciones! –volvió a mirarla, intentando reafirmar sus sentimientos. Sakura tenía sólo el sostén y pantalones cortos. Itachi vestido, pero podía ver claramente los retazos de lo que bien fue una blusa. —Mientras más te veo más asco siento. – retrocedió, Sakura se sintió herida por sus palabras._

— _¡Sasuke, no digas eso! – ella intentó tocarlo, pero le apartó la mano con violencia._

— _¡No me toques! – riñó. Itachi consiguió levantarse nuevamente. —Esto se acabó.- los miró a ambos. —Se acabó para todos. – entonces de la misma forma que había entrado se fue._

— _¡Sasuke! – Sakura intentó correr tras él, pero de pronto Itachi tosió como si no pudiera respirar. —Itachi, Itachi, ¿Estás bien? – le sostuvo con delicadeza, se sujetaba el cuello y se le veía una mejilla amoratada._

— _Lo arruiné Sakura, lo arruiné en grande._

— _No, no digas eso… - hasta ese momento no se había percatado de sus lágrimas que se empeñaban en derramarse por sus mejillas. —Yo… también tuve la culpa. Nunca debí ocultarle nada… - sollozó. —Debí ser sincera con él._

— _Ambos debimos. – bajó la cabeza._

 _Se escuchó un portazo en la casa y Sakura tembló. Sasuke se había ido._

…

Sasuke apretó los ojos con irritación, miró la tumba de Itachi mientras sentía un trago agudo y amargo en su garganta, entonces miró su puño y fue como revivir el momento en el cual lo había golpeado con demasiada fuerza, descargado la ira que sintió en ese momento. El tormento de la vieja traición removió su alma y de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sakura… proclamó un juramento.

—¿Qué fue lo que… debiste decirme entonces? ¿Qué diablos me ocultaste? ¿Por qué simplemente no te mantuviste ajeno a mi vida, Itachi? – el viento volvía a despeinarlo nuevamente. —Lo juro… descubriré la verdad y una vez que lo haga… - prefirió callar lo peor. —Sakura y tú me deben más de lo que crees y la muerte, no es una excusa Itachi. Así tenga que buscarte en la otra vida… - farfulló con descontrol.

Nadie respondió a sus palabras su sólo el viento, quien por cierto resoplaba en un barullo lejano, llevándose una parte de la ira de Sasuke y avivando el fuego que hacía tiempo resplandecía en su interior.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, bueno, muchas cosas intenresantes están pasando al mismo tiempo. Cuando se encuentran nuevos hechos emergen otros más incognitos. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si les gustó me encantaría saberlo XD**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Abatido

**Wow, no hay mucho para decir sobre lo cargado que está este capítulo de drama. Tan sólo que espero lo disfruten mucho. Las cosas inician a complicarse para Sasuke y nuevamente remontamos al pasado para conocer las razones. Por cierto, aprovechando este medio quiero agradecerles enormemente por su apoyo y comentarios, en verdad me halagan y eso me motiva a esforzarme más y más. Muchas gracias por todo.**

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Abatido.**

* * *

No podía decir que estaba desesperado, pero el hecho de ver el reloj constantemente y golpetear el volante de su auto con un ligero repiqueteo desesperante era una clara señal de su estado de ánimo. Estaba parado frente a los campos de cerezos, ya eran un poco más de las 4 en punto y ciertamente Ino se no dignaba en aparecer con Sarada por ninguna parte.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando dio otra mirada a su reloj y decidido a ir y traer a la niña a cuestas, después de reprimir a Ino por su impuntualidad, logró ver a los lejos la figura de ambas, con Sarada correteando de un sitio a otro y saludándolo contenta. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Al principio la niña era demasiado seria y se le veía triste constantemente ahora… cada vez que sonreía le hacía pensar que aquellos momentos eran un simple soplo de una realidad abstracta.

Se bajó del auto y le saludó con la mano, ligeramente claro está. Ino no parecía muy contenta, pero aún así consiguió acercarse lo suficiente. Sarada se detuvo frente a Sasuke y alisó su ropa rápidamente, después le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde, Sarada? – preguntó de forma casual, ella volvía a sonreír.

—Muy linda, Sasuke-san. Tía Ino me llevó a ver los cerezos, nos tomates muchas fotografías.

—Me alegra. – Sasuke dirigió su mirada en un cambio rígido de repente. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Mañana iremos de paseo nuevamente. – anunció y Sasuke no perdió ni un ápice de su rictus.

—¿Ah sí? –no estaba particularmente contento.

—Sí, llevaré a Sarada a la playa o de día de campo, aún no lo decidimos, pero será bueno para ella que esté…

—¿En algún otro lugar? – no dijo más, Ino captó el rencor pronunciado y bajo un tanto la mirada.

—Bueno, creo que es bueno que…

—Es curioso, ¿Sabes? – la acidez de su voz tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. —Cualquiera que te vea o escuchara hablar de esa forma… - tomó aire, casi resistiendo no soltar todo su veneno en las palabras que iba a decir. —Pensaría que no estás interesada, ni un comino, en la salud de tu amiga. – la mirada que profesó Yamanaka sí que fueron un buen sabor de boca, incluso Sarada, quien no había deseado meterse en su conversación se sobresaltó.

—Tú… -apretó los puños, le había logrado herir de alguna manera.

—¿Me equivoco? Es decir… Si tanto te interesa salir a pasear, entonces no debe ser tan relevante que Sakura se encuentre hospitalizada, mur… - su voz se detuvo de golpe mientras el sonido chispeante de la piel contra piel acabara de sofocarla.

—¿Qué estabas a punto de decir frente a Sarada? – retó ella, apretando la mandíbula y llegando a ser doloroso. Sasuke comprendió la realidad y rápidamente desvió su rostro para encarar a la niña, quien por cierto, lucía pávida a la altura de su cadera, mientras el desconsuelo rodeaba sus orbes negruzcos.

Carraspeó y menos le importó el buen bofetón que acababan de darle, tomó la compostura y se apresuró a tomar la mochila que Sarada había traído consigo para introducirla en el auto con premura.

—Sarada, entra al auto. –ordenó y ella dio un respingo angustiada.

—No te atrevas a ordenarle de esa forma.

—Yamanaka. –su voz, de nuevo firme y especialmente labrada no la dejó avanzar. —Te recuerdo que Sarada sigue estando bajo mi tutela. No toleraré que continúes inmiscuyéndote en mis asuntos.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! – gritó y Sarada la miró sin comprender qué pasaba realmente. —¡Sarada no debe estar contigo, eres un…!

—¿Qué crees que estás a punto de decir frente a Sarada? –recicló su contrataque y ella se detuvo cuando ya había puesto un pie al frente, lista para lanzar el siguiente golpe. —Siempre has sido una mujer impulsiva, Yamanaka. – él gruñó y eso bastó para hacerla retroceder.—Y sólo para que lo sepas, si te interesa claro está, Sakura no ha tenido cambios relevantes. – entonces bajó la voz. —Me pagaras la bofetada. – su amenaza la llenó de temor y más no pudo hacer cuando repentinamente entró en el auto y aceleró el motor antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

…

Sasuke acarició lentamente su mejilla para después aferrarse al volante. Sarada yacía a su lado en total silencio, pero claramente lagrimeando un poco. Estaba asustada, podía notarlo. El golpe que le había dado Ino seguramente pareció algo grave. Quizá al final no podría entender el porqué de las cosas y eso era comprensible, pues sólo era una inocente criatura. Sasuke se sintió mal por Sarada, quien no parecía nada cómoda con lo que acababa de ver y temió por un instante que ella llegase a odiarle o incluso a tenerle miedo.

—Sarada. – finalmente la llamó y pudo ver cómo se encogía en su asiento. —Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. –la niña no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada. Sasuke no habló después, en realidad una disculpa era todo lo que quería decirle ahora.

—Sasuke-san. – ella le miró finalmente, sus ojos ya no lagrimeaban, pero los tenía ligeramente hinchados. —¿No te cae bien tía Ino?

—Hmp. –intentó ahorrarse el comentario, pero evidentemente no satisfizo a la pequeña.

—Ella es muy buena conmigo y con mamá. Siempre nos visitaba y solía jugar con Inojin. Cuando a abuela y el abuelo murieron… tía Ino siempre estuvo en casa, nunca dejó sola a mamá.- entonces comenzó a llorar y Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

Evidentemente no sabía nada de la vida de Sakura después del divorcio. En realidad nunca le interesó. Cuando Sakura se fue simplemente dejó que el tiempo se escurriera frente a sus ojos. Jamás procuró por ella ni por nadie. La familia más cercana era Obito y ciertamente no solía hablar mucho con él salvo lo necesario para los negocios.

Intentó formar relaciones con otras mujeres, pero nunca resultó. Inevitablemente terminaba comparándolas con Sakura y eso lo sacaba de quicio. En una ocasión consintió acostarse con alguien más, pero al término de la noche, se dio cuenta que lo único que lograba era expedir más odio desmedido, recordando una y otra vez a su ex esposa. Se dio mejor un tiempo y se abandonó a sí mismo en el trabajo y el luto.

La vida de Sakura se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano y mientras más pasaba el tiempo prefirió que así fuese, hasta ese día, en el que un abogado de rostro cansado llegó a su oficina y le pidió que se hiciese cargo de la hija de la que anteriormente fue el amor de su vida.

Pensó entonces, en cómo pudo haber sido la vida de la pelirrosa en todos esos años que no tenían de verse. Al parecer había logrado reponerse del divorcio y tener una familia. Más grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la niña era en verdad idéntica a los Uchiha. Y ahora venía la pregunta del millón: ¿Sarada era su hija?

Por algún motivo así lo creía, pero dentro de todo enfrentarse a un panorama nuevo, en donde persistía la traición simplemente lo dejaba con pocas opciones y su mundo nuevamente comenzaba a aplastarlo.

—¿Sabe, Sasuke-san? – la voz de Sarada volvía a traerlo al presente. —Usted me cae muy bien. – instintivamente fijó su atención en ella. —Creo que es una buena persona.

—Hmp. – Sasuke miró al frente, un escalofrió rodeaba su espalda. —No nos conocemos bien, Sarada. – dijo entonces y la niña frunció el ceño.

—Pero usted quiere a mamá, ¿No es así? – el silencio perduró más de lo que ella esperaba. —Oh. – pareció comprenderlo.

—Sakura y yo fuimos amigos mucho tiempo. –relató entonces Sasuke. —Pero al final… dejamos de serlo. – por primera vez hablaba de Sakura frente a Sarada. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que aparentemente era un poco tosco hablar de ese tema.

—¿Por qué? – habló intrigada.

—Por qué… -suspiró. —Nos distanciamos. – reveló.

—¿Se fue a vivir lejos? ¿Usted vivía en Konoha?

—Sí, cuando era un niño. Tuve que irme porque mi madre estaba enferma y mi padre intentaba buscar nuevos horizontes.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno, después de mucho tiempo volví a encontrarme con tu madre. Pero… aunque volvimos a ser amigos un tiempo, tuvimos que separarnos nuevamente. –relató intentando no sonar brusco.

—¿Por qué? – la inocencia de Sarada más que conmoverlo lo dejaba contra las cuerdas.

—Ella se fue… -lo dijo en voz baja. —Y dejamos de ser amigos.

—Pero… - Sarada vaciló. —Mamá me ha dicho que algunas veces no importa las distancias, siempre y cuando sean amigos de verdad, siempre serán amigos y se llevarán bien.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, con ironía.

—Hmp. Así son las cosas Sarada. – la miró un poco, acababan de llegar a un edificio bastante alto y estéril. —Dejemos esta charla para después, ¿Quieres? Necesito… mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué es? – miró el edificio. —¿Aquí?

—Sí, es un laboratorio. – ella lo miró desconfiada.

—¿Para qué?

—Ven. – se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de la niña, después le ofreció la mano para que la tomara como siempre hacía. —¿Vienes?

—Hmp. – ella no respondió como tal, en lugar de eso asintió y tomó la mano de Sasuke para caminar a su lado. —Sasuke-san, ¿Me dolerá? – preguntó intrigada y él, con un poco de pena negó lentamente. —¿Y a usted?

—Espero que no. – sí, en verdad esperara que esto no fuese en realidad una experiencia dolorosa.

…

Sólo una ocasión él y Sakura se vieron antes del divorcio, además claro, de la que Kakashi acompañó a Sasuke para entregarle el citatorio y fue en esa ocasión en las que las cosas no terminaron precisamente bien. Sasuke miró el techo mientras terminaban de inspeccionar a Sarada y tomaban la muestra para comprobar su paternidad.

La observó algo asustada y cómo le miraba de soslayo cuando la enfermera le pidió que le acompañara. Él asintió para hacerle entender que estaba bien, que podía ir sin problemas, mas Sarada no estaba muy convencida. Se dejó llevar con lentitud y Sasuke la miró partir.

Al cerrarse la puerta del consultorio Sasuke respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? –gruñó al verla tras su puerta, ciertamente esperaba a Kakashi y por eso había abierto._

— _Sasuke-kun, debemos hablar yo…_

— _No hay nada de qué hablar, largo. – intentó cerrar pero Sakura fue más rápida, se las ingenió para entrar tan rápido que Sasuke no pudo detenerla. Reconocía siempre la fuerza y perspicacia a Sakura en situaciones de estrés, sin duda elementos adecuados para un médico._

— _Sasuke, por favor…_

— _Sal de mi casa, Sakura._

— _No puedes echarme así… - estaba sudando, singularmente nerviosa. Pero Sasuke no estaba en lo más mínimo conmovido. —Escucha, no sé si Itachi ya habló contigo… es decir, esta situación estuvo mal, yo le dije que no debía guardar el secreto, pero insistió tanto y… yo no tuve el valor de decirle que no, ¿Puedes entenderlo? Simplemente lo vi ahí, tan devastado, tan… tan…_

— _¿Te acostaste con Itachi por lástima? – su ira incrementó. —¡¿Qué clase de mujer eres?! –se aproximó a ella y Sakura retrocedió. —¡Eres vil! ¡¿Cómo no puedes sentirte avergonzada?! – eso logró ofenderla._

— _¡Sasuke, no me hables así!_

— _Itachi es mi hermano Sakura, ¿Cómo no quieres que te hable así…?_

— _Sé que él es muy importante para ti, por eso no quería que…_

— _¿Qué? – volvió a interrumpirla. —¿Qué me enterara? ¿Por qué él siempre ha sido mi héroe? ¿La única familia que tengo?_

— _Sí, por eso. – Sakura bajó la cabeza. —Sé lo importante que es para ti, por eso guardé silencio._

— _¡Eres una descarada! –la tomó de los hombro, jamás lo había visto tan molesto. —¡Nunca me amaste Sakura! ¡Siempre fuiste una mentirosa!_

— _¿Qué? –entonces reaccionó ante sus palabras. —¡Yo nunca traicioné tu confianza! ¡Yo siempre te…!_

— _¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – de la histeria, Sasuke se movió tan rápido que lanzó un adorno de cristal al suelo y eso simplemente agregó más drama a la escena. —¡No te atrevas a decir en mi cara que siempre me amaste cuando acabas de confesarme que estuviste con mi hermano!_

— _¡Estás confundido! –bufó ella. —¡Lo has malinterpretado todo!_

— _¡¿Malinterpretado?! ¡Estaban en mi casa, Sakura, semidesnudos! ¡Lo estabas abrazando y él te pidió que lo besaras!_

— _¡Eso tiene una explicación, en realidad yo…! – pero cayó, sin saber exactamente qué decir, porque a pesar de todo sí que era complicado de afirmar._

— _No escucharé más palabras de una traidora._

— _¡¿No te atrevas a llamarme así?!_

— _¡Entonces te llamaré como lo que eres! ¡Una pu-! – Sakura lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo y el rostro de Sasuke se ladeó dolorosamente hasta lanzarlo al suelo. Él se tomó el rosto y le devolvió una mirada llena de rencor, Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones pero a diferencia de él, a pesar de su furia, estaba a punto de llorar._

— _Desearía… ¡Desearía no haberme enamorado de ti! – gritó al momento que soltaba sus sollozos._

— _¡Y yo de ti, de una mujer descarada y ruin! – Sakura se encogió ligeramente._

— _¡Eres un idiota, si eso es lo que piensas no veo por qué estar juntos!_

— _¡Postergamos lo obvio entonces!_

— _¡Estúpido! – Sakura caminó tan rápido como pudo, ya no podía más, ya no podía vero por más tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí o el valor que había acumulado terminaría por marchitarse y quedar a merced de Sasuke. Salió de ahí dando un portazo y al final, Sasuke simplemente la miró partir, contrario a lo que ella pensó, no fue tras de ella._

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos cundo la enfermera lo llamó. Sarada estaba junto a ella y se le veía impaciente.

—Se portó muy bien, Uchiha-san. – la mujer le acarició la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ambos pelinegros se miraron por unos instantes.

—Vamos. – invitó Sasuke.

—¿Iremos a casa?

—Sí. – le ofreció nuevamente la mano y ella la tomó, pero a diferencia del inicio, pareció dudarlo antes de entregársela. —¿Qué pasa? – preguntó y Sarada le miró de soslayo para después negar en silencio.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, ambos salieron por la puerta principal directamente al auto, los resultados estarían listos al día siguiente y no había mucha prisa por averiguarlos.

Cada vez que estaba con la niña, sentía una cálida sensación de familiaridad.

…

La mirada de Sakura lucía todavía más demacrada que cuando regresaba de sus guardias nocturnas de más de 36 horas en el hospital. Se le veía fatigada, triste, apática y Sasuke no podía estar peor. Las sesiones de reconciliación de rutina habían sido un fiasco, ni Kakashi o el psicólogo de la corte logró reconciliarlos, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de nada con el otro y tan sólo lograron sacarle una que otra frase a Sakura.

Cuando la hora de firmar llegó, Sasuke lo hizo inmediatamente, como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para ello y Sakura, presa de la tristeza, firmó reteniendo las ganas de llorar frente a los directivos de la corte. No hubo más entre ellos, ni siquiera un hasta luego o un hasta nunca. Sasuke simplemente miró a Sakura por última vez y tomó una copia del acta para guardarla en su portafolio.

Sakura quedó todavía sentada al regazo de la silla junto a su abogada, quien acariciaba su espalda lentamente. Sasuke había conseguido herirla tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle a la abogada que la defendiera con todas las de la ley, a pesar que Sakura aseguraba no haberlo traicionado, en ningún momento se presentó Itachi para asegurar su historia y dada la sospecha de infidelidad su testimonio estaba en tela de juicio.

Al final del día Uchiha Sakura dejó de serlo para regresar a Haruno Sakura, como era antiguamente. Sasuke, por otro lado, se aisló de todo medio de comunicación y sólo hablaba con Kakashi cuando éste recibía su cobro semanal por la asesoría legal.

Nadie más lo cuestionó y fue mejor así, desde ese momento Sasuke se convirtió en un obsesivo del trabajo. Tres días después del divorcio se presentó frente a Obito y éste le dio trabajo. Su empresa incipiente se fusionó con la de él y el imperio familiar remoto su antigua gloria.

Aún recordaba el rostro de Obito cuando lo contactó. El hombre, el único hermano de su padre Fugaku y al cual sólo le llamaba cuando era navidad o su cumpleaños, le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le pidió que le contase su situación. Después de la charla y unos cuantos tragos, quedaron de verse nuevamente para trazar la estrategia económica.

Sasuke comenzó a creer profesionalmente, pero de forma personal no había más que una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Y finalmente, llegó el trágico día, aquel en el cual, después de varios días sin percatarse, azotaron a su puerta con el más puro dolor. Pues cuando Obito llamó angustiado a su número personal, diciendo que Itachi había tenido un accidente, su mundo terminó por desmoronarse.

Le había dejado colgado en varias ocasiones, ignorado sus mensajes y negado a abrirle la puerta constantemente que llegó a olvidarlo y tratarlo como si no existiera. Oh, que terrible sería su agonía al recordar que tenía un hermano y que, para bien o para mal, traidor o no, lo quería demasiado como para ignorar la noticia.

Desafortunadamente no llegó a tiempo. Itachi acababa de morir y su odio aumentó al mismo tiempo que su dolor al ver a Sakura llorando a su lado y a punto de abrazarlo. Nada sería igual a partir de ahí, si anteriormente se negaba a saber de Sakura, el hecho de verla a los pies de la mortaja de su hermano tan sólo amplificaba sus sentimientos. Dio punto final desde ese instante, incluso se negó a recibirla en el funeral de Itachi y Sakura, aunque insistente al principio, retrocedió ante la primera advertencia.

La última oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke se había esfumado y ni siquiera el Uchiha se había dado cuenta de ello.

…

Sasuke despertó temprano esa mañana. Había soñado con Itachi y su infancia. No pudo evitar que un halo oscuro se reflejara en sus parpados debido al mal descanso. Se estiró un poco y fue a preparar el desayuno. Sarada ya estaba despierta y lo recibió mirando televisión en la sala. Le sonrió amablemente y él le correspondió. Desayunaron juntos y al término, Sarada regresó a ver televisión.

—Sarada. –tuvo una idea, quizá la más descabellada posible, pero no dio vuelta atrás.

—¿Sí? – ella prestó total atención a lo que iba a decirle.

—¿Quisieras acompañarme… a un lugar especial?

—¿Un lugar especial? – parpadeó indecisa. —¿Iremos al laboratorio otra vez?

—No, a otro lugar. – intentó no sonar divertido.

—¿Dónde?

—Ve a ponerte un suéter y los zapatos entonces.

—Está bien. – Apagó la pantalla y corrió a su habitación. Le alcanzó rápidamente y se posó a su lado. —Ya estoy lista.

—Muy bien. –Sasuke abrió la puerta amablemente y ella se apresuró a salir. No tardaron en abordar al auto y una vez ahí, Sasuke arrancó para dirigirse a un sitio predeterminado.

—¿La floristería? – la niña le miró incomprensible.

—Vamos a escoger algunas flores, son un regalo.

—¡Ah, de acuerdo! –se apresuró a ir donde las flores.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo el vendedor con gesto amable.

—Escógelas tú, Sarada.

—¿Yo? –se sorprendió por ello y después asintió, aceptando la responsabilidad.

—¿Cuáles te gustan más, pequeña?

—Mmm… - las oteó todas e incluso las olisqueó. —¡Estás, me gustan estas! – señaló dos clases de flores pero de la misma raza.

—Ah, las dalias son hermosas. – el vendedor tomó una de cada color. —¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿La malva o la roja?

—¡Las dos! – dijo entusiasmada. —¿Sasuke-san, pueden ser las dos?

—Supongo que no hay problema. Deme un ramillete.

—¿Por separado?

—¡No, combínelas, se ven mejor así! – agregó Sarada contenta.

—Como gustes, pequeña. – el hombre sonrió complacido y armó el ramo para entregarlo a Sarada. —Ten cuidado, no vayas a arrancarle los pétalos antes de tiempo. – dijo risueño y la niña asintió para dirigirse al auto. Sasuke le extendió el dinero y el hombre agregó unos datos más sobre las plantas, Uchiha lo escuchó y después fue donde la niña.

Ella lo esperaba en el auto y al verla con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el ramillete sintió un poco de pena. No dijo nada más que ajustara su cinturón y aceleró el automóvil. Condujo unos minutos más de lo que Sarada podría esperar, llegando a dormirse.

—Sarada. – la movió un poco de su hombro, ella le correspondió parpadeando un poco. —Llegamos. – la niña se alzó un poco y oteó los alrededores. Al no reconocer nada le dedicó una mirada angustiada a su tutor.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Un cementerio.

—¿Qué? – abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" debido a la sorpresa. —¿Por qué?

—Es un lugar especial. – señaló las flores. —Son para alguien que hace mucho se fue. –entonces lo comprendió.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Venimos a ver a sus abuelos? – él negó.

—A mi hermano.

—Oh. – Sarada asintió y se apresuró a salir del auto. —¿En dónde está?

—A unos cuantos pasos, no te alejes, ¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Caminaron un rato y contemplaron a lo lejos un jarrón de flores marchitas que anteriormente le habían traído él y Obito. Inmediatamente llegar, Sarada se enfocó en cambiar las flores viejas por las nuevas, después aplaudió una vez y juntó sus manos en una oración. Sasuke le miró sorprendido, oraba en total silencio, como demandaba el protocolo. La observó hasta que terminó de hacerlo y después le sonrió.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Mamá me dijo que siempre que fuera al cementerio a ver a mis abuelos les dedicara una oración. – argumentó. —Pero como no sé cómo se llamaba su hermano no dije nada. – él sonrió un poco.

—Itachi, se llamaba Itachi.

—Itachi-san. –de nuevo se enfocó en la lápida. —Itachi-san, espero que descanse bien, que todo esté bien para usted. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. – después miró a Sasuke. —¿Está bien así? – generalmente era Sakura quien rezaba y ella la que repetía pero en esta ocasión dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Sí, excelente. – Sarada vio algo diferente en los ojos del adulto, algo simplemente destellante y entonces lo confirmó cuando Sasuke se arrodilló a su altura y le acarició la cabeza para después tocarle la frente con la punta de sus dedos. —Fueron lindas palabras. –Sarada se sonrojó intensamente.

—De nada. – sonrió. —Sasuke-san, ¿Qué le pasó a Itachi-san?

—Tuvo un accidente de auto.

—¿Un accidente? – parpadeó. —¿Cómo mamá? – la angustia se dibujó en su rosto.

—Sí, pero tu madre mejorara, descuida.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. – Sakura seguía en coma, pero esperaba que pronto reaccionara.

—Umm… tengo muchas ganas de ver a mamá. – miró los pétalos multicolores. —Espero que esté comiendo bien, siempre llegaba con mucha hambre a la casa.

—Seguro que sí.

—¿Tiene su cobija por las noches?

—¿Su cobija? –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Sí, es que… cada una tenemos nuestra cobija y la de mamá es muy calientita. Sé que en el hospital hace frio, hace un mes fui con mamá y me enfermé.

—Creo que no la tiene.

—¿No? – Sarada frunció el ceño. —Debería, es muy calientita.

—Le preguntaré a los médicos si puede tenerla.

—¡Y también su cepillo de dientes! – Sasuke no tuvo el valor de contradecirla, sólo asintió. —Sasuke-san, ¿Cuándo volverá a casa?

—No lo sé. – fue sincero.

—Umm… -suspiró. —Es que la extraño mucho.

—Lo sé. –colocó una mano en su hombro. —Pero no te pongas triste, estoy seguro que cuando ella se sienta mejor te dará una sorpresa.

—¿En serio? - el asintió de nuevo. —Bueno… - suspiró. —Espero que se alivie pronto.

—Sí. – miró la tumba de su hermano. —Sarada, ¿Me darías un momento a solas?

—De acuerdo. – dio unos pasos.

—No te alejes demasiado, ¿Vale?

—Sí. – caminó un poco más. Sasuke la observó irse y después dirigió su vista a la tumba. Una vez hecho esto suspiró.

Miró las flores y recordó las palabras del florista.

— _La flor malva es un agradecimiento y la roja una declaración…_

— _¿Una declaración de qué?_

— _De amor, amor eterno. Significa: Te amaré por siempre. – Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos, recordando las dulces palabras pronunciadas por su propio hermano el día en el que se había casado y en el cual habían perdido a su padre, quedando completamente solos._

…

— _No importa lo que pase Sasuke, nunca estarás solo… y si las cosas no resultan como esperabas, descuida, te amaré por siempre._

…

Sasuke bajó el rostro mientras se inclinaba frente a la tumba de su hermano. Cosa extraña, pues había unos 24 hrs le había jurado venganza.

—Hoy hice algo muy importante. – agregó suspirando, se enderezó ligeramente. —Nos realizamos la prueba de paternidad Sarada y yo. – carraspeó un poco, nadie contestó, silencio y nada más. —No sé… lo que me deparará el futuro, a decir verdad, estoy un poco asustado. Tengo miedo de saber el resultado… - cerró los ojos para volverlos abrir. —Sarada es una niña excepcional. Es tierna, inteligente y educada… creo que la única que he conocido así. Me agrada y no sabes lo que me alegra el saber que a ella también le gusta estar conmigo… Pero al mismo tiempo… me carcome la duda y el rencor. Ella no merece que sea injusto, ella es tan buena y yo tan canalla. –de nuevo quedó en silencio, unas avecillas cantaron alrededor pero no dijo nada. Sólo contempló la tumba y el nombre grabado. —Itachi, quiero que sepas que… a pesar de todo no te guardaré rencor, ya no más. Si Sarada es tu hija… - tragó amargamente todo su orgullo. —La aceptaré. La querré con gusto y seré paciente. Pero si es mía… - sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente. —Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras vivo, hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, tanto que preguntarte. Sakura está en coma y no puedo hacerlo, pero a pesar de eso, no logró confiar en ella. Me es tan difícil perdonarla… y a ti… que tanto me quisiste, me gusta creer que me traicionaras de esa manera. Espero estar equivocado, en verdad me gustaría.

…

Sarada caminaba en silencio entre las tumbas, saltando algunos bordillos y canturreando un poco. No supo exactamente cuándo, pero cuando menos lo acordó se encontraba en el final del cementerio y ahí había, para su maravilla una pequeña bajada que daba al cauce de un rio empedrado. Lo contempló a lo lejos, se veía majestuoso, pero no era tan grande como imaginaba.

Tomó una piedra y la lanzó al río esperando llegar al agua. Pero contrariamente no lo logró. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó otra, un poco más delgada la lanzó más fuerte y esta vez dio un poco a la orilla. Sonrió ante esto y festejó, volvió a tomar otra piedra y cuando se preparó para lanzarla ésta se zafó de su mano para dar contra lo que parecía ser una bola de cera. Sarada alzó una ceja, aquello parecía interesante. Se acercó un poco más y al verlo tambaleando sintió más curiosidad.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando comprendió que era al ver las primeras abejas.

…

—¡Sarada! –Sasuke la llamó mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que ella se había ido.

—¡Sasuke-san! – el grito lleno de lloriqueos alarmó al Uchiha.

—¿Sarada? ¡Sarada! –respondió caminando más rápido. El grito de la niña lo motivo a correr más a prisa, entonces escuchó el zumbido de los insectos. —No, no. – aceleró.

…

La niña estaba parada al borde del camino, se sacudía el cabello quitándose algunas abejas que se empeñaban en atacarla. Le habían picado las manos y las piernas y la niña se lazó al suelo mientras se revolcaba asustada.

—¡No, no, por favor! – gritó en medio del escozor.

—¡Sarada! –Sasuke surgió de la nada mientras se quitaba su camisa de vestir y la sacudía de un lugar a otro, quitándole los animales de encima.

—¡Sasuke-san! – Sarada la llamó desesperada. —¡Sasuke-san!

—¡Sarada, tranquila! –continuó contoneando y tan sólo conseguía que las abejas se empecinaran más sobre ellos. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. – la tomó en brazos y la cubrió con su camisa previamente sacudida.

Repentinamente se vieron rodeados de aguijones y Sasuke encontró la única salida pertinente. Corrió hacia el desfiladero. Corrió tan rápido cuesta abajo que tropezó y rodó mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sarada. Cayeron muy cerca del rio y fue Sarada quien reaccionó primero.

—¡Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san, reaccione…! – se sentía agotada y aturdida, junto al dolor de las picaduras, estaba tan conmocionada que comenzó a llorar. —¡Sasuke-san! – él estaba inconsciente. Sarada miró rápidamente a los alrededores y se petrificó al ver al enjambre volar en su dirección. —¡Sasuke-san! – lo agitó más y consiguió despertarlo.

—Sarada. –parpadeó un poco, se había golpeado la cabeza. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí… -sollozó. —Ahí vienen las abejas, Sasuke-san. – él se alzó un poco, la tenía encima y cubierta por sus brazos.

—Sarada, quiero que aguantes la respiración… lo más que puedas.- hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sa-Sasuke-san, está herido… - lloriqueó más.

—Aguanta la respiración. – ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder, pues Sasuke rodó violentamente, lo siguiente que sintió fue la fría textura y humedad del agua. Después todo se volvió muy confuso, pues sintió que Sasuke no dejaba de abrazarla, pero de la misma forma eran arrastrados por la corriente.

…

El sonido de muchos pasos, luces de color azul y rojo, una mascarilla que bombeaba constantemente aire en su interior y la imagen de varias personas que iban y venían con cubre boca alertó a Sasuke. Abrió los ojos inyectados en pánico e intentó moverse como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

—¡No se mueva, señor, no se mueva! – dijo una persona, pero la escuchó muy lejos. —¿Dónde está la adrenalina? La reacción anafiláctica no quiere ceder, su frecuencia cardiaca está muy inestable.

—¡Aquí viene doctor! – una mujer se le acercó cargando una jeringa preparada. Sasuke lo entendió, estaba en un hospital.

—¿Dónde está el técnico radiólogo? Necesitamos esas placas rápido.

—¡Doctor, el equipo de tomografía está listo!

—Perfecto, trasládenlo primero.

—No… - musitó Sasuke, lo tenían sujeto contra la cama y por alguna razón le dolía demasiado el brazo izquierdo. —No… - volvió a decir en un delirio. —Sarada… - llamó y bastó para que el médico le respondiera.

—No se mueva por favor señor. Tuvo un accidente, se golpeó la cabeza y fracturó el brazo izquierdo, fue traído por una ambulancia voluntaria del equipo de bomberos, necesitamos hacerle algunos estudios pertinentes para descartar daño encefálico.

—No… -repitió con terquedad. —La niña… Sarada, ¿Dónde está? – su habla era farfullante y algo deformada, el médico no respondió, tan sólo movió su camilla y continuó lanzando indicaciones al aire. —Sarada. – la llamó nuevamente, esperando que le contestara, pero se sentía tan adormecido y aturdido que no supo ni la mitad de las cosas que estaban pesando.

…

Las cosas parecieron calmarse después de un rato en el cual se había quedado dormido. Parpadeó un poco y trató de reconocer su alrededor. Estaba, a juzgar por el aspecto en un hospital. Observó el monitor a su lado y la cantidad justa de soluciones venosas. Respiró un poco para relajarse y se encontró inmovilizado de su brazo izquierdo, casualmente su dominante. Bufó ante esto.

—Al fin despiertas. – reconoció la voz de su tío a su lado. Obito estaba sentado a su derecha en aquel pequeño receptáculo del servicio de urgencias. —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Tío? – abrió un poco los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que…? – entonces rememoró todo y miró pávido a su familiar. —Sarada, ¿Dónde está ella?

—En el área de urgencias hospitalarias pediátricas. Le administraron algunos antihistamínicos por las picaduras de abeja.

—¿No está herida?

—No, sólo los piquetes. – ante esto Sasuke respiró.

—Menos mal.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste cuando me llamaron desde el hospital? ¡Casi pienso que te había pasado lo mismo que a Itachi! –regañó al fin y al cabo.

—Nos atacó una colmena. Hui con Sarada y caímos a un rio.

—¿En dónde?

—Fuimos al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de Itachi. – Obito no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Al cementerio? ¿Pero por qué…? Ah, eso no importa.-se cruzó de brazos. —Tienes un brazo roto y te golpeaste la cabeza. Por si fuera poco el veneno alteró tu sistema y tuviste un ataque anafiláctico, maldita sea Sasuke, casi te mueres.

—Hmp, lo lamento.

—Que remedió. – Obito suspiró y relajó su postura. —Temí lo peor.

—Lo siento, tío.

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta, ¿Entendido? Eres la única familia que me queda… no seas tan irresponsable.

—Sí, perdóname tío. –no tenía nada más que ofrecerle sus disculpas. —Quisiera ver a Sarada.

—No creo que puedas levantarte. Relájate, no irá a ningún lado sin ti, eres su tutor después de todo, ¿No?

—Sí…

La cortina de su cama se corrió con fuerza, entró entonces una mujer fulgurante y rubia, con rastros de rabia, temor y tristeza. Los ojos azules de Ino se encontraron con los negros de Sasuke y tras ella estaba su amigo y oficial de protección infantil, Shikamaru Nara.

—Sasuke. – lo llamó con una emoción que no fue capaz de descifrar. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Sarada? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—Cállate, Yamanaka, estás en un hospital. – contratacó él.

—¡Todavía tienes el cinismo de…!

—Señorita, ¿Se puede saber por qué habla en ese tono? –regañó Obito y entonces Ino guardó la compostura. Shikamaru suspiró detrás de ella.

—Ino, compórtate. – también llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila, Shikamaru? Vengo de ver a Sarada, está llena de marcas en los brazos y piernas, está tan conmocionada…

—Sasuke-san, ¿Me recuerda no es así?

—Sí, es el agente de protección infantil. – se tensó. —¿Qué quiere de mí?

—La señora Yamanaka vino a mí solicitando una prórroga para encargarse de la tutela de Haruno Sarada el día de ayer. –Sasuke le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio que Ino ignoró. —Por supuesto su petición quedó abolida debido a que no fue posible su proceso dado que la niña ya tenía un tutor. – Sasuke sonrió victorioso ante esto. —No obstante. – su sonrisa se perdió. —El motivo del cambio tutorial es debido a su estado de salud.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de hablar con el médico encargado de su caso, sufrió daños secundarios al veneno de abeja y lesiones que tardan más de quince días en sanar. Con esa condición queda suspendido de sus labores debido a su estado de salud. Necesitamos que la niña se encuentre con alguien que pueda protegerla y velar por ella.

—Me repondré. – abogó Sasuke.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-san. Ha hecho un estupendo trabajo, en la oficina lo hemos confirmado, pero no quereos entregarle una responsabilidad que bien podría causarle más… desajustes a su vida cotidiana. Lamentamos su convalecencia y como cortesía, si gusta puedo hacer que su seguro social…

—No intente convencerme de que esto es bueno. – gruñó Sasuke, terriblemente molesto. —¿Me quitan la custodia de Sarada por el accidente o porque teman que algo pueda pasarle estando yo así? ¡¿Acaso me culpan de esto?!

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-san, los accidentes pasan y…

—Pues no lo haga.

—Lamento decirle que el estatus de la menor no se encuentra en discusión. En esa ocasión acudimos a usted porque no había quien se hiciera cargo de ella. Sin embargo, ahora que usted está indispuesto por motivos de salud es prudente que la pequeña permanezca con alguien más. En esta caso, una de las personas que la madre declaró como primera elección para su cuidado en caso de una urgencia.

—Entonces como su padre le exijo que retire esa orden. – el ambiente se tensó repentinamente, todos, menos Shikamaru pareció escandalizarse.

—¿Su padre? ¿Sasuke has perdido la cabeza? Esa niña es hija de Itachi, ¿Por qué dices eso? – reclamó Obito, mas fue ignorado.

—Lamento decirle que sin una prueba de ADN y declaraciones convincentes la custodia de Haruno Sarada no puede serle concedida, Sasuke-san. – prosiguió Shikamaru.

—¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente, Sasuke? – también dijo Ino. —Tú mismo me dijiste que ella era hija de tu hermano mayor, ¿Por qué recurres a eso en este momento?

—Existe la posibilidad. – argumentó él. —Hoy mismo hice la prueba de ADN, mañana…

—¿Realizó la prueba sin antes consultarlo con las oficinas de protección infantil?

—Tengo a mi abogado. – contratacó.

—Aun así. –reclamó Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño. —Escuche esto no es negociable. La custodia de la pequeña será otorgada a Yamanaka Ino hasta indefinidamente. A menos que usted pueda confirmar lo que dice, no habrá más discusiones.

—¿Qué pasaría si la niña resultara ser su hija? – carraspeó Obito, interesado.

—Se realizaría una investigación y se definiría si es conveniente o no dejarla a su cuidado.

—¿Qué insinúa? – siseó furibundo.

—No pretendo ofenderlo, Sasuke-san. Pero la menor no lleva ni una semana con usted y ya puso en riesgo su vida. Además de que ahora que se encuentra convaleciente lo mejor será trasladar su cuidado a una referencia cercana. – hizo una pausa y miró la ira en los ojos del pelinegro, suspiró. —Sé que esto es difícil para usted. Veo que se encariñó con la niña, pero sin una investigación previa no puedo darle libertad sobre la vida de Haruno Sarada.

—Hágalo entonces, revise hasta los registros poblacionales si es debido. Vea en su acta de nacimiento.

—Lo haremos, pero le aseguro que no es tan fácil. La niña ha sido dada de alta hace unos minutos, tengo en mi poder la orden por escrito con el cambio de tutor. Por tal motivo queda relevado de sus responsabilidades, señor Uchiha. Me retiro, que tenga un buen día y espero mejore pronto. – Ino no dijo nada más, no fue capaz de ver a la cara de Sasuke, abandonó el recinto junto a Shikamaru.

—¿Sasuke? – Obito le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad. El rostro de Sasuke lucía tan perturbado que no supo que decir.

—Esa bruja… - habló por Ino. —Maldita sea. – intentó levantarse y el monitor comenzó a pitar desquiciadamente.

—¡Eh, no te levantes! – Obito intentó detenerlo. —¡Sasuke, maldición!

—Me las pagará. – la sobra en sus ojos lucía demasiado alarmante.

—¡Sasuke! –gritó molesto su tío y entonces, cuando posó sus pies en el piso sintió un fuerte mareo que atacaba su centro. Su rostro se coloreó de un tinte cianótico y las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz de su tío y la enfermera que se empeñaban en detenerlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo que le pasó a Sasuke se llama Hipotensión Ortostatica, es muy común en pacientes que están mucho tiempo acostados o bien, que han sido sometidos a estados criticos que involucren en riego sanguineo cerebral.**

 **Espero hayan gustado de este capitulo. Ahora todo da un nuevo giro.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Dificil

**Estoy aquí nuevamente después de ausentare un ratito. Lo cierto es que tuve unas mini-vacaciones en compañía de mi familia en uno de los lugares más nostalgicos de mi infancia y me lo tomé con calma, jiji. En fin, el misterio está cada vez más cerca de resolverse. Este capítulo tiene mucho drama, ya saben, lo habitual, por lo que espero lo disfruten enormemente.**

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Difícil.**

* * *

Kakashi contempló a Sasuke sentado en una silla de ruegas a las afueras de las puertas del hospital. Obito lo acompañaba y el simple hecho de acercarse demasiado le desagradaba con tristeza. El Uchiha mayor miró a Kakashi estacionado a unos cuantos autos del suyo y gruñó ligeramente para después apretar la mandíbula. Acababan de dar de alta a Sasuke y ya de por sí el hospital los había amonestado por el drama que su sobrino había hecho a causa de la custodia de la niña.

No quería ponerse melodramático frente a Kakashi.

—Tío. – Sasuke habló cuando la silla dejó de moverse y la dirección de su mirada estaba sobre el auto de su abogado. —Le diré a Kakashi que se encargue del resto, necesito hablar con él urgentemente. –el pelinegro parpadeó un poco y después gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Prefieres a ese estúpido antes que a mí? – era más bien un reclamo sin mucho fundamento, pero de igual forma le hizo entender su punto.

—Es mi abogado. –se excusó un poco más tranquilo. Después de todos los problemas que vendrían a continuación necesitaban de su asesoría legal.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto para escoger a tus… asesores. –soltó la silla y comenzó a caminar camino a su propio auto. —Te llamaré en unas horas, no hagas más tonterías. – escupió a la tierra y avanzó a pasos pesados.

En cuanto el auto de Obito arrancó Kakashi emergió desde el interior del propio y suspiró mientras se acercaba a su cliente preferido.

—Veo que las cosas no te van muy bien. – no quería que el ambiente se conservara tenso, por ello bromeó.

—¿Por qué mi tío está tan empedernido contigo?

—Obito y yo tuvimos problemas hace algunos años, no creo que quieras escuchar la historia completa. ¿Por qué no mejor nos ubicamos en tu situación? – se apresuró a acercarlo a su auto y después dejar la silla de ruedas de vuelta al hospital.

Sasuke se acomodó despacio debido a que su brazo izquierdo le dolía a horrores si no lo mantenía quieto. Kakashi hizo sonar la puerta al entrar y cerrar, entonces todo se mantuvo en quietud.

—¿Te llevó a tu casa?

—Donde sea, pero necesitamos ver cómo puedo hacer para recuperar a Sarada.

—Sí, sobre eso… -Kakashi suspiró. —Recibí la llamada de Nara Shikamaru hace dos horas, me explicó el incidente y lo demás. Según lo que dijo no te lo tomaste muy bien.

—Fue una trampa… todo por esa maldita de Yamanaka.

—¿La nueva tutora? – alzó una ceja. —Bueno, según lo dicho por el abogado de protección infantil era más bien porque ella era una de las referencias más cercanas otorgadas por Sakura.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Shikamaru Nara me contó sobre la situación, él estaba al tanto de que tú habías solicitado una asesoría legal con tu abogado particular y quiso charlar conmigo para evitarse futuros enfrentamientos.

—Hmp, que listo.

—Sí. Nara es uno de los mejores abogados de su generación.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Todo lo aplicativo a la niña estaría ahora bajo el cargo de Yamanaka Ino, incluyendo la custodia y responsabilidad del estado de Sakura.

—Eso debieron consultarlo conmigo primero. – Sasuke volvía a molestarse. —¡Cómo permitiste que…!

—Nara insistió en que no parecías dispuesto a dialogar civilizadamente, por eso. Sasuke, tal vez fuiste su marido, pero legalmente no tienes responsabilidades con Sakura ni con su hija ahora. El hecho de que exista una posibilidad de que seas el padre de Sarada no te convierte en una referencia fiable.

—¡Maldita sea, Kakashi! – estaba perdiendo parte de su control habitual. —Sakura no me importa mucho, pero Sarada estaba muy bien conmigo, ellos no debieron…

—¿Ves cómo tengo razón? – Sasuke se calló y parpadeó, sin comprender. —Tú mismo lo has dicho, no te interesa lo que pase con Sakura. Si ellos tienen motivos para creer que tú odias a la susodicha… lo único que lograrías es que te quitaran a Sarada con rapidez. Eso pudo haber sido posible por los comentarios de Yamanaka.

—¿Ella les dijo algo? – apretó su puño sano.

—Nara lo comentó. Pero también expresó que no creía que fueras capaz de hacerle daño apropósito a Sakura. Por supuesto que yo tampoco pero… - volvió a suspirar. —Creo que la única oportunidad que tienes es que la pequeña sea tu hija biológica y si en determinado caso resultara la prueba positiva, el departamento de protección infantil no la dejaría en tus manos tan fácilmente.

—Sí, lo sé. Habrá una investigación.

—Tus antecedentes de odio hacia Sakura quedaron plasmados en tu juicio de divorcio y sus bitácoras. Has sido un hombre muy funesto Sasuke.

—Hmp. ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—Bueno, primero… - encendió el auto. —Creo que deberías ir a casa, descansar y buscar los dichosos resultados del examen.

—Cierto, estarían hoy.

—Pasaré por ellos. – emergieron del estacionamiento. Sasuke intentó relajarse en el asiento del copiloto y mirar por la ventana. No podía imaginarse el cómo habría quedado la casa sin las cosas de Sarada ahí. Por más raro que sonara, pues la pequeña había estado muy poco tiempo con él, echaba de menos su compañía y además, no había podido despedirse.

—Kakashi. – Sasuke se sintió repentinamente somnoliento, como si todo el estrés lo aplastara como una prensa de acero. —Si Sarada es mi hija… lucharé por ella… - sus intenciones se plasmaron claramente y entonces durmió. El hombre de cabellos plateados no dijo más, simplemente ubicó su vista al frente y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

—Oh, Sasuke. – musitó. —Sakura y tú era tan unidos… sé que esto no es por Sarada, es por ti… - lo miró de soslayo. —No quieres sentirte solo, ¿Verdad? –Sasuke no respondía, estaba completamente dormido.

…

Sasuke suspiró cuando dejó caer su cuerpo en el mullido colchón de su cama. Acababa de llegar del entierro de su padre y su humor no parecía estar precisamente por las nubes. La agonía de perder a un padre era fuerte, pero de alguna manera, no se sentía mayormente abatido a comparación de la muerte de su madre. Cuando Mikoto murió las cosas sí que fueron trágicas. Su padre y hermano se habían comportado de una forma desagradable y melancólica. Al paso del tiempo todo mejoró, pero algo en Fugaku se perdió y dicha ausencia se hizo notar constantemente cuando él estaba vivo.

La muerte de su padre era trágica, pero no más que la de su madre, pensó con descaro. Sasuke continuaría sumido en su mundo de pensamientos, si no fuese porque Itachi entró en la habitación a paso ligero.

—Sasuke, hice la cena, ¿Vienes?

—No tengo hambre, hermano, gracias. – se giró lentamente en la cama para darle la espalda.

—Hmp. – Itachi lo miró unos segundos y después caminó. Sasuke pensó que se había ido pero el peso sobre su cama lo hizo confirmar que estaba a su lado. Lo miró de soslayo y lo encontró en silencio, sin ninguna clase de manifestación de tristeza. ¿Sentiría Itachi desconsuelo por la muerte de su padre? ¿O quizá tendría miedo al verse solo en un mundo como el actual? ¿Qué estaba pensando en esos instantes? Las interrogantes embotaron la cabeza de Sasuke intentando comprender más a su hermano, quien sólo se dedicaba a mirar a la pared en silencio, hasta que finalmente parpadeó y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Itachi. – el primero en llamar fue Sasuke. —¿Estás bien? – el mayor no dijo nada más y se llevó una mano a la nuca, acariciando los músculos duros de su cuello.

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Y tú? – Sasuke asintió. —A decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo hambre. – se cruzó de brazos y con la espalda recta, Sasuke reconocía esa pose de cuando Itachi pensaba profundamente las cosas no necesariamente serias.

—Pues es una lástima… - el mayor volvía a mirarlo sin entender. —Por la cena, se enfriará.

—Ah, eso. – se encogió de hombros. —No es precisamente ambrosía. – ambos sonrieron ligeramente y después regresaron a lo mismo.

—Sabes, Itachi. – el mayor guardó silencio. —No quiero sonar muy cruel pero… estoy tranquilo con la muerte de papá. Me refiero a que…

—Entiendo. – la comadreja sonrió un poco. —Yo también. Papá… no era precisamente feliz.

—¿Tú crees? – Sasuke frunció el ceño ahora.

—Extrañaba a madre.

—Pero encontró la forma de afrontarlo. – dijo, ahora un pequeño destello de celos emergía en su voz.

—¿Cómo? – Itachi no se perdía detalle alguno de sus expresiones faciales.

—Pues… papá superó la muerte de mamá gracias a ti. Aunque había ocasiones en las que se comportaba frio y excéntrico, tú siempre fuiste un aire fresco para él. – se sonrojó repentinamente, no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole aquello a Itachi se supone que era algo privado, una serie de pensamientos que pensó era mejor no decir de forma abierta. Se giró rápidamente para darle la espalda a su hermano.

—¿Estás… celoso? –había dado en el clavo, pero era demasiado obvio, Itachi era un genio.

—N-No. – balbuceó.

—Sasuke… -sonrió y se carcajeó un poco, eso sacó de quicio a su hermano menor, quien se volteó rápidamente y sentó de un tirón, mostrándose ahora afectado por su burla.

—¡Itachi, deja de burlarte de mí! – alzó su puño listo para golpearlo, pero no esperó a que su hermano se adelantara dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente con sus dedos. Gruñó pero no alcanzó a responder, pues Itachi sonreía con una acongojante expresión.

—Perdóname, Sasuke. – bajó la mirada. —Tantos años pasaron y yo continúo siendo una carga para ti. – respondió profundamente. —En lugar de acercarme a ti terminé por alejarte más y más. Soy un pésimo hermano mayor.

—Itachi… -estaba paralizado.

—Discúlpame si te hice sentir solo.

—Itachi. – él desvistió su mirada. —Déjalo estar.

—No, no ahora. – entonces pasó algo todavía más inesperado, la mano de su hermano mayor pasó por su nuca y lo atrajo hasta él, uniendo sus frentes, sus miradas ya no se separaron. —No importa lo que pase Sasuke, nunca estarás solo… - el hermano mayor cerró los ojos y sonrió ante esto, mientras apretaba un poco más su unión. — Y si las cosas no resultan como esperabas, descuida, te amaré por siempre. – los ojos se Sasuke se abrieron excepcionalmente por ello. Itachi abrió los ojos y volvieron a encontrarse, entonces Sasuke sintió calidez que fluida por sus mejillas.

Llevó una mano a las mismas, la imagen de su hermano se perdía en medio de una bruma acuosa. El mayor retrocedió y sonrió un poco.

—Yo también. –confesó Sasuke e Itachi tuvo su momento de sorprenderse. —Perdóname Itachi.

—Ven aquí, tonto hermano menor. – el mayor lo abrazó completamente.

Permanecieron así unos segundos y mientras tanto, la comida se enfriaba en la mesa.

…

Al abrir los ojos tuvo la sensación de haber pasado por una pesadilla. Parpadeó un poco y recuperó la compostura al darse cuenta que estaba estacionado frente a su casa y Kakashi abría la puerta de su lado del auto.

—¿Umm? – lo vio algo agitado. —¿Te desperté?

—No, no… - tomó su cabeza con cuidado, le dolía a horrores. También se había golpeado ahí durante la caída. —¿Pasaste por los resultados? No sentí nada en realidad.

—Sí. ¿Entramos? – le ayudó a salir. Pasaron por donde el portero el cual le recibió con una cara triste, Sasuke supo el por qué y no le interesó decir nada al respecto. Una vez dentro de la casa, Sasuke se sintió ligeramente desolado.

—Hmp. – la casa estaba limpia, demasiado. Kakashi se adentró y lo guio hasta sentarse en la sala. Observó el alrededor, de la misma manera que Sasuke lo había hecho y concluyó un veredicto. —Vinieron por sus cosas. –dijo Sasuke y Kakashi asintió.

—Nara no me comentó sobre esto, ¿Quieres que…?

—No, déjalo. – suspiró y se acomodó mejor. —Sabía que pasaría… Ino ya había insistido demasiado en saber dónde vivía.

—Esa mujer tomó todo con mucha precaución, ¿Eh?

—Ya no importa. – miró expectante a Kakashi. —Déjame verlos. –se refería a los resultados y el abogado asintió se sentó a su lado y abrió con cuidado su portafolio, en donde estaba la copia.

Se lo extendió a Sasuke y el mismo lo tomó con cuidado, dado que ahora sólo podía usar un brazo. Lo abrió con bastante habilidad y paciencia para que, cuando estuvo con la abertura suficiente, entrecerrara los ojos y entonces, vio la hoja.

El silencio reinó un instante y cuando Sasuke se recargó hacia atrás y dejó caer la cabeza Kakashi se sintió inquieto.

—¿Sasuke?

—Lo sabía. – dijo para dejar que la hoja se deslizara lentamente hasta el suelo.

—Oye… - Kakashi se agachó y leyó con atención, a decir verdad no se sorprendió demasiado. —Mmm, ya veo. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Claro. –Kakashi se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. —Prepararé café, tenemos mucho que repasar e investigar. – se detuvo a unos pasos de la cocina, Sasuke había cubierto su rostro con su brazo sano. —A menos que desees que te lo compre.

—Sí, está bien. – respondió en un murmullo. —Después de todo, se terminó en la mañana.

—Lo haré. – Kakashi desapareció detrás de la puerta. Sasuke respiró un poco entrecortado y endureció el rostro, todo era tal y como había creído, para bien o para mal.

…

Insistiendo en que abriera la boca para tomar su medicamento, Ino suspiró cuando al término de hacerlo Sarada sólo bajó la mirada con desconsuelo. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, no esperaba esa actitud por parte de Sarada, así como no esperaba que llegase a querer tanto a Sasuke en tan poco tiempo.

—Sarada, cielo. –Ino le acarició la cabeza. —¿Tienes hambre?

—No. – ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Tía Ino. – se alejó ligeramente de ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Falta mucho para que mamá esté bien? – la rubia sintió un remolino que la sacudía por dentro y entonces abrazó a Sarada.

—No lo sé, Sarada. – la apretujó bien a su cuerpo. —Pero espero que sí.

—Sasuke-san decía que ella estaba estable… aunque no sé muy bien que es eso, quiero creer que está bien.

—Lo está. – se separaron.

—Extraño a Sasuke-san. – confesó. Ino sintió como si un camión acabase de arrollarla. —Él era muy serio, pero era bueno conmigo.

—¿Lo extrañas? – no podía creer que hablase enserio. La niña asintió. —¿Fue bueno contigo?

—Sí. – Sarada se sorprendió un poco al escucharla. —Tía Ino, ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Sasuke-san? Él me dijo que antes fueron amigos.

—Bueno… es algo más complicado que eso. – caminó por la habitación del pequeño departamento en donde se hospedaba y se sentó junto a la mesa. —Sasuke y yo fuimos compañeros de clase… él siempre fue muy callado, en realidad, con quien se llevaba un poco mejor era con Naruto y tu madre.

—¿Naruto? – Sarada reconocía el nombre. —¿Naruto-ojisan?

—Sí. – Ino sonrió un poco. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

—Mamá dijo que había ido a vivir un tiempo al extranjero.

—Sí, lo sé. Hinata estaba algo triste por ello.

—¿También conoció a la tía Hinata?

—Claro, todos fuimos compañeros en la escuela. – sonrió más enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué se fue Naruto-ojisan? Él me caía bien.

—Creo que por que la familia de Hinata tenía problemas. Su padre estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba que su familia estuviera junta.

—¿El papá de tía Hinata?

—Sí, el señor Hyuga siempre fue un hombre muy serio, en realidad no sé mucho del suegro de Naruto.

—¿Naruto-ojiran también tiene un papá? – la pregunta fue por demás inocente, pero Ino la sintió algo sentimental.

—Por supuesto, pero creo que falleció cuando todavía era un niño.

—Oh… - Sarada sintió empatía por Naruto. —Como mi papá. – Ino la miró escandalizada.

—¿Qué sabes de tu padre, Sarada?

—No mucho, mamá nunca me lo contó abiertamente, pero creo que se murió. – no parecía muy convencida. Ino recordó las palabras de Sasuke ante esta declaración: _Su padre está muerto, Yamanaka. Sarada no es mi hija, es hija de Itachi, mi hermano mayor._

—¿Tú lo crees? –no quería pensar en que Sasuke tuviera razón, pues según el testimonio de Sakura, el padre de Sarada no era otro que Sasuke.

—No sé. –se encogió de hombros. —Pero si no es así… me gustaría conocerlo.

—Dime, Sarada. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera él?

—¿Quién?

—Tu papá.

—Ah, pues… - lo pensó un poco. —Me gustaría que fuera amable, genial y que castigara a los niños que me molestan. – lo último lo dijo decidida y provocó una carcajada en Ino.

—Entiendo.

—Pero también… -Sarada se sonrojó ligeramente. —Que me quisiera mucho… y a mamá también. – Ino se sintió terriblemente conmovida por su declaración.

—Eso es importante, sí. – Ino miró a Sarada sin saber que más decir.

—Tía Ino. – Sarada se acercó a ella y sonrió un poco. —Me gustaría que papá fuera como Sasuke-san. – la rubia no pudo ocultar su estremecimiento. —Sasuke-san es bueno conmigo, amable y… y aunque es muy duro a veces… lo quiero. Sólo que no sé si él me quiere también.

—Probablemente sí, cariño. – Ino volvía a acariciarle la cabeza, su mirada reflejaba ternura.

—Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él. Sasuke-san estaba muy herido, ¿Segura que no le pasó nada malo?

—Sí, descuida. Sasuke es un hueso duro de roer.

—No me gustaría que Sasuke-san le pasara como a mamá. – Sarada se puso triste, era de esperarse. —Quiero que él esté bien. – balbuceó.

—Tranquila, Sarada. – le consoló la mujer. —Como te dije, antes de salir del hospital yo lo vi y estaba algo lastimado, pero bien. – no le diría que Sasuke estaba fracturado de un brazo y que casi tenía un paro cardiaco, no, no se trataba de asustar más a Sarada de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero me hubiera gustado verlo antes de irme.

—Lo sé, pero no podías pasar ahí, no se permitían niños.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo… pero creo que es injusto.

—Sí, lo sé. –Ino se levantó y miró la hora. —¿Segura no tienes hambre?

—Bueno, un poco.

—Entonces ven, vamos a cocinar. –Sarada asintió.

…

Era como estuvieran investigando uno de los hechos más relevantes de la historia, casi equiparable a una búsqueda desesperada, ¿Tal vez como la del santo grial? Bien, quizá era un ejemplo muy exagerado, pero en verdad que los hombres estaban esforzándose.

Reunir pistas, rehacer hechos, investigar nombres y palabras con doble sentido era simplemente agobiante. Sasuke presumía de ser alguien sumamente inteligente y Kakashi era un genio para ciertas cosas, pero singularmente necesitaban de la interacción de terceras personas que sin duda no podrían ayudarlos en esta cruzada.

—Kakashi esta es la carta que quería mostrarte. –después de regresar con el café y que reorganizaran su tarea, el repaso de los documentos, junto a una lluvia de ideas, los llevó a la carta que Sasuke había encontrado entre los documentos de Sakura.

El abogado leyó atentamente y asintió con algo de nerviosismo.

—Umm, indudablemente estos dos ocultaban algo. – sentenció después de repasar el contenido. —¿No tenías esto cuando firmaron el divorcio o sí?

—No, lo conseguí hace poco. Sakura nunca lo mencionó tampoco.

—Y veo por qué. Si se hubiera atrevido a mostrar esto frente al jurado su divorcio hubiese sido tramitado más rápido. Es muy sugerente.

—¿Te refieres a que es sólo una prueba de su infidelidad?

—Bueno, no puedo categorizarla así, pero es una evidencia que puede tergiversarse fácilmente. La única manera de aclarar este lío es que Itachi lo explicara, pero si la duda ya estaba sembrada el juez hubiese podido deducir que mentía.

—Ya veo, es complicado.

—Sí. – Kakashi le entregó la hoja. —¿Pero sabes algo? – sus ojos condujeron de nuevo a la reciente evidencia. —Hay una cosa que llama mi atención.

—¿Cuál? – Sasuke se dispuso a extender el papel, para que lo señalara.

—Esta parte: _No me queda mucho_. – parafraseó con interés. —¿No le quedaba qué?

—Entiendo. –Sasuke miró con atención el párrafo entero. —Es como si estuviera… decretando una petición fúnebre.

—¿Eso crees? – Kakashi leyó nuevamente las palabras. —Sí, lo parece. Pero también puede tratarse de una faceta psicológica. Dime, ¿Tu hermano cambió su forma de ser antes a su… pelea?

—Sí… bueno, eso creo. En realidad no estoy seguro. Después de casarme con Sakura y que pasaran los meses veía a Itachi muy de vez en cuando.

—¿Y en esas ocasiones hubo algún cambio?

—No lo creo. Itachi continuó como siempre… excepto… - la memoria de Sasuke vagó en el pasado.

—¿Excepto qué? – Kakashi se inclinó ligeramente hasta Sasuke.

—Bueno, hubo una ocasión en la que creí que Itachi se comportaba algo raro, pasó en una ocasión después de… -apretó los dientes. —De salir del hospital en donde Sakura trabajaba.

—Oh. – Kakashi parpadeó. Lo viesen por donde lo viesen todo parecía muy comprometedor.

—Ciertamente creí que era raro que saliese de forma tan cuidadosa del hospital, pero no le tome importancia, ni siquiera alcancé a saludarlo, se le veía con prisa. Después fui al encuentro con Sakura y ella también estaba algo rara.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Se veía estresada, pero nada más. Imaginé que era por su trabajo, ella lo confirmó así un rato después.

—El trabajo de los médicos es muy cansado, pero eso no quita demasiado subjetivismo al asunto, Sasuke.

—Lo sé. Itachi odiaba los hospitales… desde la muerte de mamá él no fue capaz de acercarse a uno.

—Tu madre, claro. – suspiró Kakashi y dirigió su vista al techo unos segundos. —Fue un evento muy fuerte en tu familia, eh.

—Lo fue. Creo que algo traumatizante. – Sasuke recargó la espalda en el sillón y alargó una mano a su café para sorberlo plácidamente. —Itachi no solía demostrarlo, incluso en el funeral de papá se mostró tranquilo, pero realmente sufría por dentro. La muerte de nuestros padres fue muy duro para él, ¿Sabes? – Sasuke carraspeó un poco. —Incluso llegó a sentirse culpable por ello.

—Es inevitable al ser el hermano mayor. – analizó Kakashi.

—Además de esa ocasión el comportamiento de Itachi pasó a segundo plano para mí. También fue una época fatigante.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste después de la del hospital?

—Pues… -Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un momento. —Fue en mi casa, varios meses después, con Sakura. – todavía se sentía algo afectado por sus recuerdos.

—Sasuke, dime, ¿Ellos realmente estaban semidesnudos?

—Claro que sí. – gruñó. —¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Me refiero… a que si su desnudez equivalía a un encuentro fortuito.

—No lo entiendo. – ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Cuando una pareja comete una infidelidad su patrón de comportamiento lo confirma. Me refiero a que, incluso en momentos íntimos los involucrados actúan de forma rápida. Claro a menos que sean unos descarados, pero tiende a suceder en la mayoría de los casos.

—Umm… - Sasuke entendió qué quería decir.

—Por ejemplo, el testimonio final fue que Sakura abrazaba a Itachi y él le pedía que lo besara. Pero dime, Sasuke, ¿Realmente lo abrazaba? ¿Su ropa no sugería algo más? – Sasuke parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Sakura… tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, pero no estaban entrelazados detrás de su nunca.

—Claro, claro. – Kakashi rascó su barbilla. —¿Ves que es más sencillo recordar sin estar enojado? – Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño. Kakashi tenía razón. —Además, ¿No mencionaste que Sakura estaba nerviosa?

—Sí, pero eso bien podría ser por que se encontraban en mi casa. –no podía descartar la posibilidad de que esto continuaba siendo una infidelidad.

—Sakura en muchas ocasiones mencionó que nada de lo que habías visto tenía el trasfondo que creías, ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? Después de todo era la mujer con la que te casaste.

—En una ocasión… -comenzó Sasuke. —Ella vino a mi departamento para hablar pero yo la rechacé varias veces, en aquella ocasión me preguntó si Itachi había hablado ya conmigo.

—¿De qué podría querer hablar contigo?

—No lo sé. – suspiró frustrado. —Me negué a escuchar cualquier cosa proveniente de Sakura.

—Bueno, había algo que Itachi te ocultaba eso seguro. – señaló la carta nuevamente. —Aquí dice lo siguiente: _No encuentro el valor para decírselo de frente, no quiero que Sasuke sufra por mi culpa._ \- Kakashi lo miró fijamente, intentando saber si podría entender lo escrito, pero Sasuke encogió sus hombros.

—Lo cierto es… que no deje en ningún momento que Itachi me explicara. Actué como un niño, me encerré y al sentirme traicionado por él, no quise escucharlo.

—Hmp. – Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Sí, actuaste como un inmaduro. – Sasuke se encogió ligeramente. —Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si tú hubieras escuchado. – Sasuke tembló ligeramente.

Sí, tal vez no se encontraría en esta situación si no fuese por tu estupidez. Sasuke amaba a Sakura e Itachi y el simple hecho de verlos tramar algo a sus espaldas, el de encontrarlos a hurtadillas, semidesnudos, en su casa, cuando estaba en un periodo difícil de su matrimonio terminó por desquiciarlo. Él era muy vengativo, tenía que reconocerlo y por demás rencoroso, era algo igualmente propio de su padre.

Lo cual le dolía el admitid, pues se parecía más a él de lo que pensaba.

—Pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar qué quería decirte o más bien, que no quería decirte Itachi. – Kakashi habló para liberar un poco de tensión. Él asintió. Kakashi se movió un poco para ver la copia del acta de divorcio de Sasuke, luego releía la carta de Itachi a Sakura y finalmente repasaba los hechos, entonces comenzaba a escribir en una hoja de papel para hacer un algoritmo con lo obtenido hasta ahora.

—Kakashi, ¿Crees que esto tuviera que ver con algo de salud? – el abogado le miró interrogante. —Me refiero… a que todo comenzó, al menos por mi parte, después de ver a Itachi saliendo de un hospital. Además Sakura guardó confidencialidad o al menos se apropió de un secreto que supongo compartía con Itachi.

—Ya veo, entiendo a donde va todo. – Kakashi rectificó la carta. —Mira, si planteas eso y analizas bien la carta esto podría tener sentido: No me queda mucho y no quiero que Sasuke sufra por mi culpa. – el Uchiha sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. El silencio adornó la casa y no fue hasta que Kakashi habló nuevamente que se esclareció. —¿Cuál fue el motivo de defunción de Itachi?

—Muerte violenta por accidente automovilístico. – respondió Sasuke.

—¿Hicieron la necropsia?

—Creo… creo que sí.

—Entiendo. –se levantó rápidamente. —¿Quién fue el forense, lo sabes?

—No. Autoricé la necropsia porque pensé que era un protocolo más debido a las características de su muerte, lo demás no me importó.

—Aguanta aquí Sasuke. –Kakashi se dirigió con algo de prisa a la puerta. —Tengo una teoría y ahora necesito pruebas.

—Dímela. – insistió.

—Itachi tuvo una muerte violenta, ¿No es raro? Incluso ello puede malinterpretarse… y además, Sakura también sufrió un accidente hace poco, ¿Qué tan poético puede ser eso?

—Espera. – Sasuke se levantó debido a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.—¿Me estás diciendo que… Itachi murió por intervención de alguien más?

—No puedo asegurarlo. Antes que nada debo hacer una investigación a fondo, reabrir un caso, buscar motivos… o simplemente descartar posibilidades.

—Kakashi. – Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Si eso fuera cierto, la única persona que creo podría involucrarse sería…

—Lo sé. – los ojos de Kakashi se ensombrecieron. —Debo hablar con Obito.

—¡No! – Sasuke se acercó molesto. —No iras solo, si algo tiene que ver con mi hermano, yo te acompañaré.

—Sasuke con tu manía de torcer las cosas no sé si eso sea conveniente.

—Me importa un bledo. – antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya se había calzado. —Sube al auto Kakashi, no descansaré hasta saber la verdad. – Hatake suspiró.

—Definitivamente… esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

…

 **Resultado de comparación de coincidencia genética:** _Valor aproximado en variables de 95.5% de compatibilidad padre e hijo_.

 **Conclusión:** _Positivo._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, finalmente se ha revelado y sí, Sarada y Sasuke son padre e hija. Pero ahora que se resolvió un misterio, viene otro para complicar un poco más la trama. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y esto lo haya dejado a la espectativa. En el proximo capítulo veremos todavía más cosas interesantes pero por el momento, descansaré un ratito XD**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Parlamento

**Llego algo tarde, lo sé. Pero es que he tenido una semana muy estresante y no es precisamente por el trabajo, si no más bien por que he tenido muchos disgustos en mi área de trabajo. La historía es larga y pesada de contar, pero ahora estaré haciendo jornadas especiales de trabajo de 24 hrs, la verdad las odio, pero creo que sólo será un mes. Esperemos que así sea. Ya sin más preambulos espero disfruten este capítulo. En lo personal tiene mucho drama, una buena cantidad, así que sin más nada:**

* * *

 **-10-**

 **Parlamento.**

* * *

—Se lo agradezco mucho doctor. Sí, es un asunto personal, ¿Está bien ahora? De acuerdo. –colgó mientras guardaba su celular en su pantalón y encendía el auto.

—¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Sasuke, malhumorado. En el camino al auto Kakashi había tomado repetidas veces su teléfono hasta que alguien respondió del otro lado. Una vez hecho eso, tuvo una conversación un tanto tórpida.

—Con el Dr. Tenzou, el hombre que se encargó de la necropsia de tu hermano.

—¿Qué quieres probar? – estaba algo estresado, todo esto le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Debemos relajarnos. – comentó Kakashi. —No es un asunto que debamos tomar a la ligera.

—Kakashi, si hay un indicio de que Itachi murió por algo más que un accidente…

—Lo sé. Es apremiante, pero piénsalo mejor. – se relajó en el asiento del auto. —¿Tienes el acta de defunción de tu hermano?

—¿El acta de defunción? – Sasuke parpadeó. —Umm… está en un apartado especial en mi oficina.

—Lo vamos necesitar.

—De acuerdo. – entonces Kakashi arrancó el auto. —¿Por qué no mejor me dices que piensas?

—Pues bien… - suspiró. —Has corrido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor.

—Si has sido tú el que corrió al auto.

—¿Yo? – fingió demencia. —Simplemente lo hice porque debía ir con el médico.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—He estado anteriormente implicado en eventos de este tipo, en el caso que lo sea, claro. Me refiero… a intentos de homicidio.

—Ya veo.

—Antes que nada, es necesario confirmar las causas de muerte. Generalmente los médicos al elaborar un acta de defunción colocan la causa principal de muerte y en apartados continuos enfermedades adyacentes que bien pudieron conducir o ayudar a la causa principal.

—¿Te refieres a enfermedades bases y no necesariamente lo que propició la muerte? Entiendo.

—Los médicos que hacen el llenado del documento no son capaces de diagnosticar correctamente a no ser que sepan toda la información básica del mismo. Me refiero a que si no son capaces de identificar a la persona dentro de sus expedientes médicos tomarán los datos más cercanos para hacer un veredicto.

—Ya veo, por eso me preguntaron algunas cosas. – Kakashi asintió. —¿Sospechas que pudo haber estado bajo la influencia de algo o alguien?

—Más o menos. – Kakashi hizo un alto. —Itachi estaba conduciendo, pero hasta donde sabemos no tenemos idea de cómo se propició el accidente. Independientemente si estaba bajo los efectos de una sustancia.

—Los policías comentaron que fue un choque.

—Sí, pero el meollo es saber cómo sucedió. – Kakashi carraspeó un poco. —Volviendo al asunto de los médicos… Un personal médico forense es capaz de identificar las causas de muerte de una persona con sólo analizar su anatomía y los signos que manifiesta el cadáver.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. Según sabía Kakashi era un abogado, pero no hasta qué punto desempeñan su profesión.

—Estudie sobre peritaje médico. Además de que… antes de mudarme a Tokio los casos como estos eran mi especialidad.

—Ya veo, por eso sabes cómo funciona. – el abogado asintió. —Entonces, ¿Piensas que el forense podría constatar los hallazgos encontrados en su cuerpo para entender si era o no una causa natural? – de nuevo asintió. —Pero fue un accidente automovilístico, ¿Cómo puede ser eso natural?

—Por eso mismo necesitamos leer el reporte del forense. – frenó entonces. —Llegamos a tu oficina, ¿Iras solo o te acompaño?

—Cómo gustes. – Sasuke salió.

—En eso caso, te esperaré aquí, necesito hacer algunas llamadas.

—De acuerdo. – Sasuke emergió del auto con calma. Aún le dolía el cuerpo y no quería apresurarse. Caminó despacio intentando no amedrentarse. Cruzó por la puerta principal.

Tenten estaba recargada en la recepción, tecleando su móvil. Sasuke miró su reloj que había insistido en ponerse en la mano contraria a la habitual. Era temprano aún, medio día y seguramente el momento más productivo del día. Sasuke apresuró el paso, de pronto la atmosfera oscureció, en realidad se estaba nublando pero eso simplemente causó más efecto en su entrada.

—Tenten. – la llamó, ligeramente molesto.

—Espere.- ella alzó una mano mientras continuaba escribiendo. Sasuke carraspeó y la chica alzó la barbilla para verle. —Le dije que… - sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente al ver a su jefe. —¡Sasuke-san! ¡¿Pero qué le paso?! ¡Me enteré de su accidente! ¿Se rompió el brazo? Cuénteme por favor. – las personas alrededor se agolparon rápidamente al ver la escena, Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

—Tenten, no hagas un escándalo.

—Pero jefe, su tío me dijo que estaba hospitalizado por un accidente, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí.

—¿Le pasó algo a su auto?

—No, en realidad me atacaron las abejas.

—¿Abejas? – ella parpadeó incrédula. —Vaya, que mala suerte. ¿Y cómo se rompió el brazo?

—Me caí. – suspiró. —Deja eso para después. Subiré a mi oficina…

—Está bien, ¿Trabajará así?

—No, sólo iré por un papel.

—De acuerdo, tenga cuidado.

—Ah y Tenten.

—¿Sí? – ella se acercó un poco a él.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? – frunció el ceño y la chica se sonrojó rápidamente.

—¡Ah, sí, es que… estaba yendo al almacén por unas cosas! – rio nerviosa.

—Hmp. – Sasuke gruñó. —Vuelve al trabajo. – se apresuró a tomar en ascensor y marcó el último su piso. Emergió de ahí a paso lento y se dirigió automáticamente a su despacho. Una vez ahí y al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se toparon inevitablemente con los de su tío Obito.

Había olvidado que él estaría supliéndolo en sus vacaciones y ahora su periodo de convalecencia.

—¿Sasuke? – el hombre parpadeó algo extrañado al verlo ahí. —¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

—Tío. – Sasuke sintió que su garganta se secaba de pronto. Como si cientos de hormigas subiesen por sus piernas hasta colarse en el interior de su garganta y con un miedo desencadenado repentinamente, Sasuke atisbó una mueca de desagrado al ver a su tío, que él pudo ver con claridad.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Espera, no me digas que vas a desmayarte. – el hombre se levantó y salió de donde estaba sentado se acercó lentamente a él y Sasuke estuvo tentado a reaccionar con violencia. No obstante, una voz dentro de su cabeza le hizo rectificar su respuesta, tan sólo retrocedió un paso.

—Había olvidado que estaría aquí. – tragó saliva.

—Estoy trabajando, ¿Recuerdas? Por cierto, tu secretaria es muy distraída. – contestó con mala cara.

—Así es en ocasiones, pero es buena en lo que hace. – intentaba sonar natural, pero las conspiraciones que había hecho con Kakashi simplemente no terminaban de abordar su mente.

—Da igual, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco un documento. – caminó hasta una esquina al lado de unos estante con libros, ahí en donde estaba su caja fuerte.

—¿Un documento? ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Es algo del trabajo?

—No. – no quería revelar lo que buscaba. Hizo todo con cuidado y cuando estuvo abierta sacó el papel de color pastel. Reconoció el nombre de su hermano rápidamente.

—¿Qué es? – Obito se acercó curioso y Sasuke lo esquivó.

—Debo irme. – caminó lentamente a la salida.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué has sacado de esa caja? – ahora elevaba el tono de su voz. Sasuke se detuvo, las sensaciones comenzaban a combinarse en su interior.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Pues… - él se sintió algo apenado. —Pues porque debe ser importante, por el hecho de que te molestases en venir.

—Es el acta de defunción de Itachi.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? – su voz sonó temblorosa y eso lo alertó.

—Porque sospecho de algo. – decidió probarlo. Fuese lo que fuese a decir a continuación marcaría un antes y un después.

—¿Sobre qué? – insistió él. Sasuke le daba la espalda.

—La muerte de Itachi. – la semilla estaba sembrada, debía actuar con cautela.

—¿Qué exactamente? - ¿Acaso estaba titubeando?

—Creo… que alguien asesinó a mi hermano. – Sasuke se giró lentamente, encarando el rostro desencajado de su tío.

—¿Qué? – su expresión no podía ser más que un poema. —¿Cómo es que crees eso? – el hombre lucía anonadado.

—Es sospechoso, ¿No lo piensas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La muerte de mi hermano. – repitió. —¿Tienes algo que aportar?

—¿Cómo qué? – Obito no se veía muy convencido de toda esta charada.

—No sé, ¿Un nombre?

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? –Sasuke resistió, su tío era inteligente, no debía subestimarlo.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. – estaba arrugando el entrecejo. Obito se puso a la defensiva pero después captó todo lo que pasaba. Sí, era muy listo al parecer.

—Creo que estás muy cansado. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a tu casa?

—Tío, ¿Cómo supiste que Itachi estaba en el hospital ese día? –el tema no sería zancado tan fácilmente. Obito destensó ligeramente sus cejas.

—¿Por qué de pronto vienes a hacer todas esas preguntas?

—Dímelo. – insistió. Obito suspiró resignado.

—Recibí una llamada…

—¿De quién?

—Del hospital, ¿Dónde más? – gruñó. —Oye, ¿No estás insinuando lo que creo, o sí?

—¿Qué crees?

—¡¿Acaso piensas que yo…?! – entonces fue el turno de su tío para ponerse fúrico. —¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Sí, debiste golpearte muy fuerte en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma? ¿Sobre qué crees que te estoy inculpándote? – bingo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Esto no es una rabieta sobre la muerte de Itachi? ¿Qué no lo habías superado?

—No rechaces mi pregunta con más preguntas, respóndeme. – retó molesto.

—¿Crees que yo tuve que ver con la muerte de Itachi? – cuestionó directamente.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—¿Te has vuelto loco? –se acercó más a Sasuke y extendió su mano. —Dame ese papel, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—No.

—¡Sasuke, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua!

—¡No, tú la haces! – él también elevó la voz. —¿Por qué de pronto estás tan molesto?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Estás delirando!

—Estoy más consciente de lo que crees. – dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?!

—¡Entonces dime la verdad!

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres escuchar?! – la oficina se puso silenciosa rápidamente. —¡¿Quieres que te diga que yo orquesté un plan siniestro para matar a Itachi?! ¡Eso te gustaría!

—¡¿Entonces lo hiciste?! ¡Responde!

—¡Claro que no! – se acercó un poco más y Sasuke también lo hizo, se enfrentaron limpiamente. —¡Eres un inmaduro! ¡No sabes afrontar la realidad!

—¡No te atrevas llamarme así, hipócrita!

—¡Cuida tu boca, tonto!

—Itachi confiaba en ti pero tú siempre te mostraste apático.

—No, Itachi se mostró apático conmigo.

—Aun así me resulta extraño que lo supieras. ¿Por qué de pronto tras su muerte te volviste muy unido a mí? ¿Querías obtener algo?

—No quería nada de ti más que el apoyo de mi familia.

—¿Tú familia? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando abandonaste a nuestro padre en su peor momento?

—No voy a discutir de mi relación con Fugaku contigo. Él fue un rebelde un… un ignorante.

—Dejaste a mi padre fuera de tu vida desde siempre.

—Fugaku y yo tenemos un pasado tormentoso, déjalo como está. No eres la persona indicada para discutirlo.

—Tienes razón. – Sasuke suspiró. —No es de mi incumbencia ese asunto.

—Así mismo.

—Pero en lo que respecta a Itachi sí. Sé que habló contigo de forma seguida meses antes de que falleciera. Incluso supe de ti que tú conocías un poco más a mi hermano antes de su muerte.

—Es algo sin fundamento. De veras que tienes problemas para controlar tu genio… al menos estás divorciado.

—Mi divorcio es un evento aislado. – defendió.

—Sí, claro. Eso lo sé. ¿Qué no esa mujer te está causando problemas aún después de muerta?

—Sakura está viva. – frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué de pronto hablas de ella?

—Eres un hombre frustrado, Sasuke. El amor de una dama simplemente terminará amargándote más. Necesitas superar tus inseguridades de una vez por todas ¡Y basta ya de este teatro!

—¿Cómo se supone que deba afrontar mis frustraciones? Evidentemente con Sakura muerta eso no pasará.

—Las mujeres son sólo distracciones. – aseveró.

—¿Distracciones? ¿Eso era mi matrimonio entonces?

—Tómalo como quieras, no voy a decir nada más sobre ese tema.

—¿Incluso mi hija es una distracción?

—¿Tú hija? –el rostro de Obito ensombreció. —¿De qué hablas?

—Empiezo a entender ciertas cosas y sé que puedo cambiar.

—Esa niña no es tu hija, es de Itachi. Las mujeres siempre encuentran la manera de hacerte caer, esa pequeña es indigna de… Sólo mírate Sasuke… herido y a punto de un ataque de nervios, ciertamente tienes problemas severos con esa… esa mocosa.

—¡No hables así de Sarada! – gritó. —Tampoco de Sakura.

—¿Ahora te empeñas en defender a esa arpía? ¡Es una traidora por culpa de ella Itachi está muerto!

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Itachi se dirigía a verla, es la única prueba.

—Sakura podría haberme engañado o no, creo que… - tragó saliva. —Ya no debo juzgarla tan a la ligera. Además eso no puedes asegurarlo…

—¡Sólo óyete, Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí y pensar que tu ex mujer era una blanca paloma? ¡La familia es primero!

—¡Sí, lo es! – dio un paso al frente. —¡Y fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta! – ahora el fuego se expandía por su cuerpo. —¡Desconfié de Itachi y terminó muerto; Sakura probablemente igual! ¡Itachi hablaba contigo por que no podía hacerlo conmigo! ¡Tú sabes más de él que yo en sus últimos momentos! ¡Eres la persona que habló con Itachi antes de morir!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? – se vio sorprendido, no pensó que él supiera esa información.

—Porque su teléfono móvil está conmigo. He visto el registro, ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso?

—¿Qué quieres probar? – apretó los dientes. —¡Yo no maté a tu hermano, Sasuke!

—¡Entonces quién lo hizo! – gritó desesperado, todo su universo comenzaba a desprenderse.

—No creo que fuera Obito. – una tercera voz los interrumpió y los ojos de ambos Uchiha miraron a Kakashi quien entraba a la zona de peligro cuando nadie más lo hizo.

—Tú. – Obito casi pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo erizarse presa del estrés. Si las acusaciones de Sasuke no habían logrado sacarlo de quicio, Kakashi lo hizo con sólo una frase.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Obito. Hola. – Kakashi le saludó cortésmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke le miró intrigado.

—Estaba esperando en el auto y como no regresabas me incomodé. ¿Interrumpo algo? De saber que te montarías un circo con tu tío hubiese venido contigo.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Kakashi. – la mirada de Obito cambió a una vacía. —Sasuke, esta discusión de acabo, fuera los dos de aquí, estoy en horario de trabajo.

—Tío… - Sasuke no sabía que hacer ahora.

—¿Te voltearás así como si nada? – retó Kakashi. —Sasuke te hizo una acusación seria. Inculparte de homicidio es algo grave si me preguntas.

—Pues nadie te preguntó. – refunfuñó el Uchiha mayor.

—¿En serio no te importa?

—¡Largo de aquí!

—Tío, necesitamos hablar. – Profesó Sasuke.—¿Por qué dices que no lo hizo? – sí hacía un momento la teoría había sido lanzada por el propio Kakashi, ¿Por qué ahora de pronto cambiaba de opinión? Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso.

—Hablé con el médico. –señaló su teléfono celular. —Tal vez no sea lo más ortodoxo y legal, me refiero al hecho de compartir información por teléfono. Pero creo que te sorprenderás al escuchar esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—El médico dijo algo sobre un hallazgo importante. Itachi murió en un accidente, eso ya es conocido, pero creo que acabo de resolver el misterio de su inexplicable manía por mentir.

—¡Deja de darle vueltas Kakashi! –reclamó Sasuke. Estaba cansado de que jugasen con su mente y de ser el ingenuo que creía todo. Si su abogado conocía la verdad respecto a la muerte de su hermano debía decirlo, no podía aguantar tanto suspenso.

—El forense encontró una lesión indurada en el lóbulo temporo-parietal izquierdo de Itachi. Según lo describe se trataba de una masa que se alojaba muy dentro de su cerebro, con una gran irrigación y que era capaz de comprometer su función cognitiva y vegetativa.

—¿Un tumor? –esta vez fue Obito quien habló debido a la sorpresa.

—Sí. –Kakashi dirigió su vista a Sasuke. —Tal vez sacamos conclusiones muy pronto, ¿Eh, Sasuke? – después a Obito. —Lamento las molestias, Obito. Acepto mi parte de la culpa en esta discusión.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! – el rostro de Sasuke se transformó horripilantemente. No era común en él, acababa de perder todo su autocontrol. —¡Itachi no estaba enfermo! – reclamó dolido.

—Lo estaba. – de nuevo Obito irrumpió en el ambiente. —Pero no sabía que se trataba de algo como eso.

—¿Lo sabías? – Sasuke lo miró incrédulo.

—Sabía que Itachi se traía algo entre manos. En ocasiones intenté interactuar con él. Me recordaba tanto a Fugaku antes que lo ignoraba sobremanera. Pero después de… - apretó los puños. —De la muerte de Rin… mi terapeuta me recomendó que sería buena idea contactar a mis amigos y familiares. – instantáneamente la mirada fúrica del mayor pasó a Kakashi. —Dado que no tenía amigos cercanos decidí llamarlo a él. Nos vimos pocas veces y en esas ocasiones se veía deplorable. No quise investigar nada, si él no quería decirme yo no tenía por qué meterme en sus asuntos… - suspiró. —Cuando murió estuve tan sorprendido como tú, Sasuke. Es la verdad. Yo no les haría daño a ustedes.

—Tío Obito. – apretó la mandíbula. —Maldita sea… -la maldición iba más bien dirigida a él. Por haber sido tan estúpido y necio, por haber interpuesto sus intereses en lugar de su hermano. Por haber creía que él sería capaz de traicionarlo así. ¿Pero es que no existía el antecedente ya?

Ciertamente había algo que Sasuke conservaba muy dentro de sí mismo y era que, Itachi en verdad gustaba de su esposa. Eso lo descubrió antes de que le pidiese matrimonio. Itachi lo había acompañado a comprar el anillo de bodas y se había mostrado triste durante todo el proceso. Finalmente Sasuke logró sacar la verdad y lo que reveló lo dejó impactado. No espero que su hermano guardase ese tipo de deseo. Si bien antes había amado a una chica, la pobre había fallecido a causa de una terrible epidemia en la ciudad donde trabajaba. Nunca creyó que querría a Sakura en las sombras… y tras enterarse de ello tampoco pudo evitar mostrarse celoso.

Itachi le aseguró que respetaría a su chica y que jamás se atrevería a seducirla. Él lo quería demasiado como para arruinar su relación por una cuestión de faldas. Quizá fue eso lo que empezó todo. Cuando se casaron, durante toda la celebración, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse algo tenso respecto a su hermano y su recién mujer. No obstante, la fiesta pasó sin incidentes y lo mejor fue olvidar todo aquello.

Claro que cuando los encontró en la habitación la ira y los celos lo asaltaron terriblemente. Itachi había roto su promesa y se lo recordó fervientemente para después dejarlo fuera de su vida hasta ese fatídico momento.

Él era el verdadero tonto… ¿Pero acaso era totalmente culpable? Lo más probable es que sí. Después de todo si Itachi no tuvo la fortaleza de contárselo es que realmente nunca le tuvo tanta confianza como para hacerlo afrontar algo así… o sería, ¿Qué no quería que sufriera de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con la muerte de sus padres? Bueno, evidentemente jamás lo sabría.

—Maldito estúpido… - las piernas de Sasuke se tambalearon, estaba a punto de caer.

—Oye, tranquilo… - Kakashi lo sujetó de su brazo sano. —Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – lo llevó a un sillón de invitados y lo depositó con cuidado. Los ojos de Sasuke no podían estar más crispados.

—Itachi no quiso decírmelo… para evitarme sufrimiento, ¿Eh? – entonces las lágrimas fluyeron libres por sus mejillas, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. No le importó que su tío y abogado lo mirasen. —¡Era un maldito estúpido! – gritó, la oficina de pronto resonó hueca cuan monasterio. —¡Yo soy un maldito estúpido! – volvió a gritar. Los mayores dejaron que se desahogara. —¡Soy una bestia estúpida! – llevó una mano a su rostro y se cubrió con ella. —¡Merezco todo esto! ¡Merezco todo lo malo que ha pasado! – sollozó, era como ver un lobo aullando de pena. —¡Maldita sea! –y tras esa maldición cayó para sólo llorar.

Los dos hombres restantes se miraron uno a uno, sin saber qué decir exactamente…

—Kakashi. – finalmente Obito consiguió decir su nombre sin descargar odio. —Si Itachi estaba enfermo, ¿Cómo explicas el accidente?

—El médico dijo que… lo más probable es que se haya desmayado frente el volante. Dado que no descubrió ningún tipo de sustancia se descarta la posibilidad que estuviera bajo los efectos de algo. Lo que pasó fue una situación incontrolable en la peor situación.

—Entiendo. – miró a su sobrino y sintió pena por él. —¿Y qué me dices del engaño con su esposa?- aparentemente Obito tenía aún dudas sobre ello.

—No lo sé, creo… que tal vez es sólo una mala suposición después de todo. –suspiró mirando a Sasuke, ya estaba más tranquilo. —Conocí a Sakura desde que era una pequeña niña. No creo que ella hubiese engañado a Sasuke.

—Pero aun así decidiste defender a mi sobrino en su juicio.

—Lo cierto es… que al ver las pruebas también lo creí posible. Creo que ambos rompimos la confianza de Sakura… -bajó la cabeza. —Intenté contactar con Itachi antes del juicio, pero jamás respondió a mis llamadas. Eso sólo fortaleció la teoría… pero en el fondo… siempre creía que…

—Sakura era inocente. – balbuceó Sasuke. —Y yo la traicioné. Fui el verdadero traidor aquí. – apretó la mano que tenía sobre su rostro.

—Eso no puedes saberlo… no al menos que ella…

—Es muy tarde. –Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Perderé a Sakura y todo por mi estupidez.

—Pensé que Sakura no te…

—Por favor Kakashi, basta. – se retorció ligeramente. —De nada sirve discutir con un idiota. Después de todo… lo que sale de mi boca no son más que tonterías. – finalmente destapó su rostro. —Quería mucho a Sakura y a Itachi… pero también sabía que ambos se llevaban muy bien y que… existía la posibilidad… cuando los vi no fui capaz de ver a través de ello. Sakura y yo teníamos problemas maritales por nuestros trabajos, me había distanciado de Itachi, incluso tenía la sospecha que Sakura se guardaba algo a mis espaldas. Cuando supe que ellos estaban en mi casa, en mi habitación… no quise escuchar. Realmente soy un idiota.

—Era las emociones del momento, Sasuke. Tampoco puedes ser tan severo contigo mismo. – intentó ayudar Obito.

—Necesito estar solo. – se levantó lentamente.

—¿A dónde vas?- interrogó Kakashi cuando lo vio partir.

—Al auto… quiero tomar una siesta… - se perdió de su vista una vez que pasó el arco de la puerta. Kakashi suspiró.

—Debo ir donde él, yo tengo las llaves… - las mostró, pero entonces cambió su perspectiva y miró a Obito, quien al parecer había cambiado su cara a una más apacible. —Obito… yo quiero…

—Ahórratelo Kakashi. Tengo mucho trabajo. – el hombre le dio la espalda. Hatake sólo lo miró unos segundos y después asintió. Salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Encontró a Sasuke frente al auto, el cielo estaba oscureciendo anunciando una buena llovizna. El hombre de cabellos plateados se acercó al muchacho con cuidado y abrió el asiento del copiloto, el pelinegro entró automáticamente. Después Kakashi a su respectivo asiento. Masajeó un poco el volante, mirando al frente. Se sentía culpable en cierta instancia y algo triste por su cliente. ¿Qué podía decir para animarlo?

—Iré por la nota del forense y la leeremos en físico. Tal vez existan detalles más relevantes por conocer… -suspiró. —Sasuke… - se cayó al verlo dormido, estaba tan cansado que de verdad necesitaba una siesta. Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos. —Lo lamento… lamento que todo este parlamento se convirtiera en una carga. – miró por el cristal. Había empezado a llover, los recuerdos de Kakashi se avivaron.

Toda esta charla le había hecho recordar su pasado.

—Lluvia… - miró al frente. —Siempre llueve en situaciones así. – de la nada sentía terribles ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, un hábito que por cierto dejó hacía una década. —Ese día también llovía… - se fijó en el edificio de frente y pensó en Obito. —Debe sentirse muy solo… -encendió el auto. —¿No lo crees, Rin? – y tras ello avanzó.

Siendo vigilados desde lejos, detrás de otra ventana, por su viejo amigo que… pese a todo lo pasado, no fue capaz de regresar al trabajo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lamento los horrores de ortografía que andan por ahí, la verdad recien acabo de terminar el capitulo y no he tenido tiempo que revisarlo. Además ya es tarde y debo dormirme temprano. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Hermoso

**Hoy ha sido un capitulo un poco más corto que lo habitual, pero tambien es muy significativo. A mí personalmente me pareció muy tierno. Tal y como algunos comentaron, este capítulo tendra muchas dosis de SasuSara, así que, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-11-**

 **Hermoso.**

* * *

—Me mudaré a Tokio. – las palabras de Sasuke emergieron frías desde su boca y Sakura, junto a algunos amigos más emitieron un sonido ahogado desde su gargantas.

—¿Cuándo? –la única en preguntar algo coherente fue Sakura y Sasuke le miró fugazmente, sus miradas se entrelazaron.

—En dos días.

—Ya veo. –Sasuke bajó el rostro, tal vez no fuera común en él, pero singularmente lucía triste, Sakura intentó sonreír, pero sus amigos saltaban cada vez más y más preguntas hacia Sasuke. Para una niña, ilusionada e inmadura, el hecho de verlo partir significaba la peor de las traiciones.

—Es por mi madre. – escuchó finalmente y ella parpadeó, emergiendo de aquel remolino absurdo en donde estaba enclavándose. —Está muy enferma y papá ha decidido llevarla con un médico más experimentado.

—Oh, eso sí que suena mal. – dijo uno de sus compañeros. —Lo lamento.

—Sí, nosotros también. – dijeron los demás. Sakura miró atentamente a Sasuke y por un instante se sintió feliz de que no la abandonase, si no que el hecho de irse sería por el bien de alguien más. Entonces juntó el valor suficiente, se acercó a Sasuke y una vez que estuvo plenamente frente a él sonrió y estiró la mano, emulando un apretón.

—¿Sakura? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. Si aquello era normal en su situación generalmente era más explosiva que sólo eso.

—Dame la mano. – insistió, sonrojada y él lo hizo. Fue su primer estrechamiento de manos. —Espero que tu madre mejore, Sasuke-kun. Ya sabes que me tendrás para siempre. – la bulla no se hizo esperar por parte de los demás, aquello había sido una declaración más que clara, lo normal para niños de primeria. Sasuke sonrió un poco, sus ojos negros versus los verdes de ella, fue entonces que estrechó más fuertemente la mano de la Haruno y asintió.

—Gracias, Sakura.

…

Sasuke despertó ante el sonido de la lluvia. Estaba dentro del coche de Kakashi y él a su lado, tomando un vaso de café en silencio. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y éstos no dijeron nada de por medio. El pelinegro se movió ligeramente entre el terciopelo e hizo sonar su nariz, la cual estaba congestionada. El auto estaba estacionado frente a una especia de mirador, quien sabe a donde los habría llevado el abogado.

—¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una voz enronquecida.

—Mejor. – profesó Uchiha. —¿En dónde estamos?

—El mirador norte, me pareció buena idea venir a un sitio tranquilo.

—Hmp. – no tenía más que decir. Se enderezó con cuidado dado que su brazo ferulizado no le permitía muchos movimientos bruscos además. —Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Soñé que iba con mi tío y discutíamos…

—Eso no fue un sueño. –Kakashi sacudió ligeramente el recipiente en donde había estado el café, ya no tenía. —Pasó realmente.

—Me lo temía. – suspiró Sasuke.

—Ha sido mucha información de golpe, ¿No crees? Personalmente creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos antes de continuar indagando más en el pasado.

—Sí. – Sasuke observó que también había un recipiente con café para él. Lo tomó con cuidado y al beberlo se dio cuenta que estaba frio.

—Lo siento, has tardado mucho en despertar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una hora.

—Hmp. – aun así, lo bebió. —Está bueno, gracias.

—De nada. – Kakashi observó el cristal empañado por la lluvia. —¿Qué harás ahora? Si quieres puedo conseguir el resumen de defunción por patólogo y…

—No, descuida. Creo en todo lo que has dicho.

—¿Entonces?

—Necesito ver a Sakura.

—Ella no está en condiciones de hablar, ¿Qué podrías hacer?

—Tengo que verla. – insistió.

—Sasuke… te ruego no hagas un espectáculo.

—No lo haré. – gruñó. —Ya demasiado tengo haciendo tonterías desde hace cinco años. – volvió a tomar café. —Quiero ver a Sarada.

—¿Le dirás que eres su padre?

—No sé cómo hacerlo. – admitió.

—No será tan difícil.

—Pero… ¿Si ella no me acepta?

—No lo sabrás hasta decírselo. – ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Kakashi era mucho mayor que él y sin duda su sabiduría era participe de su edad, pero de cualquier forma tan sólo estaba diciendo cosas que ya sabía. Sarada había sido feliz con él, aparentemente, excepto algunas ocasiones en las que se comportaba demasiado frio, pero jamás fue malo con ella.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. No sabría cómo reaccionar después de su separación. Seguramente Sarada estaría preocupada por lo que había pasado en el cementerio o en el peor de los casos enojada con él. Sasuke temió eso, él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero en situaciones como estas sentían su cordura bailar de un lado a otro.

Finalmente suspiró, debía reunirse con Sarada.

—Kakashi, necesito hablar con Yamanaka primero.

—Está bien. – Kakashi le pasó su teléfono celular. —El número está en su registro.

—¿Lo tienes?

—¿Recuerdas que hablé con ella y Nara? Era sólo por precaución. – Sasuke no dijo nada más, encontró el número rápidamente y presionó el botón.

Debía arreglar todo de una vez por todas. La línea sonó por el otro lado y cuando finalmente estuchó que alguien más respondía sus ojos se crisparon al escuchar una dulce vocecita del otro lado.

— _¿Hola?_

—¿Sarada? – Sasuke escuchó su voz ligeramente alterada y Kakashi le miró sorprendido.

— _¿Sasuke-san? ¡Sasuke-san!_ – gritó ella contenta. — _Sasuke-san, ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?_ – su preocupación era latente y Sasuke sonrió enternecido.

—Estoy bien, Sarada. ¿Tú cómo estás?

— _Estoy bien_. – entonces la escuchó gimotear. — _Sasuke-san, tuve mucho miedo, pensé que… pensé que se iba a morir…_ \- Sasuke lo supo, la niña lloraba.

—Shh, tranquila, no llores, estoy bien.

— _¿Por qué no puedo verlo?_ – sollozó. — _Tía Ino me dijo que estaba en el hospital… y que por eso no podía verlo… tuve miedo que pasara como con mamá…_ \- escucharla llorar le partía el corazón, Sasuke sintió un fuerte escozor en los ojos.

—Tranquila, Sarada. – contuvo su voz lo más posible. —Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Vale? Tuve algunos rasguños, pero nada más.

— _Sasuke-san… ¿No se va a morir, verdad?_

—No, por supuesto que no. – sonrió un poco.

— _Qué bueno_ … - pareció tranquilizarse.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

— _Sí_. – resonó su nariz, seguramente limpiándose las lágrimas y mocos.

—De acuerdo, ¿Está Yamanaka contigo? – hubo un silencio y después la respuesta de la niña.

— _No, tía Ino salió._

—¿Te dejó sola en la casa?

— _Sí, pero me dejó su teléfono en caso de una emergencia._

—¿En dónde está ella?

— _Fue a ver a mamá._

—Ya veo. – Sasuke suspiró. —¿Sabes la dirección de donde estás hora?

— _No._ – negó con el teléfono en su oreja, aunque Sasuke no pudiera verla.

—Hmp.

— _Sasuke-san, ¿Puedo visitarlo?_ – Sasuke sonrió ante su propuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sarada.

— _¿Puede ser ahora?_ – preguntó entusiasmada. — _No me gusta estar solita._

—Necesito saber tu dirección… Además, no sé si sea prudente, si Yamanaka no está.

— _Pero es que tía Ino se fue y me dijo que regresaría tarde._ – ahora insistió cuan si fuera un berrinche. Sasuke sonrió y después endureció su voz.

—Es algo más que sólo irte a ver.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Pues… -miró a Kakashi, quien no había hablado en toda la llamada. —Tengo que ver algunos asuntos legales.

— _¿Qué es eso?_

—De leyes, reglas… ¿Policía?

— _Ah, entiendo… policía_. – hubo una pausa. _—¡Quiero verlo, Sasuke-san!_

—Sarada… - llamó su atención y ella reconoció el tono inmediatamente.

— _Bueno… lo siento. Esperaré a tía Ino._ – más su puchero lo enterneció aún más. Suspiró derrotado, aunque no la viese su hija era capaz de sacarle lo que fuera a su padre.

—Veré si puedo verte hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

— _¡Sí, sí, sí!_ – la escuchó brincar en su lugar.

—Por ahora no hagas nada más, quédate en casa. Te llamaré.

— _Está bien._ – y colgó, sin ninguna despedida de por medio. Sasuke rio ligeramente.

—La paternidad te sienta bien. – Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó.

—Deja eso para después, ¿Sabes en donde se está quedando Yamanaka?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Porque eres mi abogado. – Kakashi sonrió y encendió el auto.

—Tienes razón. – echó la marcha y activó los limpiaparabrisas. La lluvia había terminado. —Llegaremos allá en quince minutos.

…

Sasuke visualizó el pequeño departamento que yacía junto a otros más en un conjunto. Estaba parado enfrente y se sentía tan nervioso como el día en el que le pidió matrimonio a Sakura. Kakashi estaba dentro del auto, en el asiento del chofer tan sólo observándole.

—¿Dijiste el número 3-A? –repitió Sasuke, se le veía estresado y ante esto Kakashi simplemente rio.

—Sí. Será mejor que te apresures, Yamanaka-san puede volver en cualquier segundo.

—Cierto. –Sasuke caminó directamente, hasta el departamento designado, el cual estaba en el segundo piso. A cado paso que daba por las pequeñas escaleras sentía todavía más y más ansias. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tragó saliva y tocó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? – la voz de Sarada lo llamó al otro lado y él sonrió un poco, esta sería la primera vez que vería a Sarada tras una separación, que aunque no duró tanto tiempo, la había sentido eterna.

—Sarada, soy yo. – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase y la niña abrió rápidamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente los ojos de ambos se entrelazaron. Negro y negro. La niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos al verlo tan alto, serio y elegante, sólo que estaba vez había algo diferente y el impulso de correr a saludarlo se mermó completamente.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Qué es eso? – señaló el cabestrillo del adulto ligeramente apenada. La sonrisa inicial de Sarada se había borrado.

—Es un cabestrillo, por mi brazo.

—¿Qué le pasó a su brazo? –tiritó un poco.

—Se rompió. – aclaró él, con esa voz tan seria que le era característica.

—¿Se rompió el brazo? – Sarada retrocedió, Sasuke terminó de entrar a la casa, pero al cerrarse la puerta la incertidumbre continuó también.

—Hola, Sarada. –saludó Sasuke, al verla tan quieta. —Todavía tienes marcas. – puntualizó y la niña se quedó callada, sin entender. —Por las abejas. – especificó.

—Oh, sí. – ella miró sus brazos detenidamente y tocó algunas lesiones. —Ya no me duelen, sólo me dan comezón.

—Me alegra.

—¿Cómo se rompió el brazo, Sasuke-san?

—Cuando caímos. –dijo él, hasta ahora ninguno había hecho otro movimiento más allá del marco de la puerta.

—Yo tuve la culpa, ¿Verdad? – bajó la cabeza, sus pequeños anteojos se deslizaron ligeramente al borde de su nariz.

—No. – Sasuke se inclinó para alzarle la barbilla. —Fue un accidente.

—¿Un accidente?

—Así es, tú no querías que pasara esto. Ni yo que te lastimaras.

—¡Sasuke-san! – y entonces hizo lo que había estado deseando desde que se separaron. Sarada abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura lo más fuerte que pudo. Escondió su rostro entre la tela de su pantalón y Sasuke le correspondió acariciándole los cabellos con cuidado.

—Estoy contento que no te haya pasado nada, Sarada.

—Yo también. – ella lo encaró y se separó. —¿Quiere pasar y sentarse? Podemos hacer té.

—Me gustaría. – Sasuke avanzó en el corto espacio. Comparado con su casa esto no era más que un pequeño recinto para descansar y tener las necesidades básicas. Más no dijo nada, lo más seguro es que Ino tan sólo estuviera ocupando ese lugar de forma temporal.

—Es más pequeño que su casa.

—Lo es. – Sarada había leído su pensamiento. —¿Yamanaka aún no ha vuelto?

—No, se fue desde temprano.

—¿Has comido ya?

—Sí, tía Ino dejó comida para mí.

Llegaron a la pequeña sala y se sentaron. Sarada lo hizo a su lado.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Es incómoda esa cosa? – señaló al cabestrillo.

—No. – Sasuke movió ligeramente los dedos. —Es muy cómoda de hecho.

—En una ocasión un niño llegó con un yeso a la clase y todos dibujamos en él, ¿Yo puedo dibujar algo?

—Tal vez después.

—Está bien.

—Sarada… - pero justo como debía ser, Sasuke iría totalmente al grano. Si bien era cierto que Ino podía llegar en cualquier momento e interrumpirlos, aprovecharía el tiempo con su hija al máximo. Después de todo, esto marcaría una acción clave en su readaptación como padre.

—¿Sí? – la niña no parecía tan intrigada como él. De hecho, limpiaba sus lentes con su blusa.

—Quiero… preguntarte algo.

—¿Ajá? – ella asintió, sin mayor preocupación.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes de tu padre? – tanteó con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que había sorprendido a la niña, pues frunció el ceño inevitablemente.

—Ya se lo había dicho, Sasuke-san. No sé casi nada. Mamá no suele hablar de él.

—¿Por qué? – no era prudente hacer esa clase de pregunta, pero sentía el tiempo en su contra y quería formar un panorama antes de intervenir.

—Pues… a veces, cuando le pregunto, oka-san cambiaba el tema y… en otras, se ponía triste. Así que, mejor no le pregunto, no quiero que mamá esté triste.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke miró el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta, Sasuke-san?

—Pues… - suspiró. —Sarada. – su espalda se hizo recta, Sarada también estaba muy atenta. —¿Te gustaría conocer a tu padre? – la niña parpadeó.

—¿A papá?

—Sí.

—Pues sí… me gustaría. – se rascó detrás de la cabeza. —Sasuke-san, ¿Conoce a mi papá? – él no respondió a esa pregunta en concreto.

—¿Cómo te imaginas a tu padre, Sarada?

—¿Eh? – ella se cruzó de brazos. —No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. —¿Pero sabe algo? – sonrió sobrecogedoramente. —Si llego a conocer a papá… me gustaría que fuera… como usted. – el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco inesperado. Su mano sana tembló y comenzó a sudar exorbitantemente.

—¿Cómo yo? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí. – Sarada sonrió. —Usted es muy amable, es muy genial, no le gusta que lo manden, es buen cocinero, tiene una linda casa, además… si estoy triste hace que me sienta mejor, es una buena persona. – Sasuke sintió una flama quemarlo por dentro, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse poco a poco.

—No soy tan bueno como crees. – murmuró, cohibido.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque… he cometido muchos errores. – resistió su respiración intranquila para que no modificara su voz.

—Mamá dice que todos cometemos errores, pero que lo importante es corregirlos y aprender de ellos. –Sarada sonrió, hablaba con la más pura inocencia.

—Tu madre es una persona muy inteligente. – señaló Sasuke. —Siempre admiré eso de Sakura.

—¿Mamá se llevaba bien con usted, verdad?

—Sí… hace mucho tiempo.

—Mamá nunca habla de usted, Sasuke-san, pero debe ser porque a veces se le olvida. Ella siempre está muy ocupada.

—Lo imagino. – la emoción seguía latente en Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-san? ¿Po-Por qué parece como si quisiera… llorar? –Sarada se puso nerviosa, naturalmente.

—No te preocupes.

—Entonces… ¿Usted conoce a mi papá? – él asintió y Sarada se emocionó aún más. —¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es él?

—No es muy listo. – dijo de repente. —Es más bien… algo tonto.

—¿Qué? – Sarada pareció ligeramente ofendida. —¿Por qué dice eso?

—Por qué lo conozco muy bien. Se equivocó demasiado en el pasado.

—¿Pero que no le había dicho? Las personas, según mamá, aprender de sus errores.

—Ciertamente.

—¿Cómo es físicamente? – insistió Sarada, ilusionada.

—Te pareces mucho a él…

—¿Tiene mi cabello?

—Sí. –Sasuke asintió enternecido.

—¿Y él es tan bueno como usted, Sasuke-san? – esa respuesta no fue capaz de responderla.

—Sarada. – en esta ocasión la voz de Sasuke se transformó a una llena de ternura e incertidumbre. —¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Odias a tu padre?

—¿Qué? – de nuevo la confundía.

—Después de todo… él nunca…

—No lo sé. –se le veía realmente angustiada. —Jamás conocí a papá… y mamá se pone triste cada vez que le pregunto por él…

—¿Entonces sí? – ella negó lentamente.

—No puedo. No puedo odiar a alguien que no sé cómo es… - se encogió de hombros, a Sasuke le sorprendió su madurez y sin poderlo resistir más, atrajo a la pequeña a su cuerpo mientras dejaba que ella sintiera su respiración agitada y su corazón galopante. Sarada se sintió extrañada por esto. —Sasuke-san, su corazón… - pero todo gesto de palabra murió en sus labios cuando observó los ojos tristes y llorosos del hombre. —¿Sasuke-san?

—He cometido muchos errores, Sarada. ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

Entonces la mirada de la niña pareció hacerle ver que ella era igualmente o más inteligente que él y su madre juntos. De la misma forma que sus ojos habría revelado su verdadero yo, los de Sarada entregaron sus sentimientos con tanta calidez que creyó se derretirían entre sus dedos. Los ojitos del infante se desbordaron inevitablemente en lágrimas y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de Sasuke, sollozando ligeramente y gimoteando.

—Papá.- lo llamó y Sasuke no pudo evitarlo tuvo que dejarlo ir.

—Hija. – contestó a su llamado. —¿Podrías perdonarme?

—¿Pero qué dices, papá? – en ningún momento elevó su mirada. —No estoy enojada.

—Jamás te dejaré, Sarada. Nunca más.

—Papá… - Sarada se apegó más a él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. —Me alegra mucho que seas tú…

—Y tú a mí. – dijo él, con la más pura sinceridad.

—Te quiero, papá. – el pacto se selló en el alma de Sasuke, un lazo más poderoso que la sangre se formó.

—También te quiero, Sarada. – le besó la cabeza y dejó el tiempo pasar.

…

Ino permanecía con la cabeza recargada en la puerta de madera, sin atreverse a entrar. Sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que no era capaz de distinguir si el cielo estaba empañado por las nubes o sus lágrimas. Miró a Kakashi, quien no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento desde su auto y se acercó a él.

Cuando estuvo cara a cara el abogado emergió de la cabina para saludarle como era debido.

—Buenas tardes, Ino-san. – Ino asintió y regresó el apretón de manos.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llora?

—¿Qué, esto? –rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas. —No es nada. Me… me irrité los ojos… con el polvo.

—¿Ha pasado algo bueno dentro? – insistió él.

—Eso parece. – Ino sonrió un poco. —¿Cómo es que Sasuke de pronto entró en razón?

—Nunca es tarde para hacerlo. – entonces él subió al auto. —¿Qué le parece si le damos un poco más de tiempo a solas? La llevaré a pasear.

—De acuerdo. – Ino subió sin siquiera meditarlo. Ella también lo creía conveniente. Subió al asiento del copiloto y se dejó hacer por la maquinaria silenciosa del hombre.

—Hace un buen día hoy, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen… en días como estos…

—Me alegró por Sarada. – Ino lo interrumpió. —Me alegro por los dos.

—Pensé que no le gustaba Sasuke.

—No era tanto por él, sino por lo idiota que estaba siendo.

—Comprendo su punto de vista. – Kakashi comenzó a dar círculos por la cuadra.

—Aunque no sé los detalles, sí estoy segura que Sakura jamás hubiese sido capaz de…

—Yo igual. – confesó él, ahora más convencido.

—Supongo que ahora todo irá para bien.

—¿Qué me dice de Sakura? ¿Fue a verla hoy no es así?

—Sí. – Ino aumentó su sonrisa. —En realidad tengo buenas noticias al respecto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sakura ha mejorado. –las lágrimas de Ino volvieron a aparecer. —¿Cree que deba decírselo a Sasuke?

—Algo me dice que serán buenas noticias para él también.

—Sarada lo sabrá inmediatamente.

—Más para ella.

—Definitivamente. – Ino limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió nuevamente. —¿Qué estaba diciendo antes?

—¿Umm?

—Lo del día de hoy… - puntualizó y Kakashi sonrió.

—Ah, eso. –curvó el volante, de nuevo casi llegaban a su destino. —Hace un hermoso día hoy, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen… en días como estos… niños como Sarada, deberían sonreír eternamente, ¿No lo cree?

Ino también sonrió junto a Kakashi.

—Ciertamente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Para las personas más perspectivas, la última frase de Kakashi fue modificada para hacerla entrar en la historía, pero es claramente la frase que le dice el personaje de Sans a Chara antes de iniciar su batalla final en Undertale. Que por cierto es una historía muy linda tambien. A mí personalmente me encantó esa frase y no pude evitarlo, jiji. Aunque la frase completa es más oscura, no está demás adaptarla, esta es la frase real: _Hace un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen... en días como estos niños como tú... deberían arder en el infierno._ **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	12. Limítrofe

**Tanto tiempo ha pasado y lo lamento mucho. Lo que pasa es que hace poco mi madre tuvo un accidente automovilistico y debido a ella sufrió una fractura en la columna lumbar, no se preocupen, sin compromiso nervioso, pero dado que esta incapacitada y no debe moverse hasta su cirugía he estado algo atareada. Disculpen mi tardanza, intentaré actualizar rapidamente mientras mis oblihaciones me lo permitan, pero ya saben, debo estar al pendiente de mi familia.**

 **Espero que les guste esta capítulo.**

* * *

 **-12-**

 **Limítrofe.**

* * *

Tanto los ojos celestes de Ino como los espesamente negros de Sasuke, no pudieron contener el silencio sin decir nada al menos de forma implícita.

Sarada hacía rato se había dormido. Ya era de noche y sin lugar dudas Sasuke había conseguido pasar mucho tiempo con la niña a solas, contando cosas y explicando otras más. La rubia, quien por cierto no tenía ni una pizca de torpeza, ajustó sus pestañas mientras se recargaba tras la puerta del departamento. Lo único que los acompañaba era una lámpara mata insectos de color fluorescente y un foco de luz amarilla que parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

El primero en hablar, para sorpresa de Ino fue Sasuke.

—¿Cómo está Sakura? –desde que ella había llegado lo encontró sentado en la sala con Sarada recostada en su regazo. La pequeña dormía tan plácidamente que no tuvo el descaro de montar una escena o hablar demasiado fuerte. Cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a su cama, la arropó y pidió mudamente que él saliese de ahí. Sasuke lo hizo, para su sorpresa, pero sabía que sólo lo hacía por la niña.

—Ella está bien. - ¿Debería comentarle de sus avances? Bueno, tarde o temprano debería hacerlo, pues si no era ella, Kakashi seguramente se lo diría. —En realidad… -no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. —Está mejor. –Sasuke alzó una ceja, interesado.

—¿Qué tan mejor?

—El médico me ha dicho que podría despertar en cualquier momento, estamos a la espera. Según mencionó el doctor todavía carga una poderosa dosis de anestésicos y analgésicos.

—¿La han extubado?

—Planeaban hacerlo esta misma tarde tras comprobar si sus funciones pulmonares estaba en orden. – Ino sonrió abiertamente. —Me alegro mucho por Sakura.

—Hmp. – él asintió. —Yamanaka. – la seriedad no se espantaba por completo entre los dos y ella entendía por qué. —Tuviste razón todo el tiempo. – la chica parpadeó, no esperaba que él le dijera eso.

—¿Eh?

—Sobre Sarada. – entonces ella frunció el ceño, indignada.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón. – se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Sarada. – se limitó a decir. —No puedo explicarlo claramente pero…

—Era más de lo que esperaba, ¿Eh? – la mujer se empeñaba en desquitarse y no la culpaba. —Siempre fue una niña muy dulce. ¿Quién habría dicho que conseguiría derretir tu corazón de hielo, Uchiha?

—Se lo confesé esta misma tarde.

—Lo sé. – ahora Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Tu abogado me lo dijo.

—Hmp.

—A pesar de que te guardo rencor por lo que le hiciste a Sakura… - fue muy directa, así como le gustaba ser. —No puedo evitar sentirme contenta por Sarada. ¿Sabes una cosa? – eso le costó admitirlo. —Ella en verdad te adora. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres un bruto, no lo entiendo.

—Tengo mi encanto. –no era su afán bromear, pero sonó a ello.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Y bien? – Ino lo planteó claramente. —¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tu vida. ¿Qué harás ahora? Supongo que con Sarada en juego no lo pensarás dos veces para atacar, ¿Eh? – entonces la mirada de la mujer se tornó amenazante. —Te lo advierto Uchiha, si te atreves a lastimar a Sakura una vez más… Tu brazo no será lo único roto.

—Deberías tener más cabeza para intentar amenazarme, Yamanaka. – aún así Sasuke no dejaba de ser él.

—¿Entonces sí piensas hacer algo en contra de ella? – la mandíbula de Ino casi se contractura y con ella sus músculos faciales.

—No. – ella se relajó un poco. —Sakura no merece más desdén de mi parte. Sarada tampoco. Ella es feliz con su madre y sé que debe permanecer a su lado. Pero no por ello dejaré mi deber como su padre.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? – porque simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Ya lastime demasiado a Sakura en el pasado. – Sasuke dio un paso atrás. —Debo irme.

—Es-Espera, Sasuke. – Ino avanzó un poco pero él ya caminaba hacia la salida. —¿Qué harás ahora?

—Eso es asunto mío, Yamanaka. – le miró por encima del hombro. —Buenas noches. – se perdió en las sombras e Ino lo miró partir en silencio.

…

— _¿Hola? –_ Una voz adormecida tan sólo le hizo sentir más pena, mas Sasuke aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo.

—Buenas noches, Dr. Hizaki, lamento mucho mi imprudencia.

— _¿Sasuke-san?_ –el hombre al otro lado del teléfono aclaró su garganta. — _No se preocupe, ¿En qué puedo servirle? Oh, por cierto, escuché que tuvo un accidente, ¿Se encuentra bien?_

—Sí, descuide. Me atacó un enjambre de abejas y me fracturé un brazo, pero estoy bien.

— _¡Cielos, Sasuke-san! ¿En serio se encuentra bien_?

—Sí, no se preocupe.

— _Me alegra. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

—Es sobre Sakura. La señora Yamanaka me informó sobre… bueno, sus avances. Desgraciadamente por mi estado de salud no había podido estar al pendiente, pero quisiera saber, si no soy molestia claro, sobre su estado.

— _Claro, entiendo. Sakura-san ha progresado. Esta misma tarde se ha retirado del ventilador y se encuentra con manejo de soporte básico, iniciamos un tratamiento con presión positiva para ayudarla a dejar por completo el aparato, afortunadamente ha respondido bien. De hecho la hemos trasladado a un área más cómoda, en donde podrá recibir visitas más fácilmente._

—Ya veo. – su voz sonaba tranquila. —Me da gusto escucharlo.

— _Esperamos que pueda recuperarse pronto, bueno, al menos lo básico. Prácticamente la zona de peligro ha pasado._

—Entiendo. – Sasuke apretó el auricular entre sus dedos. Estaba sentado en la seguridad de su sala, recién llegado, cortesía de Kakashi. —Doctor, quería pedirle otro favor.

— _Dígame, Sasuke-san._

—¿Cree… cree que pueda ver a Sakura… ahora?

— _Hmm…_ \- el hombre pareció pensarlo bastante. _—No está permitido. Las reglas del hospital son estrictas en cuanto a ello_ …

—Oh… ya veo. – Sasuke suspiró, no sabía si de alivio o decepción.

— _Pero siendo usted Sasuke-san, no creo que deba existir problemas. Me comunicaré con el médico de guardia. Para que le permitan pasar._

—Se lo agradezco mucho doctor.

— _No hay de qué, Sasuke-san. Preséntese en diez minutos, para entonces ya se los habré comunicado._

—De nuevo se lo agradezco. – Sasuke colgó y soltó un gran suspiró. De nuevo esa sensación de vacío, pues tal y como lo había planteado, la idea de ver a Sakura le producía emociones combinadas. Desde nerviosismo, miedo y tristeza. La decepción que sentía consigo mismo lograba carcomerlo enteramente y a la vez dejarle una convicción de retribución alarmante en su cabeza.

Si había algo por lo que tenía que pagar a Sakura era por su amor materno y dedicación para con su hija aun después que le dio la espalda. Debió ser muy difícil para ella y singularmente se preguntaba qué tan fuerte habría sido criar a su hija viendo en la misma el rosto de su padres, pues Sarada se parecía mucho a él, quizá más de lo que le gustaría.

Sakura debió afrontar una dura realidad. Vivir con la frustración de haberse separado de un hombre duro y ruin, así como cargar con el dolor de un hijo el cual no conocería jamás a su padre. Sasuke pensó atentamente en los sentimientos de Sakura y supuso que no sería capaz de retribuir todo aquello que le había hecho pasar.

…

Centró sus pasos a la espera del agente de seguridad del hospital. El hombre le condujo a la habitación en la cual lo esperaba otro para registrarlo. Como era de esperarse Sakura estaba sola, Ino había pasado la noche en casa esta vez, pues consideraba que no era bueno dejar a Sakura sola por mucho tiempo.

Así que, aliviado en parte de que no hubiese nadie, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la habitación, la cual, a decir verdad estaba siendo vigilada por otros médicos más jóvenes que ella, que iban y venían en compañía de las enfermeras. Le hicieron algunas preguntas, como su parentesco con ella y el motivo de su visita en altas horas de la noche. Él decidió contestar de forma casual, indicando que por su incapacidad tenía problemas para acudir en el horario permitido y que había conseguido el permiso del mismísimo director intrahospitalario.

Las preguntas cesaron al momento de mencionarlo y tras encogerse los hombros le aconsejaron que no tardara demasiado, pues tendrían que aplicar medicamentos.

Sasuke asintió y procedió a acercarse a Sakura. La chica continuaba tan pálida como siempre y seguía conectada a miles de terminales electrónicas y plásticas. Pero a diferencia de los cuidados intensivos el respirador ya no formaba parte de su entorno y sólo una máscara con un reservorio marcaban un vaivén de manchas vaporosas.

Se sentó a su lado y no intentó tocarla. No se sentía merecedor de hacerlo, es más, creía que si lo hacía tan sólo complicaría las cosas. Pasó saliva preocupado y miró el monitor. Su respiración y frecuencia cardiaca estaban ligeramente acelerados pero no parecía ser demasiado como para hacer sonar la alarma del aparato.

La miró atentamente. Lucía bastante quieta como para intentar despertarla. Si habría de hacerlo que fuese por fuerza propia. Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente donde ella y carraspeó un poco, ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Perdóname por lo idiota que soy? No, definitivamente eso no tendría que peso de todas sus acciones. ¿Seguiría siendo Sakura tan buena como antes? Es decir, ¿Aún conservaría esa capacidad innata de amar a pesar de la adversidad? Sasuke se cuestionó fuertemente sobre su actuar para con ella y cómo esto la habría cambiado.

No había más que hacer, tan sólo intentar enmendarse.

—Sakura. – comenzó expresándose en voz baja. —¿Sabes? Sólo puedo decir… que lo lamento mucho. No pienso creer que vas a perdonarme o algo así, pero me gustaría decirte que… que yo sólo soy… un idiota. A decir verdad… ya no me importa si tuviste algo que ver con Itachi o no, ya no es relevante si él murió en un accidente o de causas naturales, si tú guardabas un secreto mayor o algo que bien pude malinterpretar, no importa eso. Tan sólo quiero pedirte disculpas y… y pensar que algún día podrás disculparme. – miró su brazo enyesado y sonrió con ironía. —Esto es un pago pequeño. ¿Te digo algo? Sarada es la mejor hija que pude tener. Es lista, dulce, cariñosa y se parece a ambos. Por favor, olvida la estupidez que dije antes, me refiero a lo de quitártela, no es real, nada de lo que dije se justifica. Estaba tan ciego… que no me di cuenta de la verdad aun teniéndola en mis narices. – suspiró y agachó la cabeza, intentó susurrarlo para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara. —Siempre te amé Sakura, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger ese sentimiento. No quiero obligarte a amarme ni nada, estás en tu derecho si deseas dejarme atrás… por ello quisiera pedirte un favor. –apretó la mandíbula. —No me interesa que no me ames, pero a Sarada… a Sarada ámala como yo alguna vez lo hice, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. – la frecuencia cardiaca de Sakura aumento ligeramente y su respiración con ella. —Me alejaré de tu camino, pero no del de Sarada. Cada quien tiene su propio sendero a seguir y aunque no lo creas, deseo que Sarada cruce su vida en compañía de ambos. Ese será mi propósito, acompañarla y cuidar de ella como su padre. Aunque esté en mi límite contigo, prometo quererla y protegerlo, por lo que, no te preocupes. – Entonces se animó a hacerlo. Estiró su mano con precaución y le tocó en la mejilla.

Inesperadamente estaba muy caliente y algo sudorosa. Sasuke se acercó más, intentó darle un último beso pero entonces un vapor espero y cálido lo hizo percatarse que algo estaba mal. Se alzó y caminó hasta la salida del cuarto. La enfermera encargada de ese sector estaba preparando medicamentos cuando llegó a ella.

—Señorita, la paciente Haruno Sakura tiene… tiene muy elevada la temperatura.

—¿Cómo dice? – la mujer dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a verla. Con termómetro en mano y sus años de experiencia se escandalizó al comprobarlo.

—¡Cielo santo! – emergió de ahí sin decirle nada, Sasuke se preocupó.

—¿Señorita, está todo bien? – por supuesto que no lo estaba y lo supo cuando entró un médico a su lado.

—Señor, retroceda por favor. ¿Cuánto me dijo de temperatura?

—40.5 grados, doctor.

—Muy bien, vamos a verla. – la despejó por completo, quitando las sábanas y lo primero que llamó su atención fue su abdomen. —Está muy distendida. – acercó su estetoscopio y no escuchó nada. —No hay movimientos intestinales. – la enfermera se veía preocupada y Sasuke aún más. No entendía bien la situación, pero a juzgar por lo perturbado que estaba en médico no podía significar nada favorable. —Cuando la toco aumenta la frecuencia cardiaca. – dedujo. —Bien, necesito hablar con el radiólogo, vamos a hacerle estudios.

—Disculpe, doctor. – Sasuke se acercó a él antes de que corriera fuera. —¿Ella está…?

—Por el momento no puedo asegurarlo… pero es probable que esté teniendo complicaciones. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy… soy un amigo de ella.

—Bien, señor, será mejor que se mantenga al margen. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—¿Estará bien?

—No puedo asegurárselo.

—Entiendo. – estaba sumamente perturbado y tuvo que salir de ahí antes de que la enfermera lo sacara a patadas.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kakashi, después a Ino. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y tanto lo espantó como impresionó. Los encargados trabajaban muy rápido, sin subestimar su padecimiento. El camillero se apresuró a llevarla a los rayos x, no tardaron más de unos minutos y al final, otro médico, mayor al inicial se acercó a darle informes.

—¿Usted es familiar de la paciente Haruno-san?

—Amm, sí. Soy un amigo.

—Señor es necesario ingresarla de urgencia al quirófano. Creemos que sufre de un estado séptico por alguna complicación abdominal. Ya aplicamos medicamentos para la fiebre y la infección, pero a juzgar por las radiografías y el estado de su abdomen, será necesario reabrir la incisión para explorar en caso que se trate de alguna asa intestinal necrótica.

—En-Entiendo… - Sasuke estaba sudando. —¿Es muy peligroso?

—Sí, lo es. Su estado físico es débil y hay más posibilidades de mortalidad, pero de igual forma si no lo intentamos…

—Sí, comprendo. – prefirió no escucharle más.

—Nosotros le informaremos al final, con su permiso.

—Sí, sí adelante. – tuvo se sentarse dada la impresión.

Justo cuando creía que todo mejoraría…

…

De las primeras personas en enterarse de la noticia, además de Kakashi claro, puesto que fue a la primera persona con la que Sasuke se comunicó, fue sin lugar a dudas Ino. Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Los turnos recién se reavivaban, no obstante la sala de espera estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La rubia había salido sin corriendo del departamento cuando vio el mensaje de Sasuke. Quien por cierto se le veía desvelado y algo cansado mientras tomaba café en compañía de Kakashi.

—Sasuke, ¿Te han dicho algo? – estaba asustada y no podía juzgarla.

—Aún no. Lo último fue que estaba en recuperación, pero nada más. – suspiró.

—Oh cielos, estoy tan preocupada. – miró el café y se sintió seducida por su olor.

—¿Sasuke-san? – el Dr. Hizaki se acercaba lentamente con informes en las manos. Le sonrió ligeramente y después se volteó a ver a Ino. —Ah, me complace verlos aquí a ambos.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura? ¿Ella… ella está…?

—Está estable, por el momento. Según me informó el cirujano se trataba de un absceso localizado en una de las asas intestinales, se realizó una pequeña resección del sitio y drenaje, Sakura-san tendrá los antibióticos por un tiempo prolongado. – explicó pacientemente. —Ahora bien, además de eso, quería solicitarles atentamente se presenten al banco de sangre.

—¿Al banco de sangre? –Sasuke sintió un pequeño escalofríos. Ya anteriormente el médico le había dicho que tuviera a la mano donadores, pero nunca se enfocó en buscar alguno.

—¿Está en ayuno, señora Yamanaka? – la chica asintió ante la pregunta del doctor. —Me complace saberlo. Imagino que Sasuke-san no. – era obvio pues bebía café. —No queremos un grupo en particular, pero de ser así sería lo ideal. Deberá pasar para que se le hagan estudios rápidos y pruebas de cruce, necesitamos donadores.

—¿Cuántos? – preguntó rápidamente Uchiha.

—Con dos más sería suficiente. – reiteró el médico.

—Yo no puedo ahora pero… ¿Qué si consigo alguien más? ¿No importa el tipo?

—De preferencia el tipo de Sakura-san, O me parece. – comentó mientras leía los archivos.

—De acuerdo, conseguiré rápidamente donantes.

—Me parece esplendido Sasuke-san. – el doctor dio media vuelta. —Dentro de una hora subirán a Sakura-san a su piso correspondiente, por favor, sólo puede estar un cuidador al pendiente.

—Sí. – ambos asintieron. Una vez que se fue sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Conseguirás a alguien?

—Sí, ya tengo en mente a alguien que me obedecerá sin chistar. Vete yendo. – incitó casi en una orden que por cierto Ino decidió pasar por alto.

—¿A quién piensas llamar? – Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo decidió preguntar.

—A mi gentil y obediente secretaria. – rápidamente llamó.

…

A Tenten no le hubiese molestado el sonar del teléfono si no fuese porque era su día libre. Así que, una vez sonada la melodía lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una maldición seguida de un golpe. Al percatarse que no era su despertador logró desperezarse rápidamente.

—Hmm apaga eso. – refunfuñó Neji, su esposo quien por cierto lucía terriblemente cansado.

—Lo siento, es mi jefe. – se avocó en contestar el teléfono. —¿Hola? Jefe, ¿Por qué llama tan temprano en mi día libre? – sonó molesta, mas la conversación al otro lado de la bocina parecía tornarse demasiado seria como para gruñir. Neji notó el cambio de perspectiva de su mujer, quien por cierto tragó saliva y parpadeó un poco. —¿Está bromeando? – Neji parpadeó atento y observó cómo su esposa apretaba el móvil entre sus dedos. —Amm, sí, estoy en ayuno… y como no estarlo, estaba dormida. ¿Mi tipo de sangre? Soy tipo B… ¿Entonces si no importa para qué me pregunta? ¡Oiga, pero para eso se deben hacer pruebas! – Neji se terminó de sentar en la cama, rascándose los parpados, intrigado. —Comprendo que sea una urgencia pero… - la conversación no parecía ir por un lado amable y lo supo al verla fruncir el ceño.

—Tenten, ¿Qué quiere Uchiha? – no pretendía sonar celoso o algo, pero le parecía inaudito que levantase a su esposa tan temprano por alguno de sus caprichos.

—Quiere que vaya al hospital.

—¿A qué? –de nuevo frunció el ceño. —¿Qué clase de petición es esa?

—Lo sé, pero dice que es urgente. – entonces su atención se desvió a la voz de Sasuke. —¿Quién más? Pues mi esposo. Sí, entiendo jefe… ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! No pensé que hiciera todo esto por su ex… ¿Una larga historia? – hubo otra pausa. —Ah, vale, vale. Qué molesto es… - bufó y lanzó una maldición al aire. —Iré, está bien. Pero cumpla su promesa. – colgó finalmente. Neji estaba a la expectativa, esperando. —No lo creerías…

—Pues deberías contármelo. –y la observó tomar aire en sus pulmones, lista para disparar.

…

—¿Has chantajeado a tu secretaría? En verdad eres un hombre despiadado cuando hay cosas en juego que te interesan. – Kakashi lo observó un tanto sorprendido. Sasuke no parecía escatimar en gasto cuando había algo que le importaba en las brasas. Uchiha no le hizo caso y continuó marcando repetidamente.

Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo y los números se agotaban, sus negociaciones comenzaron a irse a la mierda al darse cuenta que no tenía tantos amigos o conocidos como creyó. Los últimos dígitos se visualizaron frente a él con incertidumbre y pese a que sabía que el tipo de sangre de dicha persona era idéntica a la de Sakura, tenía serias dudas sobre sí podría corresponderle.

Lo hizo, marcó y cuando éste dio el primer sonido colgó inseguro. No podía pedirle tal favor a su tío Obito, no después de todas las groserías que había lanzado en contra de su ex esposa, pero… ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?

Miró de soslayo a Kakashi, quien desde hacía un rato no decía ni pío y tragó saliva al ver que no opinaba nada. Así que, sin más que tiempo para perder, marcó nuevamente y esta vez lo dejó sonar. Pero el minuto obligatorio pasó y nadie contestó del otro lado.

—¿No contestó?

—No. – Sasuke bajó el teléfono. —Quizá… quizá y con Tenten sea suficiente. – entonces, como si la hubiese invocado la susodicha marcó a su teléfono. —Justo a tiempo. – contestó aliviado y la chica contestó del otro lado. —¿Ya estás aquí? Bien, iré por ti. El médico los está esperando…- Sasuke miró a Kakashi. —Kakashi… - iba a decir algo relevante pero el sonido de su teléfono al agotarse la carga energética lo hizo perder un poco el rollo.

—Ahora no podrá comunicarse contigo… - sabía de quien estaba hablando.

—No lo creo. – guardó su móvil en su bolsillo. —Hay muchas cosas que tengo que solucionar.

—Lo sé, Sasuke. – asintió, podía leer entre líneas. —Imagino que este acto tan desinteresado de tu parte sólo significa una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Tregua. ¿Me equivoco?

—Medianamente. Será algo así como… redención, si es que puede llamarse de esa forma.

—Eres un hombre complicado, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Me conoces bien. – sin más caminó hasta alejarse unos metros. —Iré por Tenten. Ah y Kakashi… - el abogado alzó un poco la cabeza. —Gracias por todo… ya puedes irte.

—Lo dudo, chico. Ella también me agrada.

—Entonces has lo que quieras. – se encogió de hombros para continuar avanzando.

…

Había pasado cerca de media hora e Ino como Tenten, quien por cierto era bastante amable como para formar una fugaz empatía con la rubia, continuaban dentro del laboratorio.

Sasuke había intentado ingresar con ella y exponer que le había resultado imposible encontrar un tercer donador, mas Ino insistió que fuese con Sarada, puesto que la niña podría despertar en cualquier momento y no habría nadie quien cuidara de ella. Tardó unos minutos en convencerlo, pero finalmente Sasuke salió de ahí, esperando encontrarse con Kakashi en el camino, quien por cierto no vio. Se apresuró a su auto y arrancó, le gustase o no, no habría más que pudiera hacer por Sakura ahora.

Pero eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba.

—¿Diga? – Kakashi estiró sus piernas en una esquina del hospital, una bastante alejada de la recepción, en donde descansaba sobre las bancas de espera.

— _Kakashi._ – la voz cansada de Obito se reflejaba del otro lado.

—Obito, de no ser importante, supongo que no habrías llamado a mi número.

— _No tenía más opción. Sasuke no contestaba su teléfono._

—Casualmente… éste no tiene batería.

— _¿Ah sí? Es toda una coincidencia._ –su voz sonaba ácida, como siempre.

—¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?

— _No, no tengo idea para qué quería hablar conmigo. Pero desde nuestra última charla sospecho que debe ser importante. ¿Eres como su sombra, no? ¿Sabes qué quería de mí?_ – un silencio se esparció entre los dos. Nadie sabía cómo continuar la conversación.

—Sería difícil explicártelo.

— _No tengo paciencia, Kakashi. ¿Tú sabes lo que quería conmigo?_

—Sí. – miró alrededor, estaba amaneciendo, pero a pesar de ello el sol no salía por completo detrás de aquellos nubarrones densos que persistían desde el día anterior.

— _Dímelo entonces_. – se escuchaba molesto e impaciente. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos con tristeza. Obito no solía ser así, de hecho era un tipo irritante y hablador, como ahora quizá, pero con un corazón tan dorado como el de un noble. Hatake se sintió nostálgico de pronto.

—Es sobre Sakura.

— _¿Esa mujer?_ – a pesar de todo, el desprecio de Obito no era precisamente para con Sakura, sino más bien para algo oculto en la palabra mujer, algo que Kakashi conocía sobradamente.

—Está grave, Sasuke sabe que tú puedes hacerle un favor, pero se arrepintió de haberlo considerado.

— _Qué descaro, ¿Qué quiere?_ – su indignación se entremezcló con la curiosidad.

—La chica necesita donadores de sangre. El médico le ha dado un ultimátum a Sasuke, necesitan tres para poder ayudarla.

— _¿Donadores? ¿Él sabe si somos compatibles?_

—Sí, lo eres. ¿Tu hemotipo es O, cierto?

— _Lo es._ – había incomodidad en su gesticulación. _—¿Ese es el favor que quería pedirme?_

—Sí. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hubieras estado dispuesto a aceptarlo? – la pregunta del millón y Obito calló nuevamente al otro lado.

— _Esa mujer no ha hecho más que causarle penas a mis sobrinos_. –el contrataque y Kakashi se molestó ante esto.

—¿Por qué te aferras en culpar a Sakura por situaciones que no son de tu incumbencia? – era su turno de elevarla y acidificar su voz.

— _Las mujeres son siempre… son siempre…_

—Estás amargado. – musitó Kakashi, dándole en el blanco. —¿Qué culpa tienen las mujeres sobre los problemas de los hombres? ¿Qué culpa tuvo Rin?

—¡ _No vuelvas a mencionarlo, Kakashi!_ –pero el Uchiha vociferó en respuesta. Era un tema muy delicado para él.

—Debimos tener esta conversación desde hace muchos años, Obito. Sé que sería mejor en persona, pero tú siempre me evitaste.

— _No tiene caso revivir el pasado, déjalo así._ – estaba huyendo, escapando de la verdadera razón de la discusión en primer lugar.

—Obito, te conozco. No eres un cobarde, ¿Qué es lo que siempre guardaste? ¿Acaso hay algo que realmente quieras decirme?

— _¿Decirte algo?_ – lo escuchó bufar. — _Eres un maldito descarado Kakashi… si no fuese por ti, si no fuese por Rin… mi vida no sería este infierno._

—¿Qué infierno?

— _¡Deja de hablar de eso_! –escupió nuevamente. _—¡Hablemos mejor de lo que Sasuke quería!_ –intentó desviar la conversación para deleite de Kakashi.

—¿Lo de Sakura? Eso ha quedado claro desde el principio Obito. Es algo voluntario y sólo en caso de aceptarlo entonces preséntate, pero nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo tan altruista por ella. – un silencio duradero se extendió tras lo dicho. Obito respiraba muy cerca de la bocina, pero no emitía ninguna clase de palabra.

— _¿Qué hospital?_ – dijo entonces, muy quedito, casi como si sólo hubiese sido un susurro etéreo. Kakashi sonrió ante esto.

…

Las miradas sorprendidas tanto de Ino como Tenten, sobre todo Tenten, apreciaron la silueta negruzca del mayor de los Uchiha vivos. Se aproximó con cuidado hacia la enfermera quienes les recibían para la medición de signos vitales.

Los susurros entre ambas se expandieron mientras sostenían la torunda entre sus pliegues de piel.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? – se animó a preguntar Ino, con voz sumamente baja para que no pudiera escucharla.

—Es Uchiha Obito. – contestó Tenten. —El tío de mi jefe. Es muy raro y amargado, me sorprende tanto verlo por aquí. – Obito emitió un gruñido y las chicas respingaron.

—Señor Uchiha, pase conmigo por favor. – dijo la enfermera.

—Disculpe, señorita. – Kakashi apareció detrás de la puerta repentinamente. —¿Puedo pasar con él? Es un viejo amigo a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No está permitido el acceso a personas ajenas al procedimiento. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que pasa es que le tema a las agujas y… bueno, a decir verdad yo lo convencí de hacer esto… se molestará si no estoy ahí, ¿No es así, Obito? –la enfermera dirigió su vista al hombre, quien por cierto lucía más viejo de lo que realmente era.

—Sí, es cierto. –era una voz fortuita y cansada, por lo que la mujer vestida de blanco no sabía qué creer realmente.

—Por favor, debo insistir… Si los químicos preguntan diré que soy un paciente.

—¿Usted va a donar? – una segunda voz se escuchó al fondo, era un médico que no había estado al pendiente de ello.

—Pues… no sé si…

—Nos vendría bien. –recitó complacido y miró a la enfermera. —¿No cree?

—Sí, Dr. Hizaki. – la enfermera le extendió una hoja. —Llene este formato.

—Claro. – Kakashi sonrió y se acercó a Obito. —Ya he comido algo, pero de igual forma… - intentó sonar con ligereza.

—No entiendo el propósito de lo que haces.

—Tan sólo quiero charlar con un viejo amigo.

—Hmp.

—Ese murmullo es tan típico de los Uchiha. – sin más ambos entraron.

Como era de esperarse Kakashi fue rechazado, pero le permitieron permanecer al lado de Obito a pesar de las quejas de la enfermera. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en cómodos sillones de cuero, a un lado se encontraba una enfermera que revisaba atenta un catéter que salía desde la vena de Obito en su brazo derecho y a su izquierda, estaba Kakashi, reteniendo una pequeña hemorragia producto de una aguja que le había colocado al principio.

—Ahora Sasuke estará contento. – exclamó Obito mientras veía que la sangre fluía lentamente hasta el paquete estéril. —¿Cómo es que perdonó a… esa mujer? ¿Por qué de pronto quiere hacer todas estas cosas por ella?

—Equivocarse está permitido en el camino de la vida. – expuso Kakashi, con una voz tranquila mientras no perdía de vista el rostro de su amigo. —Supongo que se dio cuenta de que… tal vez él era el que estaba equivocado.

—Sakura Haruno fue el motivo por el cual su relación se destruyó. – recalcó el tío del aludido. —¿Ahora todo se resuelve porque al parecer esa niña es su hija?

—Yo creo que es algo más que eso.

—¿Algo más? –Obito finalmente miró a Kakashi, dado que desde que los habían sentado no quiso verle.

—Creemos que Sakura solamente hacía su trabajo… y que pudo haberse malinterpretado.

—Hmp, que trágico.

—En ocasiones… los malentendidos pueden romper relaciones. – contratacó Kakashi, la moneda había sido lanzada al aire.

—Yo nunca he malinterpretado a nadie. – era una defensa absurda.

—No digas esas cosas. – Kakashi logró que Obito le diera la cara. —¿No crees que sería el momento ideal para que sincerarnos?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues no sé tú… - Kakashi entonces retrocedió un poco e inclinó la mirada. —Lo siento mucho Obito. No quería que nada de eso sucediera contigo y con Rin. – el Uchiha le miró con una eterna amargura y después frunció el ceño.

—Tú nunca te diste cuenta, ¿Verdad? ¿O es que sólo intentabas ignorarlo? – el hombre de cabellos de plata miró a Uchiha con sentimientos de arrepentimiento, claro que sabía a donde iba a parar todo esto.

—Siempre lo supe. –suspiró. —Pero… yo pensé que jamás podría sentir algo más por Rin que sólo amistad. Me equivoqué. – se inclinó aún más.

—No obstante, Rin nunca dejó de amarte. – Obito miró el gotero con su propia sangre. —Aquella tarde… cuando todavía se juntaban las nubes en el cielo, el día en el que la perdí… me humillé como nunca en mi vida, dejé que mi orgullo cayera hasta lo más bajo, me arrodillé ante ella y le pedí que me amara… pero nunca pasó.

Kakashi lo recordaba tan claramente como si hubiese sido ayer. Bastaba con cerrar los ojos para verlo pasar por su cabeza.

—Intenté alejarme de ella cuando supe que era tu esposa.

—Lo sé. – admitió él. —En verdad lo aprecie, pero siempre nos hizo miserable que nuestro mejor amigo se alejara de nosotros. –tornó su voz más suave y grave de lo normal. —Cuando te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero pensé que podría enamorarla. Rin siempre fue amable conmigo y correspondía a mis sentimientos de alguna forma. Al paso de los años formalizamos una relación y terminé por pedirle que se hiciera mi esposa. Jamás había sido tan feliz. – sonrió un poco mientras entrecerraba los ojos. —Pero tuvimos problemas.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí. – Obito regresó su vista a Kakashi. —Yo no podía tener hijos… y eso entristeció a Rin. Entonces ella cambió… y fue más notorio cuanto reapareciste en nuestras vidas.

—No sé qué decirte.

—Nada, en absoluto. No hay nada que decir. – Obito se reacomodó en su asiento. —Rin siempre te amó y me lo dijo tan claramente ese día que… intenté negarme a creer la realidad.

—Obito…

—Creo que siempre me engañé a mí mismo. – sus ojos parecieron aguarse ligeramente.

…

— _No puedo esconderlo por más tiempo. – dijo Rin, mientras le tomaba de ambas manos, la tarde estaba tan gris por los nubarrones en el cielo que Obito creyó era una especia de contrapunto realizado adrede hacia su dolor._

— _Rin, tú eres mi esposa, prometiste quererme y honrarme por el resto de nuestras vidas. –Obito no podía sostener su voz._

— _Lo sé, lo sé… - las lágrimas emergieron libremente, estaba confundida y además horrorizada consigo misma, pero no podía seguir con aquel sendero lleno de incertidumbre y engaño. Ella no podía estar con Obito, no ahora que su corazón le había revelado que no lo quería y que el permanecer con él tan sólo sería una falsa esperanza para un hombre tan bueno que sólo se merecía un amor real._

— _En-Entonces si es así… - él apretó sus manos. —No destruyas este hogar, no me dejes atrás._

— _No puedo hacerlo. – ella se limpió sus propias lágrimas. —Obito. – le sostuvo las mejillas con sus manos logrando liberarse de su agarre. —Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero… el amor que siento por ti… es difícil de profesar como algo más allá que un amor fraternal._

— _¿Qué? – sus labios temblaron. —¿Es que nunca me amaste realmente?_

— _No, no digas eso. Te amo… pero no como tú quieres que sea. – era difícil y duro decirlo. —Yo siempre estuve enamorada de…_

— _¡No lo menciones! – él sintió cómo su corazón se desgarraba. —¡No me traiciones de esa forma al decir su nombre!_

— _Pero Obito. – Rin le dio un beso en la frente. —No quiero lastimarte… es sólo que si permanezco contigo, sería realmente una traición, pues mi corazón estará lejos de la realidad en la cual vivimos._

— _Por favor… - entonces se inclinó frente a ella, llorando a cántaros. —Rin, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no puedes dejarme así… por favor, Rin. Ámame, ámame por favor…_

— _Lo hago. – ella no podía dejar de llorar. —Pero no como tú quieres que sea._

— _Rin, debes tratar. Si lo haces, si te quedas conmigo yo… te prometo que cambiaré, que seré como tú quieras que sea…_

— _No quiero que hagas tal cosa. – ella limpió sus lágrimas. —No es justo para ti._

— _¿Es por que no puedo tener hijos?_

— _¡No, claro que no! – ella se escandalizó._

— _Entonces no te vayas._

— _No puedo quedarme. No ahora que te he dicho tantas cosas… no sería lo mismo. – entonces ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, Obito se quedó estólido viendo cómo se alejaba de él. —Lo lamento mucho. – se paró justo frente a la puerta. —Pero tengo que seguir mi corazón._

— _¡Rin! – Obito se levantó asustado. —Si te vas de aquí… ¡Si te vas de aquí para ir con él…! ¡Entonces todo esto se acabará! – su estómago se estremeció, ¿En verdad sería capaz de amenazarla? —¡Puedes olvidarte de todo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Todo habrá acabado y no será nunca más una Uchiha!_

— _Perdóname. – ella avanzó sin mirar atrás._

— _¡Bien! – gritó mientras lloraba, fingiendo ser más fuerte de lo que creía. —¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Vete mujer descarada y mentirosa! ¡Pero… pero regresarás algún día! ¡Entonces ya no te amaré y… tú te arrepentirás! ¡Te arrepentirás! – la puerta cerró suavemente al son de sus gritos._

 _Obito quedó destrozado. Al límite de sus fuerzas._

…

—Rin fue a buscarme, me llamó llorando y me pidió un lugar en donde quedarse. – confesó Kakashi, pero evidentemente él ya lo sabía. —Pero… nunca llegó a mí.

—El día que ella se fue de mi casa llovía a borbotones. –suspiró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que ansiaban salir. —Esa misma tarde todo terminó.

Lo había hecho, pues justo antes de que Rin llegase al departamento de Kakashi, justo en el estacionamiento, en pleno diluvio, un hombre desesperado y en estado tóxico le atacó por sorpresa. La chica se resistió al asalto y sin previo aviso el ruido del disparo se extendió por toda la calle, alertando a los vecinos. Kakashi pudo verla en su estado deplorable, ella se retorcía en medio de la lluvia intentando sostenerse la herida cuya sangre no dejaba de emanar.

Había salido con el alma en sus manos, gritó su nombre repetidas veces y cuando llegó a ella, la chica agonizaba en una danza mortuoria difícil de recordar.

— _¡Alguien, por favor, llame a una ambulancia! – gritó a las personas que se juntaban alrededor. Kakashi tomó a Rin, quien empapada en agua y sangre intentaba hablar. El disparo había sido en el pecho, perforándole un pulmón y destrozándole dos costillas. —Tranquila, todo estará bien… la ayuda viene en camino._

— _Ka-Kakashi… - ella gimió, sintiendo el aire abandonar sus espacio vital. —Lo… lo lamento… mucho…_

— _Rin. – nunca se había sentido tan desesperado como ese día. —Yo soy quien lo lamenta… no debí… jamás quise… que esto pasara. – sus ojos se empañaban por la lluvia y la tibieza de sus propias lágrimas._

— _Kakashi… - ella intentó aferrarse a él pero no tenía fuerzas para siquiera cerrar sus dedos. —Bésame… - le pidió lastimera._

— _Está bien. – él se agachó y la besó lentamente, lo más suave que pudo y al término, sus labios quedaron manchados por el carmesí. Los ojos de Rin se cerraron para siempre y su corazón perdió una parte importante._

— _Kakashi. – el escenario se convirtió en una tragedia griega cuando Obito llegó tambaleante. —¿Qué has hecho? – estaba furioso y podía entenderlo. Él había corrido tras Rin a pesar de todas las injurias lanzadas._

— _Obito…_

— _¡Maldito seas! – se lanzó a él y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Las personas gritaron escandalizadas y cuando llegaron las autoridades lograron separarlos. —¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Ella murió por ti, maldita sea, murió por ti! – sollozó Uchiha._

— _Lo siento. – Kakashi bajó la cabeza sin poder responder a sus agresiones. —Lo siento… - lloró. Los paramédicos habían llegado pero no pudieron hacer nada por ella._

…

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus recuerdos que no se percataron cuando la enfermera llegó a retirar el catéter.

—Es todo, Uchiha-san. – la mujer no quiso indagar en aquel ambiente sollozante. —Si gusta pasar a la sala de invitados podrá tomar un refrigerio y…

—Estoy bien, gracias. – el hombre sostuvo la torunda en el lugar de punción. —Señorita, ¿Está sangre llegará directamente a Haruno Sakura?

—Esperamos que sí.

—Entonces se las confió. Salven la vida de la señora… -se levantó rápidamente y un mareo lo golpeó.

—Con cuidado. – Kakashi lo sostuvo de un hombro. —Es normal que te sientas mareado. Ven, te ayudaré a llegar a tu auto. – se volteó a la enfermera. —Gracias por todo.

—A ustedes caballeros.

Obito caminó dejándose guiar por Kakashi. Los pasos silenciosos de ambos amigos de antaño marcaron una dirección hasta la salida.

—Kakashi. – Obito no lo había mirado desde que salieron de la sala de extracción. —Creo que… te debo una disculpa.

—No, Obito. Yo a ti. Por mucho tiempo hui de nuestro encuentro. No sabes lo triste que me ha hecho sentir esto por tantos años… Soy el único que debe expresar condolencias.

De la nada ya se encontraban frente al auto del empresario. El hombre subió y apretó los ojos, todavía mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

—Es posible que hayas estado anémico antes de donar.

—No lo sabía y no lo confirmaron además. – contratacó.

—Sí, es probablemente un fallo de la institución. – no quiso profundizar más en ello.

—Kakashi… - de nuevo volvieron a mirarse. —Me dio gusto hablar contigo.

—No hemos terminado. – le invitó a cambiarse de lugar. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Por los viejos tiempos. Así… finalizaremos esta conversación.

—Hmp. – suspiró. —Entonces conduce tú, estoy indispuesto.

—Lo haré. – al fin una sonrisa aparecía.

 **Continuará…**

 **Creo que fue un capitulo algo resolutivo. Como ven, hemos conocido el motivo por el cual Obito está tan enojado con las mujeres. Dado lo que pasó anteriormente. A Kakashi sí le gustó Rin, pero dado que eran esposos ella y Obito intentó mantenerse alejado. Al final fue Rin la que decidió dejar a Obito, lastimosamente no resultó muy bien.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Tal bien hubo SasuSaku, por lo que intenté dejarles satisfechos a todos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Solo

**Bueno, sé que ustedes me van a dar de tomatasos por actualizar tan tarde, pero... en realidad he estado muy atareada por tantas cosas que me traigo entre manos. Espero que les guste esta nueva actualización, nos acercamos al final. Así que... sin más preámbulos.**

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Solo.**

* * *

Sarada tomó el trasto en el cual Sasuke le había servido el desayuno. El departamento de Ino era pequeño y austero para su gusto, pero no quiso criticar más de lo que necesario. Seguramente la mujer lo había conseguido sólo como un lugar temporal para que se arreglara lo de Sakura.

Sus pensamientos volaron momentáneamente hasta Sakura y se preguntó furtivamente cómo se encontraría ella. Decidió que más tarde llamaría a Ino por teléfono para enterarse si todo había salido bien en la donación de sangre y claro, cómo olvidarlo, tendría que recomenzar a Tenten tal y como lo había prometido.

Sarada sorbió un poco de la leche que Sasuke le había servido y tras un silencio confortante entre los dos la pequeña le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—Papá… ¿En qué tanto piensas? – la sola mención de la palabra entibió el corazón del Uchiha, quien por cierto miró a su hija con una ligera sonrisa afable en su rostro.

—Estaba pensando en tu madre. – fue sincero hasta un punto que él mismo se sorprendió de dicho detalle.

—¿Mamá está bien?

—Eso espero. – alargó un poco la mano y con una servilleta limpió los labios de la niña que estaba sucios por la comida.

—Mamá también hace eso. – sonrió cómoda y Sasuke se sintió impresionado.

—Ya veo.

—Es bonito tener un papá. – dijo de pronto para variar.

—¿Te gusta que sea tu papá? – estaba apenado por preguntar eso, cuando él mismo había sido el pérfido en todo el embrollo.

—Sasuke-san es una buena persona… pero me gusta más que sea mi papá. – sonrió abiertamente, conmoviendo más al adulto como si eso fuese posible. —Papa, ¿Ahora que estás de regreso… vivirás conmigo y mamá? Seriamos una familia feliz, como en los cuentos… - la inocencia de Sarada estaba bien justificada, era una niña después de todo, pero Sasuke se sintió con la responsabilidad de decirle la verdad.

—Sarada. – se aclaró la garganta. —No sé si eso sea posible.

—¿Por qué no? – ella frunció el ceño, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía.

—Tu madre y yo… ella, verás… - ¿Cómo era que el gran y exitoso Sasuke Uchiha estaba envuelto en este problema?

—¿No… no quieres vivir con nosotras? – su expresión se trasformó dramáticamente y a Sasuke se le revolvieron las entrañas.

—No es eso, Sarada. – se acercó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza amorosamente a pesar de no tener experiencia en ello. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

—¿De qué?

—Sobre tu madre y yo…

—Pues, dijo que antes eran amigos… pero que ya no se hablaban mucho. ¿Entonces ustedes no están casados? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Pero… ¿Entonces cómo soy tu hija? – evidentemente era un tema demasiado maduro para que lo entendiera.

—Antes lo estuvimos. – Sasuke tragó saliva y apartó su mano fuera del ébano cabello de su retoño. —Pero decidimos que lo mejor era estar separados.

—No entiendo. – se cruzó de brazos, era toda una ternura.

—Tu madre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado… y porque nos queríamos mucho nos casamos. Pero con el tiempo decidimos separarnos y vivir por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Y yo donde quedo? – fue directa y eso hizo sonreír a Sasuke por su elocuencia.

—Los bebés no pueden vivir sin sus mamás… pero sí sin sus papás. – explicó el adulto lo que hizo que la niña le mirase con horror. —Por lo que tú debes quedarte con tu mamá hasta que seas mayor.

—¡Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo! – protestó arrebatadoramente.

—Lo estaré, pero no todo el tiempo. – le acarició la espalda para intentar bajar su tensión. —Es decir, que yo viviré en una casa diferente pero te veré con frecuencia.

—¡No, yo quiero estar contigo! – empezó a lagrimear.

—No puedes dejar a tu madre sola, Sarada. Eso la pondría muy triste, ¿Quieres que tu madre se ponga triste? – ella negó lentamente mientras se sorbía la nariz. —Por eso tienes que estar con ella. Además, mamá está enferma, ¿Recuerdas? Necesita que las cuides ahora más que antes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí… - se limpió las lágrimas. —¿No puedes casarte con mamá otra vez? – el Uchiha sintió una punzada que terminaría de desquebrajar su alma.

—No lo creo, hija. – la niña bajó el rostro. —No se puede casar una persona dos veces. –era una mentira, pero esperaba que eso la convenciera. —Casarse es algo muy… algo muy…

—¿Lindo? – completó por él, mirándole de soslayo.

—Sí, eso. Por ello no puedes hacerlo dos veces… si lo hicieras más de una vez perdería su encanto, ¿No lo crees?

—Yo quería estar contigo y con mamá para siempre. –Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

—Lo sé. – le acarició las mejillas y limpió sus lágrimas. —Pero hay veces en las que no se puede… tenemos que vivir así de todas formas.

—¿Pero tú quieres a mamá, verdad?

—Claro. – Sasuke asintió.

—¿Y mamá te quiere a ti, no?

—No lo sé. – fue sincero.

—Me gustaría que los dos estuvieran juntos. – sorbió nuevamente su nariz congestionada por las lágrimas.

—Tal vez no estemos en la misma casa… - entonces su padre la abrazó pegándola a su pecho. —Pero puedes apostar que siempre te querremos tanto como tú a nosotros.

—Te quiero papá. – la niña correspondió su abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, Sarada.

…

Para cuando Ino llegó a la casa se encontró a ambos Uchihas en el comedor aun. Sarada terminaba de desayunar y Sasuke, con lentitud dado que sólo tenía una mano funcional, dejaba todo en el fregadero. Se instaló un silencio entre ellos y después de todo, fue Sarada quien rompió el hielo mientras se levantaba para saludar a su tía con cariño.

—Tía Ino, bueno días. – se acercó a abrazarla y ella le correspondió pero sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, quien lucía demasiado calmado para su gusto.

—Hola cariño. – le acarició la cabeza cuando se hubo separado. Miró a Sasuke furtivamente y después a Sarada. —¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí, papá hizo la comida, estaba rica.

—¿Papá? – eso llegó a sorprenderla un poco, pero la afirmativa de Sarada logró convencerle casi por completo.

—Sí, papá… ¿Tía, no lo sabías? Sasuke-san es mi papá. – era como si acabase de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo y las miradas tensas de ambos adultos personificarán una expectación trascendente. La rubia respiró para tranquilizarse y asintió.

—No lo sabía. – sonrió disimuladamente. —Bueno, eso explica por qué se parecen tanto, felicidades… creo.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí, pero papá es una persona muy buena.

—Ya lo creo. – fue una mezcla de sarcasmo e ironía que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro.

—¿Vienes de con mamá? – intervino la chica antes de que los dos intercambiaran palabras.

—Sí, corazón. – Ino tragó saliva. —A tu madre… la operaron hoy. –quería soltar las noticias de forma que fuesen fácil de digerir para ella y a juzgar por su rostro Sarada no parecía especialmente receptiva.

—¿La operaron? – conocía perfectamente el significado de esa palabra, no en balde su madre era cirujano. —¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño con angustia.

—Está enferma, ¿Lo recuerdas? – puntualizó Sasuke, salvando inesperadamente a Ino.

—¿Pero… no estaba curándose ya?

—Esto toma tiempo, Sarada.- Sasuke se acercó un par de pasos e Ino retrocedió uno.

—Sarada. – habló Yamanaka. —Es necesario esperar un poco más. ¿Lo entiendes? Después podrás ver a tu madre…

—Pero es que ya pasó mucho tiempo. –replicó contrita, hacía poco había llorado y la facilidad con la que podía inducir sus lágrimas era la típica de los niños de su edad.

—No es fácil. – volvió a hablar Sasuke. —Debes ser paciente, ¿Sí? – para sorpresa, y una bastante increíble debía constatar, de Ino la niña asintió obediente ante la voz de su padre y se alejó de ambos.

—Iré a mi cuarto. – avisó, todavía estaba cabizbaja pero al menos no lloraba.

—Creo que iré con ella. –susurró Ino y pasó al lado de Sasuke.

—Espera, Yamanaka.

—¿Mmm? – la chica le dedicó una mirada sin desprecio, cosa bastante llamativa a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Oh. – ella suspiró y se acercó a la cocina. —Cuando me fui del hospital estaba en la sala de recuperación. No regresaría hasta dentro de dos a tres horas a su cama en hospitalización.

—¿Fue una cirugía complicada?

—Más o menos. –entonces comenzó a llenar la una tetera, a juzgar por esta acción ella pensaba que se quedaría más tiempo. —El cirujano comentó que habían logrado tratar el problema y fue menos nocivo de lo que creían. Eso no significa que Sakura se recuperará más rápido, sino lo contrario estará un rato más en el hospital.

—¿Pero?

—Los médicos esperan que su pronóstico sea bueno. – dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Mencionaron cuánto tiempo estaría en tratamiento?

—No, pero no creo que sea algo fácil.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Le has preparado el desayuno a Sarada, cierto? –la mujer miró los trastos sucios.

—Los limpiaré.

—No, descuida. – fue a la alacena y tomó dos tazas. —¿Quieres café?

—No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo. – excusó y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Al menos toma algo de café… es mi forma de agradecerte por cuidar a Sarada. – se sonrojó ligeramente ante esto.

—No debes agradecer nada, es mi hija. – reclamó con firmeza y el sonrojo de Ino desapareció totalmente, como si su piel se acabase de transformar en hielo. Entonces frunció el ceño.

—Tu hija, claro. –le dio la espalda, el agua se había calentado rápidamente y comenzó a servir en las tazas.

—¿No estás convencida? Si quieres puedo mostrarte las pruebas de ADN. – Ino tembló ligeramente por lo que salpicó la barra en donde tenía las tazas. Le miró con coraje y desdén.

—En verdad… el que no estaba convencido eras tú, Uchiha. – riñó para limpiar con una servilleta el agua derramada, Sasuke retrocedió un poco, no intimidado, sino porque la mujer estaba limpiando. —Toma, es café instantáneo. ¿Sabes prepararlo no? – el no dijo nada, asintió y así lo hizo. Después la vio sentarse en la mesa con rigidez. Iba a hablar, pero Ino ganó su turno. —¿En serio le hiciste una prueba de ADN?

—Lo hice.

—¿Tanto desconfías de Sakura?

—Entonces no creía lo que ahora.

—¿Ah no? – alzó una ceja y le invitó a que se sentara con una mano. —¿Qué no creías que ahora sí?

—En la inocencia de Sakura. – la mujer estaba tensa, pero eso pareció aligerarla un poco.

—Sarada es una copia fiel tuya, Sasuke.

—Pero también podía serlo de Itachi.

—No conocí muy bien a tu hermano, pero a Sakura sí y puedo apostar a que…

—Deja ya los dramas, Yamanaka. No importa ya. – entonces le dio un sorbo al café.

—Hmp. – gruño para inflar sus mofletes y desistir. —¿Y a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino de humor?

—Son varias cosas que no te incumben. – eso la molestó un poco, pero prefirió no decir más, pues Sasuke tenía razón. —Lo que sí puedo decirte es… que en parte fue gracias a Sarada. – la chica lo miró sin comprender. —Creo… que terminé queriendo a mi hija más rápido de lo que imaginé.

—Es una niña adorable. – comentó un poco más relajada. —¿Realmente fuiste bueno con ella en estos días, eh?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Sarada te adora. – admitió. —Es cierto lo que dicen… la sangre llama.

—Tal vez. – Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente. —Estoy dispuesto a ser su padre a partir de ahora.

—Me siento obligada a preguntar… ¿No vas a separarla de Sakura, o sí?

—No. – la chica respiró tranquila. —Jamás podría hacer eso.

—Más te vale. – tomó tranquila su café. —Sería un golpe muy duro para Sarada.

—Los niños pueden vivir sin su padre… pero no sin su madre. – su frase fue tan inverosímil que la mujer de ojos azules le miró más que boquiabierta.

—Sasuke… - estaba conmovida, pero sentía que eso guardaba algo más.

—No soy capaz de abandonar a Sarada, no más. Perdí mucho tiempo valioso de sus primeros años.- monologó. —Pero en lo que respecta a Sakura… - tomó la taza y observó su contenido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. —Me alejaré de ella. Nuestros caminos pudieron haberse unido, pero lo roto no debe remendarse…

—¿Renunciarás a Sakura? – él asintió.

—Sarada es mi hija y procuraré por ella. – afianzó para después levantarse. —Gracias por el café. Me despediré de Sarada y me iré de aquí.

—Está bien. – no quiso detenerlo, sentía que Sasuke ya no era el hombre que conocía. Había una promesa… un decreto oculto en sus palabras que la obligaban a guardar silencio y respetar sus decisiones.

Además, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo?

…

Era la última hora antes de que acabase la visita. Sasuke lo sabía por la forma en la que el recepcionista le había visto pero poco le importó. Toda la mañana se había pasado en su hogar ideando, reacomodando y contabilizando números y estratos de sus cuentas bancarias. Había pensado en llamar a Kakashi en algunos instantes, pero desistió al darse cuenta que él y su tío había estado por ahí recuperando el tiempo perdido. Luego de hablar con su asesor financiero y ponerse en contacto una vez más con Ino, quien aparentemente era su tutora legal por, todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, supuso que el último paso en entablar para "retirarse" de aquella jugada llamada casualidad, sería sincerarse y encontrarse por última vez con Sakura.

Después de todo, los vínculos compartidos existentes hasta ahora era Sarada y fuera de ello, ya no poseía ninguna clase de responsabilidad para con ella. Cuando el encargo de recepción hubo tomado sus datos e identificación se adentró al elevador para llegar a la cama correspondiente.

Al llegar se encontró con el personal quien lo identificada de buenas a primeras y le saludó educadamente. Sasuke no se detuvo hasta llegar donde Sakura y una vez ahí, confirmó que, evidentemente continuaba inconsciente. Era un alivio ya no verla llena de sondas y catéteres, no escuchar más el ruido reciclado del ventilador automático, el sonido de los monitores continuaba, pero era lo de menos. Se acercó cauteloso, intentando no hacer el menor ruido. La enfermera del turno le había dicho que no se había despertado desde la cirugía, pero que su vida estaba fuera de peligro por lo que podía acercarse sin miedo.

Sasuke identifico el rostro tierno de Sakura que a pesar de los años se mantenía igual a como la recordaba. Salvo los golpes y rasguños debido al accidente, además de aquella palidez persistente, nada parecía haber cambiado. Sin querer, Sasuke la recordó como había cinco años, cuando al despertar, la encontraba desnuda y con el cabello alborotado por todas partes en la almohada, mientras su rostro descansaba pacíficamente y sus labios carnosos le invitaban a besarla hasta gastarlos al ritmo del cálido viento de primavera.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y lo que Sasuke creyó poseer por siempre se había desvanecido en una cortina espesa de humo.

Finalmente se sentó a su lado y dejó sobre un pequeño buró una carta que había escrito dirigía a ella. La contempló en silencio y tomó aire para calmar su corazón que, espontáneamente, había decidido correr a la velocidad de un bólido. Con un poco de pudor y templanza, Sasuke dirigió su mano sana hasta el rostro pálido de la mujer. Lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos y el roce áspero le hizo caer en la crudeza de su estado.

Sakura había sido una mujer luchadora y valiente, ahora le tocaba a él correr con esa misma suerte. Terminó por colocar su mano por completo y trasmitir el calor de su palma hacia su mejilla. La miró un segundo y tras meditarlo acercó su rostro lentamente hasta depositar un casto beso en su frente, aquella parte de ella que adoraba en secreto y que Sakura detestaba.

Una vez hecho eso, contempló algo enteramente maravilloso y a la vez aterrorizante. Los parpados de Sakura temblaban ligeramente y se había abierto con suma lentitud, parpadeando un par de veces, como si quisieran enfocarse. Sasuke no dijo nada, su oscura mirada se entrelazó con la verde de Sakura. Entonces apartó la mano de su rostro y en total silencio, se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Shhh. – susurró. —Todo está bien, Sakura. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿S-Sas-su…? – no podía hablar, no después de tantas intervenciones y su despertar más bien parecía un estado postictal.

—Está bien, Sakura. – volvió a musitar lo suficientemente claro para que le escuchara. —Ya todo pasó. Descansa un poco más. – ella, pese a su confusión asintió para cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Sasuke sonrió un poco y tras esto, tras confirmar que se había quedado dormida nuevamente, partió hasta la salida.

Se despidió de las enfermeras y en silencio abordó el elevador. La quietud del mismo y el repiqueteo de los engranes andando adornaban su soledad en una triste sonata. Cuando emergió y tomó su identificación caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sasuke? – estando a punto de cruzar por el umbral, escuchó los pasos desenfrenados de alguien dirigiéndose a él. Se volteó al comprobar que conocía esa voz y la recepción por la otra parte fue casi desastrosa.

Sasuke cayó al suelo con la mejilla roja para escuchar la exclamación de una mujer y posterior a eso cómo repentinamente era levantado del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Que rayos piensas hacer! – volvió a perpetuar en sus oídos.

—Naruto. – Sasuke fijó sus ojos en los azules de Naruto, quien gruñía molesto y tensaba su mandíbula. —Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—¡No te hagas el listo, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué has venido a buscar con Sakura-chan? ¿En dónde está Sarada-chan?

—¡Naruto-kun! – rápidamente la imagen de Hinata, quien por cierto se veía apresurada tomó por la espalda a su marido. —Naruto-kun por favor… - los guardias de seguridad también se acercaban.

—¡Sasuke, responde! – pero ignoró a Hinata para enfocarse en Sasuke.

—Suéltame Naruto. –ordenó él, con aquel rostro tan llano y frio como lo caracterizaba.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! – llegaron entonces los guardias de seguridad armados con inmovilizadores. —¡Apártense! ¡Están en un hospital!

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata elevó la voz y los músculos del rubio se ablandaron. Liberó lentamente a Sasuke y le tomó del antebrazo para levantarlo.

—Sepárense, atrás señores. – intervino el guardia, pero tanto Sasuke como Naruto ya se habían alejado uno del otro. —Lo que tengan que arreglar será en otro lado, están perturbando el orden.

—Lo lamento mucho. – se disculpó el rubio y miró a Sasuke de forma acusadora.

—¿Está bien, señor? – le preguntó el guardia. El hecho de tener un brazo roto le hacía ver como una víctima indefensa.

—Sí, perfectamente. – sin embargo su mejilla se tornaba violeta. —El caballero y yo somos amigos, pero… hemos tenido un malentendido.

—¿Ah sí? – el guardia miró a Naruto con un tono acusador y éste asintió.

—Sí, lo siento. – se inclinó disculpándose.

—Bueno, en ese caso les pediré que no causen más desastres. Alteran a los pacientes.

—Descuide, no volverá a suceder. – Sasuke comentó mientras daba media vuelta.

—¿Piensas irte? – Naruto apretó los puños.

—¿No escuchaste al guardia, tonto? Este no es lugar para tonterías. – miró rápidamente a Hinata, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada. —Hyuga. – le saludó cortésmente y ella le respondió igualmente.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun.

—Es Uzumaki, Hinata es mi esposa ¿Lo recuerdas? Todo sería más claro si hubieses ido a mi boda.

—No siempre puedes hacer todo en esta vida. – continuó caminando.

—Hinata, iré a hablar con él.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun, pero por favor no pelees. Subiré a la habitación de Sakura-san.

—Muy bien, lo prometo. – Naruto se despidió de su esposa y caminó tras Sasuke, quien por cierto ya se acercaba al estacionamiento. —¡Oye, espera! – el Uchiha se detuvo justo frente a su auto y lo vio acariciarse la mejilla de forma superficial. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que hago? – le miró molesto, tal como era él.

—¿Quieres que no piense en que estás aquí por alguna estúpida razón?

—¿Qué razón podría ser esa?

—No lo sé, ¿Venganza? Escucha, si has venido a burlarte de Sakura como creo, te juro que…

—No te des tanto crédito. – le interrumpió. Naruto llegó a su lado. —Has cambiado un poco. – puntualizó. —¿En dónde habías estado?

—Fuera. El padre de Hinata estaba enfermo y fuimos a verlo. Ya en Hong Kong tuvimos que aplazar nuestra estancia…

—Hmp, eso explicaría por qué no apareciste hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada en realidad.

—¿Me dirás qué es lo que haces tú aquí? – volvía a colocarse a la defensiva.

—Nada malo. Vine a ver a Sakura. Pero ya me iba.

—¿Seguro no has hecho nada malo? – se le veía estresado y Sasuke creía entender por qué.

—No estoy buscando venganza hacia ella, si es lo que temes. Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada…

—¿Nada? – se le veía expectante y supo por qué.

—Nada excepto nuestra hija, Sarada. – entonces el color fue y vino de Naruto.

—¿Lo sabes? – Sasuke asintió. —¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Tú lo sabías también? – contratacó. Entonces el ceño de Sasuke se frunció aún más.

—Sakura-chan nunca quiso que lo supieras. – puntualizó. —Supongo que… creyó que era mejor así.

—¿Mejor? – era su turno de enrabiarse. —¿Estar alejado de mi hija te parece la mejor opción?

—Dime Sasuke, ¿Hubieras creído que sería tu hija? – Naruto le había dejado sorprendido de último minuto. Los instintos primarios de Sasuke descendieron rápidamente. Los dos estaban muy tensos. Comprendió a Naruto. Desde un principio y tras las acusaciones de él hacia Sakura, ambos, tanto el Uzumaki como la Haruno, habían coincidido en creer que Sasuke jamás creería la existencia de Sarada como legítima.

No en vano le conocían; y eso tuvo que reconocérselo, pues su ira se trasformó en resignación demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Eso no importa. – resolvió Naruto al verlo tan callado. —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—El rencor que guardaba por Sakura ha muerto. – profetizó. —Es lo único que debe importar.

—No me iré sin la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Ha tenido que pasar algo para que cambiaras de opinión, Sasuke. Algo fuerte, conociendo lo terco que puedes llegar a ser.

—Es largo de contar.

—Pues tengo tiempo.

—En otra ocasión será mejor. – Sasuke miró su móvil había constatado una cita con Shikamaru Nara para hablar de ciertos asuntos.

—¿Tienes que irte? – Sasuke asintió. —Está bien, te dejaré ir, pero debes contármelo, de lo contrario no seré capaz de confiar en ti.

—Naruto… - Sasuke le miró con seriedad. —¿Algún dejarás de ser tan infantil?

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan estúpido? – contratacó, sí, los dos se conocían bien a pesar de los años.

—Ve con Sakura y… de la misma forma que tú le prometiste guardar silencio no le digas que me has visto.

—¿Por qué? – le miró desconcertado.

—Por el mismo motivo que me ocultaste que tenía una hija. – entonces le dio la espalda y entró a su auto. Sasuke arrancó y se perdió lentamente en el tráfico con un Naruto desconcertado que le miraba en silencio.

…

— _Itachi, ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?_

— _No sabía que trabajabas aquí… amm, ¿No estabas en el hospital al otro lado de la ciudad?_

— _A partir de ahora cursaré medio año aquí. Pero olvídate de eso, ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?_

— _Era un secreto… ¿Lo entiendes, Sakura? Es un secreto._

…

— _¿Está todo bien?_

— _¿Umm? Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

— _No lo sé, te noto distraída. ¿Tuviste problemas en el hospital?_

— _No, para nada._

— _Ya veo. ¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco? Ya sabes… hace tiempo que no…_

— _Estoy cansada, perdóname Sasuke… te prometo que para la próxima será._

…

— _No podemos seguimos viendo en secreto, las personas hablaran…_

— _No es de su incumbencia._

— _Itachi…_

— _Descuida… no es necesario que nadie más lo sepa._

…

— _¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-sensei?_

— _Hmp… sí, sólo estoy… mareada._

— _¿Por qué no descansa un poco?_

— _Lo haré, gracias._

…

— _¡Esto no puede continuar, Itachi! Sasuke está cada vez más perspicaz, no podre callarle esto por más tiempo, tú sabes que…_

— _No quiero que se entere, por favor. ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él?_

— _¿Por qué no confiar en que Sasuke no…?_

— _Es inútil, Sakura. Lo conoces… tardaría en comprenderlo, sería devastador… él sólo nos tiene a nosotros y yo ni siquiera sé si esto podrá… salir adelante._

— _Es demasiado, Itachi. Es demasiado tiempo…_

— _¿Me quieres, Sakura?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que si me quieres…_

— _Pues yo…_

— _¡Sólo responde!_

— _Sí, lo hago._

— _Gracias… sé que no me fallarás._

…

— _Pe-Pero Sasuke… Tenemos que hablar, no… no es lo que crees…_

— _¿Ah no?_

— _Sé… sé que no quieres creerme pero… Itachi y yo no…_

— _¿Vas a negar que no los encontré en la habitación hace unos días, semidesnudos, abrazados?_

— _Bue-Bueno, sé que eso no lucía…_

— _Dime Sakura, contesta esto con total sinceridad… ¿Lo amas?_

…

— _Por favor, bésame._

— _Pe-Pero Itachi, ¿Qué diría Sasuke? Estamos en nuestra casa, no me gusta que…_

— _Él… no tiene por qué enterarse, será un secreto… como lo otro… por favor Sakura, quizá… quizá ya no tenga la oportunidad de que…_

— _Itachi…_

— _Te quiero…_

…

— _Estoy embarazada._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Qué harás ahora, Sakura?_

— _No lo sé… el jamás me creería…_

…

— _¿Cómo se llamará su bebé, señora?_

— _Sarada, ese será su nombre._

— _¿Sarada? Que nombre tan peculiar._

— _Lo sé… pero él lo habría querido así. Le gustaba… como aquel libró en el desván._

…

— _Shh… Todo está bien, Sakura. Vuelve a dormir._

— _¿S-Sas-su…?_

— _Está bien, Sakura. Ya todo pasó. Descansa un rato más._

— _¿Es un sueño, verdad?_

¿Lo era? Sasuke estaba a su lado y un terrible dolor la invadía. ¿Sería todo esto otra realidad?

— _¡Señorita! ¿Está bien señorita?_

¡No, no lo era! Entonces todo lo que había pasado era verdad. Toda su indagación, su reposo, su existencia. ¿Estaba viva acaso?

— _Mamá… ¿Iremos a Konoha de vacaciones, verdad?_

¡Sarada! Ella estaba esperándola. Su pequeña aguardaba por ella… ¿Sería esta su derrota? ¿Así de fácil? Jamás. Sintió un toque eléctrico, algo que se expandía por toda su columna vertebral. Después el sonido de un pitido constante…

— _No le digas nada._

— _¿Estará bien?_

— _Yo se lo contaré todo… a su debido tiempo…_

Cuanto ruido había allá afuera. Espera, ¿Ruido? ¿Y que era esa luz? ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo? Quería moverse, quería luchar por volver a su realidad. Ahora sentía mucho frio de pronto… ahora podía oler cosas extrañamente familiares. Se sentía aterrada y al mismo tiempo aliviada. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas opuestas a la vez?

—¡Mira, está reaccionando!

—No puede ser, le hablaré a la enfermera…

Sí, estaba reaccionando, quería abrir los ojos, ya sólo faltaba poco, muy poco. El monitor sonó, el oxígeno borboteó y su piel se erizó al comprobarse viva. Sakura abrió los ojos entonces, sus cansados y cristalinos ojos y la mirada afable y cordial de Hinata fue lo primero en ver.

—Hi-Hinata… - la llamó con una voz tan maltratada que ella misma se sorprendió.

—Sakura-san… - los ojos de la mujer se volvían acuosos. —Llamaré a Ino-san, ella estará feliz de saber que has despertado.

—¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto entró precipitadamente y una enfermera estaba detrás de él.

—¡Es un milagro! – gimió la enfermera. —Bienvenida de vuelta doctora.

—¿Qué está pasando…? – sonó débilmente su timbre. —Naruto, ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué… lloras?

—Todo está bien, Sakura-chan. Todo está bien ahora.

 _Todo está bien…_

—Estamos muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, Sakura-san. – habló Hinata, con su dulce voz.

—Le diré al Dr. Hizaki, estará muy sorprendido. – la enfermera emergió de ahí. Sakura la vio irse y después contempló el monitor a su lado. Los recuerdos la golpearon casi dolorosamente.

—Oh, Dios mío. – empezó a temblar, pero no tenía fuerzas para siquiera verse a sí misma. —¿Sarada? ¿En dónde está ella? – sus ojos gastados empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

—Está bien. – intervino rápidamente Naruto, antes de que el pánico dominara a la pelirrosa. —Está en buenas manos. – finalmente Naruto se acurrucó a su lado. —Me alegro mucho de verte bien, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto… -Sakura no podía dejar de llorar. —Hinata. – la llamó a ella y la pelinegra le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus húmedas mejillas.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Sakura-san, me alegra que todo pasara.

 _Ya todo pasó._

Algo había de nostálgico en esas frases y no sabía por qué.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada. – respondió en su ensoñación el rubio. —Has tenido una inesperada compañía…

—¿Eh? – entonces lo vio sonrojarse y sacudir la cabeza.

—Se refiere a que has estado muy bien cuidada. Ino viene para acá, ella está con Sarada. – informó Hinata.

—Sarada… quiere ver a Sarada. – lloró Haruno.

—Lo harás, descuida. – Naruto le acarició los cabellos. —Ahora todo está bien.

—¿Lo está? – Sakura creyó reconocer las insistentes palabras de su amigo. —Lo está. – pero terminó de auto convencerse.

Sí… y tal como los secretos que había guardado, Sakura permanecería en silencio, diciéndose una y otra vez que todo sería bueno a partir de ahora. ¿Sería esta la realidad destinada para ella? ¿Sería esta… su solitaria enmienda?

Quizá nunca lo supiera.

…

—¿Así quieres que sea, Sasuke? – Kakashi permanecía a su lado. Ambos estaban en aquella vieja cafetería en donde solían ir de vez en cuando. Sasuke revolvía lentamente con la cuchara en el recipiente con el expreso que había solicitado. A pesar de su calma, podía notarse en su silencio un sentimiento pobremente identificado.

—Es lo mejor, Kakashi. Sakura no merece revivir todas las injurias que le cause.

—Pero no puedes intervenir en la vida de Sarada si verla a ella.

—Sarada debe permanecer con su madre, yo por otra parte… me haré cargo de lo necesario.

—¿Aunque eso implique no verla?

—Lo haré.

—Esto es todavía peor que un divorcio precipitado, Sasuke. Si no deseas ver a Sakura podemos arreglarlo en la corte o conceder una custodia compartido, sólo será cuestión que Sakura se recupere y…

—No. – dio un sorbo a su café mientras lo callaba en rotundo. —No es posible.

—Tienes una manera muy rara de pensar. –protestó su abogado.

—Seré su sombra. – dijo finalmente Uchiha sin despegar la vista de su oscuro café. —Una sombra que la cuide en silencio.

—Será doloroso entonces.

—Es mi decisión. Es mi camino a seguir…

—Si es lo que quieres… - Kakashi suspiró. —Así será.

Sí, así sería.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Oculto

**Actualizar me ha costado más de lo pensado pero no ha sido a propósito, en serio. He tenido muchas cosas en medio, desde problemas de salud hasta trabajo y cursos de actualización. Si les contara... dado que soy asmática mi salud de ha deteriorado un poco recientemente y parece ser que dado a ello y otras ocupaciones la inspiración simplemente no ha podido salir de mí.**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia y espero disfruten este capítulo, estimo que con este sería el antepenultimo y podríamos terminar en un número estimado de 16 capítulos. Bueno, sin más preambulos, aquí está:**

* * *

 **-14-**

 **Oculto.**

* * *

" _Sakura._

 _Probablemente en este momento te estés preguntando una infinidad de cosas. Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo y creo que yo también. No escribo esta carta para dejarte un amargo sabor de boca, sino para decirte que pienso hacer todo lo contrario. Durante tu ausencia han ocurrido muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi gusto, pero creo que es buena idea que te lo diga. Lo sé. Sé lo de Sarada y también lo de la muerte de Itachi._

 _Quizá ahora estés preocupada, déjame decirte que no tienes por qué. Respecto a lo de Itachi, he decidido dejar ese tema de lado de una vez por todas y en lo que respecta a Sarada… no seré un impedimento en tu vida. Los niños no merecen estar separados de sus madres y por ende no creo conveniente que viva conmigo. No te angusties, tampoco abandonaré a Sarada. Soy su padre después de todo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer. La protegeré con todo el cariño que pueda darle y veré por sus intereses. No me separaré de ella, pero tampoco me interpondré en tu camino. Eso ya pasó y no creo que quieras continuar una batalla perdida._

 _Me despido de ti, para siempre. Sasuke."_

Sakura dejó caer sus manos suavemente mientras sostenía el papel en sus dedos. Hacía poco de una semana que había recuperado la conciencie, hacía al menos cinco días que Ino tuvo el valor de contarle sobre lo que había hecho Sasuke por Sarada y tan sólo un día en el que Naruto le entregó aquel sobre que había recogido cauteloso el día que despertó.

Las cosas no parecían ir bien para su pobre mente. Mientras que el tratamiento continuaba siendo extenuante y se veía recluida en aquella habitación de hospital, sabría el no poder ver a su hija y saciar sus dudas respecto a todo el embrollo que figuraba Sasuke en ese momento.

Naruto carraspeó débilmente al verla distraía en las letras de la carta. No quería importunarle y menos ahora que parecía estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, además de que, tras hablar con Ino él estaba tan asombrado como Sakura al enterarse de todas las circunstancias que involucraron a Sasuke y Sarada. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

El hombre duro y cruel, quien trató a la mujer de su vida como una basura por una traición que le dolió enormemente, y quien por cierto juró no perdonarla nunca, se había comportado como un caballero y lo que es más intrigante, un padre protector y cariñoso con una niña inocente y solitaria.

Sasuke, a pesar de no insistir en hablar del tema, puesto que Naruto había ido posteriormente con él para informarle sobre el buen estado de Sakura, le dijo que no planeaba involucrarse más con la pelirrosa debido a las injurias pasadas. No fue capaz de comprender a lo que exactamente se refería, tampoco intentó insistir demasiado, puesto que el rostro sombrío del pelinegro le invitaba a cerrar la boca, pero tras un silencio propiciado, el Uchiha habló nuevamente para confirmar que quería permanecer al lado de su hija aunque fuese de una manera indirecta.

Ino le dijo más tarde que Sasuke continuaba visitando a Sarada y en ocasiones salían a comer juntos, para regresarla antes del anochecer, se despedía de ella y se iba de la misma forma que había llegado. Sarada lucía contenta, ignorando el dolor terrible que seguramente su padre sentía, puesto que tomaba cada visita como si fuese la última.

Naruto, por otro lado, sentía curiosidad de saber si su amigo sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a Sakura y hablar de la forma indicada. Suponía que Sakura tendría otra versión de los hechos e interpretaría la historia de la forma más conveniente, pero esperaba pudiera superar y solucionar el problema que había iniciado desde hacía más de 5 años.

—Sakura-chan… - Naruto se recargó ligeramente al frente para ver mejor la expresión de su rostro. La mujer, pálida y ojerosa, pero más repuesta le miró de soslayo para recargarse en los almohadones con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que estaba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué… qué dice la carta?

—Toma. –la chica le extendió con pereza el papel y Uzumaki se apresuró a tomarlo para que ella no se esforzara. Lo leyó rápidamente y su rostro se trasformó en varios colores.

—¿Qué? – expresó ligeramente colérico para después mirar a Sakura en búsqueda de una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

—¿Es increíble, no? – suspiró la mujer, visiblemente agotada. —Cinco años sin vernos y declara que se irá para siempre… como si todo el tiempo hubiéramos ansiado reencontrarnos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el teme?

—¿No debería? – la chica miraba el techo de la habitación con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues, pues no sé… - el tragó saliva, intentando disimular su decepción. —Sasuke, él y tú…

—Tenemos un pasado turbulento, ¿Recuerdas? Estuviste ahí… bueno al menos después del divorcio.

—¿Qué pasara con Sarada?

—No tiene que pasar nada malo. – Sakura suspiró. —Sasuke lo ha dejado muy claro… y si no es mentira lo que ha dicho, entonces ya lo sabes.

—Iré a buscarlo, esto no puede quedarse así, ¿Cómo que desaparecer? ¡Es como si quisiera huir de sus problemas!

—¿Problemas? – Sakura elevó ligeramente la voz, para llamar la atención de su amigo, quien ya comenzaba a lanzar improperios como el bobo que era.

—Pues sí, ¿Es que no quieres aclarar las cosas con él?

—Las cosas fueron aclaradas hace cinco años. – le recordó con una expresión neutral. —Le estaré agradecida por los cuidados para con Sarada y conmigo actualmente, pero fuera de ello, no tengo de nada más que hablar con Sasuke.

Naruto sintió un peso en el estómago, ¿En verdad Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Sasuke? ¡Pero si ahora que Sasuke correspondía como era debido! Es decir, se comportaba como el padre ideal para Sarada, ¿Eso no era suficiente motivo para hablar con él? Después de todo, debían ajustar eso con los abogados ¿No? Naruto detuvo su tren del pensamiento y miró a Sakura quien cerraba lentamente los parpados, como si pronto cayese dormida.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Estás segura?

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida. – respondió para mirarle a los ojos, Naruto sintió un escalofrió.

—Entiendo. – desvió la mirada y se acercó a la mesita al lado de su cama, dejó el papel finamente doblado ahí. —Creo que necesitas dormir, más tarde vendré con Hinata, ella te ha tejido algo, no me dejó verlo, pero dijo que te gustaría.

—Claro, me encantaría ver a Hinata. – el rostro de Sakura se suavizó.

—Nos veremos luego, Sakura-chan.

—Descansa, Naruto. –el hombre se aproximó a la entrada y tras un pequeño click en la puerta Sakura quedó sola.

Entonces cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, el sonido constante de su monitor cardiovascular resonó con un aumento inesperado de su frecuencia cardiaca seguido de un resuello proveniente de la chica. Sus umbríos ojos se iluminaron con el cristal de una lágrima solitaria que pronto sería acompañada por más.

—Idiota… -susurró para sí misma, lo más bajito que pudo.

…

Había pasado un mes. Un periodo en el cual la recuperación iba desde tortuosa a soportable. Sakura había demostrado ser una de las mujeres más fuertes y perseverantes que el mismo hospital había visto. Sin perder la esperanza de sanar y sometiéndose constantemente a cirugías y curaciones, su tratamiento sanó la mayor parte de los problemas críticos que tenía. Lo que al principio había mostrado ser uno de los momentos más peligrosos y duros de su vida, se visualizaban cada vez más y más luminosos.

Sus amigos no se separaron de ella en todo ese periodo. Ino tuvo que irse y en su lugar Sai había venido un tiempo, más tras una semana de estancia en Tokio, el hombre tuvo que regresar a Konoha para atender su trabajo. Mas no había problema en cuanto a las decisiones tomadas y los cuidadores de Sakura, la familia Uzumaki se había hecho totalmente responsable de su salud y de cuidar a Sarada. Quien lucía aminada al lado de Boruto, el hizo mayor del matrimonio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el hiperactivo Naruto y la tranquila Hinata estuviesen al pendiente de la pequeña, Uchiha Sasuke figuraba una importante entidad en su vida. En más de una ocasión Sarada se había ido a su departamento a pasar el fin de semana, salía con él y hablaban por teléfono. Sus conversaciones y paseos no duraban mucho, a excepción de las veces que iba a dormir a la casa de su padre, pero ello bastaba para que la pelinegra sonriera contenta en todo momento.

Y para Sakura, el saber que el padre de su hija se había vuelta más que una sombra le causaba sentimientos entremezclados. Nadie tenía suficiente coraje de preguntar directamente lo que pensaba, pero era obvio que Sakura tanto se alegraba de saber que Sarada era feliz, como se amargaba sobremanera al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido antes.

No obstante, es precisa mañana, después de más de un mes sin ver a su preciada hija, el director del hospital le permitió la facilidad de verla. Generalmente los niños no era admitidos en el área de hospitalización, puesto que se trataba de un sitio un tanto oscuro y difícil de entender para las criaturas, pero tratándose de Sakura, cuya vida era casi exclusivamente de su hija, no tuvieron el valor de decir que no.

Sakura no había querido verla antes debido a su estado, seguramente la niña lloraría desconsoladamente al verla tan demacrada y llena de herramientas médicas, ahora que se detonaba un poco mejor, la mujer tomó el valor suficiente de enfrentar a su pequeña. La espera estaba matándola, le sudaban las manos y su corazón estaba visiblemente acelerado. Era como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una gran hazaña, era como si… como si estuviera esperando para el día de su boda, su examen profesional, el nacimiento de su hija… todo lo que ansiaba pero al mismo tiempo temía.

Entonces, de pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y alzó el cuello buscando la mata negra de su retoño, primero vio a Hinata, quien la traía de la mano y después a Sarada. Venía vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo a cuadros, zapatos negros y con un hermoso listón en su cabello, sus finos anteojos estaban ligeramente caídos y de hecho la niña los alisó hacia atrás.

—Sarada. – Sakura la llamó con anhelo, su voz vibró ante la excitación y al escuchar su voz, la niña rápidamente alzó los ojos, para entrelazarlos con los fanales de su madre.

—¡Mamá! – llamó ansiosa y emprendió la carrera hasta la camilla de ella, se subió a un banquito al lado de la misma que en ocasiones usaban las enfermeras para ajustar los parámetros del monitor, y antes de abrazarla se paralizó al ver los catéteres y electrodos que tenía conectados en el pecho.

—Está bien, hija, todo está bien. – la niño la miró a la cara y rápidamente hizo un puchero, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, Sakura se sintió igual. Como si su corazón y su alma hicieran un festejo y desplegasen un desfile de gozo, la mujer estiró la mano hasta tocar con cuidado sus cabellos y la niña, ahora con el tacto de su madre, lloró contenta y se acercó hasta fundirse con su madre en un abrazo.

Sakura le besó los cabellos, la frente y las mejillas hasta el hartazgo y la pequeña Sarada se dejó hacer mientras hipaba desconsolada. Hinata las observaba desde lejos sin poder evitar llevarse la mano a los ojos y limpiarse algunas lágrimas conmovidas. Se despidió en silencio de las dos y salió para darles especio.

—Ven, cariño. –Sakura se movió lentamente hasta darle un espacio en la cama y la niña se sumió para recortarse en el regazo de su madre, mientras terminaba de llorar. Sakura también lo hacía e intentaba secar sus lágrimas con rapidez, mas le resultaba imposible.

Cuando finalmente las dos se calmaron, volvieron a mirarse intensamente, su silencio cómodo se extendió entre las dos, como si en medio del espacio y el tiempo, sus corazones se coordinaran en una melodía muda. La niña se apretujó contra el pecho de la mujer y tras sollozar lo último suspiró cómodamente.

—Mamá… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, cielo. – Sakura le acarició la espalda reiteradas veces, como si temería se esfumara de la nada. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien mami. – la niña se alzó para depositar un beso en su mejilla, Sakura sonrió enternecida. —Te he extrañado mucho. Quería verte pero papá, tía Ino y tío Naruto decían que no podía por que estabas dormida. – Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharle mencionar a Sasuke con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Conociste a tu padre, Sarada? – no pretendía sonar dolida o emocionada, más bien intentaba ser neutral.

—Sí, mamá. Papá es una persona muy seria, pero es muy genial. – sonrió la chiquilla, como todo niño que admira a su padre. —Él me cuidó cuanto tú estabas internada.

—Ya veo.- Sakura sonrió con sinceridad. —Me alegro mucho.

—Papá me llevó a pasear y a comer a los restaurantes. Me ayuda con la tarea y me lleva al cine de vez en cuando, creo que no le gustan mucho las películas. –Sakura sonrió un poco, no se imaginaba a Sasuke metido en una sala rodeado de niños parlanchines mientras veía una película multicolor.

—Seguramente. – Sakura tan sólo escuchaba atenta.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué yo no conocía a papá?

—Porque él vivía muy lejos, cariño. – sí, eso y porque jamás pudo decirle de su existencia.

—Pero papá vive aquí.

—No sabía que estaba aquí. – Sakura apretó más a su hija contra ella. —¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? – dijo decidida a zanjar el asunto de una buena vez.

—Bien, ayer hicimos una obra de teatro sobre un niño que decía muchas mentiras y que se lo comía un lobo.

—¿En serio? – Sakura volvía a brillar.

—¡Sí! Y había una oveja y un granjero… - comenzó a relatar detenidamente la niña mientras su madre asentía y hablaba sólo para reafirmar la información. Pasaron cerca de una hora charlando, siendo interrumpidas sólo por las enfermeras para medicarla y después dejar la sala.

—¿Mama? ¿Cuándo te pondrás bien?

—Aun no lo sé, mi cielo. – no había dejado que se apartase de su lado por nada del mundo, la tenía prácticamente sujeta. —Pero espero que pronto.

—Te extraño mucho. Estoy contenta con Boruto y Hima-chan, pero quiero volver a casa contigo. Extraño nuestra casa.

—Yo también. – confesó la pelirrosa. —Pero por el momento debes ser paciente. – le acarició una mejilla y acomodó sus lentes.

—Me siento un poco sola.

—No lo sientes, amor. Debes ser fuerte, además todos estamos contigo, yo estoy contigo. – reiteró. —Aquí, siempre. – le dijo mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el espacio de su corazón. —Te querré y te cuidaré, aunque no estemos juntas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro. – le besó la frente y la niña se sonrojó.

—Entonces yo también. – dijo sonriendo. —¿Sabes algo, mamá?

—¿Umm?

—Papá me dijo algo parecido.

—¿Ah sí? –Sakura alzó ligeramente el ceño, no con enojo, sino asombro.

—Sí, hace como… no sé, hace muchos días. – en realidad no le interesaba contar las semanas ni ser meticulosa. —Papá habló conmigo.

—¿Y qué te dijo? – asombrosamente se mostró impaciente.

—Me dijo que él no podría estar conmigo todo el tiempo, pero que siempre me querría tanto como yo a él.

—¿Te dijo eso? – Sakura alzó un poco más las cejas, maravillada.

—Sí, también que como tú estabas enferma no podía irme con él, que debía estar contigo para que te sintieras mejor, porque si no te pondrías muy triste. – Sakura asintió mientras escuchaba, sintiendo una vorágine de emociones acumulándose.

—Ya veo. Sasuke lo dijo. – mencionar su nombre después de tanto le sabía extraño.

—Papá dice que los niños pueden vivir sin sus papás pero no sin sus mamás. Yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos, pero él me dijo que no lo creía posible. ¿Mamá? – Sakura le miró atenta. —¿Tú quieres a papá? – la mujer sintió una ganas tremendas de echarse a llorar, empero al ver a su hija tan expectante no quiso echar a perder su día.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. – comentó con una voz más opaca. —No… no sabría decirlo.

—Papá me dijo que te quería. – Sakura frunció el ceño con tristeza. —Pero también me dijo, que hacía mucho tiempo que se habían separado para vivir cada quien solo. ¿Por qué pasó eso, madre? – Sakura no podía entender cómo es que su hija se había vuelto tan curiosa, pero seguramente no lo hacía con mala intención, era una niña después de todo.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo, cariño. Tu papá y yo decidimos vivir en lugares diferentes…

—Él me dijo que antes eran muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, lo fuimos. – y también amantes, novios y esposos, pero eso no tenía por qué decírselo.

—¿Entonces por qué se separaron?

—A veces esas cosas pasan… - no sabía cómo explicárselo. —Nos fuimos a vivir lejos el uno del otro.

—Hmp, papá me dijo algo parecido. – para Sakura no pasó desapercibida su expresión monosilábica, esa tan característica de Sasuke. —Bueno, no importa eso. – renegó finalmente. —Lo importante es que te sientas mejor, mamá.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – la vio acurrucarse más contra ella.

—¿Me puedo quedar un ratito más contigo?

—Claro, mi amor. –volvió a acariciarla.

—Tía Hinata me dijo que no podía quedarme mucho, pero yo quiero…

—Está bien, descansa un poco. Yo le diré a Hinata que te deje un ratito más.

—Gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo te quiero más. – sonrió al verla cerrar sus ojitos lentamente. —Descansa.

Para cuando la esposa de Naruto llegó al recinto, las encontró a ambas dormidas. Se sentó a esperar pacientemente mientras se despertaban y fue Sakura quien lo hizo primero. Las dos adultas se encontraron mudamente en medio de la blanca habitación y tras meditarlo un poco, Sakura decidió preguntarle algo que la carcomía por dentro.

—Hinata. – lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Sarada. —¿Sasuke estuvo aquí, no es cierto? – la expresión en el rostro de la Hyuga era demasiado obvio como para negarlo. La mujer descendió el rostro apenada, le había prometido a su marido que no le diría a nadie y no quería romper su promesa, por lo que calló revelándose a sí misma. —Así que sí estuvo aquí. – Sakura suspiró.

—Sakura-san. – la mujer le miró apenada. —No era mi intención…

—Lo sé, descuida. Sé que Naruto te hizo guardar silencio… por alguna razón. – volvió a suspirar mientras miraba a su hija. —Cuando se trata de Sasuke la cosas siempre se tornan caóticas.

—Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san siempre han tenido asuntos pendientes, es lo que Naruto-kun suele decir. – la observación de Hinata la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Eso dice Naruto? – frunció un poco el ceño para después relajarse. —Tiene razón. – admitió.

—N-No sé… no sé los motivos por el cual… Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun decidieron separar sus caminos pero… Creo que sería buena idea aclararlo todo, por Sarada. – opinó timorata. A pesar de los años Hinata seguía conservándose tan inocente como siempre.

—Lo sé. – Sakura miró a su pequeña un segundo. —Pero es difícil. Sasuke ha declarado que desaparecerá de mi vida. Esta vez para siempre.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Sasuke es una persona complicada. – Sakura cerró los ojos, rememorando el pasado, como cuando eran niños o adolescentes. —El cómo funciona su cabeza siempre fue un laberinto que me entusiasmaba resolver… - suspiró. —Pero ahora… no sé si deba hacerlo.

—¿Sakura-san? – Hinata no había entendido muy bien sus indirectas.

—Dime, Hinata. ¿Es cierto que cuidó de Sarada todo este tiempo hasta la fecha? – la mujer asintió lentamente. —¿Por qué motivo? ¿Les ha dicho algo? – ella negó. —¿Entonces?

—Creo… que Sasuke-kun quiere a Sarada, es todo. – las palabras de Hinata eran duras de creer y su mente se carbonizaba constantemente pensando el que quizá él podría obtener un beneficio de todo esto. ¿Castigarle tal vez? Sasuke era sumamente vengativo, lo había confirmado de primera mano. A este punto de su vida no le interesaba el que su ex marido la juzgara por un crimen ficticio, le importaba que tuviera la intensión de dañar a su ser más preciado, a su hija.

—¿Será cierto? –Sakura apretujó su rostro con amargura. ¿Era posible confiar en él?

—¿Es su padre, no? – contribuyó la de ojos perla.

—Sí pero… -Sakura bajó aún más su voz. —En ocasiones… los padres no quieren a sus hijos.

—Oh. – Hinata bajó la mirada de forma lastimera. Ella había tenido una relación turbulenta con su padre desde que su madre había fallecido. Toda su pubertad y adolescencia pasó desapercibida para su progenitor. Hasta la adultez temprana, cuando cambió su forma de ver las cosas y decidió casarse con Naruto, que Hiashi se había convertido en un hombre más sensato. Mas creía firmemente en que podía reconocer el amor filiar con sólo verlo, no tenía que buscar demasiado lejos, todavía podía sentir la intensidad de los ojos de su padre cuando aclararon las cosas, además del cómo Naruto miraba a sus hijos todas las mañanas al levantarse, el cómo abrazaba a Boruto y besaba a Himawari, ella podía identificarlo con claridad y la forma en la que Sasuke se comportaba con Sarada era demasiado casta como para querer hacerle daño.

—Estoy segura que el amor entre padres e hijos existe. –replicó de pronto Hinata, logrando que Sakura le prestara total atención. —Es sólo que a veces… alguna de las partes no sabe cómo expresarlo.

—Hinata. – Sakura le miró con una chispa de admiración.

—Sasuke-kun es una persona fría y solitaria pero… cuando está con Sarada-chan sus ojos tienen un brillo distinto, es como si… - entonces la Uzumaki sonrió con ternura. —Todo dejase de existir y sólo estuviera ella. – los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron. —Estoy segura que Sakura-san siente lo mismo. – ella le sonrió y Sakura bajó la mirada, sin poder responder ante aquella declaración.

—Amor. – pronunció sin perder detalle de las facies de su hija. —Yo también creo que existe. – volvió a ver a su amiga, pero esta vez un poco más tranquila. —Lo creeré. – profesó para apretar aún más a Sarada a su lado. —Sarada merece todo el amor que sus padres puedan darle. –sonrió un poco. —Y nosotros todo el amor que ella esté dispuesta a entregarnos.

—Sakura-san… - ahora Hinata tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Una declaración rebosante de emociones, un color diferente en un caleidoscopio de opciones. Hinata contempló cómo el corazón destrozado y herida de Sakura Haruno sufría una metamorfosis y un golpe de madurez. La mujer que había sido capaz de odiar tan profundamente como Sasuke lo había hecho con ella, aceptaba la intervención del padre de su hija en la vida de esta.

No sabía que otra cosa podría depararle el futuro, pero suponía que al menos para Sarada, todo estaría bien.

…

Los meses pasaron lentamente y para Sakura las semanas se transformaron en lustros y los meses en décadas. Su recuperación fue efectiva y poco a poco recuperó la funcionalidad de su cuerpo. Las cirugías reconstructivas y las terapias de rehabilitación habían surtido efecto. Salvo uno que otro inconveniente nutricional, Sakura tuvo que permanecer en el área hospitalaria una semana más en lo que recuperaba su forma, después tuvo que acudir diariamente a terapias de rehabilitación tanto física como neurológica.

Fue muy necesaria la ayuda de Naruto y Hinata, Ino también había ido de vez en cuando en compañía de Sai e Inojin, para cuando la dieron de alta definitiva los médicos insistieron en que saliera acompañada de una silla de ruedas, mas Sakura estaba harta de permanecer tanto tiempo en reposo, así que consiguió salir de ahí con ayuda de un bastón.

Al salir del hospital fue recibida por Sarada quien corrió a abrazarla con toda la ternura y entusiasmo del mundo. Ambas lloraron tras su rencuentro y a pesar que deseaban volver a su hogar cuanto antes, Naruto insistió en que debían irse a vivir a su casa para estar más seguros.

El gusto sólo les duró unos días para que después Sakura insistiera en que sería una mejor idea el que la dejase volver a casa y la visitaran constantemente. Ante su argumento no les quedó otra alternativa más que obedecerle. Pero no por ello sus amigos renunciaron a dejarla completamente sola, pues la familia Yamanaka permaneció una semana más acompañándola hasta que ella se adaptaba a la vida fuera del hospital.

El primer día en el que Sakura y Sarada se vieron finalmente solas en su departamento se respiró un aire diferente. Sakura durmió plácidamente mientras Sarada hacía sus deberes escolares. Sabía había pasado en total seis meses internada en el hospital, desde su ingreso hasta su egreso con recaídas no tan importantes como la primera vez, hasta que pudo recuperarse por completo y tener fuerzas para salir de ahí con sus propios pies. Pero sobre todo en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en las cosas que pasaban en su exterior, no hasta que Sarada contestó el teléfono por ella.

La despertó el sonido insistente de la campanilla de su teléfono particular. Sakura se removió en la cama para terminar de despertarse, el teléfono compartía dos vías, una en la sala y otra en su habitación. Se las arregló para tomar la bocina y bostezó antes de hablar; mas el aire se cortó de repente cuando reconoció la voz inequívoca de Sasuke al otro lado de la línea y con él, la de Sarada que contestaba alegremente.

— _¿Cómo has estado?_ – había dicho él, sonaba exactamente igual a antes, pero ahora su voz estaba ligeramente endulzada, seguramente por estarse refiriendo a Sarada.

—Hola, oto-san. – la niña sonaba casual y emocionada. —Bien, estoy bien.

— _Me alegro, ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

—Está descansando… no había dormido hasta ahora.

— _Déjale descansar, seguramente ha sido un día duro para ella._ – sonaba demasiado comprensivo para tratarse de Sasuke.

—Hace poco tía Ino y tío Sai se fueron, la casa estuvo muy ruidosa con ellos por aquí. –Sakura tragó saliva, se sorprendía tanto de la buena química que existía entre ellos.

— _Era de esperarse._ – Sasuke sonaba contento también. _—Sólo quería verificar que estaban bien._

—Sí, todo está bien, papá. – hubo un silencio entre ambos en los que Sakura intentaba controlar su respiración para no ser descubierta. —Por cierto, papá. ¿Cuándo podré salir de paseo contigo? – se portaba muy entusiasmada, no podía resistir la tentación de intervenir, pero fue fuerte.

— _Ahora no puedo, Sarada. Pero espero que pronto._

—Oh… - sonó decepcionada y el corazón de Sakura se contrajo angustiado. —¿Qué tan pronto?

— _No lo sé. Yo te llamaré, ¿Está bien?_

—De acuerdo. Otra cosa, oto-san.

— _¿Hmp?_ – él parecía totalmente abstraído por ella.

—¿Me llamarás más seguido?

—… _Lo intentaré, pero recuerda que es un secreto._

—¿Un secreto?

— _Sí, no debemos preocupar a tu madre. Además ella debe descansar, así que no le digas que he llamado, ¿Vale?_

—Oh, está bien. – ella asintió aunque no podía verla. —Te quiero papá.

— _Y yo a ti, Sarada._

—Nos vemos. – la niña colgó, pero la otra línea quedó abierta con Sakura al otro lado. La Haruno apretó los dientes con fuerza y contuvo un sollozo, la respiración de Sasuke aún perfilaba al otro lado, podía escucharla.

—¿Sasuke? – hubiera querido que su voz no sonara tan afligida, pero no pudo evitarlo. El hombre al otro lado de la línea contuvo la respiración y colgó inmediatamente. Sakura hizo lo mismo al notarlo. Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

Hinata tenía razón, Sasuke quería a Sarada… el vacío permaneciente en corazón estaba finalmente lleno. Dejó el teléfono con cuidado en su lugar y respiró reiteradas veces para tranquilizarse. Uchiha Sasuke era el nombre del bastardo que había amado más que a ningún otro hombre en el mundo y ahora, ese mismo tonto volvía a remover en sus entrañas la vieja añoranza que solía guardar para él.

Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, Sakura seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke, algo que quizá ahora no podía darle nombre pero que esperaba pudiera resolver de una vez por todas.

—Cobarde. – dijo aún con el teléfono en sus manos. —Por cuanto tiempo piensas ocultarte. – lo apretó contra sus dedos. Si quería resolver este embrollo debía encontrarse con él. Fuese como fuese.

—Mamá. – Sarada entró en la habitación cargando consigo unas galletas. —Te traje esto, mamá. – se las entregó y la mujer las tomó con cuidado.

—Gracias, cariño. – tomó una y comenzó a comerla en silencio hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. —Sarada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres salir a pasear?

—¿Pasear?

—Sí, todavía no cae la tarde y…

—No, mamá. Debes descansar. – la niña acomodó las galletas cerca de su madre. —No te preocupes, mamá. Yo cuidaré de ti.

—¿Cuidarás de mí? – ella sonrió con alegría y ternura.

—Sí, se lo prometí a papá. – se acercó a ella y palmó su frente, los recuerdos se dispararon en Sakura de la manera que menos creyó. —Descansa mamá. – ella sonrió y emergió de la habitación. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

…

— _¿Lo sabes, no es así?_

— _¿El qué?_

— _Hoy me dieron los resultados de la última biopsia en líquido cefalorraquídeo, lo cierto es que no pensé que lanzaría nada, pero aun así el neurólogo insistió._

— _Oh. ¿Qué decía el diagnóstico?_

— _No recuerdo su nombre, disculpa, son palabras complicadas para mí._

— _Descuida._

— _Pero lo que sí recuerdo es lo que el doctor me dijo._

— _¿Qué te dijo?_

— _Es avanzado…_

— _Lo siento mucho, Itachi._

— _No te preocupes… después de todo era inevitable._

— _Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte._

— _Haces demasiado, te he hecho mentir a tu esposo y a la sociedad. Perdóname Sakura._

— _No pienses en eso ahora._

— _Pero quiero hacerlo… Sakura, es posible que no sobreviva para ver sus sueños cumplidos. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Vamos, guarda esas lágrimas o me harás llorar contigo._

— _Lo… lo siento._

— _¿Podrías cuidar a Sasuke por mí? Yo lo haré desde el más allá y tú desde aquí._

— _Itachi…_

— _Estaré siempre con él, oculto como una sombra, como el hermano mayor que soy… es gracioso si lo piensas así. Sasuke siempre fue un muchacho solitario e independiente, es por eso que me cuesta un poco pensar en que no necesitará ayuda, sin embargo es un poco descuidado y un tonto en ocasiones. Jamás acepta que se equivoca y es algo rencoroso. Sé que ahora nos hemos distanciado un poco pero… confió en que todo resultara bien al final._

— _Itachi, ¿Has venido sólo a eso? ¿Has venido a pedirme algo tan…?_

— _¿Imposible?_

— _No, algo tan… tan… hermoso como eso, dime, Itachi. ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¿No sería mejor así?_

— _No podría, Sakura. No ahora… no de esta forma._

— _¿Entonces cómo si no es así?_

— _Con todo el amor que sólo tú y yo podemos darle. Me equivoqué tanto con Sasuke que temo podría arruinarlo todo… por eso quiero confiártelo a ti._

— _¿Aún al término de todo… quieres esconder tus verdaderas emociones?_

— _Tal vez logre ser sincero con él… antes de que…_

— _¿Itachi? ¡¿Itachi?! ¡Itachi!_

…

Sakura miró el techo de su habitación para después cerrar los ojos. Descansar le sentaría bien.

—Ambos hermanos son idénticos… siempre encubriendo sus sentimientos… - fue lo último que emitió Sakura antes de quedarse dormida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sakura finalmente ha tenido más intervención y como podrán ver su vida se ha vuelto un poco menos caótica que al principio. Hay cosas que quedan pendientes así que... espero puedan resolverse pronto.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	15. Realidad

**Hola, apuesto a que no se lo creerán viniendo de mí, pero sí. Resulta que he decidido dejar a mi otra obra Pierrot en hiatus un ratito para poder terminar esta obra. Este nuevo capítulo promete un poco más de drama al estilo de Yume no Kaze, así que, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-15-**

 **Realidad.**

* * *

—Sasuke. – la voz de Sakura, a diferencia de la vez que contestó el teléfono, había sonado tan segura de sí misma que plantó en Sasuke una situación inesperada.

—Sakura. – él regresó su mismo tono, pero a discrepancia de la última vez en la que se hablaron, no, no la del hospital, sino aquel día en la corte para la firma de su divorcio, no revelaba el rencor aberrante que solía traspasarle.

Sakura dio unos pocos pasos a él, cojeando y apoyándose en su bastón, Sasuke por su parte estuvo tentado a retroceder pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme para lo que venía… y lo que vino simplemente lo dejó sin aliento.

…

Esa mañana Sakura despertó ligeramente abatida. Sarada estaba yendo a sus primeros días de clases de su nuevo ciclo escolar y dado que no podía conducir ni procurar de forma actividad en sus actividades escolares, se había autoimpuesto su papel como madre resignada, preparándole lo que podía y tenía a la mano.

Así que se levantó, tras una noche pesada de sueños remembrados y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña para despertarla. La pequeña parpadeó al sentir la mano amigable de su madre acariciándole los cabellos.

—Buenos días, Sarada. – saludó Sakura mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y le daba un tierno beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días, mamá. – ella estiró sus bracitos y bostezó para después buscar sus anteojos. —¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?

—Iré a calentar un poco de arroz y algo más, mientras cámbiate de ropa.

—Está bien. – la niña se desperezó por completo y fue al armario para sacar su uniforme. —Mamá, ¿Descansaste bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. – la vio levantarse con cuidado y caminar en apoyo con su bastón.

—Mamá, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debes usar el bastón? – no es que le molestara, pero para ella la concepción de un instrumento para la deambulación le era simplemente inarmónico en una mujer joven como su madre.

—Quizá unos meses más, ¿Por qué? – había logrado pararse por completo y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Nada, es sólo que parece gracioso. – se encogió los hombros y comenzó a quitarse la pijama.

—Estaré en la cocina. – Sakura no omitió ninguna clase de comentario, así como entro salió de la habitación y fue a preparar la comida.

Cocinar no era un reto pero ahora sus movimientos estaban reducidos debido a las cicatrices y daños secundarios al choque automovilístico, por lo que debía emplear más fuerza en su columna lumbar, más resistencia en sus rodillas y al mismo tiempo procurar por sus cicatrices quirúrgicas que si bien no habrían de abrirse sí podían herniarse por el exceso de ejercicio, no en vano Sakura era médico.

Asi que el preparar los alimentos podía ser un poco más tardado de lo habitual, por lo que en esa hazaña se sentía aun incómoda. No obstante y tal vez para ventaja siempre había alguien que procuraba por ella. Si no era Hinata, lo era Naruto, quienes de hecho llegaban temprano a su casa para recoger a Sarada y llevarla al colegio.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¡Sakura-chan, buenos días! – la puerta resonó fuerte del lado de la calle, Naruto había llegado justo a tiempo, cosa rara dado que el sujeto solía ser muy descuidado de vez en cuando.

—Ya voy. – a paso lento pero seguro, Sakura se acercó a la entrada para abrir. Entró rápidamente Boruto, quien al parecer se estaba congelando, dado que se frotaba sus manitas constantemente.

—Buenos días, tía Sakura. – el niño buscó con la mirada a Sarada, quien por cierto ya se asomaba lista para ir al colegio.

—Buenos días, Boruto, Naruto. – los saludó a ambos. —¿Quieren desayunar?

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, hemos comido en casa hoy. – sí, porque en días pasados los dos rubios se habían encargado de saquear su cocina. Sakura asintió y se dirigió a su hija.

—¿Ya terminaste de preparar tus cosas, Sarada? – la niña asintió pues hacía rato que charlaba con Boruto sobre trivialidades infantiles. —Siéntate para que comas. ¿No quieren té? – esta vez el par de ojiazules asintieron complacidos.

Esperar a Sarada para que acabase de comer era relajante, además tenían tiempo de sobra, nada que ver cuando Sakura debía escaparse de los hospitales lo más pronto posible para llegar corriendo a casa y preparar la comida para ella y su hija. Era un estilo de vida problemático y cansado, debía admitirlo, pues para un médico andar a las carreras siempre es parte de su vida cotidiana, por más duro que esto pueda sonar.

—Sarada, ¿Qué pusiste en la pregunta cuatro? – Boruto había sacado su libro de trabajo y se había puesto a discutir con la niña aun comiendo.

—Hey, pero si yo te ayudé a revisar la tarea ayer, Boruto. – dijo fingiéndose indignado su padre.

—Pero siempre que Oto-chan me revisa se pone a desvariar, por eso mejor le pregunto a mamá o Sarada.

—¡Eres cruel! – dijo ahora sí ofendido, pero era evidentemente una demasiado pequeña como para tomarla en cuenta.

Boruto se había cambiado a la escuela de Sarada por dos motivos, uno de ellos era que su familia se había mudado de vecindario y otra porque así era más fácil para los Uzumaki procurar a Sakura y Sarada. El niño no opuso resistencia, decía que en su anterior escuela había puros palurdos y se aburría demasiado, ahora con Sarada lograba entretenerse un poco más en las clases, además de que eran buenos amigos.

—¿Estás lista? – Sakura recogió los recipientes para dejarlos en el fregadero, la pequeña asintió.

—Bueno, será mejor que suban al auto o llegaremos tarde. – apresuró Naruto mientras se levantaba a la par de los niños, éstos asintieron y corrieron a la salida.

—Ah, espera, Boruto. – Sarada se regresó a plena carrera para ir donde su madre. —Nos vemos, mamá. – le hizo señas con la mano y Sakura descedió el rostro, entonces le plantó un besito corto en una mejilla y regresó donde Boruto.

—¡Yo gano el asiento de adelante! –marginó el niño.

—¡Ja, lo gano yo! – celebró Sarada cuando inesperadamente pasó más rápido que él.

—Niños, compórtense y usen el cinturón. ¡Nos veremos más tarde Sakura-chan! Hinata dijo que si no tenías problema podrían ir de compras.

—Me encantaría, ¿A qué horas?

—Vendrá a mediodía. ¡Boruto, ponte el cinturón! – Naruto llegó al auto y se subió igual. —¡Adiós! – se despidió para después encender e irse, Sakura los despidió desde el umbral de la puerta.

Y así era una mañana más en la vida de Sakura Haruno desde su accidente. El descanso le sentaba de maravilla, pero no podía dejar de admitir que extrañaba su trabajo.

…

Hinata arribó al medio día tal y como Naruto le había dicho, traía consigo a la pequeña Himawari quien por cierto nunca se despegaba de su madre, tenía la tierna edad de dos años y era bastante despierta, hablaba frases completas y compuestos de diferentes conjugaciones, además de que solía ser muy tranquila y delicada con lo que hacía. Sakura creía que era una niña adorable.

—Hola, Hinata. –se había dado un baño y cambiado de ropa, Hinata por su parte lucía más como una madre anegada pero moderna, con atuendos conservadores y al mismo tiempo a la moda. La niña, por su parte, veía vestida de un pequeño overol amarillo con girasoles, tal y como su hombre. —Wow, Himawari está cada vez más grande. – le acarició la cabeza y la niña se sonrojó para reír al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las piernas de su madre.

—Himawari, ¿Cómo se dice?

—Gracias, tía Sakura. – Sakura sonrió dulcemente ante esto.

—De nada primor. – volteó a Hinata entonces. —Naruto me dijo sobre algo de salir de compras.

—Debo ir por algunas cosas al centro comercial, lo primordial es comprar ropa para ella. – la señaló Himawari continuaba sonrojada. —Pero podemos ir a pasear también, Sakura-san.

—Hinata, tenemos años de conocernos, ¿No crees que eres demasiado formal?

—Lo siento, la costumbre.

—Descuida. – tomó su bastón y comenzó a caminar. —¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. – las dos mujeres subieron al auto de Hinata y tras ajustar el cinturón de la niña las dos emprendieron camino rumbo al centro comercial de elección.

En realidad la salida al centro comercial resultó ser más tranquila de lo que imaginó. Himawari era una niña cooperadora y poco malcriada, a excepción que estuviese con su padre, a quien por cierto era capaz de manipular con su ternura sin intención; Sakura recordaba las salidas con una pequeña Sarada a quien no le gustaba mucho ir por aquí y por allá dado que se aburría muy pronto.

Tras comprar todo lo necesario, la niña se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso. Se sentaron a las afueras de la plaza, en un parque con muchas familias que iban y venían a la sombra de los árboles.

Hinata estaba acomodado a su hija en sus brazos cuando Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Se durmió por completo, ¿Eh?

—Sí. – ella le miró apenada. —Tal vez sea mejor regresar a casa.

—Tal vez. –Sakura no quería demostrarlo, pero no le gustaba estar encerrada en su casa, si bien era cierto que Sarada regresaría del colegio, el encierro no le agradaba tanto como para esperarla sin hacer nada. Hinata captó esto.

—Bien podemos dar una vuelta al parque, amm, tengo una carriola en el auto. Generalmente no suelo llevarla conmigo, pero…

—¿Una carriola? – Sakura alzó una ceja. —Pensé que Naruto había dicho que se desharía de ella por considerar a Himawari lo suficientemente grande como para andar sola. – el argumento paterno lo había hecho con tanto ahínco que en ese instante había tomado el instrumento y colocado en el auto para, según él, tirarlo a un basurero.

—Apoyo a Naruto-kun pero… sería la única forma de poder pasear, ¿No crees? Además la carriola está ahí, no nos hará daño. Tan sólo iré por ella.

—Discúlpame Hinata, no pretendo molestarte. – no era su cometido causarle lástima, quería todo menos eso, pero en verdad ansiaba salir un poco.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura-san! – la dicha de ascendencia Hyuga se sonrojó al ver las emociones de su amiga. —No, no es ninguna molestia… espera aquí, iré por la carriola. – sonrió sin compromisos y se fue de ahí cargando a su hija quien por cierto no se había despertado a pesar del ruido exterior.

Sakura sonrió de forma lastimera. Esperaba recuperarse pronto y tomarse unos días en reposo en un lugar que le ayudase a pensar mejor. Dormir mucho le gustaba, puesto que su trabajo se lo impedía, pero tampoco quería permanecer mucho tiempo encerrada, era un alma libre después de todo.

Recargó su cabeza en la banca de acero y respiró profundamente. Miró el cielo unos instante, se veía tan plácidamente azul que por un instante se perdió en su espesura, no fue hasta que alguien pasó a su lado y pareció tropezar con su bastón que había quedado mal colocado que se alertó.

—Cielos, ¿Está bien? – no podía moverse con rapidez, pero si lo suficiente como para advertir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Lo siento, no me fijé. – contestó el hombre quien se sacudía el pantalón recién planchado.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? – Sakura buscó su rostro para verlo mejor y entonces sintió una punzada llena de intriga.

Era un hombre mayor, pero no demasiado, quizá en su quinta década de la vida, con una cicatriz tan extensa como la mitad de su rostro derecho, vestía elegantemente con saco y corbata, además de un pulcro aspecto. Sakura lo sintió familiar, demasiado para su gusto. Ella le conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba de cual.

—Vaya. – dijo el hombre, quien por cierto también la había examinado tan exhaustivamente como ella. Pero a diferencia de Sakura él sí la reconocía. —Haruno Sakura, no esperaba verte… nunca a decir verdad.

Sakura parpadeó, ¿Entonces quién era él? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas de ella?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿No me recuerda, cierto? – él se encogió de hombros. —Lo suponía. – suspiró de forma cansada. —Soy Uchiha Obito. – entonces Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos. ¡Claro! Ese hombre no era más que tío solitario de Sasuke. Uno de los pocos familiares a los que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer ampliamente. Según Sasuke era una persona amargada y adicta al trabajo que solía visitar de vez en cuando. El día de su boda estuvo ahí, pero tras la velada no volvió a verlo nunca hasta la muerte de Itachi.

—Usted. Es el tío de Sasuke e Itachi. – lo vio fruncir el ceño y respondió en reflejo.

—Sólo de Sasuke, Itachi está muerto, ¿No es así? – sonaba despechado, demasiado para su gusto. —Ya tiene tiempo que salió del hospital, ¿Verdad? – Sakura se sentía cada vez más intrigada, ¿Ese hombre sabía de lo de su accidente? Y lo que es peor, ¿Había estado ahí cuando estaba en coma?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—El bastón no puede ser más que por eso y además, estuve al pendiente de lo ocurrido con usted, mi sobrino y su hija.

—¿Conoce a mi hija? – se tensó casi dolorosamente.

—Es una niña tranquila. – sí, lo era, puesto que en contadas ocasiones se permitió conocerla y Sarada resultó ser muy educada, cosa que le agradaba. A pesar de ser tan mordaz no había odio en sus palabras y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. La familia Uchiha podía ser la más amorosa del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la más rencorosa y lo peor era que su odio podía durar generaciones enteras.

—Sí, es una buena niña. – Sakura tenía la mandíbula muy firme y el ceño fruncido, Obito pudo captar su estrés y él mismo relajó sus palabras.

—¿Puedo sentarme? – pidió con educación y Sakura, a pesar de que no le tenía confianza asintió. —Gracias. – El hombre se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y colocó sus muñecas sobre sus rodillas. —Puedo ver en su rostro un expresión suplicante, no sé en qué contexto pero soy capaz de apreciarla. Dígame, Haruno-san, ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Me sorprenden sus palabras, Obito-san. – Sakura decía la verdad, pero imaginó que era demasiado obvio, no obstante no quiso decir nada más. —Sin embargo, no deseo preguntarle nada.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. – Obito la miró insistente mas la mujer no emitió ningún sonido. —¿Preferirá callarse todo sólo porque siente pena de hablar con un casi extraño?

—No tengo nada que ver con la familia Uchiha ahora.

—Es algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, Haruno-san. – el hombro terminó de inclinarse hacia adelante. —Tiene una hija que si bien no erro al decirlo, es hija de un Uchiha. Eso la convierte en parte de la familia, aunque lo niegue.

—No, se equivoca. Sarada podrá tener como padre a un hombre de su familia, pero mis lazos con el pasado se han vuelto polvo. – dijo con seguridad.

—¿En serio? – Obito alzó una ceja.

—Estoy segura. – afianzó sus palabras con valentía.

—Temo decirle que la realidad es otra. – el hombre sonrió ante su elocuencia. —Haruno-san, usted tiene un asunto pendiente con mi sobrino Sasuke. Algo que no ha terminado de cerrar, una herida abierta.

—¿Qué sabe usted de ese tema?

—No más que usted, se lo aseguro. – se levantó y colocó enfrente para que sus ojos se vieran fijamente. —Le debo una disculpa, eso sí es seguro.

—¿A mí? – Sakura dejó de estar a la defensiva ante esa rara declaración.

—Desde luego. – el hombre alzó una mano frente a ella y la dejó en el aire. —Me he redimido de forma simbólica, pero mi consciencia no estará tranquila hasta no escucharla directamente de su boca.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Puede preguntarle a Sasuke si desea.

—¿Por qué no me lo dice usted?

—He decidido no meterme más en la vida de mi sobrino. – continuaba con la mano al aire. —Voy a confesarle algo, señora Haruno. – su mirada aunque serena detonaba un significado oculta en cada pestañeo. —Yo la odiaba. – Sakura frunció el ceño. —Pero ahora estoy convencido que mi odio no era más que una proyección. Fui injusto con usted al creer algo sólo por mérito ficticio.

—¿Por qué dice todo esto?

—Yo quería a Itachi como si fuera mi propio hijo. Cuando murió y me enteré del escándalo que se había armado en su matrimonio no quise pensarlo dos veces para volverme su enemigo. De la misma forma que ame a Itachi lo hago con Sasuke. Yo nunca tuve hijos, el problema siempre fui yo, no mi esposa. – Obito dejó caer la mano que Sakura no tomaba. —El amor se trasforma de muchas formas, pero en esencia sigue siendo lo mismo. Rin, mi difunta esposa me amaba pero no de la manera que yo quería, ella se fue de mi lado para siempre por culpa de otro hombre al que yo igualmente estimaba. No es algo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke o Itachi, pero fui injusto en pesar de usted de la misma forma que las circunstancias en mi vida.

—Lamento mucho lo que tuvo que pasar, pero… sigo sin comprender a qué quiere llegar.

—Sakura. – el mencionó su nombre y ella tuvo un pálpito, su voz había sonado tan fría y pastosa como la de Sasuke. —¿Tú amaste a Itachi?

—Siempre querré a Itachi. – confesó sin chistar y esta vez fue Obito quien se sorprendió. —Pero no de la forma romántica. Yo quise a Itachi como mi cuñado y un hermano.

—Entonces… jamás cometiste una falta hacia la confianza de mi sobrino.

—No. – dijo seria. —Pero las cosas se salieron de control.

—¿Eres sincera?

—Lo soy. – Obito sonrió ante esto. —¿Qué pasa?

—Tus palabras sólo aumentan mi contrición. Mi sangre ha sido un regalo de fe, señora Haruno. Me alegra haberlo hecho.

—¿Su sangre? – Sakura no comprendía.

—¿Aceptaría las disculpas de un tonto irracional que nunca debió abrir la boca? – sus ojos demostraban verdadera honestidad y ante esto, Sakura tragó saliva.

—Es importante para usted, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. – el hombre se veía ansioso. La mano estaba nuevamente en el aire. —Estreche mi mano y todo se verá saldado.

—Entre usted y yo no hay nada que perdonar. – dijo la chica, mientras finalmente estrechaba su mano. —Y aunque lo hubiera, no veo el sentido en preservarlo.

—Tiene razón. – el correspondió. —Se lo agradezco.

—¿Por qué? – ella se encogió de hombros. —No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que realmente está pasando.

—Eres despistada, pero sé que lo entenderás. – entonces el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en sentido contrario. —Ha sido bueno verla. – se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. —Por cierto, de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho, usted debería arreglar las cosas, después de todo, aunque no parece evidente todo tiene un peso en nuestra alma.

—Umm… lo entiendo. –ella asintió y Obito se vio complacido.

—Me alegro. Una última cosa… si quiere encontrarlo ahora es un buen momento. – se regresó rápidamente con ella y le dio una tarjeta. —Con esto podrá acceder sin problemas. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

—Creo… que a estas alturas de nuestra conversación es irrelevante preguntarlo.

—Ciertamente. – Obito se inclinó levemente en son de despedida. —Que se mejore pronto. – y tras esto abandonó la escena.

Hinata llegó unos segundos después.

—Lamento la tardanza me encontré un conocido cerca y… ¿Sakura-san? – se dio cuenta rápidamente de la expresión decisiva en su rostro. —¿Pasó algo? – Sakura la miró de soslayo y asintió.

—Hinata, perdona que te pida esto de repente. – tragó saliva y consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito ir a ver a Sasuke.

—¿Eh? – definitivamente se había perdido de algo grande.

…

Sasuke miraba por el ventanal de su oficina. Hacía tiempo que el trabajo se había vuelto muy monótono. Después de las grandes vacaciones que le habría prometido a Tenten por obligarla a donar sangre, se había quedado a la expectativa de nuevas experiencias sin nadie que le ayudase como era debido en su vida laboral. No fue hasta el regreso de su secretaria que las bombas de preguntas iban y venían. Sasuke calló a la mujer con malos modismos los cuales ella se pasó por la cabeza como balas de cañón. Finalmente y a duras penas tras meses de insistencia Sasuke terminó por contarle lo ocurrido con su hija y la madre de ésta.

—Con razón quería que donase sangre, usted la quiere.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

—¿Umm? ¿Acaso lo negará?

—Vuelve al trabajo. – gruñó mientras se hundía en una pila de papeles.

Después de esa insinuación Tenten ya no volvió a molestarle, aunque en ocasiones le lanzaba indirectas Sasuke aprendió a ignorarlas como un maestro. De hecho, justo ahora, en el que el día se veía brillante y no dejaba de pensar en cómo debería estar Sarada y por otra parte en donde diablos se habría metido su tío Obito, el cual no veía desde la mañana, recibió una pequeña llamada a su teléfono de oficina proveniente de ella.

—¿Sí? – dijo al altavoz.

—Jefe… amm, tiene una visita.

—No visitas, Tenten, sabes las reglas.

—Sí, pero… es importante, jefe.

—Sin excusas. No me molestes ahora. –colgó y el teléfono volvió a sonar. —¿Qué?

—Jefe, la ha enviado su tío Obito. – al escucharlo nombrar chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo, ingrésala. – colgó y suspiró, la puerta se abrió lentamente a sus espalda. —Disculpe, no esperaba visi… - los ojos de Sasuke se crisparon al encontrarse con aquella imagen inesperada.

—Sasuke. – la voz de Sakura, a diferencia de la vez que contestó el teléfono, había sonado tan segura de sí misma que plantó en Sasuke una situación inesperada.

—Sakura. – él regresó su mismo tono, pero a discrepancia de la última vez en la que se hablaron, no, no la del hospital, sino aquel día en la corte para la firma de su divorcio, no revelaba el rencor aberrante que solía traspasarle.

Sakura dio unos pocos pasos a él, cojeando y apoyándose en su bastón, Sasuke por su parte estuvo tentado a retroceder pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme para lo que venía… y lo que vino simplemente lo dejó sin aliento.

Sakura borró la distancia entre ellos y su mano, empuñada se clavó directamente contra su mandíbula. El golpe fue tan poderoso como para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Ella estaba jadeando, el esfuerzo por golpearlo en verdad la había agitado.

—Creo… que lo merecía. – dijo él, mientras se acariciaba la zona afectaba y miraba a Sakura de pie ante él. —No te esperaba.

—Jamás lo hubieras hecho. – se veía visiblemente cansada y eso lo preocupó.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Te ves pálida. – Sakura asintió y temblorosamente se acercó a un asiento cercano. Sasuke se levantó lentamente bajo su mirada provisoria. Los dos se quedaron callados y él no sabía si sentarse o inclinarse ante ella, así que simplemente permaneció de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías ofrecerme un vaso con agua? Tengo seca la garganta. – estaba nerviosa, pero en parte era por tanto jadear.

—Sí. – llamó a Tenten quien acudió a la brevedad, cuando cruzó la mirada con su jefe apreció el bermellón que se estaba formando en su mandíbula y entonces miró a la mujer, no era necesario ver su rostro para saber que estaba atando cabos. Salió de ahí con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Gracias. – expresó Sakura al terminar el vaso.

—¿Mejor? –ella asintió. —No pensé que vendrías a buscarme aquí.

—De no haberlo hecho continuarías escondiéndote.

—No estoy escondiéndome.

—¿Ah no? – le miró con ira contenida, tanta ira desde hacía cinco años. —No era lo que dijiste en la carta.

—Tú eres quien rompió ese conceso al buscarme. – protestó él, también a la defensiva. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a terminar la conversación que dejamos pendiente hace cinco años.

—No es necesario que digas nada respecto a ese tema, ya no me importa.

—Pues a mí sí. – desafió ella, con aquella facie tan cerca que la caracterizaba y Sasuke sintió nostálgica al verla.

—Si te refieres al asunto de Sarada no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Eso ya lo sé. – Sakura se veía temblorosa, seguramente estaba resistiendo demasiadas emociones para no explotar ahí mismo. —Has sido bueno con ella y te lo agradezco. No sé cómo lo hiciste pero Sarada te quiere y mucho.

—Esas cosas suceden tarde o temprano, después de todo somos padre e hija.

—¿Padre e hija, eh? – había ironía en su voz.

—Me odias al decirlo así, ¿No?

—Eres muy desvergonzado en ocasiones.

—Lo sé. – de nuevo se hizo un silencio entre ellos y con esto Sakura intentó tranquilizarse.

—Da igual, no es de eso de lo que he venido a hablar. Sino de lo que pasó con Itachi…

—No me interesa. – fue cortante y le dio la espalda para ver por la ventana. —No pierdas tu tiempo Sakura.

—¿Así es como lo ves que sigo intentando convencerte de que no soy la furcia que crees que soy porque simplemente no cambiarás de opinión? – lo dijo en un contexto tan ácido y lastimero que le causó nauseas al Uchiha.

—¡No es lo que he querido decir!

—¡Entonces ten los pantalones de escucharme! – con sólo elevar la voz los jadeos regresaron a su expresión, Sasuke se sintió culpable de esto.

—En mi carta fui claro, no quiero continuar con eso. Escucha Sakura, nuestro pasado pudo haber sido difícil, pero el presente puede ser tan pacífico como estés dispuesta a llevarlo.

—No es el presente el que me preocupa, Sasuke. Es el pasado. ¿Es que continuarás igual que antes? Sin dejarme contarte mi versión de la historia tan sólo para proteger tus intereses. No seas ególatra.

—No es lo que quise decir… yo no… - comenzó a sudar, lo cierto es que no se sentía capaz de saber la verdad puesto que de ser Sakura inocente no resistiría el remordimiento, por otra parte de ser culpable el dolor terminaría la poca cordura que le quedaba. Haruno lo notó, Sasuke estaba cediendo y se sentía desprotegido, frunció el ceño con algo de tristeza, ¿Qué había pasado con aquel hombre furioso y ruin? ¿Sería esta la oportunidad que la vida le daba para sincerarse con el amor de su vida?

—Siéntate Sasuke. – invitó la mujer mientras se apoyaba contra su bastón para tomar aire. —Esta vez no tienes nada que perder. – él no dijo nada y sólo se sentó frente a ella, no detrás del escritorio, sino frente a ella, sin barreras de por medio.

—Está bien, Sakura. –sus manos temblaban, así que las entrelazó. —Te escucho.

—Bien. – suspiró. —Dijiste que sabías lo de Itachi, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

—Que estaba enfermo, tenía un tumor cerebral.

—Es verdad. – Asintió, recordar también era doloroso para ella. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tras una investigación retrospectiva con Kakashi.

—Ya veo. – Sakura apretó sus nudillos, la sensación desolada de aquel día todavía causaba efecto en ella. —Yo lo supe de la forma menos convencional.

—¿Cómo?

—Itachi fue mi paciente.

…

Ese día no prometía ser diferente a los demás, mas eso hubiese sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Sakura. Se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, se había duchado, desayunado y despedido de su esposo como era lo habitual, llegó al hospital y checó su asistencia. Todo un día normal, si no fuese porque su piso había recibido ingresos nuevos durante la madrugada que no estaban actualizados.

Respiró agotada, todavía no empezaba el día y ya tenía trabajo acumulado. Tomó los cuatro expedientes nuevos y comenzó a ojearlos. Dado que estaba rotando por el piso de subespecialidades médicas al mismo tiempo debía estudiar bien todos los diagnósticos para exponerlos hacia sus superiores, de eso dependía la tranquilidad de su estancia, si no era capaz de cumplir con sus demandas se convertiría en el hazmerreír, algo cruel, pero realista en su carrera.

Ahí estaba Sakura, revisando el cuarto expediente hasta que un destello de abatimiento junto a sorpresa marcó su rostro. El nombre del cuarto expediente leía claramente: Uchiha Itachi. Su cuñado y al tipo que no había visto desde su boda, ¿Podría estar enfermo?

Se levantó y prácticamente corrió a la cama correspondiente. Al entrar sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente e Itachi, con un aspecto magullado y fatigado esbozó una sonrisa al verle.

—¿Sakura? –el repiqueteó de su suero intravenoso junto al de sus signos vitales hizo un eco en el espeso abismo que se formó entre ellos.

—Itachi. –Sakura tembló ligeramente, si su memoria no le jugaba una pasada el diagnóstico leído era Glioblastima a descartar. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acercó lentamente, tan asustada que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo una pequeña recaída…

—Itachi, ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada? – se acercó temblorosa hasta la orilla de su cama y se sentó a su lado, se veía tan triste que el hombre se sintió afligido.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí, amm, ¿No estabas en el hospital al otro lado de la ciudad? – aún quería zanjar el asunto.

—A partir de ahora cursaré medio ahora aquí. Pero olvídate de eso… ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – el rostro de su cuñado se desfiguró en tristeza y contrición.

—Era un secreto… - la miró fijamente con dobles intenciones. —¿Lo entinedes Sakura? Es un secreto. – la rotundidad de sus palabras la horrorizó.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Es que no sabes lo que esto significa? Itachi, tu diagnóstico…

—Aún está en resolución. – replicó insistente. —Por favor, Sakura, era esto lo que quería evitar. No te pongas histérica.

—No estoy histérica. – casi gritó, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿Ves que sí lo estás? Además hoy me darán de alta, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Itachi, eso no puede quedarse así, debes decirle a Sasuke… es algo…

—Que quizá no será para tanto. – dijo en un suspiro. —Por favor Sakura, no se lo digas a Sasuke. – lo vio triste. —Sea lo que sea, no quiero que él lo sepa, no hasta que yo lo considere necesario.

—No puedo hacer eso, es incorrecto, es mi esposo y tú mi cuñado.

—Si no puedes de esa forma entonces hazlo como médico. – lo pedía con tanta vehemencia que la perturbaba más y más. —Te lo ruego Sakura, guarda silencio por mí. – la tomó de las manos. —Sólo será un tiempo, incluso yo necesito tiempo.

—Itachi. – sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y tras dolorosos segundos de miradas suplicantes ella bajó la cabeza. —Es incorrecto, somos familia.

—Lo sé, pero es mi deseo, ¿Podrías prometérmelo, Sakura?

—No debería hacerlo.

—¿Entonces… no lo harás? – apretó aún más sus manos. Sakura tragó saliva, quería llorar, tenía tantas ganas…

—Itachi, te quiero y Sasuke es mi esposo, no puedo ocultarle secretos, prométeme que le dirás tu situación.

—Sólo si tú me prometes no decir nada a cambio.

—De acuerdo. – entonces el pelinegro pudo respirar.

—Te lo agradezco Sakura. – y con un último apretón de manos y una sonrisa triste los dos firmaron el inicio de algo más allá que sólo una relación médico-paciente.

…

Sasuke la miró intensamente todo él tan tensó como una barra de acero. Sakura lo miró atenta y sonrió con verdadera melancolía.

—Se podría decir que Itachi me engañó por primera y última vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca cumplió su promesa… y yo, sólo termine por pactar algo que no sólo destrozaría mi vida marital, sino también pondría a prueba mi integridad como médico. No obstante… -las miradas de ambos adultos se enfrentaron. —Sí puedo darte razón de algo, Sasuke. Sí existió amor de por medio.

—¿Amor? – casi pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar unos contra otros, Sakura asintió.

—Itachi estaba enamorado de mí… y yo… -bajó la mirada.

—¿Tú? – estaba sudando, su corazón latía desbocado.

—También llegue a amarlo… - la bala estaba en el aire, Sasuke la miró atiborrado de emociones en una amplia gama, mientras que Sakura derramaba lágrimas, nunca lo había tan directamente y esta era la primera vez y a la primera persona con quien era totalmente honesta.

—No me cuentes más. – Sasuke se agachó evitando sus preciosas esmeraldas.

—No, tengo que hacerlo. – Sakura jadeó. —Tienes que conocerlo y yo sacarlo de mi pecho. Te contaré… los últimos momentos de Uchiha Itachi.

Una dolorosa realidad estaba a punto de ser liberada. El resultado… todo lo anteriormente conocido y para Sasuke, eso podría significar una promesa entre el amor o el odio eterno.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, finalmente el climax de la historia, la tan añorada verdad será revelada. ¿Que me dicen ustedes? ¿Que crees que pasará? Espero poder terminar rapido el otro capítulo tambien, jiji, daré mi esfuerzo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	16. Historia

**Bien lo cierto es que creí que podría terminarlo en dos capitulos más desde el último pero de nuevo tuve un error de calculo. Aunque bueno, veré como arreglo todo esto. Sin más preambulos una buena dosis de drama al estilo Yume no Kaze.**

* * *

 **-16-**

 **Historia.**

* * *

¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa situación? Fue lo que se preguntó Sakura cuando vio a Sasuke tan serio, indefenso y al mismo tiempo temible. Su posición era simplemente un augurio de colapso inevitable. La mujer le miró con una sonrisa triste y después tomó aire para iniciar su relato, no obstante, antes de continuar pensó seriamente en cómo iniciarlo y no fue hasta que contempló la faz impoluta de Itachi en sus pensamientos, aquellos ojos de arrepentimiento y sinceridad al mismo tiempo, con la culpabilidad que recorría cara poro de su anatomía y cómo pronunciaba mudamente la frase tan característica de los sabelotodos: Te lo dije.

—Tenías razón. – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa fatídica. —Me equivoqué.

El recordarlo simplemente le ponía los vellos de punta, Sakura repitió esa frase con fuego en su memoria y después miró a Sasuke como si su imagen, de ceño fruncido, ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada fuese un castigo atroz de los hechos del pasado. Él había envejecido, eso ni duda, pero ante sus arrugas y humor amargo, prevalecía la esencia de aquel hombre que una vez amó más que a nada en el mundo.

—Sasuke. – el sujeto le miró serio, todavía tenso, pero sin violencia. —¿Estás bien?

—Di lo que tengas que decir ya, Sakura. – estaba resistiendo, no había duda.

—De acuerdo… - Sakura lamió sus labios resecos. —Itachi era un hombre extraño, debo reconocerlo… pero es sorprendente lo que la desesperación, el miedo y la inseguridad ocasiona en los bastiones de la cordura y valentía. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Al final, todo se salió de control.

El hombre esperó a que continuará y tras verla recordar todo en silencio él hizo lo propio, reevaluando su pasado y dándole la razón a la mujer que se exponía frente a él.

…

Sakura llegó esa tarde a su hogar con sumo cuidado y silencio. Quizá era la primera vez que estaba siendo tan callada, puesto que sin importar si estaba cansada o no, ella siempre gozaba de llegar directamente a la sala, en donde ocasionalmente estaba su esposo, darle un abrazo meloso y quitarse los zapatos para descansar y si era posible, quedarse dormida.

Pero esta vez era diferente, Sakura tenía un paso sobre su cabeza fácilmente identificable, el caminar de sus pies parecía de plomo, su frente estaba arrugada casi como la de una anciana que se preocupa por el pasado y el futuro al mismo tiempo; sus manos estaban apretadas y temblaban finalmente.

—¿Sakura? –ella dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la casa. —¿Eres tú, Sakura? – él veía desde la habitación y se acercó al umbral de la puerta para confirmar si era ella.

—Tadaima. – dijo fingiendo bienestar.

—Bienvenida. – él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para saludarla. Sakura terminó de entrar y se acercó hasta Sasuke para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Él no pareció notar nada extraño en su forma de actuar, por que correspondió casi inmediatamente. Tras separarse Sakura se estiró un poco.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? – le dio rápidamente la espalda para ir a su habitación.

—Hmp, se supone que hoy saldríamos a cenar fuera. – recordó el joven Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la sala para retomar un libro que estaba por ahí. —¿Lo olvidaste?

—¿Ah? – Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. —Creo que sí… -se rio distraídamente.

—No importa. –Sasuke distrajo su mirada en las hojas de papel. —¿Iremos?

—¿A dónde?

—A cenar. – él la miró fijamente, con esos ojos tan penetrantes suyos. —¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué? –Sakura entreabrió los ojos un poco para después abrirlos sorprendida.

—Te noto distraída.

—Ah, lo siento. – se rascó la cabeza. —Estaba… pensando en un paciente.

—Ya veo. –Generalmente no solía hacerle preguntas de su trabajo puesto que algunas de las palabras empleadas por ella no las entendía, pero esta vez le pareció necesario. —¿Te preocupa?

—Un poco. – Sakura tragó saliva, no le gustaba mentir y menos a Sasuke. —¿Sabes? Hoy no me siento muy dispuesta a salir, ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo para comer en casa? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Bien, si lo prefieres así. – continuó leyendo. La mujer le miró impasible. —¿Qué? – rectificó al verla tan fija en él.

—¿No me preguntarás que será?

—No. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Pide lo que quieras.

—Entonces pediré pizza… - fue al teléfono de la sala. —¿Con tomate extra?

—Ya lo sabes. – su rostro apacible la hizo sonreír, Sakura olvidó el asunto de Itachi y se acercó a él, quien estaba sentado con formalidad. Lo interrumpió y le abrazó desde el cuello, Sasuke le miró de soslayo para ver cómo se acercaba lentamente y depositaba un beso en su mentón. Su mirada se encendió, Sakura era cariñosa pero no por ello tan melosa y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Te amo. – susurró cerca de su oído para besarle la mejilla, Sasuke se sonrojó inevitablemente y Sakura rio.

—Pensé que estabas cansada.

—¿Cansada? – ella sonrió. —No he dicho tal cosa.

—¿Llamarás a la pizzería? – interrogó su marido.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre?

—Ahora sí.

—Qué pena… - Sakura sintió mariposas en su estómago, no sabía si por el hambre o la ansiedad.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de asaltar la alacena. – Sasuke cerró el libro haciendo un sonido hueco y eso terminó de confirmar su invitación.

—Muy bien.

…

Aunque las cosas se vieran de lo más natural, lo cierto era que Sakura lentamente caía en cuenta de ciertas cosas a su alrededor. Como por ejemplo lo alejada que se estaba volviendo últimamente con Sasuke. Desde que guardaba ese secreto por Itachi se había percatado que su marido la conocía demasiado como para no percatarse que mentía, por lo que, poco a poco había empezado a tomar distancia de él; cambiando los temas de conversación, fingiendo estar dormida cuando no lo estaba, saliendo un poco más temprano o en ocasiones, en las que simplemente no podía resistir la tentación de decirle algo lo besaba tan desesperada para olvidarse de todo que terminaban haciendo el amor en cualquier sitio.

A Sasuke no parecía molestarle lo del sexo, pero sí la lejanía entre ambos. Incluso en una ocasión le había sorprendido con una disculpa improvisada lo cual terminó por derretir el corazón de Sakura.

—Lo siento. – dijo de repente durante el desayuno, Sakura estaba ojerosa y somnolienta, pero la repentina insinuación logró desperezarla por completo.

—¿Eh? –le miró sin entender nada, que ella recordase no se habían peleado últimamente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza lentamente y le hizo una señal con la mano de que siguiera comiendo. Ella asintió y continuó, pero internamente había comprendido ese gesto de Sasuke. Seguramente él pensaba que la falta de comunicación se había originado por su parte, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Esa mañana Sakura llegó deprimida a su trabajo y justo cuando cruzaba un pasillo para llegar al laboratorio y recoger algunos resultados de sus pacientes tropezó con otra persona. Sakura se disculpó sin fijarse y entonces parpadeó al ver a su adscrito superior, el neurocirujano en jefe.

—Doctor Kurosaki, disculpe, no me fije.

—Descuida, Uchiha-san. – él sonrió amablemente y después parpadeó. —Por cierto, ¿Es familiar de Uchiha Itachi? – ella abrió bien los ojos y asintió.

—Sí es mi cuñado. ¿Por qué? – el mohín del viejo médico logró escandalizarla un poco, se veía preocupado.

—¿Sabe sobre su condición? – Sakura asintió y es alivió al médico. —Lo cierto es que quería ponerme en contacto con alguno de sus familiares para hablar sobre… el estado de Itachi-san, mas nunca ha querido proporcionarme ningún contacto. ¿Cree que usted pueda acompañarlo la siguiente consulta? Será en dos días. Necesito que alguien esté con él… Le explicaré en la consulta.

—De acuerdo. –asintió nerviosa.

—Nos vemos, Uchiha-san. – el médico abandonó el sitio pero para Sakura la preocupación no se había ido con él. Ese hombre parecía preocupado y ella entendía por qué. En ese instante Sakura sacó su teléfono y fue directamente al directorio, el número de Sasuke perfiló rápidamente en su lista de favoritos pero detuvo su dedo a unos milímetros de oprimir la pantalla. No podía aguantar más tiempo, quería contarle sobre la situación de su hermano, mas el desconocimiento completo de su padecimiento la colocaba en una posición difícil. ¿Qué si al parecer todo era sólo paranoia? ¿Qué si le daba información falsa a Sasuke y sólo provocaba malestar entre los dos hermanos?

Quizás lo más sensato sería llamarlo de todas formas, pero Sakura prefirió cambiar el contacto y marcar a Itachi.

— _¿Hola?_ – el hombre al otro lado se escuchaba cansado.

—Itachi, soy yo, Sakura. – ella en cambio sonaba agitada.

— _Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?_ – no sonaba especialmente preocupado pero era sólo una pantalla claro estaba.

—Hoy… hoy me encontré con tu médico de cabecera. – tragó saliva no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuñado. —Me dijo que tienes una cita mañana con él… y que quería que un familiar te acompañase, ¿No crees que sería este el mejor momento para hablar con Sasuke? – el cambio en la respiración de Itachi le hizo ver que no.

— _¿Un familiar? –_ no estaba histérico sino aterrado. _—Le he dicho al doctor que no creo…_

—Itachi, debes decirle a Sasuke él merece…

— _¿Es que no conoces a Sasuke, Sakura? Sabes lo histérico que se pondrá, sería muy difícil, además él y yo… no hemos_ … - hubo una pausa. — _Escucha, estoy seguro que podemos solucionar esto de otra forma._

—Entonces iré yo.

— _Me parece una mejor opción._ – su respiración se regularizó.

—Itachi, lo prometiste, dijiste que le dirías a Sasuke de…

— _Lo sé. Discúlpame Sakura, ahora acaba de surgirme algo, ¿Nos vemos en la cita?_

—Está bien. – él colgó primero y Sakura sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Y el momento de la cita llegó, Sakura estaba cansada pues había pasado la noche en el hospital, como era su rotación, pero el sueño no perfilaba en su rostro ahora, sino la incertidumbre, la cual empeoró al ver el rostro sombrío de Itachi.

—Buenos días, Sakura. – la saludó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero la chica podía apreciar un deje distinto en él, algo que no podía explicar.

—Buenos días. –se limitó a saludar. Los dos se miraron un momento para después entrar al consultorio. El médico los saludó cordialmente y les pidió tomaran asiento. Tras un leve interrogatorio y una inspección, en la cual Sakura logró percatarse de ciertos cambios neurológicos en Itachi, los cuales lucían muy leves, casi imperceptibles, el médico comenzó a hablar de forma seria con ambos.

—Itachi-san, he programado la nueve seria de tomografías para el próximo mes, así como una toma de muestras y biopsia dirigida. Es imperativo que monitoricemos el crecimiento tumoral de cerca, al parecer ahora está estable, pero su debut simplemente nos dice que no debemos bajar la guardia. – el muchacho asintió, sin ninguna clase de objeción, Sakura tampoco era capaz de decir nada. —Por ahora las indicaciones seguirán siendo las mismas, creo que las conoce muy bien, ¿No es así? – Itachi asintió. —Por cierto, Sakura-san me ha dicho que tiene un hermano, creo que sería buena idea que él también viniese o estuviera enterado.

—Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo, justo ahora está realizando un proyecto muy importante. – respondió Itachi. —Pero seguramente podrá venir de vez en cuando. – Sakura lo miró acusadora, ¿Cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi al respecto?

—Bien, espero que así sea. – con una última reverencia se despidió de ambos.

Al salir de ahí Sakura estuvo dispuesta a hablar pero el Uchiha la interrumpió.

—Hablaré con él, lo prometo. – siseo esperando que ella no volviese a decir nada más. Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada, Itachi sonrió con tristeza. —Sakura, ¿En verdad no le has dicho nada?

—No. – ella le regresó la mirada.

—Comprendo. Eres una persona confiable Sakura, por favor, te ruego no te involucres entre Sasuke y yo… eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Empeoraría? – ella alzó una ceja. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Te lo diré en otra ocasión. – y así, justo como Sasuke solía hacerlo con ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, el sentimiento nostálgico invadió a Sakura enseguida y cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Itachi ya había dado media vuelta. —Nos vemos. – se despidió yendo lejos de ella. Sakura simplemente movió la mano de un lado a otro y prosiguió a continuar su camino.

Al llegar a su casa esa tarde Sasuke no estaba ahí, así se simplemente se sentó en el sofá y dejó que el sueño la venciera, más tarde su esposo sería quien la despertaría acariciando levemente sus cabellos. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando Sasuke, casi de forma inesperada le tocaba la frente en el mismo sitio que lo había hecho Itachi.

—Hola. – la saludó, él también se veía cansado.

—Hola. – Sakura sonrió un poco, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke quien se quitaba los calcetines con pereza.

—¿Está todo bien? – Sakura dio un respingo ante esto.

—¿Umm? Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – no había sonado muy convincente, incluso Sakura tenía una pequeño temblor en su voz.

—No lo sé, te noto distraída. – él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acariciar la parte trasera de su cuello con cuidado, haciendo leves masajes en sus tensos músculos. —¿Tuviste problemas en el hospital?

—No, para nada. – no era el hospital lo que le molestaba.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke se había recargado un poco hacia ella. —¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco? – lanzó la invitación y ella se sonrojó ante esto. —Ya sabes… hace tiempo que no… - sí, ya iban al menos dos semanas que no estaban justos por una razón u otra. Pero Sakura sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, incapaz de continuar con la propuesta. Era como si su cerebro martilleara una y otra vez con las palabras que Itachi le había dicho: No te involucres entre Sasuke y yo…

¿Qué no era exactamente lo que hacía? Ocultarle cosas a su esposo de alguien a quien amaba tanto como su único hermano. Se sintió enferma y decepcionada consigo misma, ¿Cómo se había metido en dicho lío? ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto apoyar a Itachi? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y él se llevaban mal? ¿Es que se había perdido de algo? El sólo pensar en profundidad dichos dilemas le dejó con un tremenda opresión cefálica, ella arrugó el entrecejo y esquivó la mirada de Sasuke, en verdad se sentía indispuesta.

—Estoy cansada, perdóname Sasuke… - pudo sentir su decepción penetrando su piel.—Te prometo que para la próxima será. – rogó mudamente que la comprendiera y él, a pesar de detonar un pequeño brillo de molestia y decepción en sus oscuros ojos negros asintió en silencio para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Prepararé té. – dijo antes de abandonar el recinto. Sakura se sintió culpable por ello pero así como en otras ocasiones, no dijo nada más.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas, Sakura estaba cada vez más distante de su marido y él, al parecer también. El ambiente entre ambos era notorio y a pesar de que había algo entre medio nadie era capaz de revelar sus sentimientos. Itachi por otro lado había desaparecido del hospital. Sakura no lo había visto desde la última cita médico, incluso no había podido localizarlo y eso simplemente la molestaba como la frustraba. Itachi definitivamente no había hablado con Sasuke en absoluto y él no decía nada al respecto tampoco. No le contestaba sus llamadas ni tampoco los mensajes, no fue hasta una tarde en la que iba saliendo de su servicio y con ansias enormes de ducharse que lo encontró afuera en el estacionamiento, se veía sereno, pálido y fatigado.

Sakura se acercó hasta una distancia oportuna y le miró sin decirle nada, paralizada.

—Hola, Sakura. –la saludó él y la chica le dedicó una mirada digna de su esposo. —Oh, ¿Por qué tanta ira? – sus ojos le dedicaron una trivial ojeada. —¿Pasó algo malo en tu servicio?

—No, sabes por qué te miró así. – gruñó. —Has huido, no has hablado con Sasuke y él empieza a sospechar que le escondo algo.

—¿Le escondes algo? – Itachi alzó una ceja y entonces Sakura asintió, sorprendiéndole. —Oh, ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Dos cosas, pero no tengo por qué decírtelas a ti, ¿O sí? Después de todo estoy encubriéndote desde hace semanas.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? – ella alzó ambas cejas ante lo inesperado. —Así me cuentas como te ha ido y yo a ti.

—Eres un descarado Itachi.

—Soy un Uchiha. –rio con naturalidad y Sakura pensó que tenía razón.

Aceptó su invitación, Sasuke no llegaría a casa hasta la noche y ella no quería comer sola. Fueron a un restaurante cercano, una cafetería más bien y tras ordenar el silencio se dispersó entre ambos. Sakura le miró mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de frutas, Itachi había pedido sólo agua.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Asuntos familiares. – vio como Sakura iluminaba su mirada. —No, no con Sasuke.

—¿Entonces?

—Con mi tío, Uchiha Obito. ¿Lo recuerdas no?

—Oh, sí. –más o menos en realidad.

—Debíamos resolver algunos pendientes familiares y laborales, pero cuéntame Sakura, ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

—¿Qué no es obvio? De maravilla. –dijo sarcástica él sólo sonrió. —Lo cierto es que el trabajo en el hospital se ha incrementado mucho estos días.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo por la temporada. Además… últimamente me he sentido muy fatigada.

—¿Será que necesitas descansar más? Quizá comer mejor.

—Creo que el problema debe ser la alimentación, apenas tengo tiempo de comer algo y descansar. La última noche sólo dormí dos horas…

—Tienes un trabajo agotador y sin embargo no te rindes, te admiro por eso. –él sonrió de nuevo y Sakura, inexplicablemente se sintió elogiada la cual correspondió con un ligero sonrojo.

—Gracias. – pero entonces su humor cambió. —Por cierto, Itachi, debes hablar con Sasuke…

—A su debido tiempo. – Itachi retrocedió un poco en la mesa, la comida había llegado. —Por ahora comamos. ¿Te ocurre? – Itachi la vio llevarse una mano a la boca repentinamente. Ella negó lentamente.

—Nada… es sólo… - miró la comida, se veía bien y olía bien. —Me dio asco… nauseas es decir.

—¿Nauseas? –Itachi le miró con recelo. —Oye, Sakura. ¿Ustedes dos no han pensado en tener hijos? – entonces sí que se sonrojó.

—Aún no.

—Entiendo. – Itachi se encogió de hombros. —¿Se cuidan entonces?

—Sí, bueno… -Sakura titubeó.

—¿Qué? – Itachi le regresó una mirada expectante.

—Nada, he tenido unos inconvenientes para cuidarme, pero no creo que…

—¿Inconvenientes?

—Sí, amm… -Sakura se sonrojó de decirlo tan abiertamente. —He dejado los anticonceptivos un tiempo. Estaba teniendo síntomas secundarios muy molestos…

—Oh, vaya. – Itachi comenzó a sudar. —No quiero saber más. – rio y Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente.

—No es como si fuese a contarte tampoco.

Pero lo cierto era que desde su entrada a trabajar Sakura había tenido sintomatología secundarios muy molesta con el consumo de anticonceptivos orales, además de que dado sus horarios y fatiga se le olvidaba tomarlos con buen horario, teniendo que interrumpirlos y retomarlos en dos ocasiones. Actualmente y sin ponerse a premeditar Sakura dejó el anticonceptivo sin decirle nada a Sasuke, para que su organismo pudiera descansar. Ese había sido el consejo que su ginecólogo le había dado. Lo ideal era que usaran algún otro método pero últimamente ambos estaban tan distantes que no solía haber mucha acción por parte de ambos.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, puesto que apenas tenía dos meses desde sus inconvenientes para con el secreto de Itachi y el abandono de sus anticonceptivos; además de que consideraba improbable la posibilidad de recuperar su fertilidad, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que su cuerpo no podía estar en mejor época de su vida.

…

Pasó entonces dos semanas más y fue cuando todo se volvió incontrolable. Algo no estaba dentro de lo normal, algo que quizá para una persona externa era escandaloso e indecoroso, pero para Sakura no era más que una situación inestable. Lo que vino comenzó a partir de esa semana, lo otro… es algo que ya conocen.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-sensei? –preguntó un practicante al verla recostada contra el monitor de una computadora, sosteniéndose el estómago y la cabeza. Sakura parpadeó y entró nuevamente en la realidad, el malestar de su cuerpo se intensificada día con día y eso la alarmaba.

—Hmp… sí, sólo estoy mareada… - respiró para calmarse y el joven la miró con algo de pena.

—¿Por qué no descansa un poco?

—Lo haré, gracias. – se levantó entonces y se dirigió al cuarto de descanso de los becarios. Una vez ahí se recostó lentamente y al hacerlo por completo su teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas reconocía el número.

—¿Hola? – contestó ella, con un hilo de voz, un poco más y se vería tentada a ir al baño a vomitar.

— _Sakura, ¿Interrumpo algo?_ – era Sasuke, su voz tan grácil y grave lo detonaba.

—No, no… - se sostuvo la cabeza. —¿Qué pasa?

— _Te escuchas algo… diferente._ – su marido siempre había sido demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mas estas líneas sonaron a un reclamo, en vez de una autentica declaración de preocupación.

—Lo siento, estaba… estaba descansando un poco. ¿Qué sucede?

— _Hmp._ – hubo un silencio de por medio.

—¿Sasuke?

— _Nada, sólo quería… decirte que hoy llegaré tarde a casa._

—Está bien. – no sonó específicamente emocionada y eso pareció decepcionar a Sasuke.

— _¿Está bien?_

—Sí. – Sakura esperó a que colgase pero no lo hizo. —¿Qué? –preguntó de improviso.

—Sakura… - el tono que usó la alertó, era el mismo tono con el que iniciaba las conversaciones difíciles. —No, no es nada. Ve con cuidado. – colgó. Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago.

—¿Sasuke? – volvió a llamarlo pero él simplemente no estaba al otro lado. Con esto suspiró e intentó relajarse, ¿Sabría ya lo de Itachi? Ojala sí.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando su teléfono sonó nuevamente y ella, distraídamente lo tomó y contestó sin mirar.

—¿Olvidaste decirme algo, Sasuke? – contestó confianzuda no obstante obtuvo una pequeña risa al otro lado de la bocina.

— _Uchiha equivocado_. – Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente de vergüenza. ¿Qué tal normal es que tu cuñado te llame constantemente y más después de haber hablado con tu esposo? Pensó que definitivamente no era algo corriente.

—Hola. – se limitó a saludar. —¿Sucedió algo, Itachi?

— _No exactamente, necesito verte un momento… ¿Tienes un momento?_ – reformó su petición y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Una corazonada le decía que no lo hiciera pero por otra parte sentía la necesidad de acudir a su llamado.

—Sí, dame unos minutos. ¿Estás en el hospital?

— _Sí, en el estacionamiento._ – entonces colgó. Sakura emprendió camino hacia el lugar correspondiente.

Su cuñado estaba de pie a un lado de su auto y le miraba con una cara que no supo o más bien, no quiso averiguar exactamente. Sakura tragó saliva, algunas enfermeras la habían visto salir e ir hacia él y en definitiva había hablado entre ellas. Supuso que no podía ser nada bueno pero decidió ignorarlas.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? – fue la propuesta del hombre y Sakura se tensó.

—No podemos seguirnos viendo en secreto, las personas hablaran… - masculló Sakura, todavía con la imagen de las enfermeras hablando entre ellas.

—No es de su incumbencia. – él también las había visto.

—Itachi… - Sakura reprochó.

—Descuida… no es necesario que nadie más lo sepa.

—Explícate mejor, me estoy cansando de esto.

—¿Oh? – el hombre retrocedió un paso. —¿A qué se debe ese cambio de humor? – Sakura se sonrojó.

—A nada… - se cruzó de brazos y esquivó su mirada.

—¿Entonces… puedes salir?

—Estoy en horario de trabajo, Itachi. – bufó ella. —¿Qué pretendes? – volvió a reñir.

—Nada, sólo quiero pasar un rato con mi cuñada, ¿Somos amigos no? – Sakura no pudo resistirlo, explotó y desgraciadamente su cuñado tuvo que enfrentarla en un momento crítico del día.

—¡Esto no puede continuar así, Itachi! – estaba segura que su voz se había escuchado hasta la lavandería del hospital pero poco le importo.

—Ven, entremos. – le ofreció su auto para impedir la vista de los curiosos. Sakura apretó los dientes pero le dio la razón, tampoco quería armar una escena. Ya dentro del auto dejó salir lo que tenía que decir.

—Sasuke está cada vez más perspicaz, no podre callarle esto por más tiempo, tú sabes que…

—No quiero que se entere, por favor. ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él? – interrumpió con voz calmada.

—¿Por qué no confiar en que Sasuke no…?

—Es inútil, Sakura. – sus manos apretaron el volante, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. —Lo conoces… tardaría en comprenderlo, sería devastador… él sólo nos tiene a nosotros y yo ni siquiera sé si esto podrá… salir adelante. – Sakura sintió un frio interno al escucharle.

—Es demasiado, Itachi. Es demasiado tiempo… - Sí, su silencio y la eternidad de la muerte, eso era a lo que se refería.

—¿Me quieres, Sakura? – entonces la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que tenían los Uchihas con esas cosas? Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Qué? – su boca se secó más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Que si me quieres…

—Pues yo… - claro, lo quería, ¿Pero a qué se estaba refiriendo realmente?

—¡Sólo responde! – no pretendía ser grosero, pero el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo lo torturaba sobremanera.

—Sí, lo hago. – musitó Sakura.

—Gracias… - Itachi aflojó el agarre del volante. —Sé que no me fallarás… ni tampoco a él. – suspiró de forma aliviada. —Lamento interrumpir tu tiempo laboral. – suspiró nuevamente, como si la respiración lo ayudará a pensar lo que diría después. —Sakura… el futuro podrá ser oscuro y nebuloso a veces, pero recuerda que siempre hay una forma de salir adelante.

—¿Qué significa eso? – tragó saliva, Itachi sonrió con verdadero alborozo.

—Eres una buena mujer. – volvió a tocar su frente con sus dedos, un gesto único entre aquel par de hermanos. —No tengo el valor de hacerlo aunque me muera por dentro. Literalmente.

—No digas eso. – corrigió escandalizada.

—Lo siento. – Itachi miró su reloj. —Se lo diré hoy.

—¿Qué cosa y a quién? – aseveró, necesitaba escuchar la frase completa.

—A Sasuke. – Itachi la miró con seguridad. —Es lo mejor.

—Sí, es lo mejor. – no fue capaz de sonreír, por alguna razón.

—Gracias por el tiempo, Sakura. – ella asintió y salió del auto.

—¿Estarás bien?

—No te preocupes… sospecho que todo estará bien. – pero Itachi no podía estar más equivocado en su vida.

Sakura salió un poco más temprano de lo habitual ese día. No había una razón especial, puesto que nadie le esperaría en casa, pero aun así se apresuró a llegar. Por más sádico que sonase, se sentía aliviada de que Itachi le confesase de su enfermedad a Sasuke. Tal vez eso sería una nueva pauta para regresar a ser la misma de siempre. Sakura siempre fue honesta, odiaba mentir y toda la situación presentada con Itachi la había sentir como si fuese la tercera en discordia en una historia de amor.

Afortunadamente hoy sería el día y todo habría terminado. Después de esto pensaría en la forma de ayudar a ambos hermanos, a pesar de que las palabras de Itachi todavía sonasen en su mente: No te involucres entre Sasuke y yo. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente?

Sin más que meditar, Sakura entró a su hogar y dejó la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta, fue directamente al cuarto de baño preparó el agua para darse una buena ducha. Si las palabras de Itachi eran ciertas, todo estaría de maravilla, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Juntó sus cosas para ducharse y entró silenciosa, no estaba quitándose la blusa cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Se fijó en el reloj de pulsera que tenía consigo, aún era temprano, pero ¿Qué importaba? Se sentía más aliviada y quería celebrarlo.

Ya anteriormente le había negado a Sasuke estar juntos, ¿Qué mejor forma de reforzar sus lazos con una buena sesión de romance en la ducha?

A veces la causalidad suele ser muy cruel.

Sakura salió de ahí sin blusa dado que no le interesaba vestirse, ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos iba a dejarla desperdigada por el suelo. Cerró la puerta tras sí y volteó a ver a su marido con una sonrisa, los pasos de él estaban en la sala, seguramente se sentaría a descansar un poco.

—Sasuke-kun. – lo llamó como en sus años de noviazgo y cuando se encontró con el hombre los colores se le vinieron abajo. Se encontró con un par de perlas negras, pero no era su esposo sino su cuñado quien la veía semidesnuda.

Sakura gritó perturbada y retrocedió toscamente hasta topase con una mesita adjunta a la sala. Resbaló casi cómicamente y se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

—¡Cielo santo! – Itachi corrió donde ella y se apresuró a tomarla. El mismo Itachi se veía agitado y pálido, pero Sakura, por otro lado estaba muy mareada. —Ven, te llevaré arriba. – no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el hermoso sostén de encaje, sino que la tomó con dificultad en brazos y caminó hasta la alcoba.

La dejó en la cama y esperó a que ella se desperezada. Sakura reaccionó precipitada pero al mismo tiempo sintió una punzada fuerte y dolorosa en su nuca.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? Fue una caída espantosa.

—Sí, sí… - apretó los ojos, por un momento olvidándose de su semidesnudez. —¿Itachi? – aclaró la vista y lo vio ahí, de pie, agitado, con marcadas ojeras en sus orbes.

—Disculpa por entrar así, la puerta estaba abierta y quería hablar con Sasuke.

—Me asustaste. – Sakura sintió frio y se levantó de golpe. —Por favor, no mires. – se sonrojó de golpe y su cuñado captó esto, se giró rápidamente. Caminó hasta el armario y tomó una camisa, la botonó rápidamente y respiró más tranquila.

—¿Listo?

—Sí. – se llevó una mano a la nuca, le dolía a horrores. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Sasuke, perdón por asustarte.

—Oh… - Sakura parpadeó. —No está aquí, llegará tarde hoy.

—Ya veo.

—Itachi, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te ves muy pálido. – su aspecto llamó su atención, el aludido asintió levemente y lo hizo a la orilla de la cama. —¿Te encuentras bien? – se preocupó, seguramente el ejercicio de llevarla a su cama lo había dejado exhausto.

—¿Lo sabes, no es así? – dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

—¿El qué?

—Hoy me dieron los resultados de la última biopsia de líquido cefalorraquídeo, lo cierto es que o pensé que lanzaría algo, pero aun así el neurólogo insistió. – Sakura sintió un vacío en su ser, su aspecto no podía augurar nada bueno.

—Oh, ¿Qué decía el diagnóstico? – se sentó a su lado, de frente a él.

—No recuerdo su nombre, disculpa, son palabras complicadas para mí. – Sakura sintió empatía.

—Descuida.

—Pero lo que sí recuerdo es lo que el doctor me dijo.

—¿Qué te dijo? – las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

—Es avanzado. – la bomba había estallado.

—Lo siento mucho, Itachi. – sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

—No te preocupes… después de todo era inevitable. – su resignación sólo aumentaba su pesar.

—Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte. – la primera lágrima emergió.

—Haces demasiado, te he hecho mentir a tu esposo y la sociedad. Perdóname Sakura. – él limpió sus tibios lamentos con una mano, la cual por cierto, temblaba más escandalosamente que la última vez que fue a revisión.

—No pienses en eso ahora. – Ella sollozó.

—Pero quiero hacer… Sakura, es posible que no sobreviva para ver sus sueños cumplidos, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿Cuál? – esta vez no pudo retenerlas más.

—Vamos, guarda esas lágrimas o me harás llorar contigo. – era cierto, Itachi tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo… lo siento. – intentó guardar la compostura.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Sasuke por mí? Yo lo haré desde el más allá y tú desde aquí. – la soledad que sintió con ese comentario sería histórica en su vida.

—Itachi…

—Estaré siempre con él, oculto como una sombra, como el hermano mayor que soy… es gracioso si lo piensas así. Sasuke siempre fue un muchacho solitario e independiente, es por eso que me cuesta un poco pensar en que no necesitará ayuda, sin embargo es un poco descuidado y un tonto en ocasiones. Jamás acepta que se equivoca y es algo rencoroso. Sé que ahora nos hemos distanciado un poco pero… confió en que todo resultara bien al final. – dijo con media sonrisa.

—Itachi, ¿Has venido sólo a eso? ¿Has venido a pedirme algo tan…? – él la interrumpió.

—¿Imposible?

—No, algo tan… tan… hermoso como eso, dime, Itachi. ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¿No sería mejor así?

—No podría, Sakura. No ahora… no de esta forma.

—¿Entonces cómo si no es así?

—Con todo el amor que sólo tú y yo podemos darle. Me equivoqué tanto con Sasuke que temo podría arruinarlo todo… por eso quiero confiártelo a ti.

—¿Aún al término de todo… quieres esconder tus verdaderas emociones?

—Tal vez logre ser sincero con él… antes de que… - pero no pudo continuar, los ojos del muchacho perdieron color su cuerpo perdió fuerza instantáneamente y cayó sobre ella, lo último que alcanzó fue a estirar la mano y tomarla de la ropa, los botones de la camisa reventaron por el peso muerto del Uchiha. Sakura lo vio resbalar desde el colchón al suelo.

—¿Itachi? ¡¿Itachi?! ¡Itachi! – se agachó a moverlo, tomó su pulso y después lo enderezó para escuchar su corazón, estaba vivo, menos mal. Le tomó de las mejillas y golpeó un poco, inspeccionó sus ojos, sus pupilas aunque mióticas estaban de igual forma y tamaño, tan sólo se había desmayado.

…

Sasuke miró a Sakura con asombro. Ella estaba muy callada y en su rostro se detonaba una profundidad equiparable a la suya en antaño, cuando era un joven muchacho el cual acababa de perder gran parte de su familia.

Las maquinaciones en su cabeza empezaron a rodar. Su cabeza procesó los recuerdos ahora desde la perspectiva de Sakura, con esto era como darle vuelta a un viejo cartucho de música y ver las melodías escondidas en el mismo. Sakura le regresó la mirada, seguramente pensaba lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. – dijo de repente y lo sintió tan fuera de lugar que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por qué todo estuvo mal desde el principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – sus puños no dejaban de entrelazarse entre sí.

—Si te hubiera dicho lo que le pasaba a Itachi desde el inicio tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Ya es tarde para pensar en eso.

—Lo sé. – sus cejas enmarcaron su lindo rostro. —Tal vez si…

—Déjalo ya, Sakura. – Sasuke esquivó sus ojos. —¿Por qué no terminas de contarme todo? ¿No dijiste que me contarías los últimos momentos de mi hermano?

—Es difícil para mí. – admitió al fin. —Pensar en lo que pasó después me hace verte de nuevo en mi cabeza, con aquella mirada de odio proferida. – Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza. —Pero tienes razón, esa no fue la última vez que vi a Itachi.

—¿Me explicarás entonces… por qué ibas a besarlo? - ¡Ya estaba! ¡Al fin lo decía! Sasuke sintió un peso extra abandonar su rostro, pero lo que vio en la faz de Sakura no fue pena o nostalgia, sino pena, una pena tan profunda como la suya, el día en el que la vio conectada a tantos aparatos que habrían de mantener su vida.

—¿Quieres que habrá viejas heridas?

—Para eso estamos aquí, ¿No? A eso has venido.

—No tergiverses lo dicho, Sasuke. – frunció el ceño molesta.

—Me refiero… a que has venido para dejar fluir aquellas heridas que no han podido cicatrizar. – la expresión en el rostro de Sakura cambió y asintió.

—Está bien… - suspiró. —He aquí… la historia detrás de ese día. El día en el que nuestro matrimonio acabó.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Ya hemos visto un poco más de la relación que tuvieron Sakura e Itachi. Lo verdaderamente entrañable vendrá pronto, por favor esperenlo :) Por cierto, ¿Me regalarían 300 reviews?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	17. Infinito

**Al final no tuve fallos de calculo. Este es el fin de esta historia. Antes que nada les quiero agradecer por su gran apoyo durante todo estos meses y tambien por su paciencia. Ha sido una jornada dificil y ahora que estoy concluyendo mi servicio social me falta mucho por continuar, pero como bien lo expresa el título de este fic, cada quien tenemos un camino por andar.**

 **Este es el final de la historia. Es un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? La palabra que usaré es conmovedor, pero júzguenlo ustedes. Ah, otra cosa, les agradezco mucho, mucho, pero mucho, el que hayamos llegado a los 300 reviews, son fantásticos, de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **-17-**

 **Infinito.**

* * *

—¡Itachi! – pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, era casi como una plegaria, pero podía hacerlo. —¡Itachi, despierta! – entonces el tacto en sus mejillas lo despabiló por completo. El hombre parpadeó un poco y miró a la mujer con ojos conmocionados. Estaba sonrosa y asustada, comprendió su situación e intentó levantarse precipitado mas no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué pasó? – articuló espabilado.

—Te desmayaste unos minutos. – él sostuvo su cabeza mientras Sakura le tomaba de los hombros. —No creo que sea buena idea que te muevas tanto. – dijo nerviosa.

—Descuida. – apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón de la cama y se levantó tembloroso, Sakura no lo soltó mientras, estaba tan conmocionada que no sabía si llamar a una ambulancia, a Sasuke o al médico de su cuñado.

—Esto no está bien, ¿Desde cuando tienes estas recaídas?

—Desde hace una semana. – soltó en un suspiro. —Pero no quiero que te alarmes… el médico me dijo que podría suceder si…

—Itachi. – Sakura lo llamó con reproche. —¿Qué le ha pasado a tu personalidad? ¿Es que…? – entonces calló al darse cuenta de ello. —Por Dios, esa cosa debe estarla modificando un poco…

—Je, no le des tanto crédito. – irónicamente sonrió. —No es el tumor el que hace que me comporte de esta forma. Es nuestra situación.

—¿Qué situación? – Sakura continuaba sosteniéndole, temerosa que cayera nuevamente.

—Toma esto. – con las manos algo torpes Itachi llevó su mano a su abrigo y le entregó un sobre blanco. —Es una carta, te la escribí hace un mes, pero… no pude entregártela.

—¿Qué dice? – Sakura la tomó rápidamente y la dejó en un rincón de la cama.

—Nada en especial, tan sólo que quería verte…

—Itachi. – volvió a reclamar. —Esto se ha salido de control.

—Lo sé… y antes de que pueda arrepentirme necesito confesarte algo. –un remolino se apoderó de su interior, era como si creara un vacío.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? – guardó la compostura y apretó el agarre de sus dedos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura. – ella se sonrojó ante esto y comenzó a sudar. —Sé que no debería decirte esto, porque eres la esposa de mi hermano, pero…

—Pe-Pero Itachi… ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de… alguien más? – poco sabía Sakura de su vida privada, pero conocía el rumor que él amaba a otra dama.

—Izumi falleció. – dijo para su pesar. —Hace más de un año. – Los ojos de Itachi se empañaron y Sakura se sintió terrible por él por hacerle recordar todo eso. —No quiero hablar de ello Sakura. –esquivó su mirada.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. –tomó aire en sus pulmones.

—Sé que no debería sentir algo por ti… más que nada porque eres parte de mi familia ahora. Pero no puedo evitarlo, eres una buena mujer…

—Itachi… - tragó saliva. —Yo también te quiero pero…

—Lo sé. Me amas pero no de la forma en la que yo quisiera y descuida; tampoco estoy dispuesto a pedirte que lo hagas. Sería demasiado doloroso para ti, para Sasuke y para mí, en especial porque yo no…

—No hables de esa forma. – ahora era ella la que tenía los ojos cristalizados. —Saldrás adelante, todo se resolverá… ya verás que…

—Shh. – él colocó una mano sobre sus labios, Sakura aguantó la respiración, todo era demasiado intenso para resistir, pero atisbó a su orgullo para enfrentar los cansados ojos de su cuñado. —Sakura, quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué es? – sonaba entrecortada, quizá por tantas emociones juntas al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor… bésame. – su petición la impactó y la dejó perpleja. No dijo nada por unos segundos y después sus emociones explotaron.

—Pe-Pero Itachi, ¿Qué diría Sasuke? Estamos en nuestra casa, no me gusta que… - calló al verlo sonreír con amabilidad.

—Él… no tiene por qué enterarse. – Sakura se sonrojó, todo era tan prohibido y provocativo al mismo tiempo que su conciencia luchaba campalmente por obedecer a la razón pura. —Será un secreto… como lo otro. Por favor Sakura, quizá… quizá yo no tenga la oportunidad de…

—Itachi…

—Te quiero… - dijo de nuevo, para convencerla y ella, abrumada tomó mucho aire para después despedir un pequeño torrente de lágrimas. ¿Sería capaz de arruinar la petición tan trascendental de un ser quería que estaba a punto de morir? ¿Cómo arrastraría esto su relación marital? ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de ella? ¡¿Qué era lo correcto?!

Todas y cada una de sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando ambos percibieron una persona más en el cuadro. Sakura giró sus ojos con pánico cuando contempló la furiosa mirada de su esposo, tan sólo le bastó con ver los ojos carentes de amor en Sasuke para comprender que su día sólo iría de mal en peor.

—Sa-Sasuke… - estaba temblando, estaba pálida y por si fuera poco… semi desnuda. No se había dado cuenta hasta que los ojos de su marido se clavaron inquisitivamente en su sostén. Pero Sakura no pudo decir más, ¿Cómo explicárselo? Todo se estaba yendo directamente al carajo y ni siquiera tendría tiempo de hacer una jugada para salvarse del castigo proferido por la justicia irónica.

El Uchiha menor se acercó precipitadamente contra ellos, tomó a Itachi de la camisa y lo alzó con una fuerza expedida por la adrenalina del momento, después de eso Sakura sintió tanto frío en su corazón, casi como si una avalancha le hubiese caído encima.

—¡Eres mi hermano! – gritó iracundo, una vez que lo lanzó al suelo de un solo golpe. El hombre se dejó hacer, sin importarle su condición física.

—¡Sasuke, por favor! – Sakura se agachó para sostener a Itachi, quien palidecía cada vez más.

—¡No lo defiendas, maldita sea! – rugió. —¡Muestra algo de dignidad y honor, Sakura! – se aproximó a ella, con ambas manos extendidas.

—¡No la toques! – Itachi se alzó defensivo. —¡No te atrevas a tocarla Sasuke! – regañó, como si fuese un niño pequeño. —¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

—¡¿No tiene la culpa?! – la rabia volvió a aparecer en su rostro, se aproximó a su hermano y lo tomó del cuello, Sakura gritó ante su brusquedad. —¡Es mi esposa, Itachi! ¡Mi esposa! – lo lanzó al suelo nuevamente y se acercó a Sakura, pero a diferencia de esta vez no intentó rozarla. —¡Eres una traidora! ¡Confié en ti, Sakura! ¡Te amaba, demonios!

—¡Sasuke-kun, por favor… también te amo, es sólo una…!

—¡¿Una aventura?! ¡Eso es! – Sakura retrocedió, nunca lo había visto tan molesto en su vida.

—¡No, por favor cálmate, puedo explicarlo todo!

—¡Al diablo con tus explicaciones! –volvió a mirarla, intentando reafirmar sus sentimientos. Sakura tenía sólo el sostén y pantalones cortos. Itachi vestido, pero podía ver claramente los retazos de lo que bien fue una blusa. —Mientras más te veo más asco siento. – retrocedió, Sakura se sintió herida por sus palabras.

—¡Sasuke, no digas eso! – ella intentó tocarlo, pero le apartó la mano con violencia.

—¡No me toques! – riñó. Itachi consiguió levantarse nuevamente. —Esto se acabó.- los miró a ambos. —Se acabó para todos. – entonces de la misma forma que había entrado se fue.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura intentó correr tras él, pero de pronto Itachi tosió como si no pudiera respirar. —Itachi, Itachi, ¿Estás bien? – le sostuvo con delicadeza, se sujetaba el cuello y se le veía una mejilla amoratada.

—Lo arruiné Sakura, lo arruiné en grande.

—No, no digas eso… - hasta ese momento no se había percatado de sus lágrimas que se empeñaban en derramarse por sus mejillas. —Yo… también tuve la culpa. Nunca debí ocultarle nada… - sollozó. —Debí ser sincera con él.

—Ambos debimos. – bajó la cabeza.

Se escuchó un portazo en la casa y Sakura tembló. Sasuke se había ido. La mujer sintió ganas de alzar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar de dolor, ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara eso? ¿De quién era la cual en realidad? No podía desacreditar a Sasuke como un hombre abusivo puesto que su ira estaba justificada al creerse traicionado así como tampoco podía decir que ella era inocente de tomo, puesto que en cierto aspecto sí había engañado a Sasuke al ocultarle la verdad.

Desesperada y sin saber que hacer se separó de Itachi y fue a vestirse de mejor manera, buscó su teléfono y marcó el número de su esposo que, claro está, no contestó ni una sola vez. Cuando ya iba por el décimo intento, Itachi la detuvo tomando delicadamente su mano, él también estaba cabizbajo, ambos se miraron un momento y después se abrazaron.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sakura. –dijo en susurros. —En verdad lo siento.

—Le fallé Itachi, debí contarle la verdad…

—No, Sakura. Fui el único malo aquí. Sasuke está en su derecho, debo hablar con él. – se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la salida del cuarto.

—¡No! – Sakura se apresuró a detenerlo. —No vayas donde él. Déjalo estar un rato, ya que se le pase el enfado sería mejor. Sasuke es sensible, si lo interceptas…

—Descuida. – Itachi sonrió de lado. —No pasará nada malo. – entonces le dio un beso en la frente y Sakura retrocedió un paso. —Gracias por el beso, Sakura. – sin decir nada más, emergió de aquella casa tal y como si nunca la hubiese pisado.

…

—Ya lo sabía. –interrumpió Sasuke el relato de Sakura, a lo que ella le miró expectante, sin entenderle.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estaba enamorado de ti. –suspiró y se recargó en su silla para después cruzarse de brazos. —Itachi me lo había confesado el día de nuestra boda. –Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta. —Le advertí a Itachi que no quería que bromeara conmigo, pero aceptó con pesar que… secretamente se había enamorado de ti.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Lo sé. – Sasuke la miró con intensidad. —Le pedí a Itachi que se alejara de ti si no era capaz de comportarse. Eras mi esposa después de todo, no toleraría que te coqueteara a sabiendas que gustaba de ti. – Sakura frunció el ceño y él alzó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—Debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Ya no importa. Tú tampoco me dijiste nada sobre la enfermedad de mi hermano. – Sakura bajó penosa la cabeza ante esto.

—Eso explica por qué no solíamos interactuar tanto con tu familia.

—A decir verdad, nunca pensé que Itachi sería tan estúpido como para resentirse así. – Sasuke abrió y cerró su puño derecho. —Es cierto que nuestra relación desde entonces no era igual de buena que cuando jóvenes pero…

—Entiendo. –Sakura sabía que Sasuke no era un ser de piedra y su corazón, aunque frio, era capaz de derretirse ante la adversidad. Un hombre que ama y odia tan intensamente era peligroso, pero Sasuke no estaba desquiciado, era un hombre razonable y educado, que en ocasiones sus emociones podía jugarle una mala pasada, Sakura pensaba que de haber sido todo revelado a tiempo, nada de aquel estúpido malentendido hubiese pasado.

—Ciertamente intentó varias veces hablar conmigo, incluso fue a buscarme… pero no quise escucharlo. – su ojos detonaba una tristeza inmensa. —Desprecie a Itachi por traidor y a ti junto a él. –admitió, no sería la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma. —Pero de cierta forma yo también soy un traidor. – miró a su ex mujer con su rictus firme. —¿No lo crees?

—Creo que todo aquello se salió de nuestra… capacidad de resolver problemas. – Sakura también se veía afligida y eso causó empatía en Sasuke. —El día que llegaste junto a Kakashi para que firmáramos el citatorio entré en pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tú no te veías dispuesto a escucharme y me sentía cada vez peor por…

—¿Por?

—Bueno, en ese momento no lo sabía. Lo achacaba a la depresión y el estrés del trabajo.

—¿Te refieres a…? – Sasuke sintió que los músculos de su espalda se tensaba como un cinturón de acero ceñido.

—Lo supe hasta después del divorcio y el accidente de Itachi.

—Sakura, yo…

—Espera, Sasuke. – ella lo vio como se inclinaba hacia ella. —Antes de que digas algo que probablemente suene a una disculpa mezclada con ira e indignación, tengo que pedirte nuevamente disculpas.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? – le estaban sudando las manos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora por lo que las paso sobre la tela de su pantalón.

—Yo… había dejado de tomar los anticonceptivos cuando todavía estábamos juntos. – suspiró resignada. —No te lo dije porque simplemente era algo que escapó por completo de mis prioridades; además, casi no teníamos intimidad. Nos habíamos distanciado y…

—Casi. – gruñó Sasuke.

—Bueno, sí. – ella se sonrojó, recordar los fuertes brazos de Sasuke sosteniéndola, su respiración entrecortada, el roce de sus cuerpos, definitivamente continuaba poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Esto era algo que debí saber desde el principio. – las líneas de su rostro volvían a arrugarse. —¿Tienes idea de lo tortuoso que era para mí el ver a Sarada día y noche pensando que era la hija de Itachi?

—¿Pensaste eso? – Sakura elevó la voz claramente anonadada. —¡Sasuke Uchiha, tú creíste que yo…! – se puso roja de la indignación. Pero luego se tranquilizó, no era el momento de ponerse violenta, esta no era una pelea, sino una… ¿Reconciliación? No, no podía calificarse como eso, más bien un ajuste de cuentas. Sakura esquivó su mirada mientras intentaba calmar su desbocado corazón, se había molestado tanto con Sasuke que olvidó sus modales.

—¿Qué querías que pensara? – ella le regresó una mirada cargada de odio quien por cierta la recibió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Desconocía la identidad de Sarada, tampoco quise escucharte… merecí el sufrimiento de pensarla hija de mi hermano.

—¿Te atreviste a hacerle algo a mi hija? – apretó crudamente el bastón y preparó su cuerpo para saltarle encima en caso necesario.

—¡Jamás! – exclamó molesto. —Jamás me atrevería a dañarla. – entonces se alzó la manga de su traje para mostrarle su brazo izquierdo. —Esto quizá sea mi única prueba.

—¿Tu brazo? – Sakura parpadeó. Era cierto, Naruto le había dicho hacía unos meses que Sasuke finalmente se había recuperado de la lesión en su extremidad. Sakura no quiso indagar por qué el comentario hasta ahora.

—Un ataque anafiláctico y un brazo roto son poca cosa por la vida de Sarada. – explicó él, con orgullo. —Amo a esa niña más de lo que crees. En ese momento no me importó si era o no hija de Itachi o mía, sino más bien me interesaba que estuviera a salvo. Es una niña especial, debo admitir.

—Lo es, Sarada es muy buena. – Sakura sonrió por primera vez. —Pero no logró entenderte, ¿Qué pasó?

—Fuimos a visitar la tumba de Itachi. –se apresuró a relatar rápidamente. —Pero nos atacó un enjambre de abejas. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lance a salvarla… el resultado ya te lo dije. – Sakura abrió impresionada sus orbes.

—Sasuke… no tenía idea.

—No es algo por lo que debas agradecer, Sakura. – lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y serenidad que la hizo sentir más abochornada. —Es mi hija después de todo. El deber de los padres es cuidar de sus hijos, ¿no? – La mujer asintió.

—Creo… que no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte formalmente por haber cuidado tan bien a Sarada el tiempo en el que yo…

—No te preocupes. – Sasuke se sintió más relajado. —No tiene importancia, como lo dije, es mi hija también. – Sakura asintió. Uchiha se sintió satisfecho, al menos ahora estaba un poco más cerca de ella en lo que respectaba a su hija.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

—Ese día… - inició repentinamente y Sasuke le agachó lentamente la cabeza para escucharla mejor. —Estaba… lloviendo, ¿Lo estaba no?

—¿Cuándo?

—El día en el que Itachi…

—Oh… no lo recuerdo con claridad. –Sasuke se puso melancólico.

—Todo pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera supe qué… no lo asimilaba, no hasta que vi el cuerpo de Itachi en aquella camilla de hospital.

—Es cierto, tú estabas ahí. –el pelinegro cerró sus ojos recordando detenidamente la escena, después de la llamada de Obito había arribado desesperado al hospital para enterarse que era demasiado tarde, Itachi no respiraba, jamás volvería a escucharlo ni sentirlo, su única familia se había ido para siempre.

—Itachi… quiso pedirte disculpas. – Sakura se enfrentó a menor de los hermanos, su rostro marcaba una seria de sensaciones que era capaz de estremecerlo. —Perdóname Sasuke… No habrá una próxima vez. – sus palabras hicieron eco en el corazón del hombre y tras sentir una bocanada de aire caliente que subía y bajaba por su estómago fue capaz de dejar ir toda esa angustia para descansar al fin.

…

Sakura se había presentado a trabajar ese día, pero no se sentía dispuesta a hacer nada. En lugar de eso se la había pasado sentada en una esquina del cuarto de notas, nadie se animaba a decirle algo a cambio, sabían la difícil situación que atravesaba y que hacía poco se había divorciado. Además de que, a la vista de todos, lucía enferma.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a tomar un poco de té cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y un estudiante la buscó alarmado. Ella sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, la sorpresa no era bienvenida en su hija y menos ahora.

—¿Pasó algo malo en hospitalización, Koujiro-kun? – se levantó al verlo tan asustado.

—No, Sakura-sensei… me han mandado a buscarla, llegó a urgencias un familiar suyo, el señor Uchiha Itachi, está muy grave acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico.

Sin más, la mujer pasó corriendo al lado del muchacho y se dirigió al ala correspondiente. Su corazón estaba teniendo una de sus peores taquicardias, pero la impresión no podía paralizarla, no ahora. Al verla las enfermeras le guiaron rápidamente, Itachi estaba en la camilla destinada a los pacientes en choque fisiológico, ella se acercó temor a y vio en el monitor que su pulso era muy lento.

—Itachi. – lo llamó con temor a no despertarlo, pero para su suerte él reaccionó. Estaba ensangrentado, todo su cuerpo invadido, pero no intubado pues había llegado consciente. Más sí tenía una mascarilla para que respirara mejor.

—Sakura. – apenas podía hablar, sintió que sus rodillas temblaban tanto como para lanzarla al suelo.

—¡Itachi, Dios mío! – tenía miedo de tocarlo. —¿Qué pasó?

—N-No lo sé… - empezó a temblar Sakura regresó la vista al monitor, su presión arterial estaba descendiendo lentamente.

—No hables, espera… iré por los médicos.

—Tenías razón… - clamó sin aliento. —Me equivoqué…

—Shh, guarda tu fuerza, esto se resolverá. No… no te desesperes… - estaba llorando de nuevo, no sabía si por su alta sensibilidad recientemente descubierta o por ser Itachi, su amigo y cuñado.

—N-No pude… hablar con Sasuke… él… no quiso escucharme…

—No te preocupes… ya se le pasará… está enojado es todo. – sacudió su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Sa-kura… toma mi mano… - ella obedeció, la imagen de Itachi se borraba por culpa de sus lágrimas. —Lo lamento mucho.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Itachi. Descuida.

—Dile a Sasuke… que lo siento… - el monitor empezó a sonar más seguido, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. —Sakura… mírame. – pidió el hombre quien hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para respirar.

—Lo siento… lo siento… - no sabía por qué se disculpaba.

—¿Podrías… decirle esto? – ella asintió. —Perdóname Sasuke… - Itachi sonrió para deleite de ella. —No habrá… una próxima vez. – y con eso último acompañado de una lágrima solitaria el monitor marcó asistolia. El equipo corrió rápidamente y arrebataron a Sakura del lado de Itachi. Haruno estaba pasmada, no asimilaba nada, ni siquiera cuando los vio hacer maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar, ni cuando le dieron terapia eléctrica y su cuerpo se alzaba dada la energía, nada… no había nada en su mente, sólo un terrible vacío.

Después de un tiempo pertinente, se acercó a ella uno de los médicos encargados, le abrazó y le dijo que no habían podido hacer nada por él. Sakura estaba rígida y asustada, le dejaron pasar a su lado pero no le pidieron que por favor no hiciera nada extraordinario.

Sakura se acercó temerosa y tomó el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos, lloró desconsoladamente mientras se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? Sasuke llegó unos minutos después.

—Sasuke-kun… - El hombre se acercó rápidamente donde ella y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta sobraba, pero no encontró otra forma de enfrentarla. Sakura no podía hablar.

—Yo… lo siento tanto… él… - sus sollozos cortaban su respiración y lejos de conmover a Sasuke tan sólo aumentó su ira.

—Fuera de aquí. – casi escupió, entonces sus lágrimas fluyeron libres.

—Oh, Sasuke… en verdad lo siento mucho. – estaba siendo sincera, pero Uchiha no se veía dispuesto a creerle.

—Sí, ya sé que lo sientes… - dirigió su vista al cuerpo inerte de su hermano. —Eso lo sé… - no se atrevía a tocarlo, no después del pleito que habían tenido. Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido… ¡Vaya que se arrepentía!

—Sasuke-kun. – Sakura intentó abrazarlo pero él se apartó.

—Ya no somos nada, Sakura. – sufría, podía verlo en su rostro, pero no quería ablandarse, no ahora que estaba intentando salir de aquel pozo invisible que ansiaba tragarlo.

—Por favor Sasuke… déjame explicarte… - hizo otro intento, mas el Uchiha no cedió.

—No, tú juraste anteriormente que querías tanto a Itachi que no podrías defraudarlo, pero lo hiciste conmigo… - hipó, por el llanto. —Vete de aquí Sakura, ya no somos nada.

—Itachi era mi amigo. – se defendió.

—No, él era tu amante. – contratacó. —Lo querías…

—Sí, lo quería pero…

—Por favor Sakura, no hagas esto más difícil. Vete… vete de una maldita vez y déjame superar mi duelo. – finalmente se quebró ante ella y a pesar que quería abrazarlo no pudo hacerlo, pues se sentía en deuda con Sasuke de alguna forma. Sakura retrocedió lentamente y se perdió en los pasillos del hospital, ese día tomó la tarde libre y se escondió en su departamento repitiendo una y otra vez sus últimas palabras: No habrá una próxima vez.

…

—Ese estúpido… - Sasuke tenía la cabeza tan abajo que casi la metía entre sus rodillas, sus codos se apoyaban hacia el frente con las manos entrelazadas, Sakura no dijo nada hasta que vio que la alfombra de la estancia era rociada por lágrimas. Sasuke estaba llorando, las heridas seguían ahí, no importaba el tiempo… y sintió tanta conmoción que tampoco pudo resistirlo.

Se llevó una mano hacia la boca y sostuvo un gemido acompañado de sollozos. Lo cierto era que no importaba qué, siempre que recordaba esa escena su corazón se estremecía y junto a la angustia sus sentimientos afloraban en cálidas lágrimas. Sasuke elevó un poco el rostro, se veía diferente, su boca se apretaba fuertemente y sus parpados se cerraban casi dolorosamente.

—Sasuke… - ella lo llamó pero no se animó a tocarlo, la última vez que lo había intentado él la rechazó rencoroso.

—Ese idiota… tonto hermano mayor… - profesó Sasuke sin aliento. —¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan complicado? – exclamó mientras convulsionaba a causa del llanto. Sakura lloraba en silencio, algo en ella palpitaba, tal y como la vez que vio el monitor de su cuñado llegar a una línea franca y triste.

—No era mi intención hacerte… - Sakura se agitó más cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en un abrazo posesivo. Era justo como lo recordaba de él, su tacto fuerte la hizo sonrojarse y a la vez derramar más lágrimas, por un instante Sakura volvía a ser aquella joven mujer recién casada.

Los dos lloraron juntos, no había otra opción. La vida puede ser cruel en ocasiones y sus giros entonan una melodía diferente a la imaginada, en un camino que se deriva de la vida y la muerte, no queda más opción que tragarse el dolor, suplicar al espíritu fortaleza y seguir adelante.

Tenten, quien estaba pegada al otro lado de la puerta se removía incómoda mientras sus propias lágrimas emergían sin permiso. No es que fuese chismosa, pero esto simplemente lo ameritaba. Regresó a su asiento y buscó un pañuelo.

—Jefe… no tenía idea. – pronunció en el silencio de aquella oficina vacía.

Sasuke apretó el agarre de Sakura y la obligó a hundir su barbilla en su cuello, él dejó de hipar para después tranquilizarse, Sakura también lo hacía, mas lentamente. Se quedaron así unos minutos, unidos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera más que el tiempo; el mismo que los había separado y ahora volvía a juntarlos.

—Sasuke… - la primera en hablar fue Sakura. No movió ni un músculo, Sakura estaba incómoda, prácticamente estaba sobre él.

—Muy dentro de mí… me arrepentía por todo. – musitó cerca de su oído. —En varias ocasiones pensé en buscarte… en hablar de esto y pedirte que no te fueras, pero ya era muy tarde. – todo el interior de Sakura ardía, Sasuke estaba hablando con la verdad por primera vez. —Sabía que me odiarías; yo me odiaba, ¿Por qué tú no lo harías? Te traté de la peor manera Sakura. Odie a Itachi como no lo imaginas, odie a todos por haberme ocultado la verdad… incluso pensé en desaparecer del mapa e irme a un lugar en el cual nadie pudiera alcanzarme. Pero… nunca pude hacerlo, no soy más que un cobarde. – apretó su agarre, Sakura se dejó hacer. —Cuando escuché de tu accidente no podía creerlo. Me pareció una broma cruel. No obstante una parte de mí, una muy profunda vio a través del odio y decidió investigar qué ocurría. Entonces apareció ella… - Sasuke recargó su cabeza por completo en el hombro de Sakura. —Sarada era tan parecida a ti y a mí, pero al verla por primera vez pensé que… ¿Cómo es que pude pensar aquello?

—Sasuke… - Sakura estaba temblando, no sólo por cuestión física, sino emocional también.

—Sarada cambió mi forma de ver las cosas y pensé en que… quizás no era muy tarde. Cuando te vi en esa cama, al borde de la vida y la muerte, pensé mucho en el pasado y en todos los errores que habíamos cometido. Temí que no pudieras volver y a pesar de que no podías moverte todavía guardaba rencor hacia ti.

—Sasuke, eso no…

—Sin embargo… poco a poco me di cuenta de mi error. Tenía miedo que no despertaras, que nunca más volvieras a abrir tus ojos y perderte para siempre. Investigué arduamente para enterarme de la verdad… estoy avergonzado de cómo actué entonces… fui un cobarde.

—Tranquilo. – ella le acarició la espalda. —Está en el pasado. – finalmente correspondió su abrazo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esto, Sakura? ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas cuando fui yo el que te trató como una basura? Merezco tu odio…

—No. –Sakura sollozó pero esta vez sin lágrimas. —Nadie merece el odio de nadie. Las cosas pudieron haber tomado ese camino pero ahora es diferente. Estoy aquí, a tu lado e intento aclarar todo, quiero que me perdones y yo a ti. No somos tan diferentes Sasuke… después de todo, yo también llegué a ser una Uchiha y sé que los Uchiha aman tanto que cuando su corazón se rompe… el odio es tan insoportable como ese amor.

—Sakura. –Sasuke la liberó poco a poco, ahora los dos se veían de frente, pero sus manos continuaban agarrando la del otro. —¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te traicioné… te traté como…

—Lo sé. – ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. —Lo sé de sobra. – respiró con parsimonia. —¿Acaso yo no te traicioné igual? Quizá no amaba a Itachi como te amé a ti, pero… por un instante quizás en uno muy insignificante, sentí tanto por él que no fui capaz de revelar su secreto. Ni siquiera te dije algo tan importante como eso, tenías derecho a estar enojado, se podría decir que ambos rompimos nuestros votos de confianza.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? – profirió él, desolado.

—Nada más, Sasuke. Debemos continuar por la senda que hemos avanzado hasta ahora. No podemos regresar al pasado y no conocemos el futuro, sólo nos queda vivir el presente. – ella retiró una efímera gotita que perduraba en su mejilla.

—Sarada merece ser feliz. – proclamó Sasuke.

—Ella es feliz. – corrigió Sakura. —Ahora que te conoce, no hay más que pueda pedir. – admitió con una ligera sonrisa. —Has sido bueno con ella Sasuke y te ama por eso.

—¿Cómo remplazar los años que perdí con ella?

—No se pueden, pero todavía tienes toda la vida para hacer buenos recuerdos. – Sasuke sostuvo su mano que aún estaba sobre su rostro, Sakura no dijo nada al respecto.

—Aún te amo. – murmuró y Sakura sonrió levemente sonrojada.

—Ya lo sé. – bajó su rostro.

—¿Tú no, Sakura? – él la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantarla, se encontró con sus hermosos jades brillante por las lágrimas. —¿Después de tantos años tú…?

—Siempre… -pronunció con dificultad. No hubo más palabras entre ellos a partir de ahora, sólo un beso, un deseoso, tierno, rencoroso, suplicante, temeroso, reconciliador beso.

…

— _Estamos reunidos este día para celebrar la unión entre Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura en sagrado matrimonio. Uchiha Sasuke, aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura para amarla, respetarla y protegerla por el resto de tu vida. – dijo el sacerdote mientras profesaba frente a todos los invitados ese día._

— _Sí. – pronunció sin dejar de ver sus ojos en ningún momento._

— _Haruno Sakura, acepta a Uchiha Sasuke como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y cuidarlos en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los reclame._

— _Acepto. – ella sonrió sonrojada. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza._

— _Hermanos míos, daremos ahora paso a beber las tres copas, que el lazo del destino los una ahora y siempre y que su poder bendiga esta unión hasta el fin de sus días. Les presento ante ustedes a Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura, una felicitación a los esposos._

— _¡Eso es, muy bien! – gritaban todos alrededor. Pero para ellos no existía nadie más, el único importante en ese instante era la persona frente a ellos. Sasuke sonrió de soslayo y Sakura lo imitó pero más abiertamente._

— _¿Hasta el fin? – dijo mientras alzaba un poco la copa con licor._

— _Hasta el fin. –pronunció ella mientras entrelazaban sus manos y bebían de la copa del otro._

…

Sin importar qué… seguiremos este camino.

…

Fue como un pestañeó, el movimiento grácil de las alas de una mariposa, algo así como un halo luminoso quedamente perceptible. Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Una cálida brisa vino a ella y la hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

Se alzó poco a poco y cuando se hubo parado complemente caminó unos metros hasta donde estaba una banca de acero. El parque estaba desierto para ser un hermoso día de primavera. Miró a todos lados y al no ver a nadie hizo un mohín de desagrado, ¿En dónde se había metido Sarada?

—Se ve desorientada, Sakura-san. – ella buscó aquella voz gastada y familiar. Sonrió un poco y saludó ligeramente a la persona que llegaba donde ella. A paso armonioso y siempre bien vestido, como era debido, caminó lentamente Uchiha Itachi hasta donde se hallaba.

—¿Itachi? – no es que estuviera aletargada o algo, pero era sencillamente inusual verlo ahí parado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo él, confianzudo como siempre y Sakura asintió, haciéndole un espacio. —¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? – preguntó él, de buena gana. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo… -miró alrededor. —¿Qué horas es? ¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí?

—No lo sé. – Itachi miró alrededor cuidadosamente. —¿Habrán ido a algún lado interesante?

—No me importan mucho los demás, pero quisiera encontrar a Sarada antes de que se haga tarde.

—Ah, claro, esa pequeña. – Itachi sonrió con cariño. —Es idéntica a Sasuke, ¿No?

—Vaya que sí, pero en carácter se parece más a mí por fortuna. – se rio de su propio comentario. —Si Sasuke me escuchara se molestaría conmigo.

—Él jamás podría molestarse contigo. Es un buen chico. – defendió su hermano mayor.

—Dices eso porque es tu hermano pequeño. Déjame decirte que ya no es un niño.

—¿Oh sí? – Itachi se carcajeó con sorna. —Definitivamente te consta. – Sakura se sonrojó y le dio un codazo.

—Eres un pervertido. – agregó para esquivar su mirada pícara.

—¿Pervertido yo? – se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Mira quien habla.

—Es bueno verte, Itachi. – convino Sakura, la figura del hombre se conservaba aun a través del tiempo.

—Igualmente, Sakura. Has crecido un poco…

—Tú también.

—¿En serio? – se tocó la frente como si quiera medir su estatura. —Tal vez.

—¿Cómo estás? – dijo de repente y él sonrió mientras negaba lentamente.

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿Cómo estás tú? – Sakura le regresó el gesto con felicidad.

—Muy bien.

—Entonces yo también. –se miraron unos instantes y el rostro de Itachi cambió a uno paternal. —Lo has hecho bien, Sakura.

—¿Eh?

—Hablo de nuestro trato. – recordó y ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Es un buen trabajo. – una brisa ligera movió sus cabellos. El aroma dulce de los árboles en flor la hizo embotarse en paz. Itachi se levantó de su lado. Sakura lo miró apartarse lentamente.

—Itachi…

—¿Me has perdonado, Sakura? – no la miró, sólo lo dijo.

—Nunca te guardé rencor. – Itachi la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias. – se acercó a ella nuevamente y le tocó la frente con la punta de los dedos. —¿Puedes darle un último mensaje a Sasuke? – ella asintió, esta vez no lloraba. —Dile que… Lo amaré por siempre. – Sakura sintió un escozor conocido, condenado Itachi, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sentimental?

—Se lo diré. – asintió conmovida.

—Te lo agradezco. – una nueva briso vino hacia ellos. —Que tengas un buen día, Sakura.

—Tú también, Itachi. – se tocó la frente y esta vez no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

—¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan sentimental? – comentó mientras se alejaba de ella.

—Tú eres el sentimental. – acusó la chica, su imagen se borró en la lejanía y mientras lo hacía un calor delicado inundó su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

…

Sakura despertó en una posición bastante incómoda y para su sorpresa estaba al aire libre. Miró a todos lados y se encontró con un lindo parque, pero a diferencia del último había personas que iban y venían. Se sintió emocionada de estar de vuelta.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? – preguntó una voz a su lado, Sakura miró rápidamente a Sasuke, quien le miraba con intensidad digna de un marido posesivo.

—Oh. –Sakura se percató que efectivamente, lloraba. —Lo siento. –se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado.

—¿Era algo bueno? – ella asintió. —Hmp. – Sasuke limpió el resto de lágrimas que ansiaban por salir. —¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan sentimental? – Sakura sonrió impresionada y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Tal vez. – dijo riendo. —Por cierto, Sasuke. Tengo un mensaje para ti. – el Uchiha espero paciente y entonces Sakura tocó su frente cariñosamente con la punta de sus dedos, el muchacho se sorprendió de sobremanera para después tocar la zona que había tocado. —Te amaré por siempre. – dijo con hilo de voz.

—Yo también. – se agachó para darle un beso.

—¡Mamá, papá! – Sarada llegó de un salto. —Se nos hace tarde. – puntualizó. Con ocho años de edad ella seguía siendo tan tierna como siempre, pero con el crecimiento viene la madurez y la experiencia y eso era algo que se le daba de maravilla.

—¿Qué hora es? – Sakura buscó su reloj de pulsera.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo. Después de todo, tío Obito ya no es tan gruñón como antes. – comentó Sasuke.

—Sí, pero no quiero quedar mal con él, después de todo le debo mucho…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué podrías deberle a ese viejo? – alzó una ceja interesado.

—¿Recuerdas que si no hubiese sido por él yo jamás hubiera ido a buscarte?

—Oh, es verdad. En ese caso también le debo algo.

—¡Vamos! – apresuró Sarada. —Ya tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo, pero sí la idea de venir al parque fue tuya, Sarada. – replicó Sakura al verla tan desesperada, Sarada se sonrojó ante esto.

—Bueno… cambie de opinión. – expresó mientras se escondía de su madre.

—Apresurémonos entonces. – dijo Sasuke levantándose. —¿Te ayudo? – le dio la mano a Sakura.

—Gracias. – ella se levantó con cuidado. —Aunque ya te dije que…

—Lo sé, lo sé… - dijo reiterado. —Sólo estás embarazada, no enferma. Pero bueno, déjame consentirte al menos, ¿No?

—Pero si apenas se nota, son sólo las primeras semanas…

—No importa. – le dio un beso en la frente. —Son semanas irremplazables.

—Vámonos ya. –apresuró Sarada, apenada por los gestos de sus padres.

—Adelante. – Sakura tomó a su hija de una mano y Sasuke de otra. Ella se vio atrapada entre ambos Uchiha y sonrió contenta.

—Así parecemos una familia feliz. – dijo de improviso la niña.

—Somos una familia feliz. – comentó Sakura.

—Papá me dijo que uno no se podía casar dos veces. – rememoró y Sasuke se apenó por lo dicho.

—¿Eso dijo? – Sakura le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Somos una excepción a la regla, Sarada. – apretó el agarre a la mano de su hija. —Porque nosotros prometimos amarnos por hasta el fin de los tiempos. – sonó sumamente cursi, pero era la verdad y ello pareció agradar a Sarada.

—Entonces creo que está bien.

—Definitivamente. – apoyó la pelirrosa.

La familia comenzó a caminar y mientras lo hacían Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus pensamientos. En su rostro se veía la cara de un hombre tranquilo, un ser que lo había superado todo y ahora caminaba el resto de su vida en paz. Sintió ganas de echar una carcajada, pero no lo hizo. Miró atrás momentáneamente y a pesar de ser imposible sonrió como si dejase todo el dolor en un apartado muy lejano; estaba tranquilo ahora.

…

El tiempo pasa, la vida sigue, las flores emergen y la felicidad se tambalea en un hilo delgado entre la existencia y la extinción. Todo cambia, para bien o para mal y justo como Sasuke acababa de comprobarlo, no le quedaba más opción que seguir la senda frente a él.

Su camino a seguir.

 **FIN.**

 **¿Que les pareció? Antes que nada quisiera expresar que este fue más bien un proyecto experimental. Quería crear algo asi como un drama familiar y romático, nunca antes he escrito ItaSaku y en verdad no lo pretendía, pero necesitaba que sí existiera dinámica en la pareja. Además de eso, intenté visualizar lo más humano y razonable posible a los personajes sin sacrificar su verdadero caracter, espero haberlo logrado. De nuevo, esta ha sido una historia con un toque de Yume no Kaze. Espero tener listo más proyectos pronto. Por ahora continuaré con Pierrot, un fic NaruHina por si gustan de esta pareja se den un paseito por ahí, ¿Quien sabe? A la mejor les gusta :D**

 **Por último, sólo me resta preguntar:**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
